Metal Slugopedia
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Seven wars have passed and throughout the years, classified intelligence collected over the battles have finally been published in an in-depth encyclopedia format for those who are interested in learning more. Be warned, as the following information is highly classified...but if you're a new member to the team, look no further.
1. Introduction

**Metal Slugopedia**

**Version 4.10  
**

**A fan-made encyclopedia based on the Metal Slug universe**

**By: Soldier of the Future**

* * *

Come right in! It seems you've stumbled into one of my newer stories, so I offer my most sincere welcome for your visit. Since you're here anyways, why not take a seat and see what I have in store for you?

Metal Slug has always been a game that has kept itself in a special place within my heart and memories, but alas, the fact it is rather underrated and somewhat dead has kept it from being prominent in the general arena of video gaming. While I've done a small number of fics based on the games (along with some fanmade content, including a partial collaboration story with a friend of mines on this site) the larger ones died off, mainly because I didn't have enough inspiration, excitement, and the necessary writing skills to continue what I started. Shame, too...as I had a lot planned for the stories. The primary stories I had planned (Guerrilla Wars and Apocalypse Sky) along with a close friend may have been discontinued, but I haven't forgotten about them. Still, I felt a great amount of debt owed for the discontinuation of those stories, and I had to make up for those lost stories somehow.

This is how I'll make up for my dead Metal Slug works that have been confirmed as KIA since 2012: an in-depth encyclopedia of all the content, knowledge, and trivia that you'll need to learn before you set off as a one-man/woman army against entire legions of the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, Ptolemaic Army, Future Rebels, Mars People, you name it...

The beauty of the Metal Slug games is that there is very little actual lore provided by the creators of the games. If I recall, the only storyline that was offered was via the brief introductions that they'd provide in the manuals for the home console versions - and the majority of these games never saw an international release outside of Asia, so your best source for an actual backstory were from fan sites that would be generous enough to provide a translation. In the arcade, the whole premise could be boiled down to this: throw in a quarter, watch a quick tutorial, and blast away until either you or the arcade cabinet's buttons give in. This meant that it was usually up to the players themselves to make their own story as they shot their way through the rebel-infested levels with their trusty heavy machine guns and rocket launchers while trying to stay alive on this perilous journey. The possibilities were limitless. And let's not forget the replayability level of each installment!

This will be my personal contribution and gift to the Metal Slug Fanfiction Archive, as there are no dedicated and long-term projects that have been submitted to it. I'll do my best to include secret areas in the lore too. But there are some that are just hard to remember; the ones from Metal Slug 7/XX, in particular, are notoriously difficult to find and recall at the same time.

If you're reading this MegaAuthor, hats off to you. You've supported me throughout my Metal Slug fics, so you get a special mention for the creation of this pseudo-encyclopedia. As a result, fanmade lore (customized characters, vehicles, weaponry, enemies, missions, etc.) will make appearances here too, but they will not detract the primary story itself - their purpose will be to reinforce this story with more content, and it's very likely that SNK developed the games with this in mind: let our imaginations and minds exercise themselves. I'm sure we all invented our own content at some point of time with our imaginations, one way or another.

So are you ready to roll out for one big, bad slaughter fest? Lock and load, and may Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, and Fiolina Germi guide you in your eternal battle against the tyranny of General Donald Morden and his fanatical subordinates on every front; the urban centers of New York City, the charred deserts of the Middle East, the steaming jungles of Africa, the frigid sea floors of the Pacific, and even the dead voids of space and beyond.

Do note that this encyclopedia will be continuously revised, as I reread this myself and add any tidbits or correct any errors that I might have overlooked. As time goes on, I will consider adding more content, such as the Classified Missions and Documents subsections. The version number corresponds with the amount of months and the day since the entire story was first published, with the first number being the number of months and the decimal one being the day it was last updated on.

Enjoy this database! I had a real blast making this, and I hope you'll feel the same way reading it.

* * *

**What's Included in this Encyclopedia?**

Introduction - You are here (duh).

Metal Slug: Story and Levels - The game that started it all. Bring a halt to General Donald Morden and his insane dreams for a new world order.

Metal Slug 2/X: Story and Levels - Fight the Rebellion Army and their mysteriously newfound allies. It appears that humankind is not alone in the universe after all...

Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels - Continue pounding the Rebellion Army on all fronts, but not is all that it seems.

Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels - Impede a potential holocaust caused by the devastating White Baby Plague computer virus.

Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels - Stop the enigmatic Ptolemaic Army and their plans to pilfer our SV-001 tanks.

Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels - Thought the Martians were the only sources of intelligent life beyond our atmosphere? Think again.

Metal Slug 7/XX: Story and Levels - An omen from the future lies in the scraps of an offshore dump site.

Friends, Foes, and Factions (canon and customs included, two parts) - In-depth character biographies and organization guides are all here.

Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment (canon and customs included, two parts) - Your ultimate handbook to the Regular Army's devastating arsenal of machine guns, rocket launchers, tanks, armored mechs, and more.

Enemies (canon and customs included, three parts) - All the informative details that you'll need to know for the adversaries, ranging from the basic Rebellion grunt to the fearsome Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando, that you'll come across on the battlefield.

Hazards of the Battlefield - From the many deaths that your soldiers might suffer to endless pits of pools and corrosive acids, they're all here.

Classified Missions - Having only been declassified and authorized for general release recently, these files contain information regarding highly clandestine missions detailing unique and unconventional threats. As these files are still sensitive documents, proceed to read at your own caution.

_Might of the Marines_ - Battle the Rebellion Army's sinister Paranormal Division with two surviving Marines as they attempt to prevent a hostile takeover of Europe. Either succeed or die trying.

_The Elimination of EXALT_ - Field two of the finest experimental soldiers of the UNSOC against the enigmatic EXALT while unraveling their nefarious plots against the world and its governments.

_The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein_ - An enemy far more dangerous than General Morden has surfaced. The Ikari Warriors will be the counter. Are you prepared to lead them into the battle?

_Omens of the Future War_ - The future is closer than you think, and even more so when the legacy of Amadeus marches on. Prepare for the ultimate battle against the perfect enemy of humankind.

Classified Documents (multiple parts) - There are just some combatants and inventions that were never meant to see the light of day on the battlefield. At least until it was necessary to bring them into the arena of war against impossible odds. Within this file contains some of the most devastating equipment ever spawned on the face of the Earth - by both friend and foe.

_Classified Weapons and Equipment _- With information regarding some of the most powerful firearms and hardware ever deployed, you'll find your inner excitement for futuristic technology here.

_Classified Vehicles _- Whether it is the SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicle or the Future Tank X-0, witness the Regular Army's greatest technological achievements of military science in this chapter.

_Classified Characters _- Even though the older veterans have either passed on or retired from the battlefield, you're never alone in this desolate world. Team up with new faces - including those with terrifying new talents - as a dark future looms upon the Earth.

_Classified Factions _- Humanity is constantly evolving to fight new dangers, and so do their allies and adversaries...

Epilogue - Peace forever.


	2. Metal Slug: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug: Story and Levels**

As the Cold War came to an end and a new millennium dawned upon mankind, the old rivalry between two superpower states was no longer the prevalent headline that always made the evening news; it was the rise of terrorism from rogue states, separatist groups, and extremists that would flood the newspaper headlines at least once a month. One of these notable events was the Central Park bombing in the year 2020 that claimed the life of General Donald Morden's son.

The bombing could have easily been prevented if it was not for the corruption that poisoned the general command structure of the Regular Army. Angered with the incompetence of his former superiors and distraught with the death of his only child, Morden disappeared from public view, and the world remained quiet for the next eight or so years.

Everything changed with the year of 2028 A.D. of the human calendar. An unknown military power with immeasurable amounts of manpower, materiel, and equipment surfaces from across the world and launches an all-out attack on the Regular Army, a military force that descended from the now defunct peacekeeper forces of the United Nations. Within a timespan of 48 hours, the Regulars had suffered at least 30% casualties on all fronts. The gestures of defense from the Regular Army has been all but met with utter failure, as the rampant corruption that plagued the UN military branch had discredited the possibility of such an attack occurring. Using advanced hardware that easily dwarfed the meager troop numbers of the Regular Army, the invaders were able to push through the latter's defense lines and into their cities and strongholds with unprecedented brutality and might.

Ragtag resistance groups formed from surviving members of the Regular Army were quickly formulated after their higher-ups were killed off, defected, or captured. However, these proved to be of little use against the advancing might of the mysterious attackers, later identified to be the Rebellion Army led by none other than General Donald Morden, the one Regular Army General that had deserted from his position several years after the Central Park bombing.

Feeling prideful of his imminent victory over his hated foes that were involved in the death of his son, the tyrannical General launched an all-out attack on the pride of the strongest country in the world of that time: Washington DC, the capital of the United States. By severing the head of the eagle, he had hoped to force the rest of the world to capitulate via deteriorating their morale. The US Army assigned to defend one of the last free bastions on Earth was quickly crushed and the President would have met a swift end to Morden's army of fanatics...but the timely intervention of Tarma Roving, a Regular Army soldier, saved the head of state before driving out the remaining Rebellion soldiers that had encroached upon the capital.

Morden was not disturbed at the least by this setback. He had already seized points of strategic importance and value across the world, and the Regular Army had devolved from a credible threat to a decrepit enemy of trivial matters. Hoping to put a swift and decisive end to the war, he announced that the entire planet would belong to him in a timespan of 170 hours. However, surrender was the last thing that was on the mind of the Regular soldiers that had managed to survive the onslaught.

Elsewhere in the world in an undisclosed location, a technical expertise team composing of surviving soldiers, scientists, technicians, engineers, and civilians alike crafted a clandestine plan to bring the battle to the Rebellion armies themselves: the development of the SV-001 tank, codenamed the "Metal Slug", would be used to turn the tide of the war. Equipped with a powerful 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and a modifiable 125mm armor-piercing cannon, these cheaply-produced tanks, despite their fragility in contrast to other contemporary main battle tanks of their time, would be able to counter Morden's superiority of numbers via sheer, overwhelming firepower.

Unfortunately, Morden's troops were able to discover the stronghold from which the tanks were being developed and constructed in. Realizing the threat of these Metal Slug combat vehicles, he directed his troops to launch an attack on the poorly-defended facility that were assembling these next-generation machines. The resistance was crushed, and all the SV-001s were either destroyed or captured. Content with the last bastions of the Regular Army eliminated, he prepared for the final maneuvers of his campaign: eliminating the last resistance cells that continued to oppose him.

As the Regular Army is brought to its knees, Marco Rossi, a commando from the Peregrine Falcon special forces unit, decides to muster what remained of the military he fought for and launched his own one-squad war against the Rebellion. In spite of his initial successes, all of his squadmates were eventually killed off one by one, save for Tarma who eventually joined up with him. Scattered and woefully under-equipped, both men had no choice but execute one last desperate assault in their mission to put an end to General Morden's madness, all the while liberating any surviving prisoners of war along the way.

In spite of the odds stacked against them, Marco and Tarma proceed with their plan of saving the future. It was time to make the impossible possible, or die trying.

* * *

**Mission 1: Cambodian Jungles, Southeast Asia: **Knowing that their best way of initiating their first successful counterattacks was to strike at the lesser defended areas, Marco and Tarma will execute their first operation deep into the Cambodian jungles where a small Rebellion outpost is situated. We believe that they plan to use this front as a staging point for the eventual invasion of Oceania, as Australia and New Zealand are among the last few countries that have yet to fall into Rebellion control. This must be prevented at all costs. Intelligence from the Regular Army's intelligence division, the SPARROWS, has confirmed the presence of a crashed heavy bomber/aerial fortress codenamed the 'Tetsuyuki' that had gone down a few months ago from anti-aircraft fire. Wasting nothing on hand, the Rebellion troops have transformed it into a makeshift blockade and compound, using the still-functioning prototype laser howitzer cannon as a weapon against any approaching Regular Forces. Several Metal Slugs have been confirmed to have been brought into the area by the rebels, and it is imperative that the two commandos retrieve and/or destroy them at any cost.

**Mission 2: Hamburg, Germany:** Destruction of the grounded Tetsuyuki has not only eradicated their ability to invade Oceania, but it has also granted us a valuable piece of intelligence: the still-intact navigation computer that survived the initial crash. SPARROWS has decoded the hardware and learned that General Donald Morden is currently in the the city of Hamburg for a routine ceremony as a result of the recent (and flawless) capture of the city. Rebellion presence is strong, although the train station is only lightly guarded with modest numbers mainly composing of rebel grenadiers and riflemen. This is a perfect opportunity for Marco and Tarma to infiltrate the city and capture the madman; doing so would mean that all Rebellion forces across the world would have to surrender. The inner sanctums of the city are heavily guarded; there is a presence of a rail-mounted artillery cannon and a nearby airfield that contains an unknown model of aircraft. Both commandos should take extreme precaution as they enter the city, for the Rebellion forces will be put on high alert once they realize they are under attack. Stealth is a key factor; should the alarm be raised, it is likely that they will escort Donald Morden out of the city on a moment's notice.

**Mission 3: Kathehirt Valley, Germany:** Just as the surviving Regular Army officials had suspected, General Donald Morden was airlifted out of the city and while his personal transport was shot down by a combined force of Metal Slugs and Interceptors, a timely rescue by the Rebellion Air Force has allowed him to escape cleanly from capture. Intelligence has noted that his rescuers had flown to the snowy mountains just north of Hamburg; the Regular Army happened to have a small contingent of troops and armor in the area, and have already begun the assault. Upon arrival, a large hangar of Rebellion tanks have been discovered to be stored in this region. It is imperative for this motor pool to be destroyed and buried under the mountains forever, for doing so will severely diminish their access to armored reinforcements. The path into the mountains will be a treacherous one, as the Rebellion Army has prepared several ambushes in the form of snipers, bazooka infantry, grenadiers, attack helicopters, and tanks. Even the Rebellion's own ace in the hole, the bloodthirsty and battle-hardened commando known as Allen O'Neil has been rumored to be in the area and waiting for the two Regular commandos himself. Marco and Tarma must not falter in spite of these impossible odds.

**Mission 4: Ridge 256, Germany: **Destruction of the Rebellion tank cache has severely dampened the enemy's ability to launch further armored counteroffensives in the European Theater. The survivors from the Regular commandos' rampage have fled to this region composed of fortified mountains, mainly composing of immobile turrets, tanks, artillery, and supporting infantry. The area is highly hazardous, and both Marco and Tarma will have to make use of the trenches and high ground that Morden's men have so conveniently provided them with. The presence of captured Metal Slugs will also greatly assist our heroes in their endeavor to eliminate the rebels that have dug themselves in. Two prototype heavy tanks are hypothesized to have been stationed somewhere in the deeper ends of the ridge; it would be ideal if both commandos would find some way to destroy the working models before the Rebellion Army are able to use the prototypes as a blueprint for mass production. The taking of Ridge 256 will also ensure the liberation of Germany.

**Mission 5: Gerhardt City, Italy:** Germany has been freed from the brutal grasp of Rebellion occupation thanks to the combined efforts of Marco and Tarma. Their next objective is to move in to one of the more occupied cities in neighboring countries where Rebellion troops have established a heavy presence. The occupies must be expunged if one of the larger cities of Italy is to be liberated from the iron grip of General Morden and his fanatical men. Fierce urban fighting is to be expected; bazooka infantry and snipers are strategically placed on various balconies across the city, armored vehicles frequently patrol the streets, while aircraft make constant passes over the city. The presence of fanatic infantry has also been confirmed; these men will fearlessly leap onto any unsuspecting forces with a bomb-laden vest and a combat knife, spelling doom for most conventional infantry and vehicles. Should the Iron Nokana combat vehicle located close to the harbor of the city be defeated, the city will be liberated and it will open a path to our final destination: Morden's European Headquarters.

**Mission 6: Straits of Traven, the Mediterranean Coastline:** As the majority of the European front crumbles around him, General Morden has retreated to his last stronghold in the Mediterranean coastline at the southern tip of Italy: a titanic naval complex where the majority of the Rebellion Navy's vessels are built, stored, resupplied, and repaired at. The importance of this mission's success is all but apparent; the Regular Army is transferring all of their recovered Metal Slug SV-001s for this battle, along with a ballistic missile submarine that will cast decisive strikes against vital Rebellion defensive positions. The nature of the attack has also left the Rebellion Army complacent; they had not expected the ambush, but their troop numbers are not to be underestimated with, so be prepared for a bloody battle. The mastermind behind the attack on the Regular Army and the subjugation of the entire world is finally within our reach; should we be able to best his elite guard and reach the hangar complexes that he has currently sheltered himself in, we will be able to bring a swift end to this war that has cost far too many innocent lives. We are certain that Morden will not surrender without a fight, as satellite surveillance has shown him arming up for the eventual confrontation. But should Marco and Tarma fail, all of their struggles up until now will be for naught. Victory must be achieved at any cost. Good luck, soldiers.


	3. Metal Slug 2 and X: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 2/X: Story and Levels**

General Morden's defeat at the hands of Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving was a truly decisive victory that was celebrated all across the world. Both soldiers became living legends overnight as Rebellion troops surrendered on all fronts upon hearing their glorious leader fall under the two Regular commandos' heavy machine gun fire. Morden managed to survive the battle (miraculously, but he managed to do so somehow), but he was unable to escape; he was immediately transferred to a maximum security prison in an undisclosed location as he awaited for his trial for the crimes against humanity he perpetrated with his insurrection. As peace began to settle over the world, the Regular Army has taken steps to prevent such an incursion from ever occurring ever again.

A new commando program was initiated, using the experience that Marco and Tarma both garnered during their personal war against the Rebellion Army. A multinational force of soldiers would be created from this project, and recruits will be selectively handpicked from all the possible military organizations on the planet.

Weeks before his trial was due, a mysterious break-in at the penitentiary allowed the madman to escape once again to whereabouts unknown. Much to the puzzlement of Regular Army officials, they were unable to identify who exactly the perpetrators were for the breakout. However, further events such as human abductions and sightings of unidentified objects across the world only add to the mystery of the unexplained. To make matters worse, petty separatist cells such as the Arabian Warlords have sworn their allegiance with the rebels! This means our fronts will be divided as we have to allocate our resources to combat the varying threats.

Realizing that the Peregrine Falcon commandos alone would not be enough, the SPARROWS intelligence unit commission two of their finest soldiers to assist them in the upcoming operation: Staff Sergeant Eri Kasamoto and Sergeant Major Fiolina Germi. Two additional soldiers from the United States Marines were also called upon for enlistment, but a last minute denial from the commanders meant that the extra manpower was not going to be available. Welcoming their new teammates, Marco and Tarma proceed to begin their mission as they are parachuted into the Arabian Desert, where the local revolutionaries have aligned themselves with the recently-resurrected Rebellion Army to help in their crusade against the Regular Army. This campaign will also allow us to field-test several new Metal Slug vehicles that the Regular Army has incorporated into its arsenal, such as the Slug Flyer and Slugnoid.

It is this one mission that would serve to provide the answer to the one question that stood the test of time. It was proof that mankind was not alone in the universe after all...

***From now on, the mission descriptions will describe the reader as if they are an advising member of the squad (or you can imagine yourself to be a main character, since that's what the Metal Slug games always has been). This makes the mission descriptions far more realistic and easier to write.***

* * *

**Mission 1: Arabian Desert, Saudi Arabia:** The Peregrine Falcon and SPARROWS commandos will be airdropped in the middle of the desert somewhere in Saudi Arabia; direct insertion is not possible due to concentrated anti-air ordnance that is somehow coming from a restaurant's ornamental towers. From their drop-off point, they will make their way into a local village that is now the headquarters of a local revolutionary cell. The local Arabian cell is led by a charismatic (and somewhat comedic) warlord known as Abul Abbas. His faithful soldiers, despite armed with nothing more than service pistol and crude swords, should not be trifled with lightly. The Rebellion Army is rumored to have provided these separatists with military hardware of their own; be prepared for a fight. Support will be minimal; we cannot risk alerting the Arabians, who in return, will alert the Rebellion Army and request for reinforcements.

As the Peregrine Falcon commandos force their way into the village, the SPARROWS will back them up and cover their flanking areas. If there are any objects of interest that may prove valuable to our intelligence, team SPARROWS will recover them. Abul Abbas is located in the town square; confront him there, and force him to surrender. If he is cooperative, he may provide us answers about Morden's whereabouts. Should he retaliate with violent force, both commando teams are authorized to terminate him with extreme prejudice.

**Mission 2: Great Pyramids, Egypt:** Abul Abbas was much more cooperative than we had anticipated, and thus we took his surrender fairly though it was not without a fight, as the Rebellion Army had provided him with an Iron Nokana (which the commandos promptly wrecked after a heated battle). A swift interrogation with the now ex-warlord has revealed that the Rebellion Army has a smaller research facility somewhere in the sands of Egypt; we now believe they are excavating whatever is valuable and using their plunder to bolster their military coffers. Further reports coming from workers that have fled the excavation site has informed us of living mummies attacking them and transforming their victims into partially undead slaves; while we can only take these acclaims with skepticism, the commando team should stay on their toes. The commandos will be transported via air and will trek their way there once we reach the Egyptian border; their military is not entirely friendly to our presence as their higher-ups have affiliations with General Morden, so we cannot use a direct approach. The new Camel Slug will be provided as a means of improvised yet effective transportation.

The Peregrine Falcons will spearhead the operation while the SPARROWS will provide cleanup support should the leading team miss anything. Their objective is to penetrate deep into the pyramid, cleanse the area of rebel presence, and exit the pyramid via a spiraling tower that connects directly to the peak of the ancient structure. Once that is accomplished, aerial support will extract them from the area. Satellite scans have shown a machine of titanic proportions lurking somewhere deep beneath the pyramids, close to the crypts where most of the sarcophagi are contained. This machine is probably the primary tool that is assisting the Rebellion Army in their excavations, but the images provided have shown that the behemoth is armed with an array of energy-based weapons. Use caution when exploring this area; an abandoned Slugnoid at the end of the area should help but be warned, this vehicle is only a prototype, so there are flaws with its design.

**Mission 3: Military Supply Train, Trans-European Railway:** Hope you enjoyed your tour in the Middle East, as your next destination will not be a landmark; but rather, an entire military train convoy belonging to the Rebellion Army. The workers you rescued in Egypt have informed us that Morden is indeed back and craving for revenge, but they haven't been able to give us a precise location of where he's at. Raiding the military supply train might provide some clues and also, we will be able to cut one of the more vital resource lines that the Rebellion rely upon. The team will be paradropped right onto the train itself; from there, you will work your way up the cars and make your way to the engine train, where your task is to drop a signal flare. The US Army's A-10 Thunderbolt reinforcements will then descend from the skies and make short work of your marked targets, so get out fast once you've designated the airstrike point!

The second train will be your next objective to eliminate. Resistance is much heavier this time around, due to a large presence of rebel troops onboard currently en route into the Russian Ural Mountains. The A-10 strike from before will certainly ring alarm bells and they will definitely scramble their own air force; be prepared for constant bombardment from the air. At this point, air support from our allies is no longer possible. You will have to destroy the second train by sabotaging its controls and forcing it to crash into a canyon about 50 kilometers east of the convoy's current position. As this operation requires close teamwork and coordination, we recommend the team to stick as a squad of four at all times.

In addition, we are proud to provide you with two of the newest developments straight from our labs: the Slug Flyer and Gold Metal Slug SV-001. The Slug Flyer, as its name implies, is a scaled-down variant of the AV-8B Harrier designed by the British. Its Vulcan cannon will tear up light units in a flash, while its air-to-air missiles make it a worthy adversary for even the best Rebellion Air Force pilots. The Gold Metal Slug SV-001 is the same as its older counterpart, except this one is much more versatile and durable thanks to new alloys incorporated into its general structure. Use them well; you'll need them to tackle the second train's engine...which, as we have expected from satellite reconnaissance reports, is anything but an engine.

**Mission 4, Hong Kong Kowloon District, China:** Large concentrations of Rebellion Army divisions are closing in on Hong Kong fast, and since we cannot afford to have a major strategic point in Asia fall to their grasp, you will be transported to the city by air once you arrive at the Russian city of St. Petersburg. Fortunately, the Russian government has been generous enough to provide the team with a free airlift to our intended destination, so you will arrive in approximately 12 hours. Prepare for a fierce urban battle reminiscent of the Gerhardt City liberation about a year ago; rebel infantry have fortified the city to their own liking, meaning we will have to take the fight up close and personal to them if we wish to evict them from the boundaries. Your target is Kowloon District; we believe that Morden's men have taken this area in order to destroy our R&D's head office that is responsible for the construction of Metal Slugs and their successors. Eliminate all resistance and if possible, secure any valuable documents that you may encounter. An important piece of intel located in the building concerns a series of new Metal Slugs developed in a joint secret project with Kanegawa Military Industries; these must not be claimed by Morden at all.

Don't let the sweet aroma of Chinese cuisine coming from the streets get to you; your objective is to liberate the city, not attend an all-you-can-eat Asian buffet while inflicting immeasurable collateral damage! But given the bountiful amounts of food that is readily available from the many restaurants and food vendors on the streets, this eliminates the concern of rations. I'm pretty sure the local authorities, along with the Chinese government, will not be happy about that...but let's just hope they'll appreciate our plans of retaking the city from rebel control.

Moving and working fast is the key to this operation. Rebel forces are constantly being streamed in via the massive transportation network that the city is well-renowned for, and the longer you stay out in the open streets, the easier it is for rebel snipers and bazooka infantry to make short work of your squad. We highly recommend sending the Peregrine Falcons to take the streets while the SPARROWS operatives battle their way through the structures in order to ambush those unwary rebels-to this end, we have provided the team with powerful close-ranged weaponry such as Shotguns and Grenade Launchers. A prototype Rebellion Navy battleship awaits somewhere in Victoria Harbor; send it deep into the bay, and Hong Kong will be ours.

**Mission 5: New York City, Lower Manhattan, USA: **While we were dealing with the Rebellion Army in Hong Kong, they launched a counteroffensive against New York City; while the US troops fought valiantly in the face of the overwhelming numbers, they were eventually forced to abandon parts of the city as they were slowly being pushed out of one of the largest settlements on the East Coast of North America. The retreat was not without its blessings, however. The majority of rebel forces have spread their numbers thin due to casualties sustained from fighting the US military and the fact the invasion was only recent, meaning reinforcements will take time to arrive. What is odd about their directives of battle is that that have only concentrated on taking Lower Manhattan and its subway lines for a purpose that we are not certain about. This is where your team comes in.

You will be airdropped directly into a zone that is infested with General Morden's fanatics that are hot to sear your squad to ribbons with their deadly knives and firecrackers, so expect to start fighting the moment you come within landing range. As time is of the essence, we do not have any other options. Battle your way through the streets and find a way into the underground subway networks but be warned, the rebel troops have taken partial control of the trains and we can guarantee they will use them as a deadly weapon against your squad. The objective you must reach is at the far end of the tunnel, where a passageway into the sewer system of the city is located.

The primary reason why we must ask you to investigate is because that we suspect that the foul smells coming from the sewers are caused by something. Prior to the Rebellion assault, people in New York City have filed numerous complaints with the local authorities about the stench, but the local officials have done nothing about it-possibly as a result of corruption, as usual. Resistance is far less usual than we anticipated, but be prepared for anything that might show up in the sewer networks. If anything moves down there and it's not one of the members of your squad, destroy it.

**Mission 6: Skagway, Alaska, USA: **So...supersoldiers. It appears the putrid odor coming from the New York City sewers, the filthy sewage aside, was being emitted from the decaying and rotting bodies of deceased, yet living, human subjects that were the result of a supersoldier program by the Rebellion Army. The authorities of New York City would like to give you a sincere thank you for having taken care of the problem for them. Casting that matter aside, your mission to New York City has also allowed us to retrieve a piece of information from the underground labs that allowed us to pinpoint Morden's current and exact location...along with some shocking information.

General Morden and a large force of his military have retreated to the small town of Skagway in Alaska - satellite scans have shown an entire base complete with a naval complex, air field, war factory, and missile silos. A swift air assault on the compound will guarantee the element of surprise on our side, but tread extremely carefully. The Rebellion Army will be put on maximum alert the moment you make landfall, and the entire garrison will be called upon to attack you. Allen O'Neil has also been sighted at the rear, even though it was clear that he perished in the last war. His apparent immortality is something that will puzzle the top intelligence agents at SPARROWS and elsewhere for a long time. Your confrontation with this warrior out for blood will be inevitable-you already know what to expect from him, so bring the fight to him and teach him a lesson!

The real shocking information that has to be revealed is that General Morden is somehow cooperating with an unidentified species of extraterrestrials. We can now confirm that these otherworldly creatures were the ones responsible for his escape from prison, and also this finally provides us an answer with all the UFO sightings that civilians and military personnel alike have been murmuring about for the last year or so. We have no information in regards to these aliens; all we can confirm is that they should be treated as a credible threat. Some of these aliens have already joined up with the mainstay of the rebel forces in the submarine bays and hangars. While you're at it, destroy as much of their assets in order to weaken their military strength. Support and backup will be unavailable due to the punishing weather and rough terrain. Defeat Morden, his extremists, and his newly found allies from space, and put an end to this war. Once again, the cost of failure is unspeakable.

Well...wasn't that a nasty surprise? Turns out the alliance was not mutual, and it seems like these aliens, now identified to be Mars People from radio chatter from the Rebellion troops, were only using the madman for ambitions of their own. It appears that the rebels are willing to aide us in battle against the aliens; we will take their trust with great skepticism, as their agreement to an ad-hoc alliance is probably because their great leader is in jeopardy. Destroy the Rugname, the Mars People's primary command mothership, and evacuate from the area before the Rebellion Army can regroup and overwhelm your squad. Air extraction will be waiting for you near your initial landing zone; do not make haste, for the weather in this region of the world can be particularly nasty, even for seasoned soldiers such as you.


	4. Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 3: Story and Levels**

General Morden was once again forced to taste the dirt of defeat (literally) as his rebellion was destroyed in an almost comedic fashion; from the eyewitness reports of Marco, Eri, Tarma, and Fio, their last sight of the maniacal dictator prior to their departure was the man being strapped to an examination table in nothing more than his trademark headgear and pink-colored bikini shorts. Although we were unable to capture him, the team's safety is our primary concern. He has been declared missing in action ever since the final battle at Skagway, and Rebellion Army activity has also dropped to nearly inactive levels. We are well aware that they are still scattered across the world, and we have taken the liberty to initiate preemptive assaults against their strongholds.

For the last few weeks, surveillance scans have shown mutants inhabiting the South Pacific Islands, the undead in the Ural Mountains of Russia, and rebel activity in an abandoned naval complex on the coasts of South Africa. We will initiate search-and-destroy missions on the double, but the natures of the upcoming battles will require extra muscle for the tasks.

The authorization of two United States Marines to join the team have now been granted by their commanders; due to the nature of the missions, it is necessary to further strengthen the commando squad as a means of fighting future Rebellion insurrections. Corporal Leon Chan and Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, a relatively new soldier and a hardened veteran of the Marines respectively, have both been authorized to become official members of the commando team. Their skills will prove to be instrumental; while the Peregrine Falcons place emphasis on heavy shock-troop style tactics and the SPARROWS focus on intelligence gathering, guerrilla tactics, and urban warfare, the Marines will add experimental weaponry and heavy support to the mix. We expect the team to work along with each other exceptionally well, and you will need to.

This preemptive strike against the scattered Rebellion Army has allowed us to test our newest prototypes straight from the labs and the minds of our brightest scientists and technicians. The Drill Slug and Slug Copter are two notable examples; an onboard computer AI and manual will teach you the fundamentals of how to operate each one and with efficiency once you are able to acquire access to these new vehicles.

Capturing General Donald Morden is not a primary task on our lists anymore given, but if you do manage to find out his whereabouts, we request that you apprehend him. Questioning him will prove to be an invaluable source of information that we can glean in our pursuit of learning more about the enigmatic Mars People, who have all quietly left the planet peacefully after the conclusion of the last war.

Thus Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, now joined by Leon and Mack, begin a new war against the fractured remnants of the Rebellion Army.

* * *

**Mission 1: Dr. Moureau's Island, South Pacific Ocean:** The six-unit commando team will make landfall near a former nuclear testing site located on an uncharted island somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean. Drone reconnaissance patrols have shown that this is an isle that used to belong to a high-ranking Rebellion Army scientist known as Dr. Moureau. The mastermind behind these hideous miscreations has long disappeared, with no traces of the (possibly mad) scientist anywhere. However, the legacy of his labor have bore fruit, as the island is heavily swarmed with the products of his intelligence: mutant crabs, carnivorous grasshoppers, and bloodthirsty airborne piranhas now claim the tiny isle as their home.

Fortunately, the radiation levels from the nuclear tests are at levels that are suitable for human habitation, so no NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) gear will be necessary. However, be prepared for a grueling battle against the most terrifying abominations you'll ever witness in your careers as top-notch commandos. There are three paths that must be cleared; the objective here is to destroy a rumored mutant creature that is being tested as a prototype weapon for the Rebellion Army. Once done, a destroyer flotilla will be on standby for your extraction.

The Peregrine Falcons will take a direct route that contains an abandoned supply boat. Using this worn-out yet still functioning vehicle, they will travel down the stream where rebels, presumably hiding from the mutants that share this island with them, have taken defensive positions all over and will be waiting for your arrival. Clear out the river until you reach the end of the dock; this will be the rendezvous point for all three teams. Also, avoid the water at all costs. Mutant flesh-eating fish inhabit the streams and the results of attempting a quick dip will be less than satisfactory.

SPARROW operatives will take the upper path that leads to a beached cargo ship. The mission parameters require them to enter the derelict vessel and clear out hordes of mutant crabs that have made the steely corridors their home and breeding grounds. Tread lightly and carry the biggest firearms you can get your hands on, as larger, stronger specimens of the deformed crustaceans are known to lurk onboard the damp hallways. Once you reach the end, there should be a service chute that leads directly to the docks. Head down there and the other teams should be waiting for you.

The Marines, given their specialty in waterborne operations, will take this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone: field-testing the new Slug Mariner and the elimination of an underwater bioweapons/submarine factory directly below the island. The waters below the island are just as deadly as the dry land above; deep sea abominations lurk these waters while Rebellion Navy submarines prowl the waters. But with the Slug Mariner, the operation should not be too difficult. Equipped with torpedoes and specialized bullets that act like depth charges, this new undersea attack variant of the SV-001 will eradicate most known underwater dangers, ranging from aggressive sea creatures to rebel U-Boats, with ease. Surface at the far end on the other side of the trench and regroup with the others once finished.

Regroup at the docks, man the vehicles that will be provided for you, and deal with the rumored prototype weapon. Given the damages you've inflicted throughout the island, we can guarantee it will chase your squad with absolute rage with no intent on allowing you to leave the island in one piece.

**Mission 2: Ural Mountains, Russia:** You've seen zombies in all works of fiction to the point where the cliche is starting to get old. But this is no fiction. Reports from Russian troops operating in the sub-polar regions of the Ural Mountains reported a meteor of some kind impacting the wooded regions just outside of the mountains, and the result of the impact, for some reason, has brought down a civilian aircraft. The passengers onboard are mostly in critical condition, but what has alarmed us was how some of these survivors have transformed into grey-skinned, shambling, and highly aggressive...things. The able-bodied survivors of the plane crash have fled to our drop-off point while the others were not so lucky. We can confirm that Rebellion Army units are in combat against these zombies, and many of them have not been successful.

All three teams will take the initial path that will lead to the plane crash site. Your goals are to neutralize any hostilities that may pose a threat to you and in the meantime, try to save as many civilians as possible. Be aware of the zombies; the bodily fluids they fling at you and their bites are capable of infecting your bodies and the end result will trigger a transformation that will force your squad members to join their ranks. Fortunately, a first-aid kit will cure the virus but overall, we strongly advise against any potential infections, whether through accidental or intentional means.

There is a particular point of interest that have aroused our suspicions: a cave that has been sealed with solid ice on the face of a small cliff area that overlooks the local Rebellion Army stockade of tanks and other kinds of armored vehicles. We ask that a team or two should be sent in to investigate, but be warned, we do not know what resides within the icy caverns. Also, do not spend too much time in the caves, as the temperatures will drop to sub-zero levels with a matter of time. In addition, stronger strains of zombies (nicknamed Tar Men by our operatives) will identify your scents and attempt to corner the team in the cave. Once you've explored enough of the cave, leave immediately and meet up with the other team in the woods.

Your target is the meteor impact site in the far end of the forest. There will be hordes of undead waiting for you on this path, including the heavily-armored former Rebellion troops turned zombie; focus on concentrated headshots to bypass their body armor advantages. The interstellar object is emitting invisible waves of vague energy; we believe this is what shorted out the electronics in the area and is causing wounded humans to rise back up as cannibalistic mutants. Perhaps the sudden appearance of this meteor and the chain of events occurring in this area may have some connection with the Mars People we encountered about a year ago...

**Mission 3: Rebellion Army Robotics and Submarine Factory, South Africa:** Satellite intelligence scans of the African continent has shown more Rebellion Army complexes scattered across the area, but one stood out among the rest; a massive factory located at the southernmost tip of South Africa. We can suspect that this is the production facility of the rumored LV Armor power suits and other types of military hardware that will probably become the mainstay of the neo-Rebellion Army should they ever resurface to a significant military power again; we are not letting that prospect become a reality. Destruction of this factory is a top priority, but given the nature of how heavily guarded it is at surface level, the only possible way of covertly entering the facility will be through aquatic means.

All three teams will venture into this armored compound from below the waves; a local cave should prove to be sufficient for an undetected approach. There are three paths that lead to the inner sectors of the war factory; one is through an underwater tunnel utilized as a tunnel for launching submarines. Slug Mariners will be provided to ease the task. Another path leads directly into the facility where the raiding party will surface at a reception point for inbound and outgoing cargo. The last path leads to the rooftops of the structure; Rebellion troops have taken up positions and act as sentries, and while taking them out of the equation is not entirely necessary, the absence of them will greatly help in the airborne assault teams that will move in to secure the rest of the structure once the commandos have taken over the working cores of the factory. How the teams will tackle all three paths is up to them, but we recommend utilizing the Marines for the primary, straightforward route that leads directly into the loading bay. This is due to the presence of heavy weaponry, such as armored submarines and naval mines (the Slug Mariner cannot be used here due to the possibility of jeopardizing the stealth advantage). Another parameter on hand is to capture a working model of the rumored LV Armor, if possible.

The primary target is the core of the facility: a massive power generator that relies on smelted metals as the energy source, while the substance is most likely processed to produce the materials necessary to construct the war machines that the Rebellion Army utilizes in their arsenals. Find a way to shut down the power plant and if that is not possible, destroy it. Tread very carefully though, as the platforms are highly unstable. The usage of heavy ordnance may also compromise the already fragile platforms, but this not confirmed.

**Mission 4: South American Desert, Brazil:** The destruction of the Robotics and Submarine Factory in South Africa has left the Rebellion Army one less option to work with in regards to acquiring the necessary vehicles to power their war machine, while at the same time, the capture of an LV Armor power suit has given us a chance to reverse-engineer a model of our own. We hope you enjoyed your swim there, as your next destination will have anything but water: a desolate wasteland terraformed by the Rebellion Army's scientific experiments in South America.

While you were attacking the factory, we picked up a distress call coming from the scorching deserts of South America. According to the messages decoded, it turns out the signal was coming from surviving Rebellion troops that were excavating a Mayan Pyramid in a similar fashion back in Egypt, but they got a lot more than they asked for. Reconnaissance aircraft have recorded footage of rebel soldiers fleeing in fear from sentient plants; the ones that were not so lucky were devoured whole by these voracious man eaters. The same mutant carnivorous grasshoppers that the team encountered back on Dr. Moureau's Island are also present; they have been seen hovering close to the peak of the pyramid, swooping down on unsuspecting targets and feasting them with crazed bloodlust. It's all but evident that the Rebellion Army will be hostile at us on first sight for the stunt your team pulled off back in South Africa, but this wouldn't come as a surprise. There are three routes that the team will have to take.

The team will (and have to) stick together during the initial landings in the desert. The Rebellion Army has regrouped in the deserts close to the pyramid site and have anticipated our airdrop, so expect fierce resistance - it's certain that they will not let you advance through the area without a grueling battle. Fortunately, there is a Camel Slug that has been captured by rebels; free the weaponized animal and it will be able to aid you in battle. Clear a path to the pyramid to begin executing the intended objectives as planned.

The Marine squad will take the upper path towards the pyramids, where the bulk of the mutant man-eating plants and locusts will be located. Their heavy armor and firepower will prove to be an indispensable asset in the extermination of the monstrosities that plague the area. Upon reaching the peak, Leon and Mack will descend into the central core of the pyramid and find a way into the area where an idol with a mind of its own must be removed; this said idol is generating a signal that is somehow attracting these mutants to gather around the ancient structure.

The Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS will enter the pyramid's lower levels, where enormous stockpiles of barrels containing an unknown, crimson-tinted substance (nicknamed as Morden's personal wine due to his name and the Rebellion Army logo being stamped on the sides of the containers) are stored within. Hordes of man-eating plants swarm the lower levels and will prove to be frightening adversaries to contend with without heavy weaponry. There will be two paths: a path towards the ruins where abnormal radio chatter is coming from, or a ventilation shaft into the subterranean levels of the pyramid. Use caution: the lowest route is overloading with radiation levels and other infectious sewage, meaning the presence of mutants is guaranteed. If the teams prefers to take that route, prototype Drill Slugs will be on standby for the soldiers.

The parties shall reunite near the chamber with the idol. Once the objective is complete, we will extract you from the area.

**Mission 5: Cape Canaveral Air Force Station and Launch Complex, Florida, USA:** It shouldn't come as a surprise that the resurgence of Rebellion activity would have some correlation with General Morden; it appears that he is back after all, and with a new order and plan of battle no less. A large division of Rebellion Army forces have overrun the long-abandoned space vessel launch complexes that used to belong to NASA; once the United States made cuts to their space program (the most notable one being the discontinuation of the Space Shuttle fleet), most of these towering launch stations fell out of use yet they remained closely guarded by the US Military. This was because the rise of terrorist groups meant that they would be viable targets, as the launch equipment was still functional in spite of their age. Having one fall into enemy hands would mean granting them access to strike anywhere in the world.

This is exactly what General Morden has plotted up his sleeve of tricks this time. Satellite photographs have revealed that several missiles bearing the Rebellion Army's coat of arms have suggested that these may be nuclear weapons. The madman's personal transport helicopter has also been spotted hovering in the area, confirming his presence. The United States government has requested us to take the site back ever since it was lost to a swift rebel attack; to this end, they will support us from the air followed by a ground invasion. To this end, we have allocated all the possible resources to ensure this mission succeeds; mission failure is unacceptable under all possible parameters!

The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, and Marines will be deployed in the air via the Slug Flyer and the new Slug Copter; the latter is an attack helicopter born from the SV-001 project, and you will find its heavy bombs to be a very valuable asset. Being an experimental weapons division, the Marines will receive access to two different variants: the F-35 VTOL and the Apache attack helicopter. Your objective is to ambush a Rebellion truck convoy but be wary of their escorts; destroy them all before their vital supplies reach their point. The Hairbuster Riberts, the prototype bomber that Marco and Tarma eliminated back in the first war in Hamburg in their bid to capture Morden, is also seen as a vital component of the escort; shoot it down before it has a chance to reach Cape Canaveral. The majority of the air battles will be dealt with by the US Air Force; they will cover your attack on the convoy and ensure that you reach the launch complexes with time to spare.

Bring down Morden's Hi-Do, his personal helicopter, and the US Army will move in to disable the nuclear missiles. This will be the 3rd time that your squad has dealt with the diabolical figure, so any further briefing will be redundant. Use any of the anti-aircraft guns in the area to finish the job quicker, if necessary. The SPARROWS will stay at the rear while the Peregrine Falcons and Marines make the head-on attack; SPARROWS operatives Eri and Fio will be responsible for disabling the launch systems, while the other soldiers will make a charge for Morden's personal guard and the target himself.

**Mission 5, Part 2: Upper Earth Atmosphere, Lunar Orbit, and Alien Mothership, Space****:** We've been tricked...again. The Rebellion Army was being manipulated from behind the scenes all this time, General Morden was not MIA after all, and the _true_ puppeteers behind this act - the Mars People - are now back and with a vengeance. But this time, the failures have been met with serious consequences. General Morden is nothing more than an alien in disguise, the real Morden has been held prisoner by his former partners-in-crime (again), and Marco, Tarma, Leon, and Mack have all been captured by the aliens and have taken them into outer space! As the Mars People moved in the moment the seemingly real General Morden was incapacitated, our soldiers' guards were let down and were kidnapped almost immediately with no chances of retaliation. It is now up to Eri and Fio to bring our boys back home.

The missiles that the Rebellion Army have been deploying in the area contained no nuclear fission material, much to the surprise of us all. Instead, they were actually spacecraft delivery systems modeled after the very same Apollo Saturn V rockets that took the first man to the Moon. Contained within the rockets are two vessels dubbed the Astro Slug: a fully independent spacecraft capable of warfare in space. It appears that the rebels had anticipated the attack and were prepping these vessels for battle against the Mars Peoples' own spacefaring vehicles. What makes these vehicles unique to the Regular Army - developed ones are their abilities to adapt the standard-issue handheld weapons into their systems. These will be deployed via side-mounted gun pods; for extra support, high-explosive torpedoes and extra Vulcan cannons are also an option.

The entire fleet will be launched into space, and our two SPARROWS agents, both of which have basic zero-gravity training, will man one of these rockets. Upon departure from the atmosphere of the Earth, the rocket's engines will disconnect and deploy the Astro Slugs. Prepare for an operation where mankind fights a war on a front never ventured into before - the lives of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines rest in the hands of our two remaining operatives.

We realize that the Mars People have taken their captives into the Rugname currently hovering in lunar orbit. Battle your way through an asteroid debris field and the defensive formations that the extraterrestrials have set up and find a path into the mothership. Rebellion support will be available, but it is expected almost none of them will make it halfway through the debris field given their combat inexperience.

The interiors of the alien command vessel will be riddled with enigmatic traps and ambushes. If you can somehow find a way to disable the energy core of the city-sized behemoth, demise of the Mars People and their command center is all but guaranteed. If you can somehow find the real General Morden onboard, free him; but don't apprehend him. We have to rescue our captured soldiers first, and it appears the rebel troops are, once again, willing to fight with us for a common cause.

Once you destroy the power core, locate the cloning vats close to the waste disposal areas and evacuation tunnel. The radio signals coming from the Peregrine Falcons and Marines read that they are held somewhere there. Once you've freed them, make yourselves scarce! There should be captured SV-001s near the evacuation areas. They will be vital for your survival during the reentry procedure; these prototypes were designed for survival in mind, but General Morden stole them from us in the first war. Stay in them until you splash back down in the Atlantic; rescue teams will be standing by for your arrival.

It appears that the Mars People's true leader, an ancient extraterrestrial of mammoth proportions that calls himself Rootmars, is attempting to take your team with him to a watery grave; find a way to get him to lose a grip on the Metal Slugs before you make contact with the surface of the Atlantic. As you are now a full team of six heavily-armed commandos, the initial advantage is on your side, but the time isn't. If you fail to somehow defeat him before you hit the ocean, your struggles will have all been worth nothing. Defeat Rootmars, retreat into the Metal Slugs, and close the curtains on this alien menace, along with this war, for good!


	5. Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 4: Story and Levels**

Another war has been put to an end, and while General Morden was once again sent packing in another crushing and humiliating manner, the aftereffects were apparent. The prospect of how close we came to annihilation and/or subjugation by the hands of a highly advanced extraterrestrial race will be something that will be ingrained in our history books for a long time, and we do not know if there are more out there...

But thanks to the combined efforts of the commando team, the preemptive alien invasion was stopped, the Rebellion Army was scattered into the winds once more, and our boys and girls came home safe and sound. The victory of the last war has also bolstered the United States government's confidence in the Regular Army's commandos, meaning that Leon and Mack will now be permanent members of the commando unit. We may also be receiving new recruits in the future, so please stay tuned.

Wars can never be truly concluded, as the victory of one side only sews seeds of hatred, jealousy, and vengeance for the losers and their collaborators. Somewhere in the shadows and smoke of the previous war, rumored activities of a shady organization operating under the cover of the still rebuilding states across the world has been reported to be responsible for several cyber attacks on government and military computer systems. The origins of the virus, codenamed the "White Baby Plague" cannot be traced, even with the assistance of our best hackers and technical experts. A specialized team of scientists have been assembled for the development of a cure; given their sensitive nature and vulnerability to assassinations, SPARROWS operative Eri Kasamoto and Peregrine Falcona commando Tarma Roving will be assigned as bodyguards and support experts for these researchers.

It shouldn't be news that Morden has involvement in this dilemma, as photographs from a spy have shown him to be meeting with unidentified agents. These operatives only have an 'A' imprinted on the shoulders of their uniforms, signifying that these members may be behind the deadly virus attack across the world. Now we aren't entirely sure if this power-hungry psycho is an actual enemy, or just a jester that is constantly duped and manipulated by our true foes. Until we can properly identify if the rebel-like troops are indeed under his command, we will refer to the new soldiers as the Neo-Rebellion Army.

Two new recruits have been called upon for the operation: Private Nadia Cassel hailing from France and Sergeant Trevor Spacey originating from South Korea will be their temporary replacements to supplement Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi. Both of these soldiers are recruited from the UNSOC, abbreviation for the United Nations Special Operations Command for short. The United States Marines will only be available after the US borders have been deemed secure from this new cyberspace threat, as they have reported of their own autonomous military vehicles turning against them.

The enemy may prove to be a much bigger threat than Morden will ever prove to be, but the solution is simple: heavy machine guns, super grenades, rocket launchers, and double machine guns!

* * *

**Mission 1: San Francisco, USA:** The United States military is currently in battle against an anonymous branch of the Rebellion Army; this is primarily due to the lack of the trademark 'X' that is adorned on their signature green-colored uniforms. Whether they are survivors from the third war or an entirely different syndicate is something that is not of our concern to find out for now. Our goal is to drive these occupiers from the streets and retake a major west coast city; doing so will also mean that US borders will be secured. Corporal Leon and Major Mack will be unable to assist us in the operation, as they will be assisting with evacuation of several military scientists that were trapped in the city during the Neo-Rebellion attack. A massive zeppelin hovering over the city codenamed the Bura Gariae is overseeing the attack; the US Air Force has failed to shoot down the vessel due to an EMP field that is protecting it from missiles, while its armor is nigh-impenetrable for bullets. Marco, Fio, and the UNSOC commandos will have to engage it from a bridge.

Cleanse the streets of all enemy presence and make your way towards the highway; two motorcycles will be provided for your team and the drivers will speed you towards your destination - the main road that leads to the Golden Gate Bridge. The Neo-Rebellion Army has been alerted to your approach and will certainly send motorcycles, attack helicopters, and utility trucks of their own in order to stop our battle plans. If the fighting gets too hot, there is a path that leads to the city's sewers. Lesser resistance awaits there, but this path is entirely optional on your team's part.

If you notice any autonomous US military units firing upon your squad, you have authorization to destroy them. However, Marco and Trevor's hacking skills may come in handy; hack the vehicles and either disable them or make them aid you in battle. Their prototypes are no pushovers; the M1 Abrams MBTs and Armored Assault Powersuits are much more resilient than any conventional Rebellion vehicle you'll ever encounter.

We've received wind that the Bura Gariae will make a supply run on the bridge; once it's low enough, focus on the underside armaments, fuel lines, and entrances for maximum effectiveness. Destroy or critically damage the blimp, and the Neo-Rebellion forces will have no choice but to withdraw. Any remaining troops that you might have missed will be taken care of by the US military cleanup squads.

**Mission 2: Nassau,** **Bahamas:** The Neo-Rebellion Army's threat level is higher than we have anticipated. Despite the fact its core leaders, officers, and other influential figures were either killed or captured in the previous wars, they continue to cover most of the globe like a constantly reproducing mutagen and advancing on all territories possible. Initial reports from US Marines on station at their military base stationed in Nassau have requested for immediate assistance against rebel troop and hardware buildup. Given their small size as a reserve force, it is likely they will be forced to flee into the sea if the Neo-Rebellion forces decide to converge on their outpost.

This mission will be a straightforward battle. All three teams: the core members of the Metal Slug commando team, UNSOC, and Marines will remain together and make a charge through the streets of the capital. Take out key positions while reclaiming any abandoned military vehicles that might be of use; the locals will appreciate it if we are able to capture some rebel hardware for them, so they can be prepared for future attacks if they occur. Fight your way to the docks where the local police will have a truck prepared for you. Board the vehicle and the driver will take you to the outskirts of the city, where the primary composition of the Neo-Rebellion Army buildup is taking place.

The next area is a jungle/wooded area. Watch out for ambushes and traps, but weapons such as rocket launchers and flamethrowers will be instrumental in flushing out dug-in forces and disabling nasty pitfalls that the rebels might have set up for your team. Allen O'Neil is, once again, revealed to be the mission commander behind the operation; he has a prototype defense tower that possesses artillery of the battleship caliber deployed, and it has the ability to shell incoming naval fleets with deadly precision. Find a way to destroy this weapon so our landing forces can approach the island without the fear of being sunk or grounded off the shores of the archipelago. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart's pride of the US Marines, the BFG9000, will make short work of anything that stands in your path; the Marines are built for heavy assault tactics - don't be afraid to risk them in combat!

The destruction of the defensive barricade will force the Neo-Rebellions into retreat, as they will have lost their momentum without the necessary heavy artillery to cover them. Once we confirm the cannon is destroyed, air transport will move in to extract your squad from the area. We are still unable to deduce the true identities of these fanatics, but our intelligence team is working on it.

**Mission 3: French Alps, the border of France and Switzerland:** Hope you've enjoyed your tour in the tropics, because your next destination will be the frigid lands of the French Alps where the Neo-Rebellion Army has fortified themselves in the snow peaks. Although the French government has only authorized Private Nadia Cassel for the task (probably due to political pride issues) we have secretly managed to infiltrate the entire team into the mountains after promising some back-room deals with their leaders and figureheads. But there was another reason why we refused to simply send in one soldier on a suicide mission: General Morden has been spotted in the forests of the Alps, but he doesn't seem to be directing the troops.

Your team will be airdropped at one of the higher peaks in the region. Your target - Morden and an unidentified vehicle he seems to be commandeering - will be your designated quarry to destroy. Race down the peaks quickly, as the Neo-Rebellions will not be anticipating our presence. Their troops may be seem to be equipped for operations in winter theaters, but some good old violence in the fashion of the talented commandos will put them down for good. While you're at it, keep in mind that there is a local resort belonging to the Swiss - their government will not be happy if you inflict collateral damage to their property and/or people, but we're sure they'll appreciate your actions of driving out unwanted visitors.

Further investigation of the area reveals a military lab of some sort belonging to the Neo-Rebellion Army. Send a team on a detour and raid the lab; perhaps we can finally unravel the answers behind our unknown aggressors. The laboratory appears to be a chemical weapons facility - we advise you to minimize the usage of heavy weapons, as you may accidentally release toxins should damage be inflicted. You have permission to bury the lab under a snowy grave once you've retrieved anything of suitable importance. How, you might ask? Use your imagination, soldiers. Also, be aware of specialized scientists trained in marksmanship. There are rumors circulating that these diabolical minds have the weaponry to transform you into a lab monkey, literally. Don't fall victim to their cruel research.

General Morden is not far from the lab's location. Engage him and destroy his new toy (again), but be extremely careful; a steady stream of enemy helicopters are en route to the mountains to reinforce the area, so expect constant harassment from the air. Show him who has the last laugh.

**Mission 4: The Haunted Carnival of Curses, Romania:** General Donald Morden has evaded capture and fled to whereabouts unknown, but for once, he is not our primary concern. While he has _some_ relations with these aggressors, he is only the financial backer of the opponent that we have finally identified - the Amadeus Syndicate. While we are still working hard to trace the exact reasons why they deployed the super-computer virus against us, all we know is that this organization may be much more dangerous than the Rebellion Army will ever wish to be. One reason is the employment of biological weapons - while the Rebellion Army doesn't exactly function on morals, they were at least (somewhat) willing to keep within the rules laid out in the Geneva Contravention. The Amadeus Syndicate has no qualms of doing so.

The destruction of the bioweapons lab in the French Alps did not prevent the syndicate from deploying the poisons they were brewing. It seems like they were long finished with what they had planned from the start, a toxin with the ability to turn its victim into an undead suitor; they have managed to equip a massive robot with large dosages of chemical arms capable of turning infantry targets into, you guessed it, zombies. A carnival in Romania and its occupants has become their first target and testing subjects: your team will be deployed to the region at once. It is imperative that you save as many lives as possible while finding a way to dispatching the mechanical beast that is raining chemical havoc upon the area. If the Amadeus Syndicate is successful in their tests, we can only fear the worst. Destroy the robot, codenamed Big Jun, using any means possible!

Team composition for this mission will be left for the squad leaders to determine. By this point in the war, the experience you've garnered from your current and past experiences mean that we can only provide tactical advice for the squad. Two paths are possible: the upper path that leads to the haunted house attraction, and the lower route that will take you to an ancient Egyptian-style tour. Both routes are crawling with zombies and mummies respectively; we recommend dividing the Marines up, as their heavy firepower and defenses will not disappoint you. Their standard-issue shotguns, which are far superior to the models issued to the Regular Army, are devastating against these hordes of undead contrary to your pistols and machine guns. They are not immune to infestations, so don't be reckless. Fortunately SPARROWS operatives are now issued the necessary medical gear to cure any infections in the field.

Big Jun is a heavily armored war machine capable of mass chemical warfare; take it down with explosive weapons. Once you're finished, biohazard squads will enter the area for detoxification procedures. Though we can only wonder how Dracula will feel about this incident.

**Mission 5: Kanegawa Military Industries Cargo Vessel, Pacific Ocean:** As the Amadeus Syndicate is slowly losing ground, they have started to resort to other tactics to fight us. Our success in Romania meant that their chemical weapons program has suffered a serious setback, but we must not rest on our laurels yet. The wealthy military company, with the aid of pirates operating under their payroll, have taken a Japanese military vessel hostage. Belonging to KMI, this cargo ship contains hardware that can alter the momentum of the war to our favor in an instant; it is highly critical that we take this freighter back. If the Amadeus Syndicate acquires some of Kanegawa Military Industries' newest weaponry, the advantage will shift dramatically towards their favor in an instant.

In addition, if we take back this vessel, the board of directors of KMI will have their confidence secured in the Metal Slug commando unit. Like how we managed to live up to the US government's promises, this means they will pledge their support for us in future missions.

Breaching the vessel will require an unconventional tactic: one of our transport helicopters in the guise of an Amadeus Syndicate supply unit will lower a crate of 'supplies' into the lower holds of the ship that contains all six soldiers of the unit. Once the insertion is successful, wait for the patrols to pass by - and once that is done, charge out and deal some heavy damage. You might be surprised at some of the hardware you can use onboard, such as an M270 Rocket Launcher personally tailored by KMI technicians. The pirates onboard are known to be assisted by elite troops that take orders from the top brass of the criminal syndicate, so be extremely careful. As the pirates are masters of melee combat, do _not_ attempt to engage them at their own game. Instead, feed them some shotgun shells and use them as paint for the walls!

Marco and Trevor should take point this time around; as the pirates and Amadeus Syndicate Special Forces will come in endless droves, their heavy automatic weapons will prove to be a good counter against the fanatics. SPARROWS operatives are free to be assigned to any role, but they should be on standby for medical duty. Marines shall be assigned to the rear until they finally breach the upper decks, as sudden ambushes from the rear requires a potent rearguard to deter them. While you're at it, save the captured personnel onboard and escort them to the lifeboats out on deck - KMI will appreciate your protection of their employees.

The Amadeus Syndicate's privately developed nuclear submarine, codenamed the Sea Satan, is en route to the cargo vessel's current location. We can assume that they will attempt to torpedo and sink the freighter if they lose hold of it. At the same time, we can guarantee it is a bid to drown the team into the sea. The Bura Gariae, previously thought to have been destroyed back in San Francisco, is back too. Find a way to destroy both, if you can - save the KMI ship and yourselves before it's too late!

**Mission 6: Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters, North Kazakhstan: **The loss of the KMI cargo vessel was a critical defeat that saw the destruction of various prototypes that the military supplier will have to work to replace, but at the very least, none of the team was injured. Also, Kanegawa Military Industries has proposed their allegiance to us, and will do their best to support the Regular Army in the future.

This is good news for sure, but we do not have time as there is one last matter that must be taken care of at once: the scientists under the protection of Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving have finally located the nerve center of the Amadeus Syndicate: an entire underground military base and complex south of the Ural Mountains in Kazakhstan. We stumbled across the location of this subterranean bunker almost via pure coincidence and accident; Eri and Tarma were currently tracing the origins of the virus when a radio signal came out of seemingly nowhere from a military base that was not marked on the map; upon closer inspection via one of our satellites, an entire base complete with hangars, war factories, research facilities, and missile silos, was all located in a hollowed pit that lead for miles underground.

Direct entry into the base will be a suicidal gesture, as all the hangars and garages that house the mammoth-sized aircraft and tanks of the syndicate are heavily guarded with both human sentries and automated weapons. Thus, we have devised a more unconventional approach: fast-roping into a decommissioned nuclear missile silo that is currently undergoing maintenance and renovations. The defenses in this sector are temporarily disabled from a computer virus that we cooked up ourselves back at the lab. A new stealthy tiltrotor helicopter, a V-22 Osprey sold to us by the Marines, will be your ride for this mission. Two teams, the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS, will fast-rope into the launch tunnel and make their way to ground level while the Marines will remain onboard and provide covering fire from the gunports. Once the initial entry squads have reported touchdown, Leon and Mack will follow suit.

Stay alert; Amadeus's personal mercenaries have been notified of your approach and will certainly try to repel the breaching squads. Don't bother engaging them as the V-22 will provide suppressive fire. The launch facility should have a lightly-defended path (for the time being) that directly leads to the inner sanctums of the bunker, so take that route and find your way into the core of their headquarters. As of the moment, we have almost no schematic of how the facility is like. We are positive that every enemy you've faced up to this point will be here; basic infantry, tanks, robotic guards, experimental weapons, and the like. Even the feared Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards and the unscrupulous researchers will be called upon to deliver a swift death for your squad; this is probably the first time where you'll have to waste every target regardless of their status. Chances cannot be taken, especially when their civilian-employed scientists are known to be armed with chemical weapons, such as tranquilizer rifles and toxic flamethrowers.

Authorization for the heaviest weapons at your disposal has been confirmed. But the unit can only carry so much firepower, so you'll have to improvise once the battle becomes a game of attrition. Loot the fallen enemy for any goods that might be of use - the Elite Rebel Guards, equipped with stolen AR-10 automatic rifles, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, etc. should be your primary quarries. Not only do they carry efficient weapons that will be useful, but their experience and fanaticism transform them into a foe not to be trifled with lightly.

Kanegawa Military Industries has also requested us to either retrieve or destroy any prototypes, plans, or data that the syndicate might have stolen from them. If you can salvage a vehicle or two, you will find their effectiveness to be rather surprising. Do not let the Amadeus Syndicate spirit these models away in the event their facility survives destruction from your handiwork and eventually, the bombing run that will saturate and bury the base forever!

Amadeus is allegedly located in the deepest levels of the facility, where the central Tesla reactor core that empowers his personal command center and bunker are constructed. You can expect him to fight to his last breath, so give it to him and annihilate whatever war machines the megalomaniac may employ against you. The supercomputer that houses his personal world-crippling electronic virus has to be located in his private residence...get Marco or Trevor to disable the server, or smash the computer with some good old violence to end this madness once and for all. The demise of the mastermind behind this will certainly cause the reactors to reach critical levels. We don't need to elaborate on what's to follow after that.

Retreat to the very same missile silo that you entered from and we will fly your team out of there. Once we have confirmation that your team is safely onboard the transport, the bombers will take care of the rest. All the Regular Army can hope is that this will be the last time we'll ever hear from the diabolical madman that threatened to send our entire world back to the stone age.

But as the world will learn soon, we were all sadly mistaken to assume we had seen the last of Amadeus...


	6. Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 5: Story and Levels**

The following months after the Amadeus Syndicate crisis were perhaps the only time where the Regular Army and its units were given sufficient time to rest on their laurels. General Morden was nowhere to be seen or heard of, while insurrections from a splinter faction or an affiliate of the Rebellion Army were but a thing in the past. Though things seemed to have arrived to a calm after the storm, those who had fought Morden in the past refused to remain complacent. The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, and Marines remain on active duty in spite of the grant of a leave being provided by their superiors - Marco and Trevor, in particular, are eager to deduce the true nature of the White Baby Plague after an inert sample of the virus was used for research purposes.

Battles against the Amadeus Syndicate gave the Regular Army's biggest technology supplier, Kanegawa Military Industries, the necessary experience and technology to develop highly advanced hardware for employment against any future enemies that the defenders might have to take the fight to. In conjunction with the United States Marines (who provided them with even further expertise, particularly in their armored mech technology), the final product that fused the weapon that symbolized the downfall of General Morden's dictatorship - the SV-001 - with the Armored Assault Powersuits that has already become a staple unit of the Marines.

The end result was the Slug Gunner, a hulking behemoth designed to tank enough punishment that would normally destroy a SV-001 Metal Slug but retains its versatility. Equipped with a 150mm armor-piercing cannon, a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, and a specialized titanium combat spear for close-range engagements, this vehicle will form the backbone of the Regular Army tank divisions once it reaches mass deployment. While a successful prototype, KMI reported of glaring flaws that still needed to be worked out, so deployment of this armored walker/tank hybrid will be limited. The prototypes are stored at a remote facility located on the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico, where they will await transfer to an important Regular Army naval base located in Key West of Florida. Development was going smoothly and all seemed well for a while...

Disaster struck when one day, unidentified insurgents raided the storage facility, massacred the personnel stationed there, and hightailed it to a set of ruins not far from the KMI research center. All the Slug Gunners were either destroyed or captured in the ensuing frenzy, but that was not the Regular Army's primary concern; the enigmatic intruders had stolen an important hard drive that contained the blueprints and secrets behind the SV-001 and its successors. Panic soon descended amongst the leadership of both the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries, as it would be a nightmare if our new enemies learned the secrets behind the grand jewel of our collaborative research.

The Marines and UNSOC commandos will be assigned to bodyguard duty for crucial KMI personnel, but they will be available for mission support if the need calls for it. This leaves Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio to launch a guerrilla operation against yet another new enemy that somehow makes both the Rebellion Army and Amadeus Syndicate, two organizations with already superior technology, seem downright primitive as they hunt for the stolen hard drive.

* * *

**Mission 1: KMI Military Base and the Corridor of Fire, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico: **The Regular Army's first order of business is to investigate the areas where the suspected stolen Slug Gunners and other important SV-001 successor prototypes were taken. The last transmission sent from a KMI security unit before they were terminated states that the models were being transported to a nearby ruin located somewhere in the nearby jungle. Before you move out, you will be dropped off at the now decrepit Kanegawa Military Industries military base and research facility in order to salvage anything that the team might find of use. With luck, you might stumble across a M16 Mk. II assault rifle - a US Marine-exclusive weapon that has not reached mass production yet, due to its prototypical nature.

Speedboats should be available to take you upstream to the ruins where the insurgents probably took the working models of our armored vehicles. Satellite intelligence shows that they are already anticipating your arrival and have prepped their own ambushes, ranging from hovercraft to machine gunners on the shorelines, along the river. As this faction is a never-before seen adversary, you will have to fall back on your cunning and wits to survive whatever stratagem they may throw at you.

If there is anything that our past experiences have informed us about in regards to ancient ruins, the inhabitants of the relic will fall upon one of the three categories: frenzied animals, devout fanatics/natives, or hostile undead. A tracking device left on one of the stolen SV-001s indicate the stockpile of vehicles is located inside the remnants of a long-lost civilization of some sort, possibly Mayan. Find a way inside and reclaim as many units as possible; bury the rest by destroying the interiors of the structure or detonating the vehicles themselves with C4 explosives.

As the SPARROWS operatives' specialties revolve around urban warfare, infiltration of the pyramid should be recommended on their part. The Peregrine Falcons shall search the laboratory sector of the temple for the stolen hard drive before proceeding to reunite with their female compatriots for the final objective - destruction of a SV-001 of titanic proportions. Watch out, as this monstrosity is equipped with the same weapons that you'd find on the tank that you team is very well accustomed operating with. The retrieved Slug Gunners and SV-001s of our own should be highly recommended for assistance in its elimination. We have picked up signs of an unidentified vehicle lurking in the ruins - we don't know what it is, but it would be best if you investigate and capture/destroy it.

Once that is done, retreat to the eastern entrance of the structure and await evacuation. Hostile reinforcements in the form of Ptolemaic infantry and armor (including the feared reverse-engineered SV-001 codenamed the Black Hound) are en route from upstream, so hightail it from the area ASAP!

**Mission 2: Central American Desert, the Border of Mexico and the United States: **Although it's unfortunate that the team failed to recover the stolen hard drive, a good number of the vehicles were returned in otherwise battle-worthy condition, so KMI has sent their regards of appreciation for your efforts. Even better news is that the UNSOC has identified the natures of these shady aggressors: a paramilitary force aptly named the Ptolemaic Army. Little is known about their motives, commanders, and modus operandi, but we can hypothesize that their objectives focus around some kind of new world order given their pseudo-religious nature and combat doctrines. The core of their operations has been yet to be discovered, but our research and intelligence teams are working on it.

Somewhere in the arid, stony deserts of New Mexico, an entire military air base has been discovered to be built right into the side of a hollowed-out mountain. The Ptolemaic Army has been using this installation as a method of transferring their pillaged military hardware to other locations in the world - it is imperative that we shut their operations down with a straight-on assault of this facility. As they have transported their stolen loot to this area only recently, this gives us a window of opportunity to preemptively destroy their stockpiles before they take off with their goods. A massive aircraft that triples as an airborne aircraft carrier, cruise missile launching platform, and aerial battleship will take off soon; it should be in our best interests to destroy this behemoth before it has a chance to cross either the Atlantic or Pacific Oceans.

Advance through the canyon and neutralize all Ptolemaic resistance in your path, but don't get caught out in the open for too long. Scout reports have shown that their aircraft make routine patrols of their airspace, and their trigger-happy pilots won't give a second thought of gunning your squad down from the skies. This is a supply route for the paramilitary units, so destroying their convoys will yield goods that you might find useful.

The air base is heavily guarded by both rebel troops and special forces units. While the rebels have the training and expertise of a grunt, the special forces units fight with a display of fanaticism and zeal that far excel the performance you've witnessed of the Rebellion Army variants in the past. To avoid being ambushed by either parties, stay aware of your surroundings and be prepared for sneak attacks from any shadow or corner that you encounter. Make your way to the upper levels of the base, where the hangar is.

The actual air field is a runway that launches aircraft via a magnetically-charged platform, acting akin to a giant slingshot. Two stolen Slug Flyers should be located there; once you've taken care of business with the base, board the jets and begin pursuit of the airborne fortress. The flying titan, in spite of its size and cumbersome movement, is actually well-adapted to fight other enemy air superiority fighters and interceptors. We have the detailed loadout of its weapons: heavy caliber cannons, flak guns, airborne napalm mines, and drone fighters. It is also safe to assume that its massive jet engines can be used as an improvised giant flamthrower. Damage its structure significantly and it will be forced to crash-land, but mark the missile bays as a priority. We don't know if provoking them with this engagement will entice them to launch their arsenal of cruise missiles at any nearby Regular Army bases or populated centers.

**Mission 3: Kanegawa Military Industries Regional Headquarters, Seoul, South Korea:** Not content with the theft of the hard drive and several prototypes, the Ptolemaic Army had decided to make an advance on one of the branch offices of KMI and to the horror of the Regular Army's superiors, succeeded in doing so. The Head of Directors at KMI believe that due to the presence of the UNSOC and Marines guarding their HQ in Narita, the hostiles have sought for alternatives for further advancement of plagiarizing our SV-001 projects. The local police department have already surrounded the building but are unable to make an entry given the hostility towards anyone that dared to make an armed entry; negotiations have failed. The South Korean government has also refused to send in their own military, as they do not wish to add further fuel to the situation. To complicate the matters at hand, they have taken several employees of the company hostage and are making demands. Thus, the country's authorities have turned to us for immediate assistance.

Your team will be brought into the city where you will make an entrance through a back door that leads to the underground parking lot. Resistance is light here, so clear a path so the local SWAT team can follow you in and provide a path of refuge for any of the hostages you rescue. The Ptolemaic Army has deployed an arachnid-like walker near the upper levels of the office building - while the intentions of doing so are unknown, we can assure that they will attempt something nasty with it once the chance arises.

This operation will be a full-scale building assault, so put those urban combat skills to good use. Ptolemaic attack helicopters are also known to be lurking around the outer areas of the higher levels, possibly as a deterrent for airborne approaches from either the Metal Slug commandos or the police force. The Seoul Police Department will be more than appreciative of your efforts of destroying these airborne menaces; there should be a maintenance shaft somewhere in the underground parking lot that will grant you access to the exteriors of the KMI office building. We highly recommend the SPARROWS to partake in this area, since the bulk of the enemy will be located inside the building, and their unprecedented training in agility will come in handy when attacked by both fanatics and helicopter gunships.

The presence of Ptolemaic reverse-engineered walkers, some examples being the Cyclops Assault Mech, Minigunner Mech, and Armored Claw Mech, represents just how adaptable they are when it comes to reverse engineering pillaged technology. They appear to be advanced versions of the Rebellion LV Armor and the Armored Assault Powersuit of the Marines - fight them with your own firepower, or hop in a KMI-produced AAP to prove who is the superior counterpart. Be especially vigilant of the Minigunner Mech, as this nasty-looking machine (those crimson optics and smirk aren't for show) will shred your squad to a bloody mess if you recklessly attack it head-on.

Make your way to the top of the building and destroy the Ptolemaic Wall Crawler before it can inflict catastrophic damage to the building. We cannot deduce its true purpose of why they deployed it there, but judging from its arsenals of high-explosive missiles and a sonic cannon designed to shatter buildings as if they were made of brittle glass, it would be best to not find out via an example.

**Mission 4: Ptolemaic Army Submarine Base, Kyushu, Japan:** While the team was busily at work cleansing the Ptolemaic Army wherever they may be, we have finally traced the stolen disk that our operatives were seeking all this time: an abandoned former Japanese military base located on the southern tip of Kyushu. It appears the extremists have refurbished this WWII-era installation and made several upgrades to it, including a submarine facility and an entire undersea command center. The Japanese government has given full permission to the Regular Army to eradicate the base and all of its occupants before its assets can prove to be a threat to both national and international security.

The docks will be moderately defended, as the majority of the Ptolemaic Army is currently in the bunker below the waves. Do not expect to receive a warm welcome once you are deployed, as they will scramble their surface sentries and zealously try to repulse your team from making their way towards their destination. At the far end of the harbor are several Slug Mariners that were probably left carelessly there by the Ptolemaic forces. They will prove to be monumental for your breach into the base, where there is only one path in. Don't spend your time fighting the enemy at the docks - the disk is being transferred to a nuclear submarine, where we predict they will endeavor an escape into safer waters. We cannot allow them to escape from our reach when we are this close to our objective.

The bottom of the sea will pose a significant challenge, as the path is filled with perilous obstacles. The Ptolemaic Army has harnessed partial control over the local aquatic creatures in this region - somehow, they have 'tamed' the local giant squids and jellyfish that inhabit this trench and are employing them as attacking animals. The cephalopods can propel themselves to extreme speeds and pierce any type of armor with a head-on charge, while the jellyfish can short-circuit electronics (and humans) with their stingers. Frogmen equipped with knives and harpoon guns prowl these waters, while submersibles and naval mines seek out targets akin to wolves tracking down wounded prey. Skilled usage of the Slug Mariner will ensure your survival here.

The complex can prove to be difficult to tackle, as employment of heavy weapons may mean risking the structural stability of the reinforced glass that form the passageways of this clandestine bunker. A combination of Ptolemaic troops, mechs, tanks, and copied SV-001s (codenamed Black Hounds) will await your arrival. Advance carefully, as one mishap can cause the entire base to cave in on itself via underwater pressure.

The Ptolemaic nuclear submarine is equipped with torpedoes and Tesla depth charges for general attack and self-defense options. Unfortunately, since the team was forced to abandon the Slug Mariners to enter the facility, you will have to rely on your small arms to sink this behemoth. In spite of its heavy armor, several hundred rounds of heavy machine gun fire should be sufficient in destroying your target. Succeed in doing so, and retrieve the disk from the wreckage - but don't rest yet, as we have received more bad news from headquarters.

**Mission 5: Ptolemaic Army Tower, Chongqing, China: **In a final bid to make a last stand against the Regular Army and all those who oppose them, our enemies have overrun the central district of Chongqing and bringing ruin to a good portion of the city before - somehow - erecting a stone tower the size of a skyscraper. Minutes after the building was deployed, the skies in the area were filled with thunderclouds while an ominous winged figure was seen lurking in between the flashes of lightning. As the phenomenon has caused our radars to become useless while our aircraft cannot even approach the area without being incinerated by violet-colored bolts of lightning, the Ptolemaic Army has effectively grounded us to a land-based standoff. Panicking from the possibility of a doomsday situation imminent, the Chinese government has given authorization for the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS to enter the city.

An aerial approach into the city is out of the equation; the team will need to approach the tower from the ground along a heavily ruined yet still operational highway. This will lead towards the devastated districts of the city; as the Regular Army units attack the Ptolemaic Army forces from the ground, the commando team will take a subway route below the surface. We've made it clear that there is nothing more left to be said but trust your instincts...scorch the Ptolemaic Army to ashes and show them no remorse. To this end, we will be deploying our entire arsenal of KMI prototypes - Armored Assault Walkers, Slug Gunners, Advanced SV-001 tanks, and Slug Armors. The tunnels will lead straight to the base of the tower, so take that route and fight your way into the lower levels, where our enemies have built an entire mech launching station, a self-sustaining war factory, and fully functional nuclear power plant within the monolithic structure. Although it isn't an objective that has to be met, we recommend the commandos to confiscate any technologies such as hard drives and blueprints. Their Mechanized Armors are more than a match for our own models - we can gain some expertise if we study the inner workings of their war machines.

We are currently devising a way to bring down the tower. A nuclear strike is out of the list of options for obvious reasons, and conventional weapons only leave so much of a dent in the stony structure.

The Ptolemaic Army will show no mercy in response to our arrival either. They have deployed their remnants of the military throughout the city in strategic points, ranging from basic infantry to the epitome of their Mech Corps and Black Hound unit. Most of the city has already been evacuated when our foes encroached upon the city in force, so do not worry about collateral damage and civilian casualties. As this is the final mission, all available heavy and specialized weapons will be accessible for your squad. Unfortunately, the UNSOC agents and Marine troops cannot join up with the primary attack force, as they are required to support the primary Regular Army units at the frontlines.

Identity of the mysterious airborne figure has been deduced by our operatives: an evil spirit codenamed the Reaper given its deathly appearance and the usage of an ethereal scythe as its primary armament. We have suspicion that the Ptolemaic Army summoned this beast into our realm as a trump card and a means of averting their eventual defeat while turning the tide of the war against us. Its size is tremendous, but it is by far no means invincible. The skull icon embedded in its chest appears to be in solid format in contrast to the rest of its ghostly physique, so hit it with everything that you can possibly throw at it. As the creature has some kind of EMP-related ability, you will be unable to bring the heavy vehicles we will provide you, restricting the squad to an infantry-only engagement. Don't get too overconfident, though - the abilities and techniques of the Reaper are all but an enigmatic riddle to us, so adapt and adjust your strategies according to the current situation. We don't know what exactly they are planning, but it must be stopped at all costs!

Destruction of this malevolent entity will certainly force the enemy into a full retreat - put and end to these cultist fanatics and draw the conclusion to this war. From there, the V-22 Osprey will retrieve your team from the top of the Ptolemaic-built tower and give you the well-deserved ride home that you are all anticipating at the end of this day. Focus on the task at hand and put an end to this madness!


	7. Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 6: Story and Levels**

Months passed as the Ptolemaic Army's significance slowly faded into obscurity ever since their final battle and last stand in Chongqing, China. Although the scattered and splintered factions of their paramilitary units remained at large even after months the war ended, they were gradually apprehended or eliminated by the mopping-up squads that the Regular Army deployed immediately - their officials were not willing to let them rebuild their numbers like how the Rebellion Army did in the third war. As the last supposed faction of the secret society was decimated by an assault led by the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit, we can only hope that the fanatics will only exist in the books of history itself.

The wars against the Ptolemaic Army has allowed us to incorporate confiscated technology from their militaries - the Slug Gunners and Slug Armors, being only working prototypes forced into service from the previous conflict, were significantly improved over the months thanks to new types of supplemented materials, such as specialized alloys and advanced computer systems, being integrated into the already working models. We can expect them to be delivered to our armor divisions within the next six months. We should feel grateful that Kanegawa Military Industries was able to greenlight the project on a worldwide scale, as we received bad news from one of our Saharan Outposts in Africa just a few hours ago.

It shouldn't be major news that the Rebellion Army is back. While their significance and threat level cannot be compared to their years of activeness during the first three wars we fought against them, we believe that their resurgence in Africa may be a sign that they may be rearming for a return of some sort. Approximately a week ago, satellite reconnaissance images have shown a small rebel division meeting with members of the Mars People on the Tsing Ma Bridge in Hong Kong, collaboratively retrieving something from the bay below the overpass. We were unable to trace out what they were exactly salvaging, but the bridge itself immediately came under attack from unidentified creatures. Though they were absolutely merciless against the rebel troops, what terrified us was how they seemingly devoured the Mars People alive. The UNSOC will investigate this matter as time passes, but for now, a new mission is at hand.

The Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit - an organization based in the US that specializes in providing soldiers-for-hire (mostly for peaceful purposes, such as VIP protection, assistance in peacekeeping operations, and large-scale riot suppression) - has provided two of their finest soldiers for the commando team. Ralf Jones and Clark Still, both former US military soldiers with enough expertise in combat to match an entire division of equally well-trained Regular Army combatants, have been integrated into the unit. Though the higher-ups of the Regular Army has somewhat objected to the idea of utilizing soldiers provided by a private military company, the supplying mercenary unit has deemed it as an opportunity to demonstrate the positive side of a PMC, while hopefully strengthening ties with the Regular Army.

Kanegawa Military Industries is also proud to present us with a new handheld weapon for the commando team: the Zangestu Sword. While it may be an ordinary-looking combat knife at first sight, it is capable of generating shockwave attacks that will neutralize projectiles and shred even the toughest main battle tanks apart. Its range is extremely short, so keep its limitations in mind.

The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and Ikari Warriors will be immediately deployed to a small rebel outpost in the Saharan regions of Africa. Said Regular Army outpost has already been subjected to harassment by the Rebellion Army via mortar bombardment and sniper attacks, providing us with a reason to openly declare battle against them once again.

But the hardened warriors are about to realize that there is an even bigger enemy, a threat that makes Morden and the Mars People seem miniscule, lying in wait...

* * *

**Mission 1: Sub-Saharan Africa, the Border of Chad and Sudan:** A Regular Army outpost operated by peacekeeper units, deployed to the region after a civil war broke out in the area, has requested for immediate assistance after members of the Rebellion Army instigated attacks on the relatively under-equipped military force. Though our peacekeepers are suited for riot duties and small-scale battles, we fear of an eventual Rebellion attack that may decimate them. This is where your team comes into the equation. Thankfully, this region is less arid than the more extremes areas of the African desert, so your operations in this area shouldn't be too heavy in terms of having to deal with the brutal climate.

All four teams will be deployed via paradrop - the combined arms tactics of all four units should prove to be overkill to the Rebellion forces. Their current base of operations is a small village-like area that was abandoned by its former inhabitants but later claimed by the invaders. The task shouldn't prove to be too difficult as both armor and air support is minimal on their part.

We have also received wind that a large military land train, built and modeled after a giant mechanized caterpillar, has been spotted in the area. It appears that the vehicle made its departure as soon as the paratrooper team made its initial landings, so we have our suspicions that the transport may be carrying vital supplies for other cells of the Rebellion Army that may be active in the area. As its armor is made of a material that cannot be possibly penetrated by small arms, our recommendation for your team is to sufficiently damage its exterior as it makes its fallback. This should put it out of service for a good two to four weeks for repairs.

As you have an entire unit of eight highly-skilled soldiers, each combatant can operate whatever role they fancy at this point. We still advice the usage of the buddy system, as a lone trooper, no matter how experienced, can be rendered easy prey by a lucky rebel bazooka soldier/marksman.

There is a mining site close to the nearby mountain range. Rebellion Army activity has been corroborated, though once again, in minimal numbers. We ask you to raid the mines and destroy their mining equipment in order to hamper their operations in the area. Since they are excavating the area for anything that might be of value to their forces, shutting down their facilities should hamper their ability to fund/resupply their forces with much-needed materiel. Elimination of the Rebellion Army in the area will ease off the workload that our peacekeepers have to handle. Keep one important note in mind: the locals in this area aren't exactly too friendly to your unit, and since we do not want to incite war against militias, do not engage - back off and retreat should you come under fire from local armed civilians. You can even exploit their hostility towards outsiders to your advantage by luring the rebels to fight them, so make good use of that!

**Mission 2: Jungle and Swamp Area, Democratic Republic of the Congo:** Your assault against the Rebellion troops at the border of Chad and Niger has led to another discovery: an equally-sized cell of soldiers operating in the jungles in the Congo. However, reports of them cooperating with the Mars People in the area means that they have anticipated your presence to the hideout. Regardless, this group must be eliminated before they can pose a significant threat to the smaller villages that surround the area.

The only problem is that the Rebellion Army and the Mars People will not be your only opponents. The local villagers have somehow been enticed to take up arms against your commando squad and while they are armed with nothing more than butcher knives and homemade dynamite sticks, their effectiveness against infantry should not be underestimated. They also seem to be quite adapt at certain tactics, as instead of making head-on reckless charges, these villagers prefer to hang back while tossing explosives to flush out dug-in targets. Though once the opportunity arises, they will make swift movements and strike with their (possibly filthy and infectious) meat cleavers at melee range. The Ikari Warriors should be especially wary of this, as their tactics revolve around all-out close quarters combat. The SPARROWS and Marines are equipped with disinfectants in their medical kits to treat any infections that might be caught, so make good use of that.

Mars People aircraft in the form of UFOs, flying saucers, and other vague-looking aircraft will harass your team as they make their way through the jungle and swamps, so use the dense cover of trees to prevent them from constantly badgering you from the skies. Though they can be always shot down swiftly, the weapons carried by these spaceborne vehicles are much faster than a human-manufactured bullet, so we highly do not recommend prolonged firefights with the airborne menaces.

A Rebellion Army vehicle, resembling a World War 2-era railgun artillery, has been spotted positioned in a hillside area on the far side of the forest. Though it may look primitive and an easy target practice for the Regular Army Air Force, the Congolese government has not granted us the necessary permission to allow our military aircraft to fly into the area. We will not jump to baseless accusations, but it could be possible that the Rebellion Army may be trying to sell this artillery piece to a potential customer in the area. Infiltrate the jungle and destroy it. This behemoth is equipped with medium-ranged cruise missiles and its own artillery cannon for close-ranged defense, so use its limitations to your advantage. Critically damaging it will cause it to derail and crash into the jungle while eliminating any possibilities of salvage and repair.

**Mission 3: Hong Kong Kowloon District, China: **So it seems like General Morden is up to his no-good antics again, but the rebel attacks he instigated in Africa were only acts to get our attention; why he didn't simply come up to us at front and inform us of the current situation is something that we don't have an answer for. As if the Mars People wasn't bad enough news (even though they have requested an alliance with us like the Rebellion Army), it appears Earth has been under siege from an aggressive alien species called the Plutonians since the final days of the Ptolemaic War. Having infiltrated the more remote corners of our world and remained underground until recently, this new discovery has convened an immediate emergency conference at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City on how to fight these invaders.

The Plutonians are a race of extraterrestrials that might as well be created straight from our deepest nightmares. While the Mars People were unfriendly, they were nowhere near as barbaric, violent, and most significantly, voraciously carnivorous. These aggressive entities feed not just on humans, but also the Martians - it seems like the latter are their natural prey and ever since the destruction of the Rugname and Rootmars at our hands, the remnants of their society have been scattered across our planet without a leader and any form of guidance. This made them an easy source of sustenance for the Plutonians as they were systemically decimated without any form of mercy or remorse from their predators. With the possible extinction of the Martians and the endangerment of an infestation of our planet from these spaceborne horrors, we have no choice but form two ad-hoc alliances and wage a war against the Plutonians.

One of the first cities that the Plutonians began to invade on a massive scale was Hong Kong. While it was still undergoing restoration due to the damages acquired during the second war, most of the Kowloon District is still under scaffolds and is relatively abandoned in terms of local inhabitants. Although the Chinese Military advanced upon the area to cleanse the area of infestation, they have failed miserably and a good majority of their troops are either killed in action or in a full retreat. The Metal Slug commandos have been called up to the task to finish what they started days earlier.

All four teams can expect to battle in the same environment that Marco, Tarma, Eri, and Fio did in the second war with some minor adjustments. The city is crawling with flesh-thirsty aliens that are dying to sink their fangs into your body, so work efficiently and don't give them any chances. The Kanegawa Military Industries office in the area was, unfortunately, destroyed by a crashing Plutonian warship that was shot down by an air patrol, meaning you can't access the building for any supplies. Make your way to the end of the city where two possible paths have to be liberated before the mission will be a success: a lower level where a prototype power plant is located, and upper levels where the streets are infested with Plutonians. We recommend a member from each unit to split up form two groups of four; each soldier will have to contribute for the upcoming battles in these areas.

A mechanized monstrosity, according to reports from Chinese troops, has been lurking in the sewers of the city. We don't know what the true intentions behind this Plutonian-manufactured machine of war is capable of, but we need you to eliminate it. A Slug Armor will be provided to you prior to your entry into the sewer's deepest levels. Being a far superior version to the LV Armor and Armored Assault Powersuit, use it to your greatest advantages. That, and we're sure you'll appreciate not having to wade through the raw sewage throughout the tunnels...provided you don't have to bail the vehicle during the battle.

**Mission 4: Tsing Ma Bridge and Victoria Harbor, Hong Kong:** Destruction of the Brain Robot and a good portion of the Plutonian occupiers has allowed Regular Army troops to perform clean-up operations in the area at a much easier and swifter pace. Thankfully, the area where Morden claimed to have recovered Rootmars's corpse happens to be in the Victoria Harbor Bay of the city; he explains that the Martians need his presence in order to launch a successful counteroffensive against the alien invaders. The ancient extraterrestrial should be lurking in the depths of the harbor inlet below the ruined bridge ever since his natural enemies forced him back into hiding; we do not have any other options. Get the Plutonians off Rootmars's back, and hope what Morden has said aren't simply baseless facts.

The Tsing Ma Bridge sustained heavy damage when the Plutonians laid siege to the city a while ago. The connection between the main sectors of the city and the Chek Lap Kok International Airport is only accessible via this bridge, so it's safe to assume that the hostiles are adapting to conventional human military tactics. The same forces that thwarted the Rebellion Army's recovery operation of salvaging Rootmars's devastated remains infest the bridge like a pack of plagued rats - tread lightly as you make your way across the bridge. The heavy damage inflicted means that it is not exactly stable, and the defenders on the bridge will be aware of this advantage on their side. If you can clear the bridge, this will allow Regular Army reinforcements being flown into Hong Kong's airport to make repairs to the bridge, provide relief for our allies in the city, and finally, use the city as a launching station to cleanse the Plutonians hiding elsewhere across Asia. There are several abandoned Slug Flyers on the bridge; use these to make your way towards the outer sectors of Victoria Harbor, where a stranded Rebellion U-Boat has been requesting for immediate assistance after being attacked by a worm-like creature.

What a surprise - not only is Rootmars willing to ally with us against a common threat, but the leader of the Martians has offered himself to act as an aerial ride for your team! This solves the problem of lacking enough Slug Flyers for the commandos; we recommend the Ikari Warriors, Tarma, and Mack to take the airborne vehicles, as all of them are experienced pilots. The rest of the team will have to hitch a ride on our new neighborhood friendly and ancient Martian. Don't be fooled by his lack of armaments outside of four 10mm Vulcan cannons that use his mental cognition abilities as ammunition. He possesses a devastating psychic attack capable of eradicating all hostilities within a wide radius, but use it well! Rootmars has assured us that he won't harm any friendlies, but he can only use it so much before his brain requires extensive rest.

Rootmars may be an ancient being that might as well be a literal deity of some kind, but he is not invincible - though he'll shrug off all conventional fire thrown at him, the Plutonians will take note of this and target the commandos riding on his arms and main body. There is no available cover for the human soldiers, so it is up to the squadron of Slug Flyers to provide air support and covering fire in the event any of the carnivorous entities get too close for comfort. Enjoy the view of a panoramic Hong Kong while you're at it!

Your destination is, as we mentioned earlier, a Rebellion U-Boat grounded outside Victoria Harbor. Something that the rebel troops call the Sea Worm is currently transforming the helpless submarine into a breeding ground - lay waste to the Plutonian monstrosity, but beware of its acidic attacks that can dissolve skin and melt armor in a matter of seconds upon contact.

**Mission 5: Plutonian Headquarters and Meteor Impact Site, Ayers Rock, Australia:** As our forces, united with the assistance of the Rebellion Army and Martians, drive a common foe from the stars to extinction on multiple fronts, the time has come at last to execute a final and full-scale assault against their headquarters. This will possibly be one of the most difficult missions that your commando unit will ever have to participate in, even more so than the attack on the Rugname in the third war. The Plutonians have fallen back to this desolate region in the Australian Desert, where their underground hive and lair runs for miles below the surface. Rootmars has informed us that an alien of an equally ancient age as him, only referred to as the Plutonian Queen, is the mastermind behind their operation of subverting Earth to a habitat of their own liking. Having arrived on a meteor back in the 1950s, the site was left relatively undisturbed until a group of park rangers filed a report of vague creatures - along with horribly dismembered corpses of the local fauna - in the area. We now know that these are the workings of the Plutonian aliens.

The local inhabitants in the area have been evacuated to a safer location until the operation is deemed a success. Your team will be airdropped from the V-22 Osprey directly above the crater; a tunnel located close to the meteorite will lead into the lower sanctums of the hive. The Peregrine Falcons, Marines, and a large force of Rebellion and Regular troops have already begun the initial assault. The SPARROWS and Ikari Warriors will follow suit as members of the clean-up party, as we have to ensure that every one of the aliens must not be allowed to live. Even a single maggot regurgitated from a dying drone can eventually spawn and molt into a new warrior - this one example shows just how capable they are of infiltrating an ecosystem undetected. This area is overwhelming with Plutonian defenders, ranging from basic drone workers to biomechanical tanks that dwarf our SV-001s in size.

Battle your way to the deeper ends of the entry point and a different model of the Drill Slug - the Slug Digger - will have been set up by the entry teams. These vehicles will be the only available method of accessing the core areas of the Plutonian hive. Be wary of where you dig as you make your descent - hostile scavengers patrol this route and unstable seismic activity has caused heated and high-pressured pockets of steam to be stored in this area. The Slug Digger is lightly armored, so avoid confrontations and natural hazards if you can help it.

Conquer this route and you'll be at your destination at last: the deepest levels of the hive where the breeding grounds are located and where the most prominent members of the Plutonian Alien Army reside. The Plutonian Queen directing their operations will certainly be nearby, but just as you made your way into the lower sectors the hive, we lost contact with the Peregrine Falcons and Marines. All attempts to contact them have failed, so we fear the worst for our soldiers. Locate the teams and report the whereabouts before you tackle the final target in the area. Don't expect an easy battle, as never-before-seen adversaries stalk this area, seeking your demise. Supersized biomechanical tanks, elite drones, and arachnid-like beasts lurk these disgusting passageways from the shadows, and none of them will give any second thoughts of transforming your squad into suitable materials for consumption.

Martian prisoners of war, locked away in specialized vats and used for nefarious purposes later by their captors, are scattered in the primary levels of the hive. Free them if you have the opportunity, as Rootmars will probably appreciate their safe return.

That explains why we lost contact with the earlier teams...they have been rendered to nothing more than mind-controlled slaves for the Plutonians! A neural parasite of some kind, similar to the ones we encountered back in Hong Kong that was manipulating the Chinese Military soldiers, is acting as a puppeteer for our captured commandos. Even worse is how they all have access to some of our heaviest weapons, as the entry squad was required to take point and clear a path into the hive...the situation couldn't have gotten any worse. We personally selected these four combatants for a reason: their discipline, mentality, and strong will renders them resistant to most forms of mind-control and persuasion. There are no alternatives possible. You will have to inflict grievous damage to your former compatriots to the point where they will no longer be able to fight, at least temporarily - the massive pain they will undertake will overload the parasite that is controlling them, thus breaking our soldiers from their diabolical grasp. This means they will be unable to join you in the fight against the Plutonian Queen, but they should be able to provide you with some handy gear once they're freed. A quick visit to the military hospital will render them ready for the battlefield in no time.

Take note of each characters' fighting traits. Marco and Leon both place emphasis on automatic firepower. Tarma and Mack rely on shotguns. The SPARROWS operatives and Ikari Warriors will have to formulate a strategy to efficiently eliminate all four of them at once, but watch out for Mack's BFG9000. This supremely destructive plasma weapon can disintegrate your entire team in a flash if you give him the chance to fire it!

Defeating the captured soldiers will grant the vehicles that were stolen from them while they made their way into the hive. Use them and prepare for a final confrontation - the Plutonian Queen is a vicious foe that takes no mercy or quarter. Relying on plasma attacks, acidic projectiles, and instant-striking lasers as her primary techniques. Her head is protected by an armored carapace that acts as a shield for her fragile and vulnerable brain - focus on this with all the heaviest weapons you've collected and saved up during your approach. Even in a mortally wounded state, she'll attempt to drag your team down with her to an explosive grave. Perseverance, superior strategies, impeccable reflexes, and trust in yourselves will be the keys to your survival here. We hope.

Destroy the Plutonian Queen, and put an end to a conflict against an enemy that might as well have brought extinction upon the biosphere of planet Earth. Rootmars and Morden have promised to save your team somehow...we have to place our trust into them, as outlandish and crazy-sounding as that may be. But if they do take this as an opportunity to end your lives, no one said anything about not allowing the prospect of taking them down with you...


	8. Metal Slug 7 and XX: Story and Levels

**Metal Slug 7/XX: Story and Levels**

The Regular Army and its commandos certainly had their hands full for the past few years as attacks instigated by the Rebellion Army, Mars People, Amadeus Syndicate, and the Ptolemaic Army were all swiftly dealt with, all thanks to the Metal Slug commando unit led by Marco Rossi. Just as we had thought that we'd see the last of all the possible factions that would drive us into never-ending wars, the surfacing of the Plutonians propelled the entire world into a conflict where common enemies were forced to work with each other, or face extinction at the bloodthirsty fangs of the aliens. But humanity and Martians alike persevered, and with the combined resources and might of former nemeses, the Plutonian threat was eradicated as their queen was slaughtered and their hive destroyed with a thermonuclear warhead. To prevent them from ever rising to prominence again, cleanup teams were deployed throughout the world similar to how the remnants of the Ptolemaic Army were dealt with. In a matter of weeks, all known extraterrestrial hostilities had ceased to exist.

The war was not without its costs, however. Cities across the world were in smouldering ruins thanks to the constant warfare that the planet was subjected to for the last few years - six wars in total were fought, and the damages inflicted from all of them were showing on every populated region of the world. With a bit of work and cooperation between the world's governments, these scars were slowly being healed as the people across various nations were able to return to their normal lives once again instead of having to flee from a coldhearted enemy, ranging from a fanatical devout of the Rebellion Army or a Plutonian drone that was dying for some human flesh to feast upon.

Kanegawa Military Industries, being a company with many resources and employees to spare, aided in the reconstruction of the devastated regions of the world and provided sensible solutions for current issues that were still boggling the minds of officials around the world. One such topic was a massive amount of scrap metal, garbage, and other unwanted trash that was piling up on an uncharted volcanic island in the South Pacific Ocean located close to Australia and New Zealand. This dump site, being a drop-off point for freighters that carried scraps from the cities that required refurbishment, has recently garnered controversy of the potential hazards that this disposal site can cause for the surrounding environments of the Pacific.

KMI then proposed an efficient method of disposal - smelting down all the metals with the state-of-the-art equipment that they will provide. This would be eventually complemented with a high-tech facility that would be erected on the island. If the testbeds of this project proves to be a success, it will be the final answer to the ever-growing problems of running out of landfill space for the world population's garbage and unwanted items.

As the first detachments of construction crews and engineers made landfall on the island, Rebellion Army soldiers, much to our fright, swiftly attacked and captured all of them. An ultimatum was then delivered by General Morden himself via a satellite video feed: surrender vital military secrets that only KMI and the highest members of the Regular Army are aware of, or the captured employees will face a brutal finale from the fanatical soldiers' knives, firecrackers, and sniper rifles.

We do not and never will negotiate with terrorists - send this as message to them. The Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and the Ikari Warriors - the latter now joined by a new member known as Leona Heidern - will be deployed to this island in the South Pacific to, once again, rain unholy destruction upon the Rebellion Army and if possible, erase their significance from human history once and for all.

* * *

**Mission 1: Island Entrance, Primary Dump Sites: **This relatively unguarded route will serve to be a good entry point for the commando team. Rebellion Army presence here is moderate, but they seem to be complacent and unaware of our arrival - we should thank KMI's specialized V-22 Ospreys for making that a reality. Initial surveillance results showed small patrols of rebels, along with improvised defenses assembled from the endless supplies of disposed metal scraps, guarding the primary entrance into the inner areas of the junkyard. With a full squad of nine members, the best way to fight your way in is a blitzkrieg-style rush. The rebels may be dug in behind some improvised defenses and mountains worth of rusty junk, but you have four powerhouses that basically live off inflicting massive destruction to their enemies: Mack, Ralf, Clark, and Leona. High command is more worried about the team receiving a nasty infection due to being cut by scrap metal in contrast to the Rebellion Army presence, as this area has a biohazard waste dump zone.

A fort haphazardly built with scrap metal and forgotten military hardware stands as the primary sentinel over this area - destroy it, and the officer in charge should drop a PDA that has the necessary access codes for the main entry point into the mines. While some good old regular firepower should destroy the barricade in a matter of minutes, we recommend sending Mack or Ralf just so they can use their Berserk Strikes and Galactic Phantoms, respectively, to as a scare tactic for the rebels. Though it'll likely be ineffective since how low-witted the Rebellion Army's troops are, it's the thought that counts. Eradicate the trash barricade and make your way to the lower levels.

The KMI construction workers, engineers, and other members of the expedition unit should be held as prisoners of war by them. Make sure to free them; they'll be able to provide you with much-needed equipment and supplies for your crusade into the inner sanctums of the island.

We have also received rumors of a small faction of maniacs armed with butcher knives and dynamite sticks, not so different from the same enemies that you encountered back in the jungles of the Democratic Republic of the Congo during the last war, lurking in the underground tunnels of junk. Perhaps this is a good opportunity to send Leona to deal with them - though be warned, she prefers to function solo and is not too fond of persistent allies and enemies. Her personal customized set of combat knives and Zangestu Swords are _not_ for show.

The main entrance into the mines will be filled with rebel troops and (mostly) scrap-built emplacements, but they're not the only hazards. Beware of chunks of metal falling from above, as the explosions both sides will cause will generate shockwaves that may disturb the unstable ceilings that are barely holding themselves together! But we're sure the likes of Mack and Ralf will just punch the debris into oblivion...

The Rebellion Army has deployed a Worm Mecha to act as a tunneling vehicle, mining tool, and a weapon at the same time. Your objective is to eliminate it as a first step of hampering their operations on this island. There should be an abandoned SV-001 somewhere under the piles of junk - look for it, as it will make your eventual showdown against this mechanized beast a lot easier.

**Mission 2: Coal Mines, Subterranean Area Level 1:** I hope you didn't forget about that PDA retrieved from that fallen officer earlier, because you will need the clearance provided within to enter this area! But if you didn't, you can always have one of the members blast your way in, as usual. Do not expect a warm welcome; the core members and units of the Rebellion Army has been notified of your squad's arrival and will respond with force, so don't feel too surprised when you notice Rebellion helicopters in hot pursuit after your team in the tunnels. Of course, we will greet them in response with a little taste of our own firepower.

This coal mine was opened beneath the enormous piles of garbage after the Rebellion Army discovered a vast deposit of coal and other valuable minerals. Not eager to let up on an opportunity to replenish their forces with much-needed fuel and to possibly make a profit by selling their discoveries to others, Morden's troops began excavating the site while slowly draining the resources within. They weren't ignorant of potential intruders that might be snooping around their loot - defenses ranging from grunt patrols to mining carts loaded with grenades and mines wait for unwanted visitors. The area from which you entered is relatively new and still under construction; the inmost lairs of this mine is your goal, as that is where the primary mining operation is taking place. Rebellion Army reverse-engineered Iron Lizard missiles are known to lurk in the grounds as semi-sentient explosives - look for disturbances in the ground such as something tunneling from beneath to identify their presences.

KMI hostages will likely be brought into this area for slave labor; at least the rebels didn't exactly mean it in terms of executing them with their fanatics...we hope, at least. Free the prisoners, and direct them back to the main entrance of the mine. We will have a rearguard on standby to extract these liberated men and women.

The last area before your objective will be a tracked area where turrets and rebel-manned mine carts will constantly harass you in an attempt to force you off the tracks. Fortunately, the enemy has conveniently left an asset that you will find to be very useful - the Slug Truck. While it appears as nothing more than an armored cab equipped with a machine gun, its true power lies within its ability to arm itself with other cars scattered throughout the area. These cars have an artillery cannon built into them, and a small collection of these will give the Slug Truck enough firepower to break through even the heaviest fortifications. We recommend Tarma to take command of the vehicle, as his engineering and technical expertise will keep the vehicle alive a little longer if it takes too much punishment. The other team members should hitch a ride on the cannon-mounted cars and act as point-defense.

A cyclops crablike mech guards the primary mining site and the entrance into the next area. With the combined firepower of your team and the Slug Truck, this robot will be sent back to the scrap heap in no time.

**Mission 3: Underground Rebellion Fortress, Subterranean Area Level 2:** If there is one thing that the Rebellion Army is good at aside from being persistent with their desires for vengeance against us, it is their achievements in the field of construction and engineering. General Morden's forces have not only taken over the exterior of the island for themselves, but also managed to erect an entire military base below the surface. Complete with several power plants, war factories, barracks, garages, hangars, research centers, and a myriad of defenses, we can only wonder where he manages to get the funding and manpower for all of this. Especially when we always seem to reduce both miniscule levels after every war...

As usual, your objective is to bring ruins to their architecture with your team's destructive methods. We believe that they are using this underground complex as a point where the core of their army is built up and replenished - its destruction will certainly hamper their war efforts against us greatly. Given the heavy presence of mechanized enemies in the form of tanks and automated turrets, fighting on foot will be significantly riskier. We recommend capturing vehicles for our use, such as stolen Slugnoids and Slug Armors. But if your team wants a challenge, no one is preventing your troops from attacking up close and personal. Level the base and all of its assets, and proceed up the elevator that leads to the upper levels of the caverns. Be especially careful of the high-caliber cannons that won't hesitate to take pot shots at your team's position. They pack a punch and will easily destroy the platform that you're ascending on!

This mission is a straightforward battle with no secret objectives. Proceed through the area and don't stop for anything, aside from freeing any POWs that you might encounter on your way. Also, you might find the Thunder Gun - a weapon that fires Tesla bolts via a guided system that tracks nearby hostilities - to be a very effective crowd-control weapon when the shotgun or flamethrower just doesn't have the range to reach its intended targets.

Either Morden's engineers and scientists have been watching too much adventure films, but their tactic of dropping an explosive bowling ball of death on your squad is ludicrous at best...until we realize that the giant sphere is immune to all kinds of conventional weapons. Just don't bother trying - the only way to flee from an explosive and fiery death is to outrun it. As if that wasn't enough, mutant hives that house acidic maggots and other flesh-eating crawlies infest your escape route. As usual, Mack and Ralf's CQC attacks that literally cause explode enemies with a few punches will save your hide here.

The Crab Mech that you annihilated previously in the coal mines somehow managed to survive the carnage you threw at it. But given the damage it sustained from the previous battle, it shouldn't be too difficult this time around. If you had the Slugnoids and Slug Armors on hand during your assault on the underground fortress, this battle should be cake. But if you don't...any of your team's heavy weapons and assault specialists will suffice. Also, take note of Leona's Moon Slasher and Zangestu Sword's special abilities to disrupt and cancel out enemy projectiles, regardless of their typing...

Destruction of the Crab Mech will open an exit that leads to the island's exterior.

**Mission 4: Waterfall, Island Jungle Areas:** A nice change of scenery for once will await you once you exit the smoking ruins of Morden's underground base. But don't enjoy the peaceful setting for too long, as the Rebellion troops will be waiting to promptly disturb the tranquility of this relatively clean zone (at least in contrast with your landing point). To make matters worse, this area is a jungle environment and a site that was affected by Dr. Moureau's experiments long before the island was considered to be a scrap metal disposal site. It's very clear that you will encounter some of his most infamous deformed creations here, so be prepared...

The reason that we want you to investigate this area next is because of Rebellion Army activity that just seems too much out-of-the-ordinary. The target that your squad needs to reach is the ruins area directly above the waterfall - there is no direct route that leads to this entrance, so we aren't entirely sure of how even the rebels manage to shuttle their troops back and forth so actively and efficiently. One of the Kanegawa Military Industries hostages that managed to escape from his captors discreetly has informed us of something about Rebellion forces emerging from a portal of some kind from a distant time in the future...the message was blurry at best, and we couldn't garner more information from the transmission before the link was lost. If you can rendezvous with this one prisoner, she may be able to tell you more about the current situation.

Advance your way through this waterfall zone with a mixture of tactics and heavy firepower on hand, as stumbling off the cliffs and plummeting to a swift doom is all but too easy, while the Rebellion troops, vehicles, and aircraft that have taken up strategic positions all around the area won't make your life any easier. Divide your strategies carefully; the enemies are trying to snipe you down? Fio's machine gun fire, Eri's explosives/grenade launcher or Clark's massive arsenal of firearms should flush them from their hiding spot. Massive numbers of rebels charging your position? Get Leon to the frontline and he'll blow them away with several shotgun shells. A stubborn tank that just won't explode from whatever ordnance you're throwing at it? Mack and Ralf will have the solution to the problem. Every teammate on the squad has a specialty, but it's important to keep Marco alive and healthy. He provides an aura of leadership, which boosts the morale and spirit of all team members. The same goes for Fio, as she is the unit's source for health and relief from injuries. Tarma can hang at the back as there are no vehicles (aside from a Slugnoid at the final stretch) on this mission.

The presence of fanatic troops have been validated. Leona's vague battle strategies will throw a crimp into their plans, as she is the only one that can nullify their weapons without endangering the rest of the squad.

The last and final point will be a resurgence of nightmares for some of the team members that fought in the third war. Man-eating plants thirsting for the taste of softly bleeding human flesh will be prevalent along this route, along with a mutated variant: a giant plant that is immobile, but will rely on its tentacles and flexible maw to snatch up unfortunate prey and consume them whole. A Slugnoid has been airdropped as a suitable countermeasure, but don't rely on it. The stationary Man-Eaters have adapted to this threat by dropping explosive spores from its body. Find a way through this path somehow and remember that teamwork is key. If one of your squadmates is caught by the vines, shoot the plant itself! You'll save your fellow soldier from the brutal death of being a plant's raw lunch.

Apparently, the rebels are making use of a waterfall-surmounting mech codenamed the Fall Mecha that acts as a gigantic transport unit but also as a potent defense against gate-crashers. Equipped with a complement of lasers, rockets, and other small arms, destroy it using whatever means possible, but take precautions of your current positions yourself, as the machine may try to swat you off your footing and to a swift death. But that still doesn't provide a suitable answer to our problem at hand; getting to the top of the waterfall where the entrance to the ruins are.

**Mission 5: Ancient Ruins, Island Mountains:** That was a rather...convenient yet unconventional way of traveling to your next rally point. While we feared the worst for your team when the Fall Mecha utilized its laser after suffering catastrophic damage, it was apparently a type of force field that acted as a super-elevator of some kind. But at least you found a way to arrive - what you may hear next might be a bit too hard to believe, even for a crack-team of commandos that can singlehandedly end World Wars without breaking a sweat.

The KMI hostage you rescued earlier was in fact the escapee that reported about the presence of rebels from a distant time in the future. She mentioned that General Morden is using this island as a staging point for his reinforcements that are currently being streamed into our timeline via a gigantic portal (that explains the presence of the Tesla Reactors you encountered back in the underground fortress). Even more frightening is how all of us have failed against the madman in the different universe, and several members of the elite SV-001 Commando Unit were either killed and/or brought back to become undead servants for the Rebellion Army. At the very least, there was some good news in the form of how the children of Marco and Fio became the leading members of the future resistance in spite of the Regular Army scattered after countless assaults...I'm sure the squad leader and the most upbeat member of the strike team felt quite uncomfortable upon hearing that.

If the rumors behind what she claims are true, then this could only mean one thing: the Rebellion Army will eventually use their newfound technological superiority to wage another world war against the Regular Army. This cannot be allowed to occur at all costs - your mission is now more than just a search-and-rescue operation for the KMI captives. Find General Morden and his source for assistance from a world where we lost the war, and incapacitate his plans for making his eternal dream manifest itself into a living nightmare. Only your team can rewrite history.

Direct the liberated prisoner to the extraction point - we'll take care of her from this point. Now that you've finally made your way into the ruins, your objective will not be far from your current position: beyond a snowy region of the island is where the supposed Rebellion Army headquarters is located. It will be a long and dangerous route that the team will have to embark on, but there is no time to contemplate just how treacherous the path is. The first order of business, aside from purging the area of Rebellion presence and liberation of KMI prisoners, is to destroy a research facility located in these ruins. We have our suspicions that they are researching laser, plasma, and other kinds of energy-based weapons to replace the contemporary weapons among Morden's military forces.

The ruins, constructed by a long-lost civilization that has either been wiped out or departed to whereabouts unknown at least two centuries ago, are surprisingly well-preserved, primarily due to the chilly climate and the lack of outside activity, at least until the rebels arrived on the island. The durable construction of the relics make it a perfect site for delicate and classified research, which is probably the reason why they are trying to harness the secrets behind advanced energy weaponry. It is likely they are forcing captured KMI scientists to speed up their research - free them if you have the chance. Perhaps they can even provide you with prototypes as a token of gratitude.

A sentient military machine known as "The Union" is being tested in an open atrium just outside the primary research lab. Combining an aircraft, hovercraft, and a tank together to create a formidable war machine, we can assume this is another one of the working models of military vehicles that the Rebellion plans to field in the future. These vehicles are equipped with a new type of composite armor, so their vulnerable points will be at their machine optic sensors. As always, trash the prototype to your pleasure and move on to the next area. We hope that your team is dressed up warmly, as we have a feeling that will be a necessity.

**Mission 6: Snow Peaks, Higher Altitudes of Island: **Your raid on the Rebellion prototype weapons laboratory at the ruins unraveled an even bigger weapon being in the works: a mammoth war machine codenamed the Slug Gigant. From the blueprints that were stolen during the assault, these vehicles are the Rebellion Army's first attempts to integrate titanic mechanized walkers into battle. Given their discontinuation of the LV Armor Powersuit, it is likely that they will use these humanoid walkers as their primary frontline vehicles once they reach a point of mass production and deployment. We can assume that the mechs were buried at such a high altitude as to prevent detection, as the blizzards that occur here can blanket the environment from satellite radar. The KMI prisoner mentioned that stolen technology was used for its creation; once we have analyzed the targets, we will send more information.

Get ready for a brutal onslaught of enemies at this point - the entire Rebellion Army has been mustered to impede your approach, save for the troops guarding the headquarters located in a secondary junkyard close to the dormant volcano. Heavily-equipped rebel troops will be deployed behind sandbags and other natural obstructions, snipers await for their prey while positioned on cliffs, tanks and armored vehicles will constantly steamroll towards your position, and aircraft won't make your life any easier. This area will not be cooperative either - move fast, and ensure that you don't get caught in the middle of snowstorm.

This snowy peak is also the new rendezvous point for the Rebellion Army. But our primary concern on hand is how Morden has finally decided to send his Future Rebel forces against your team...fortunately, the KMI prisoners that you liberated earlier have provided the necessary information of how they operate. Only one strategy is in order: fight your way up to the peak where the Slug Gigant is located.

The Future Rebellion Army consist of extremists that make the fanatics of the contemporary age look faithless. As the Regular Army of their time drove them to the point of defeat, they eventually turned the tide of the war around with their equipment and other unthinkable means to achieve their victory. Armed with energy-based weaponry and armor reinforced with defensive countermeasures, they were able to push their enemies to annihilation. Once their time was secure and Morden had dominated the planet, the dictator and his most entrusted commanders organized a plan to rewrite history itself: to send the technologically superior Future Rebels back to the past and ensure your team's death. Their arrival to our time is the first stage of that plot put into motion.

As they are specifically targeting Marco and Fio, keep them alive at all costs. The Future Rebels may seem to be more durable than they appear, but we heavily doubt that they'll be able to survive a direct hit from a Super Grenade. If they prove to be too persistent, treat them to a Galactic Phantom, Argentine Backbreaker, or a Berserk Strike.

Get Tarma into the Slug Gigant, and you'll be able to experience firsthand just how destructive this behemoth is. Don't let its rusty appearance and unmethodical equipment fool you: with enough layers of armor to withstand at least a dozen tank rounds and weapons to take on an entire line of tanks, the Slug Gigant is the ultimate shock-and-destroy unit. Equipped with two shoulder-mounted 20mm Vulcan cannons and a reverse-engineered version of the United States Marines' BFG9000, no enemy is too large for this mech to tackle...and if that wasn't enough, it can simply smash or step its foes into the dirt with its arms and and legs. Also, don't forget that its arms can act as a frontal shield, due to the thick amounts of armor interwoven into its limbs. As our vehicle/engineer specialist mans the walker, the other squad members should provide suppressive fire, just in case the Slug Gigant misses some.

Allen O'Neil is back and is bringing the fight your team with the combat-ready Rebel Gigant! This will not be an easy battle as your team is at a disadvantage; the Rebel Gigant is much more heavily defended and has a complement of homing mines, missiles, and a claw specifically meant for tearing through armor grafted into the machine. This is a battle that only Tarma can win - no conventional weapon, not even Eri's explosive arsenal or Leona's Moon Slashers will dent the rebel commando's war machine. If Tarma's vehicle falls, a retreat will have to be issued and likely, the war will be lost. Allen won't hold back in terms of stomping your squad flat with his new toy.

If he does bring his friends to back him up, dispatch them so Tarma can focus battling Allen. Destroy this loud-mouthed nemesis and tear him from the cockpit - the fall of one of their greatest commanders will certainly send the rebel forces running for the hills. But don't count on this being the last time that you'll cross swords with him...

**Mission 7: Rebellion Army Headquarters, Volcanic Dump Site: **This is it, soldiers! Your victory over Allen O'Neil back at the mountains has cleared a path that leads directly into the heart of the rebel operations on this island. Most importantly, you've managed to capture yet another important asset in the form of the Slug Gigant. Kanegawa Military Industries will immediately begin studying the mech to see if we can perfect it in our own way. For now, we need you to accomplish the last two objectives before we can declare victory: defeat General Morden and the time machine that is streaming in his reinforcements in the form of the Future Rebellion Army. We believe that the megalomaniac and his fate-altering contraption is somewhere in the primary smelting complex, where the procedures for the proper disposal of scrap metal are initiated. The new occupants of the factory have transformed it into a ramshackle military base with a full detachment of infantry, vehicles, and aircraft.

The UNSOC agents have informed us of an unwanted side effect of the time machine that the Rebellion Army is using: Morden will eventually initiate a chrono vortex with the prolonged usage of the portal. While the leader himself doesn't know of the inevitability (and we wouldn't care if he somehow got flung into another dimension, good riddance), the storm will swallow the entire island and the surrounding waters whole as if the location never existed on the map. Your only choice of averting a fate of being thrown into a different time period is to destroy the device before it overloads. Perhaps the Future Rebels are aware of this or the whole elaborate fiasco is intentional, hence why they are fervently defending the primary entrance. The intelligence experts are also sensing something big en route through the time stream, but we have no available information regarding this phenomenon.

This is a fight against time itself: don't let the enemies bog you down in an endless battle. There should be a Slug Flyer available near the primary entrance of the junkyard - get Tarma into it, and he should be responsible for covering your entire team as they make the charge into the primary entrance. This battle will determine if your struggles were worth anything or simply a fruitless effort in an attempt to change a doomed future. If the latter sounds too pessimistic, do note that the force of your squad's combined arsenal can alter anything. You've all managed to win the past six wars - it's far too early to simply let that legacy transform into a fable!

Scans of the battle environment show that the Future Rebellion troops also brought some new help with them; cyborg prototypes, machine men equipped with a deadly arsenal consisting of a chaingun and nuclear-tipped grenades, have been detected in the area. These coldblooded killers can endure much more punishment than any regular human can hope to take; bullets will just ricochet off their armor plates. Robotic hounds equipped with two grenade launchers and a tongue-mounted combat knife are accompanying them too. We don't recommend sending Ralf or Clark against these mechanized behemoths this time around. Rely on Eri and Mack to deal the damage with their explosives and if they get too close for comfort, Tarma and Leon's shotguns should foot the bill. Once again, Leona's ability to cancel out projectiles shouldn't be neglected, but don't be too over-reliant on it.

The time machine itself has almost no defenses, save for Morden laughing and taunting at you from his MBT...unfortunately, an aura of some kind if phasing him out of existence and thus, he is immune to all attacks. Forget about him at the time being - focus all your firepower on the portal generator. Destruction of the gate will ensure no more reinforcements from the future will emerge through.

So that was the object that the UNSOC operatives were warning about...a hovering battle station! It appears that this unit was among the first wave of the full-scale invasion that was to come. But since your team's quick thinking destroyed the portal before it could be allowed to happen, it was the only unit that had the sufficient time to emerge on our side of the world. This mechanical juggernaut, codenamed the 'Kraken' due to its extending tentacles that makes it bear an uncanny resemblance to the mythological beast of the same name, has retreated to the junkyard. Morden has taken command of the vehicle - this gives you all the more reasons to eliminate it.

Battle your way through a last bastion of contemporary rebel troops, but make sure Marco and Fio are covered at all times - we recommend having one team member securing their rear and flanks at all times. While none of you are considered expendable, their deaths cannot become a reality.

You'll face the Kraken in an arena composed of (somehow) magma-resistant steel and a boiling lake of lava. Pay attention to the volcanic liquid - your final target is immune to the molten mixture, but you aren't. Destroy its tentacles and it will proceed to attack you from the sky with its battleship cannon, depth charge pods, and its own immense weight...to survive this, you _will_ need all nine members of your team! Spread out and attack this monstrosity with everything you have while watching each others' backs. This is the last battle, so no need to worry about wasting all that ammunition that you've collected on your way to this area. Don't waste time; your act of pulverizing the time machine has generated shockwaves throughout the entire island, and unfortunate to say, it has made the dormant volcano active again (and at the worst possible timing). Send the Kraken beneath the waves of magma, capture General Morden, and we'll evacuate the unit from the island before the volcano erupts and wipes out half the island with one explosion. At least that will solve the controversial issues with this trash-stuffed isle once the officials come to investigate and question us.

This is truly the final battle that will determine how our world's future will play itself out - make it count!


	9. Friends, Foes, and Factions (part 1)

**Friends, Foes, and Factions  
**

The battlefield is no place for the lone wolves. Those who seek this path will be met with a swift end by a much more organized team - teamwork is the key to survival. Each character possesses an unique background, personality, role, and methods of combat; although ineffective alone, your team will be borderline unstoppable if you apply their skills to good use while circumventing their weaknesses. Work with your companions closely and terminate your foes with extreme prejudice; mercy and remorse have no place of belonging in the warzone!

* * *

**Regular Army: **The designation for the global military force established shortly after the new millennium, this United Nations-based unit is a direct descendant of the UNPF, or the United Nations Peacekeeping Force for short. Ever since the latter's failure to achieve any of its objectives in the rather turbulent environments of the 21st century, it was rendered defunct as it could solve nothing - conflicts and revolutions in the Middle East, Russian/Ukrainian tensions, Mexican Drug War, etc. were all standing evidence that operations via a peacekeeper unit was all but a futile gesture. The Regular Army's military forces are composed of multinational forces that are contributed by the UN's member states, and backed up with superior technology, tried-and-tested tactics, and a well-established funding base, this global defense initiative is prepared to fight any incursions that may be directed against the Earth and any of its countries. However, the setback of heavy corruption that runs rampant through its ranks have been a major concern for the past few years, and has questioned in the organization's ability to live up to its reputations. Being a multinational force of militaries from some of the more affluent countries around the world, the Regular Army's primary member nations are:

North America: Canada, United States, Mexico_ (members of the PADF)_  
South America: Brazil, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile _(members of the PADF)_  
Europe: United Kingdom, Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Russia _(members of the EU)_  
Middle East: Israel, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Iran _(members of the ACAL)_  
Africa: South Africa, Egypt _(members of the ACAL)_  
Oceania: Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines _(members of the PFDA)_  
Asia: China, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, India _(members of the PFDA)_

Each region has a unique alliance with a neighboring continent/sector. North and South America are allies in the** Pan-American Defense Federation**, Europe is banded under the **European Union**, Middle East and Africa are members of the** African and Central Asian League**, while East Asian and Oceania-based countries are under the banner of the **Pacific Front Defense Alliance**.

**Peregrine Falcons****:** The Peregrine Falcons is a highly organized team consisting of the best soldiers that the Regular Army has to offer. Trained for covert and shock operations, this organization relies on heavy and automatic weaponry to achieve its objectives. They are a subdivision of the Regular Army, and most of the peacekeeper forces have been replaced by this division and the United Nations Special Operations Command. Unlike the UNSOC, the Peregrine Falcons are full-time soldiers that are expected to be prepared for immediate deployment in the event of emergencies. The most well-known team of the Peregrine Falcons is the SV-001 Commando Unit, the designation for the squad that singlehandedly toppled a large portion of General Morden's army in the first war and has been the primary counteroffensive unit against the madman's insurrections ever since. This highly specialized taskforce of soldiers utilize conventional weaponry for the most part but don't hesitate to field newer weaponry should the time call for it, such as the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks that entered service in the first war.

**Marco Rossi**  
Full name: Marchrius Dennis Rossi  
Nickname: Intelligent Soldier  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Commando, Squad Leader of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: April 13  
Birthplace: Idaho, United States of America  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Computer programming, leadership traits, general knowledge on all known firearms  
Likes: Having time to devote to his hobbies, letting his own AI fight others on the internet  
Dislikes: Long lineups at the buffet  
Equipment: customized AR-10 Automatic Rifle, custom .50AE Murder Handgun, Hand Grenades, customized Combat Knife, personal PDA, Punching Glove  
Preferred Vehicle: SV-001 Metal Slug

Marchrius Dennis Rossi is the humble yet serious squad commander of the SV-001 Commando Team and an expert in computer security.

Born and raised in a relatively quiet rural village of Idaho, USA, the iconic commander's past can be traced to his career in the military after finishing his degree at a public technical high school. His unique skills as a squad leader and expert allowed him to blaze through his days at boot camp with unprecedented speed. This eventually landed the man a position in the Peregrine Falcons Special Ops unit, where he was responsible for leading a team of specially-trained soldiers for operations that no regular combatant was possibly allowed to undertake. His skills were put to the test when General Donald Morden, an ex-Regular Army official and the supreme commander of the Rebellion Army, rose to power and threatened world domination with his newfound army.

The corruption and disorganization that ran rampant in the Regular Army cost the UN-affiliated military dearly during the early stages of the war. Within a few weeks, casualties ran into the hundreds of thousands as territories that they were directed to protect fell to the rebels that continued to advance at a never-ending pace. Marco was among the last few active field commanders that was still alive and wasn't either dead or captured. Unfortunately, they same couldn't be said for his companions, as all of them, save for Tarma Roving, was killed during the initial stages of battle when Rebellion Army fanatics stormed their front on the US East Coast. The duo managed to escape to the Cambodian jungles with an inch of their lives when the rebels finally overran their home base. From that very fateful day, he has been the prime offensive force against the might of General Morden whenever the maniac and his devoted followers declare war against the Regular Army.

While he is usually a quiet and reserved person with a very gentle personality, the mere mention of General Morden will send him into a state of uncontrollable rage. This is primarily because the latter was directly responsible for the deaths of his fellow soldiers and his entire family - Morden personally executed his entire family as an act of intimidating the SV-001 commando from continuing his personal war. Driven by this one act, it became Marco's primary source of motivation to personally apprehend or sever the head of the Rebellion Army - even if it meant such an act of recklessness would lead to his death.

His skills with firearms (he customizes his personal firearms to suit his needs) and as a one-man army are undisputed, but his true mastery lies in his skills as an expert computer hacker. One of his hobbies in his spare time is to write up computer viruses for fun and for the Regular Army to attack its enemies through cyberspace - one of them was potent to the point of being able to infect the entire United States Military's computer network and even nearly caused a nuclear missile to be launched. Although this incident is infamous throughout the ranks of the US military for all those who were involved in it, Marco will never admit that this event happened or even existed, but he hopes to make use of this experience to hopefully land a job in the computer security industry after he can retire from the Regular Army.

The Major's favorite food is Chinese fried rice, and his favorite saying is "Pull your finger out and get to the source quote!". The events at Garbage Island showed that he is Fio's future husband, and that their children would lead the remnants of the Regular Army to victory against the technologically superior Future Rebellion Army and a rogue AI.

**Tarma Roving  
**Full name: Tarmicle Roving III (the Third for short)  
Nickname: Mister Nice Buddy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Combat Engineer, Co-Commander of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Captain  
Birthday: May 1  
Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Mechanical engineering, vehicle assembly and maintenance, marksmanship  
Likes: Time in the great outdoors, a ride on his motorbike  
Dislikes: Shallow people, bad drivers  
Equipment: Mossberg 500 Shotgun, .50AE Murder Handgun, customized Combat Knife, Hand Grenades, Vehicle Repair Kit, Model-96 Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun, Punching Glove  
Preferred Vehicle: Customized SV-001 Metal Slug

Tarmicle Roving the Third is the often carefree soldier of the SV-001 Commando Team whose expertise in engineering and vehicular combat has granted him the position of a combat engineer in the squad.

Tarma's father was a distinguished soldier in the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces) that defended the country from an attack by rogue US military forces about two decades before General Morden's rise to power. Having been inspired by his dad's achievements, the young man immediately enrolled in military school after graduation from high school. His special skills with engineering and mechanical work eventually got the notice of his drill instructors, and upon the completion of boot camp, joined the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers to become a vehicle specialist. Once Donald Morden declared open warfare on his former employers, Tarma found himself at the front lines performing tasks such as piloting vehicles, making repairs in the heart of a firefight, or clearing out Rebellion Army trenches with his personal shotgun, knife, and pistol.

Perhaps his greatest achievement was the triumphant rescue of the President of the United States of America when the rebels launched a successful direct assault on Washington DC during the first war. As the US Army and National Guard failed to halt the advance of fanatically devoted troops, the President was about to meet his demise at the hands of Morden himself when Tarma fought into the White House by himself, rescued one of the most important political figures on Earth, and managed to boost the spirits of the demoralized US soldiers and National Guardsmen. This eventually led to the liberation of the capital and the first counteroffensives against the Rebellion Army. While Tarma received a Silver Star as a commendation, he'll never admit this (primarily because it attracts unwanted attention, both the friendly and hostile types). Upon securing the President, he transferred to the Peregrine Falcons Commando Unit to meet up with Marco Rossi, an old friend that he trained with back in boot camp once he heard of his companion's plan to launch an attack against the Rebellion Empire.

Tarma's skills are rooted in close-ranged battles and urban combat, whether it may be trench warfare or house-to-house fighting. Since he likes to build his own custom motorcycles in his spare time (some of his models easily make professionally-constructed vehicles look amateurish), his hobby reveals his true endowment: a naturally-born mechanical wonder. Because of this, he is the vehicular expert of the commando team in all areas. This is another reason why he never leaves for the battlefield without his own set of customized vehicle repair and maintenance tools - these handy sets of spare parts are vital for keeping SV-001 vehicles in working order, and the reason why the vehicles he pilot can endure 50% more damage.

With the adeptness of an entire unit of combat engineers that one would find in a conventional military squad, he can pilot, make repairs, and battle with a Slug vehicle in a manner that eclipses all his teammates. He works especially well with Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, since both are aspiring mechanics that are more than willing to share the knowledge of their trades with each other.

His favorite food is fermented beans with rice, and his personal quote is "So what's your next move?" He is also rarely seen without his trademark shades, which are easily identified by anyone that has fought alongside him. The Future Rebellion Army, with the help of a clandestine AI, has been suspected to have developed a 'dark' clone of him, but this, along with any other rumors detailing the FRA, are not confirmed as facts yet.

* * *

**SPARROWS****:** A mostly female military unit, this special subdivision of the Regular Army focuses on the exact opposite of what the Peregrine Falcons usually handle. While the latter places emphasis on shock tactics and straightforward engagements, the SPARROWS operatives focus on assassination, intelligence gathering, and covert operations deep within enemy territories. They aren't slouches when it comes to direct confrontations either, as the female commandos within this unit employs some of the more exotic weapons available to the Regular Army, ranging from prototypical grenade launchers to heavy machine guns. While there are male SPARROWS operatives, they are rare as they often see work in the Peregrine Falcons and elsewhere. Troopers working for this organization can be easily just as skilled as their male counterparts and should never be underestimated or looked down upon, as most of the Rebellion Army had learned the hard way. There is a supposed rivalry, a friendly one at least, between them and the Marines, as both wield experimental weaponry in their ranks.

**Eri Kasamoto  
**Full name: Eri Kasamoto  
Nickname: The Bomber Girl from Memphis  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: SPARROWS Operative, Explosives/Demolitions Specialist of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Staff Sergeant  
Birthday: June 6  
Birthplace: Hiroshima, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Making explosives, swimming  
Likes: Aimless walks, her first gun  
Dislikes: Operating vehicles she isn't familiar with  
Equipment: Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, M79 Grenade Launcher, MP5 Submachine Gun, custom Hand Grenades, Nightstick, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: Camel Slug

Eri Kasamoto is the stoic member of the SV-001 Commando Team that hides a rather destructive and explosive personality behind that stern-looking expression that could easily scare a normal human to the point of death. Carrying the heaviest explosive weaponry into battle, she is also the team's premier anti-tank soldier.

Not much is known about this young girl's life with the exception of top government and military officials that have personally trained her or have access to her historical files. Most have claimed that she was found abandoned on the steps of a church-sponsored orphanage with nothing more than a sheet of paper that detailed her birth date and given name. Much of her youth composed of being raised in said orphanage until she was finally old enough to experience a real taste of the world; armed with nothing more than her street smarts and wits, Eri proceeded to pave her own path in life before leading her own street gang in the slums of Hiroshima. Their crimes of the trade often involved the theft of small arms for either their own use or sold to any potential customers that made contact with the hoodlums. It was here that she discovered her skills in the manufacturing of homemade explosives such as pipe bombs and Molotov Cocktails, and this, along with her commandeering a group of delinquents, attracted the attention of the Regular Army, which eventually recruited her after a series of deals and promises (along with some blackmail).

This was where her assassination and demolition traits were further exemplified - she eventually earned nicknames such as "the Memphis Bomb Princess" and "the Green Reaper" given her efficiency and ruthlessness towards the targets she was assigned to eliminate. Eri eventually grew tired of these tasks, as they were rarely a challenge for the seasoned soldier. She transferred to the SPARROWS, where her first assignment was to assist the Peregrine Falcons in stopping Morden's second revolution.

This was where she discovered what she truly admired in her life: the thrill of caving a fanatic's face in with her nightstick or exploding a terrorist officer with her grenade launcher was what she was seeking for all this time. Given the close friendships formed with Marco, Tarma, Fio, and more recently, Leon and Flynn, she has decided to remain with her fellow compatriots - although their silliness, stupidity, and (generally) immature sense of humor puts the demolitions specialist off at times. It hasn't impeded her ability to work proficiently with the teammates of her group though.

Eri is skilled in the operations of heavy explosive-based weaponry. Whether it is a WWII-era hand grenade or the newest prototype grenade launcher straight from the labs of Kanegawa Military Industries, she knows no equal and the bigger the weapon (and explosion), the more engrossed she is. The SPARROWS operative is also capable of making pipe bombs and Molotov Cocktails out of scrap materials, and her swimming skills also matches her to the competency of the United States Marines when it comes to waterborne missions. While her negative attitude is prevalent most of the time, she tends to show a more cheery side when being around the presence of Tarma and Fio. On the other hand, she is easily frustrated with the childish antics of her teammates even though she tries to warm up to them - _especially_ by the likes of Leon.

Her favorite food is Sprytus (196 Proof Vodka) and her personal quote is "You live - then you die. All alone."

**Fio Germi  
**Full name: Fiolina 'Fio' Germi  
Nickname: Teatime in the Battlefield  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: SPARROWS Operative, Medic/Suppressor of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Sergeant Major  
Birthday: October 2  
Birthplace: Genoa, Italy  
Ethnicity: Italian  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 94.6 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Medicine, cooking, operating heavy weaponry  
Likes: Baking cake, Peppino (her teddy bear)  
Dislikes: Hot drinks, hot baths, rude people  
Equipment: M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, Hand Grenades, MP5 Submachine Gun, Battleaxe, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: Ostrich Slug

Fio is the exact opposite of Eri in every aspect: a seasoned warrior with a happy-go-lucky, sweet, loving, and almost childlike personality. She plays the role of a medic and heavy suppressor in the SV-001 Commando Unit and in spite of her general appearance (as she is the shortest and lightest member of the unit) and character qualities, is a true soldier at heart that many will underestimate on first impressions.

The daughter of an Italian billionaire, Fio was the only child of the Germi family where it was a required tradition for all family members to have served at least five years in military service during their lifetime. Although Mr. Germi wished to have a baby boy that could carry on this legacy, he was rather terrified to hear of how his first child was a daughter and even worse, his wife was unable to bear any more children due to birth complications. Stuck between the decision of sending his only child into military service and breaking a centuries-long practice, his mind was made up when Fio voluntarily decided to continue the rite of passage that was set by her ancestors once she hit her eighteenth birthday. To this end, she was raised by loving parents that would support and protect her in any way, but wouldn't impede her in any manner. Once she finished boot camp, she discovered her skills as a combat medic and a heavy weapons specialist; the SPARROWS agent was immediately assigned to assist the Peregrine Falcons unit alongside Eri, who would later become her field partner and newly-found sister-in-arms.

Her first assignment was to root out a terrorist cell in the sands of Saudi Arabia. Those who underestimated her eventually found themselves being torn apart under the firestorm of bullets from her own light machine gun and precise headshots from her sidearm, and even the local cell leader was embarrassingly apprehended in his boxers when his personal vehicle was destroyed by Fio (along with Eri's explosive assistance, of course).

It was this day that the other members of the SV-001 Commando Unit could rely on her for a shoulder to cry on, a medic to cure the nasty injuries they may incur from combat, and a brave squadmate that could lay down massive amounts of gunfire upon a moment's notice. Mr. Germi was particularly happy with hearing how his daughter had found a family away from home; while he possessed a gruff personality, he has a soft spot for his only child and would do anything to protect her from any kind of danger, even if it meant begging Marco to keep her safe on their missions.

Fio specializes as a combat medic, heavy suppressor, and despite what her first impression says, a specialist with heavy weaponry. Her cooking skills also ensure that the team will never go hungry or have to indulge on unappetizing military rations. Although she is happy to be a soldier, she wishes to become a doctor one day that specializes in acupuncture and sports medicine. Her hobbies include ballroom dancing, cooking, housework, and gardening - all of which reinforces her position in an almost maternal support role of the squad. She also gets amazingly well along with the others, whether it is the serious personality of Marco, the pessimistic attendance of Eri, or the clownish joker of the group that is Leon. Her emotionality has also been a common running gag among the team, and she loves to tease the Marines in particular - the latter does their best to not make her cry, which is something that Fio exploits to the fullest. Without doubts, she is the friendliest and kindest member of the unit.

Her favorite food is Queen Mary Ice Tea, while her favorite saying is "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!". After the events at Garbage Island, it is shown that she is the future wife of Marco and that her children would be the key to the Regular Army's survival against the Future Rebellion Army's onslaught. She is also constantly under the protection of L-X8, a prototype Cyborg Commando that was sent to assassinate her, but was defeated and reprogrammed.

* * *

**United States Marines****:** One of the many subdivisions of the massive infrastructure that makes up the United States Military, this section of the Marines (not to be confused with the United States Marine Corps) is a specialized unit composed of some of the finest soldiers that the free world has to offer. Soldiers in this organization are recruited on an international level in countries that are directly affiliated with the United States, the North American Treaty Organization, or the Pacific Front Defense Alliance. They place emphasis on experimental weaponry, heavy support, and frontline assaults that require superior firepower, armor, and strategy. This force of highly-trained soldiers operate on all fronts: the land, the sea, the air, and even space itself. The shotgun is a primary component of the Marines, and all soldiers have one as a part of their arsenals. Their troops are recognized by either their witty sense of humor or legendary status of being absolutely fearless in the face of mortal dangers. They don't carry grenades either, but instead, are issued a special weapon of their own choosing. Another addition unique to them is the body armor they wear. These standard-issue methods of defense come in two flavors; a deep-green Kevlar vest and a navy-blue Titanium Combat Armor. All these traits make the USM one of the most disciplined and prepared combat forces on the face of the Earth, and it is often their peerless men and women that answer the calls to war firsthand.

**Leon Chan  
**Full name: Leon Chi-Ming Chan  
Nickname: The Kowloon Gunslinger, China-Boy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: US Marines Soldier, Point-Man, Scout, and Rearguard of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Corporal  
Birthday: September 14  
Birthplace: Hong Kong, China  
Ethnicity: Chinese-American  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Perseverance, discipline, accuracy, writing  
Likes: Evening walks, random laughter sessions, belching at the dinner table  
Dislikes: Hypocrites, politics, bigots  
Equipment: Benelli M4 Shotgun, 9mm Glock 19, M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle with Grenade Launcher, Combat Knife, Kevlar Body Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Armored Assault Powersuit

One of the two newcomers that joined the SV-001 Commando Team during the third war, Leon acts as the first combatant to scout out locations, defend the rear during an advance/retreat, and make breaches into enemy strongholds with the help of his trusty Marine-issued shotgun.

Born and raised in Hong Kong with his father who was a renowned scientist in the Regular Army, the rather rebellious child did not exactly have a good childhood despite of his parental figure's background. Leon's mother passed away when he was still young, and while he found himself to be especially talented at focusing on hard work without getting too distracted easily, he had other dreams: to become a soldier just like his grandfather from his mom's side of the family. His father hoped to direct his child away from a path that would waste such an intelligent mind by moving to the United States, where he hoped Leon would enroll in a prestigious university. But the moment the teenager hit his sixteenth birthday, he dropped out of school and immediately enlisted in the US Marines. School was never something he enjoyed, as he was always constantly harassed because of his Asian background and the jealousy of how his father was a wealthy and influential figure. However, he was able to attend college shortly after finishing boot camp and received a diploma in literature and writing. This was not enough to win his father's approval - both father and son broke into an argument before both departed their ways and never heard from each other ever again.

Leon became a drifter for the next few years, using the money he earned from his time during his training in the Marines to sustain himself. Perhaps by a stroke of fortune, it wasn't long before he ran into his old mentor. The much older Marine eventually took him in and provided him a place to stay while the younger soldier continued to pursue his dreams as a soldier and in his spare time, opened his own noodle stand in the neighborhood.

As the Rebellion Army launched its insurrection against the world, one of its sub-factions attacked the European front where Leon happened to be stationed at. The newly-trained recruit that were a part of his squad had utterly failed to achieve any of its objectives as a majority of his team was killed off in a matter of days. While any soldier would probably cower in fear and await surrender and/or death to claim him/her, the Chinese-American Marine had anything on his mind but that. Launching a one-man war against the Rebellion troops led by Admiral Greyfield, Leon fought his way through until he personally assassinated the madman. While his heroism was applauded by many, the politicians under the protection of the Regular Army was not too pleased since he had disobeyed a direct order to retreat to safer lines. Knowing that this could lead to a public relations nightmare, the Marines transferred him to the Peregrine Falcons, where he eventually found a new family - and his old mentor, Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart - within the SV-001 Commando Team.

Leon's specialty as a point-man, rearguard, scout, and support-fire unit makes him a valuable asset to the SV-001 Commando Team whenever speed, heavy defense, and an extra bit of firepower is needed to finish the mission. As a natural joker, he brings an atmosphere of laughs and silliness to his teammates. Although he adores his occupation as a soldier, he hopes to become a writer someday - not a successful one, just one that can tell the experiences - and horrors - of warfare through his works.

His favorite food is chow mein (fried Chinese noodles) and his favorite saying is "Keep them coming!". The Future Rebellion Army is also rumored to have developed a cybernetic clone of him codenamed L-X8 for assassination purposes.

**Flynn Taggart  
**Full name: Flynn 'Mack' Taggart  
Nickname: The Doomguy, Doom Marine  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: US Marines Commander, Heavy Weapons Specialist and De-Facto Leader of the SV-001 Commando Team  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: December 10  
Birthplace: Minnesota, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 256 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Fearless, leadership, mechanical engineering, extensive knowledge of all firearms  
Likes: Brave individuals, heavy weaponry  
Dislikes: Obstructive bureaucrats, weak firearms  
Equipment: M60 Machine Gun or M134 Minigun, UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher or BFG9000, Ithaca 37 Shotgun, Beretta M9, Brass Knuckle, Engineering Toolbox, Titanium Combat Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: M1 Abrams

The second newcomer to the SV-001 Commando Team during the third war was anything _but_ a newcomer, at least in the arts of warfare. This human behemoth, literally and figuratively, is what the squad falls back upon when they need every skill available packed into one mad killer with a personality to boot.

Flynn Taggart, or Mack as his old friends from the Marines always used to refer to him as, was born and raised in the state of Minnesota to a father and mother that both served in the United States Military. However, both his parents were killed during a tour to the Middle East by separatist forces, leaving the young boy without parental figures. He eventually moved in and lived with one of his uncles before reaching an age of maturity where he was able to achieve the dream he had always desired when he was a child: follow his parents' footsteps in the military. He was promoted to the rank of a Lieutenant by the age of twenty-four, but an incident in the same region where his parents were killed in action caused him to lose that rank forever - the assault of a superior officer when he was ordered to fire upon unarmed civilians with live ammunition. He was transferred to Mars as a part of his sentence, but this was further complicated by hellish creatures that threatened to bring final doom to our realm thanks to a classified but clearly controversial experiment involving teleportation gateways. What many don't know is that Mack is the one man that singlehandedly destroyed the Forces of Hell.

Although Mack will never admit that this incident ever happened (or any of his previous life events that involved getting into trouble with the authorities, at least the governmental kinds), the Rebellion Army had a hand in terms of bringing this hell to our world. With secret bargains and deals with the Union Aerospace Corporation, a gate to the realms of a world composed of fire and brimstone was opened, and hideous creatures poured through to subjugate our universe. As the Regular Army fought against General Morden, Mack annihilated these extraterrestrial invaders and closed the dimensional gate on Mars and its two moons before closing a similar gate opened in the heart of London. Hoping to cover up this event and to prevent a leakage of information to the general public, the US Marines transferred him to the Peregrine Falcons and erased all records of his previous contributions when he was a Lieutenant and Major, respectively.

Mack was allowed to keep his rank as a Major, on one condition: remain silent about the incident dealing with the UAC. So far, he has complied to this deal, but not so much about his rank but instead of a terrifying revelation that no common human should ever learn about. As much as he enjoyed his new position, he remains constantly wary and prepared for the eventual return of the Lord of Hell and his satanic armies. For the time being, he wishes to be an engineer or a mechanic in the civilian sector, as one of his hobbies include building things out of scrap - whether it is a blender or a crudely-built car.

Flynn Taggart is perhaps the strongest member of the SV-001 Commando Unit with his physical strength and highly specialized equipment, being able to hold his own in a battle against the Ikari Warriors; though it's heavily debated in regards to who are the better combatants. Specializing in overwhelmingly powerful assaults, sabotage, and leadership for battles that no regular soldier will ever want to undertake, Mack is a one-man army that has enough reputation to literally scare Rebellion Army troops into retreat, surrender, or even suicide. Underneath that pack of abs, armor, and muscle is a humble man with a fatherly personality towards his fellow troops - some even consider him to be the male counterpart of Fio, attitude wise (and when not in battle) even though he is a brutal warrior that can easily rival the Rebellion Army's top soldier, Allen O'Neil.

His favorite food is Jack Daniel's Rum and his favorite passage is "The Doomguy has arrived!" Although he has two different callsigns (Flynn and Mack) both are technically the same. Though he is a decorated Marines commander, he prefers to command and fight his battles on the frontline.

* * *

**United Nations Special Operations Command:** Abbreviated to UNSOC for short, this organization is an offshoot of the Regular Army as their members are not only just combatants, but also specialized agents trained for a variety of tasks such as VIP protection, intelligence gathering, peacekeeping operations, and diplomatic missions. Most of their troops are reservists hired from their respective countries' militaries so they do not see full-time duty under this branch very often. Just like the Marines, some of their members are authorized to carry prototype weaponry into battle and are given the permission to customize their combat gear to a degree that no regular-duty soldier would ever be granted. These combatants are only called upon when there is a shortage of Regular Army troops, or when there is a high-risk task involved (potential assassination risks of important government/military/scientific officials, global revolutionary threats, an enemy that requires unconventional tactics to be dealt with, etc.). As the UNSOC is a multinational military force, all of its operatives are trained to operate a variety of vehicles - including ones stolen from the enemy. Their finest soldiers are also known to be some of the best snipers of the 21st century.

**Trevor Spacey  
**Full name: Trevor Jung-Hyo Spacey  
Nickname: The Shredding Kicker  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: South Korean Special Forces Soldier, UNSOC Commando and Technical Expert  
Rank: Sergeant  
Birthday: June 25  
Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea  
Ethnicity: South Korean  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Computer security, scouting, dual-wielding weapons  
Likes: Building computers  
Dislikes: Internet tough guys  
Equipment: .50AE Murder Handgun, dual MP5 Submachine Guns, Hand Grenades, Combat Knife, personal PDA  
Preferred Vehicle: Stolen Rebellion Army Vehicles

Trevor Spacey is the second computer and electronics expert of the SV-001 Commando Team, although his participation in the squad's missions is temporary given the UNSOC's focus on other operations around the world.

This intellectual young man is gifted in his knowledge of electronics in general - he was granted his first computer at the age of three by his parents, who were both further amazed that their son was so knowledgeably adept in the usage of one. By the age of seven, he showed himself to be extremely proficient with all kinds of binary and programming codes when he successfully hacked the local police station's computer systems. Unlike Marco, who had a knack of writing computer viruses for fun, Trevor was the complete opposite. He would spend his recesses and summer vacations crafting antivirus programs specifically tailored to fight the latest cyberspace dangers - his personally tailored software are still in use by his old elementary school and everyone who has come to him for solutions with their computer issues.

Once Trevor graduated from high school, he went on to join the South Korean Military on a compulsory basis due to the country's military draft laws. Though he has shown himself to be a proficient soldier, his commanding officers were even more amazed with his abilities in breaching/securing electronics and incredible accuracy with firearms. They recognized his talents by offering him a position in the military's Special Forces unit; he would take on the role of a technical expert and scout. When his draft years ended, he hoped to work for a large computer company, but fate had other plans in him in the form of the Rebellion Army.

General Morden's invasion of South Korea gave the computer genius to take the battle against the madman. His first encounter with the fanatical troops was during an attack on the presidential convoy when he and a detachment of soldiers were currently escorting the country's leader to a safer position. Trevor singlehandedly fought off all the rebels with nothing more than two submachine guns and his melee skills that combined the usage of his knife and Taekwondo (traditional Korean martial arts). Once the Rebellion Army was driven to defeat by the conclusion of the first war, he joined the United Nations Special Operations Command.

His first assignment in the UNSOC was being sent to assist the Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS in a covert war against the then-unknown Amadeus Syndicate. This was where he met up with Marco, another computer genius with similar interests and tastes. Trevor specializes in hit-and-run tactics in the form of his versatility and heavy firepower from his dual SMGs, while his PDA allows him to hack into any enemy installation or secure important data in a matter of seconds.

His favorite food is raymun (Korean instant noodles) while his favorite saying is "I'm going to make scrap metal for you pal!"

**Nadia Cassel  
**Full name: Nadia Cassel  
Nickname: The Bloated Supermodel  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Former Model, Regular Army Soldier, UNSOC Commando and Experimental Weaponry Expert  
Rank: Private  
Birthday: August 6  
Birthplace: Rouen, France  
Ethnicity: French  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 105.6 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Knowledge with experimental weaponry, improvisation skills  
Likes: Eating her favorite dessert  
Dislikes: Gaining weight  
Equipment: Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver, Tesla Cannon, Hand Grenades, TASER, Salvaged Weaponry  
Preferred Vehicle: Stolen Rebellion Army Mechs

Nadia Cassel is one of the newest additions to the United Nations Special Operations Command. A rookie with little actual combat experience, she makes up for this weakness with her usage of prototypical armaments and ability to make do with whatever is on hand while in the field.

Born and raised in France, she had dreams and inspirations to become a supermodel ever since her days as a youth, although it is likely her country's heavy focus on traditions and value of beauty had some influence in her decision also. While she did start off successfully, it wasn't long before her obsession with eating ultimately made her weight go out of control. Her manager threatened to fire her if she didn't stop adding extra pounds to her body, but at the same time, wanted her to remain due to her looks and talents. Stuck between two interests, Nadia was on the verge of going into a state of depression when the Rebellion Army's invasion of France immediately opened up another career path for her: becoming a soldier. This was further reinforced with the French government requesting for more enlistment in its military when General Morden poured his Rebellion Army over the borders of Germany and into France.

Ditching her dreams behind despite the pleas of her manager, she served with distinction in the Regular Army during Morden's attacks on France. After the first war, she was transferred to the SPARROWS but wasn't actually deployed on frontline duty. Disappointed with the notion of not seeing more action, she applied for the UNSOC and was accepted.

Her first actual combat assignment was against the forces of the Amadeus Syndicate along with Marco, Fio, Trevor, Flynn, and Leon. While the other members of the squad were slightly skeptical of having a Private on their team, they nevertheless welcomed her with smiles and a promise to stick with each other in all combat situations. What actually amazed the team was her usage of stolen enemy weaponry: a Tesla Cannon she salvaged from a fallen Amadeus Elite Guard was used with deadly efficiency in her hands as the arcs of lightning literally shocked and destroyed all enemy forces that were caught in the path of its bolts. Once the war ended, this weapon and all of its known schematics were confiscated by her superiors - to that end, the UNSOC's scientists reverse-engineered it and made it a premier anti-infantry/vehicle weapon throughout the organization.

Nadia's experience is her ability to use prototypical weapons, whether it may be the Tesla Cannon (which is actually her primary weapon) or a Plutonian Particle Cannon. She is also a master of improvisation, being able to salvage equipment from enemies and making entirely new tools of destruction from them (such as looting a bazooka soldier for his rockets, which then become anti-tank grenades).

Her favorite food is Chinese dim sum, and her personal saying is "This is suh-weet, non?"


	10. Friends, Foes, and Factions (part 2)

**Friends, Foes, and Factions (Continued)**

As this section was a lot longer than I had expected it to be, it had to be divided up. In addition, due to the character limit for chapter titles, the title had to be changed (originally, it was called Allies, Adversaries, and Allegiances).

* * *

**Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit:** Based in the United States, this organization with a somewhat controversial background and method of operations provides soldiers-for-hire for the highest bidders, but often or only for peacetime tasks such as VIP protection and assistance in peacekeeping operations. Led by a former military colonel by the designation of Commander Heidern, little is known about this private military organization although it is rumored they have close deals with important United States officials. Soldiers that are employed by this company are experts in all aspects of combat: firearms, close-quarters combat, sabotage, non-lethal incapacitation, etc. What makes its combatants special and unique from a soldier from the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and UNSOC are that they often fight with their bare hands - whether this is a code of honor they must follow or just their preferred method of waging warfare is a question that remains a mystery even to this day. A recent release of new intelligence has proven that they are not a mercenary unit per se, but rather, keeping their tabs on a wealthy and influential man known as Rugal Bernstein that has similar intentions to General Morden.

**Ralf Jones**  
Full name: Ralf Jones  
Nickname: The One-Man Army  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC Specialist  
Rank: Colonel  
Birthday: August 25  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 243 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Destructive CQC attacks, fearless  
Likes: Decoration received from the US President  
Dislikes: Snakes  
Equipment: Bare Fists, .50AE Murder Handgun, Flamethrower, Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher, Hand Grenades, Combat Knife  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Ralf Jones was one of the two newly assigned soldiers to the SV-001 Commando Team during the Plutonian invasion. A soldier with a nearly legendary status backed up with his skills in close-quarters combat, one can only imagine how many lives he has taken with just his bare hands alone.

Only Commander Heidern has the details to Ralf's early life as a child and youth. Since he has been unwilling to share the details, there is almost no available detail of his past. His earliest activities in our records was his involvement of the destruction of a secret society that was only known as the "Black Hand", which is, interestingly enough, the same organization that fired the two shots that ultimately sparked the First World War. Most of the information that surround this event is almost complete speculation; whether the commando was sent in there to destroy them on someone's orders or did so purely because of a personal vendetta is probably something that will remain unanswered forever. On the other hand, he is well-known participant in the King of Fighters tournaments, where skilled combatants of a mixed bag of different backgrounds compete on a yearly basis for the title of the aptly named contest. He is often seen partnered up with Clark Still in these scuffling contests as the Ikari Warriors team.

The Peregrine Falcons and SPARROWS's efforts of barely averting the Ptolemaic Army Revolution caused the Regular Army to reconsider its options of adding more soldiers to the unit. While they were initially hesitant of turning to hired guns, Kanegawa Military Industries' employment of mercenaries to defend its assets and their relatively clean records gave the supervisors to the SV-001 Commando Unit the incentive to turn to such a source. A deal was met with Commander Heidern, and the military official eventually provided both Ralf and Clark to the squad. Both served with distinction during the war against the Rebellion Army (and eventually the Plutonians) as their close-quarters combat techniques opened up new options for the team to engage their enemies.

After the sixth war, Ralf was given the choice of either resigning from the team or staying as long as he wished to (or if Commander Heidern revoked the contract with the Regular Army officials). Having found a new group of compatriots to scuffle with in more ways than one, he chose to stick with the unit and was deployed with the team to the Garbage Island in the South Pacific, where an incursion by the Future Rebellion Army was stopped. It is unknown if he will remain with the team in the near future, but given his enjoyment of taking fights to the enemies of the Regular Army up close and personal, it is unlikely he will depart anytime soon.

Ralf is a close-quarters combat expert that places emphasis on his fists and a limited number of close-ranged weapons. He shows a rather great disdain for firearms, preferring to smash his enemies to a pulp with his signature Vulcan Punch and Galactic Phantom strikes. But as to regular SV-001 Commando traditions, he is given a combat knife and a .50AE Murder Handgun. He also carries a flamethrower and a Milkor MGL to employ against any unlikely target that may resist his barrage of fists that literally cause infantry to explode and tanks to crumple.

His favorite food is jerky, while his pet phrase is "Ok, let's get this done!"

**Clark Still**  
Full name: Clark Still  
Nickname: Tough and Cool  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC and Firearms Specialist  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: May 7  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 231 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Destructive wrestling attacks, fearless, skilled with any firearm  
Likes: Sunglasses  
Dislikes: Slugs  
Equipment: Bare Fists, .50AE Murder Handgun, Iron Lizard Launcher, Prototypical Railgun, Hand Grenades or BFG9000, Combat Knife  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Clark Still is the other soldier assigned to the SV-001 Commando Unit during the Plutonian war. Like Ralf, his skills in close quarters combat are undisputed, but the one trait that truly displays his talents (and makes him a nightmare for his enemies) is his efficiency with almost every known firearm in existence.

Both he and Ralf are brothers-in-arms for as long as they can remember; but since Commander Heidern has not released the earlier details of his life, much of his past has remained shrouded in absolute mystery. It is possible that he annihilated the rumored Black Hand secret society alongside Ralf, but this supposed tale is more fiction than fact as there are no historical documents that detailed the happening of such an event - especially when the real organization responsible for igniting the spark to the First World War disbanded in 1917. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he is Ralf's battle partner in the King of Fighters championships. While Ralf focuses on in-your-face attacks in the form of his devastating punches, Clark places emphasis on wrestling moves to brutalize any opponent unfortunate enough to be caught in one.

His allegiance to the SV-001 Commando Team was due to the result of the Regular Army requiring more skilled troops to assist their premier assault unit after the Ptolemaic Army ravaged both the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries. To this end, a contract was signed with Commander Heidern and he joined up with the crew just in time for their deployment to assist a group of peacekeeper soldiers under siege from the Rebellion Army. Throughout the sixth war, Clark proved his superiority as a CQC specialist via his signature move, the Argentine Backbreaker. This move was practiced on both the Rebellion troops and Plutonians with deadly results.

Clark chose to stick around with the team after the Plutonians were driven from the Earth, not just because his battle partner decided to stay, but also due to the fact he discovered a new kinship after working with them. He was present during the raid on Garbage Island, and it is to be expected that as long as Ralf decides to remain with the specialized assault unit (or until Heidern revokes the deal with the Regular Army) Clark will be a permanent member of the SV-001 Commando Unit. This, however, doesn't stop him from participating in the King of Fighters competitions that occur yearly - and he often recommends his newfound compatriots to come see the Ikari Warriors team try their best to take the title home. His personal firearms collection, consisting of weapons from over the decades, has caught the attention of Tarma and Leon alike.

While Ralf is an all-out CQC professional, Clark prefers to have a wide diversity of tactics at his disposal. Being able to use any firearm means that a shortage of weapons is never possible for this combat pragmatist, as he is able to salvage Rebellion Army weaponry should he run out of ammunition for two primary weapons: a prototype UNSOC railgun and the remote-controlled Iron Lizard missile. If one can name a weapon, it is likely Clark will have possession of it as his primary hobby is collecting all kinds of guns, ranging from antique flintlocks to state-of-the-art prototype US military smartguns. He is also the only member on the team, aside from Flynn Taggart, to be able to utilize the BFG9000 on rare occasions.

His favorite food is oatmeal, and his signature phrase is "Hey, come on!"

**Leona Heidern**  
Full name: Leona Heidern  
Nickname: The Silent Soldier  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit and SV-001 Commando Team CQC Specialist  
Rank: Unknown  
Birthday: January 10  
Birthplace: Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 145.5 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Destructive CQC attacks, ruthlessness  
Likes: Nothing  
Dislikes: Blood  
Equipment: customized Combat Knife, Moon Slasher, Hand Grenades, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

The third member originating from the Ikari Warriors didn't join the company until the eve of the Garbage Island raid. But what sets this enigmatic soldier different from the rest of the SV-001 Commando Unit is her focus on melee combat and cold ruthlessness against anyone imprudent enough to level a gun at her general direction.

Similar to the other members of the soldiers-of-fortune PMC, this blue-haired girl's past is all but shrouded in mystery save for her birthplace: the dilapidated and gang-dominated slums of Sao Paulo, Brazil. Although Leona never knew her father, salvaged reports from the Sao Paulo Police Force indicate that he was mistakenly targeted by a gang assassin for a rival member of another crime organization. This left her with her mother, both of which resided in horrible conditions as they lived in a mixture of poverty, inadequate housing conditions, and constant hoodlum wars that took place in their neighborhood. The last fear became a reality one day when members of the Cracha Preto organization raided her house on the suspicion that it was a hideout for their rivals. Her mother was brutally killed by the gang's automatic weapons, and just as when they were prepared to massacre her with a hail of gunfire, the screams of the criminals were heard along with the mixture of firearms going off randomly.

When the police arrived on the crime scene, a bloodbath and a slaughterhouse was all they could describe the environment. Leona was the one and only survivor and was later adopted by Commander Heidern through backroom deals and briberies. The leader of the mercenary unit soon became her foster father that saw potential in her as a combatant - once she turned sixteen, she was a fully-fledged member of the Ikari Warriors and regularly participated in the King of Fighters tournaments.

Leona was attached to the SV-001 Commando Team after Commander Heidern decided that sending her on a mission where a killer instinct and absolute ruthlessness was required for survival against an enemy that harbored the exact same two traits. The third member of the Ikari Warriors carried both within her blood and mind, and her participation in the infiltration of Garbage Island was...fearsome to say the least. Rebellion fanatics that were imprudent enough to charge at her found themselves being sliced to bloody ribbons in milliseconds, tanks eager enough to fire upon her suddenly found their munitions nullified, and automatic fire only served to irritate her further. Rebellion troops reported her to be some kind of demonic entity, but Morden and his top brass found these reports to be preposterous at best. The SV-001 Commando Team seem to show the same kind of fear and respect for her, even though she was more than willing to open up to all their members via friendly conversations...

If Ralf and Clark are masters of CQC, Leona is a goddess at close-quarters combat. Her arsenal consists of nothing more than her custom combat knife, a Moon Slasher (her own variation of the KMI Zangestu Sword), Hand Grenades, and a Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver. Although she will use other kinds of weapons if the opportunity presents itself, she prefers to fight with her private set of armaments.

As almost no details of her personal life are known, her favorite food and sayings remain a mystery.

* * *

**Rebellion Army:** Founded shortly after General Morden's disappearance after the Central Park bombing that arguably ignited the first spark of the war with the Regular Army, the Rebellion Army is a paramilitary unit that is mainly composed of Regular Army defectors, mercenaries, and impoverished people from lesser-developed countries that share a similar hate of the Regular Army, as the latter had blamed them for the source of harboring terrorists. As the recruitment of their soldiers span across every major continent in the world save for Antarctica, they have countless bases of operations all across the planet that provide them with borderline infinite assets for their war against the Regular Army and their affiliated partner countries. The weaponry and hardware that this military employ are relatively outdated, although they are cheap to acquire and are just as efficient even when compared to the technologically advanced Regular Army. Although the troops have inadequate training, their fanaticism and loyalty to their supreme general makes them deadly adversaries not to be trifled with, especially in numbers.

**Future Rebellion Army: **A future variation of the infamous new world order organization led by Donald Morden, these soldiers originate from a world where the Rebellion Army has successfully defeated the Regular Army, all forms of resistance, and the SV-001 Commando Team. With their victory secured and the planet under their control, a plan was instigated by their leader who was a successor of Morden: to send their numbers back in time to erase the descendents of Marco and Fio from existence, as their future daughter and son would serve to be the primary leaders that would direct the successor of the SV-001 Commando Unit in a desperate struggle of resistance. This arrangement was carried out on the Garbage Island in the Pacific Ocean, where the Future Rebels traveled back in time to assist their past leader with their technological superiority and even stronger zeal. Soldiers within the Future Rebellion Army utilize energy-based gear such as laser rifles, plasma cannons, and pulse shields as components of their basic gear. All of their hardware, including their tanks and aircraft, utilize the same kinds of properties in their armaments. Though they were a formidable force that placed all their effort in the assassination of Marco and Fio, they were all but annihilated and their gateway to our time was neutralized. But this wasn't all - rumors of cloned versions of our heroes and cybernetic soldiers were supposedly employed by this faction. Though they have ceased to exist in the contemporary age, time will tell if they will ever return and rise to power once again, especially after how it was known that the Regular Army and the world would fall to them in the distant future.

**Donald Morden**  
Full name: General Donald Morden  
Nickname: The Antichrist, Devil Rebirth Morden, Devil Reborn  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former Marine and Vice Admiral of the Regular Army, Supreme Leader of the Rebellion Army, Global Revolutionist  
Rank: Five-Star General, Supreme Commander  
Birthday: January 24  
Birthplace: New Brunswick, Canada  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably Canadian  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 249 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Survival skills, hunting, sniping  
Likes: Smoking Cuban cigars, finishing things once started  
Dislikes: Ignorance, objectivity, political corruption, people with no ambitions  
Equipment: customized Panzershreck Rocket Launcher, Assorted Rebellion Military Firearms and Vehicles  
Preferred Vehicle: Hi-Do Command Gunship

General Donald Morden is the founder and supreme figurehead of the Rebellion Army and the eternal nemesis of Marco Rossi. Harboring a deep hatred for the Regular Army, this megalomaniac will stop at nothing until his former employers are wiped from existence, even if it means having to directly battle them head-on and getting obliterated by their automatic weaponry.

While Morden is often seen as a despicable human being with no redeeming qualities, the General's past can be traced back to his days when he was a successful Vice Admiral in the Regular Army. Regarded as a fine leader with all the qualities that a subordinate can hope for; caring, tough, and efficient, he was held with great respect amongst the troops that were under his command. This was further exemplified when the division under his command led an attack on an extremist group based in the Midwest United States. Though casualties were sustained, the Regular Army soldiers fought bravely as the Vice Admiral himself led the charge into the separatists' hideout. The mission was ultimately a success and Morden received a commendation from the President of the United States.

His loyalty to the Regular Army ended with the Central Park bombing. While out on an afternoon walk with his son that he cared for just as dearly as his troops, a terrorist attack carried out by an unknown organization caused half of the park to be scorched by the bombing - Morden himself was badly wounded in the attack while his son was killed in the ensuing bombing. He then realized the attack could have been prevented if it was not for the ignorance of various omens and signs that an extremist attack was imminent, mainly because due to the corruption and ignorance that was rampant within the Regular Army. Driven to insanity from the death of his only child along with the desire for vengeance, he resigned from the Regular Army and disappeared from public view...only to surface a year later with an army of unyieldingly loyal fanatics and entire divisions of outdated yet reliable combat vehicles. Within a few weeks, he managed to drive the Regular Army to the point of capitulation as his military forces pushed deeper into their territories.

Victory was almost within his grasp after he finished neutralizing the Regular Army's trump card to turn the tables in the war: capture or destruction of the SV-001 Metal Slugs and their production facilities. As he initiated his final offensive, two commandos sent by the Peregrine Falcons - Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving - began to undo his damages while inflicting unrecoverable losses to his military. Though he regarded both soldiers as a nuisance, he eventually paid for his mistake when the soldiers launched an assault against his personal compound on the Mediterranean coastline. He was eventually defeated and incarcerated, though this did not last – with every defeat he incurred, he always manages to return with a vengeance. As long as his spirit for the annihilation of the Regular Army exists, he will persevere as long as his body and health hold up.

Donald Morden is an efficient commander and combatant in all aspects, but foolish blunders such as being duped by the Martians has caused him to be embarrassingly defeated on more than one occasion. His preferred weapon is usually a Panzershreck, though he always attacks from one of his personally tailored vehicles. For some reason, he has intense durability in contrast to a regular human being - this is evident with his ability to take hundreds of rounds worth of machine gun fire before collapsing.

His favorite food is creamed salmon spaghetti, and his personal quote is "Ignorance is the root of all evil." He is also very well known for his iconic taunt which consists of a diabolical laugh whenever he successfully eliminates a Regular Army soldier.

**Allen O'Neil**  
Full name: Allen O'Neil  
Nickname: Fearsome Army of Trillion  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former Regular Army Officer, Rebellion Army Commando  
Rank: Major  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: United States. Exact location unidentified  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'7"  
Weight: 375 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Unmatched CQC skills, sharpshooting, superhuman physical strength, apparent immortality  
Likes: Shooting up Peregrine Falcons troops, sniping SPARROWS agents, exploding Marines soldiers  
Dislikes: Running out of ammo in a firefight  
Equipment: customized Combat Knife, M60 Machine Gun, Hand Grenades, Rebellion Army Vehicles  
Preferred Vehicle: Rebel Gigant

Allen O'Neil is a sight that no run-of-the-mill Regular Army soldier would ever want to witness. This man, possessing abilities that make even the finest military strategists believe that he is some kind of supersoldier, is among one of the most feared icons of the Rebellion Army, even for members of the SV-001 Commando Unit. Like his employer and superior, he holds a similar type of intense abhorrence for the Regular Army.

Allen O'Neil was an ex-Regular Army Commando that acted as a personal aide, advisor, and bodyguard for Morden. Wherever the former Vice Admiral went, he was there present at his side - attempted clandestine assassinations carried out against him by opponents of the United Nations-backed military often found themselves shot up, beaten, and/or exploded into pieces before they had a chance to react. Without doubts, he was possibly one of the greatest soldiers to have ever served in the Regular Army.

All of that ended when Morden disappeared from public view - Allen, along with a large portion of his most loyal officers and soldiers, vanished with him. A year later, he returned with a desire for vengeance as the Rebellion Army began their offensives against the Regulars. The commando himself first appeared at Kathehirt Valley in Germany, where he singlehandedly destroyed entire squads of Regular Army soldiers and vehicles. He eventually got the chance to have a duel with Marco and Tarma, but was subsequently shot down in a matter of minutes. Even though both Peregrine Falcons commandos witnessed him bleeding and falling limp to the ground, Allen has somehow always returned in future revolutions while becoming even stronger with each succeeding appearance. His latest act of revenge was attacking the SV-001 Commando Unit in a Rebel Gigant, but he was personally crushed by Tarma in his own Slug Gigant after the combat engineer critically damaged his armored juggernaut and tore him out of his cockpit. Though he wasn't seen ever since the conflict at Garbage Island, it is evident that it wasn't the last time that the squad would have to face him, his barrage of taunts, and machine gun fire.

Allen O'Neil is a man that can simply be described as walking death itself. With close-quarters combat skills that surpass the likes of the Ikari Warriors, he can easily go toe-to-toe with any member of the SV-001 Commando Team or even take on the entire unit by himself. This is further reinforced with his superhuman-like physical strength, as he is able to bench press over 300 kilograms without too much trouble and wield a fully automatic machine gun/minigun with one arm while firing it with impeccable accuracy. His perceptible skill of cheating death itself is also evident: one incident reported him being eaten by a killer whale in the second war, yet he was alive and kicking when he attacked the Peregrine Falcons and Marines in the convoy that was en route to Cape Canaveral.

Though his favorite food is unknown, it is easy to assume that he has multiple quotes. Some of them include his trademark laugh and lines such as "Come on, boy!" "Go home to mommy!" "You're mincemeat!" and of course the line he utters as his apparent death is imminent: "See you in hell!"

* * *

**Mars People:** Often referred to as Martians for short, they are an extraterrestrial species of aliens that originate from a location beyond our Solar System. While not much is known about them, they are (or were) openly hostile towards the Regular Army during the second and third war, and temporarily during the sixth war. The core members of their species resemble bulbous creatures with a pair of small eyes and a writhing mass of tentacles that act as feet and arms. Though they are fragile, they are technologically superior to us given their pure employment of energy-based weapons save for a few examples. Their combat vehicles are often biomechanical in appearance, given the combination of machinery and organics in their general construction. It is assumed they are also extremely knowledgeable in the field of biophysics, as they have the ability to clone our captured commandos or more than one occasion. They aren't at the top of the food chain in spite of their advantages over humankind, as their natural predators, the Plutonians, target them as their primary victim.

**Rootmars**  
Full name: Rootmars  
Nickname: Unknown  
Gender: Possibly Male  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of the Martians  
Rank: Unknown. Presumably the Supreme Figurehead of the Martians  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unidentified Extraterrestrial  
Height: Around 10 meters  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Supreme intelligence, leadership traits, psionic powers  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Equipment: Brain, Acid Spit, Head-Mounted 20mm Vulcan Cannons  
Preferred Vehicle: Rugname

Rootmars, according to intercepted and decoded transmissions from the Mars People, is the supreme leader of the alien race. Almost nothing is known about this gigantic alien until his recent willingness to communicate with trusted humans during the sixth war against the Plutonians.

This alien was the mastermind behind the second and third wars, where he manipulated the Rebellion Army from behind the scenes: first by duping General Morden himself with a trust to supply him with the necessary equipment while setting up distracts to keep the Regular Army and its branches occupied, and second by sending a doppelganger of the General himself to fool the Rebellion Army that culminated with the kidnapping of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines. He was ultimately defeated and sent into the depths of the oceans when his mothership, the Rugname, was destroyed and in the process, tried to take down the core members of the SV-001 Commando Team with him but was unsuccessful.

He made his return in the sixth war to lead an offensive against the Plutonians, a hostile and voracious race of aliens that possessed an unquenchable appetite for humans and Martians alike. It was shown in this conflict that Rootmars's presence had some kind of morale and influence boost among his followers - the Martians were easily terrified without a leader, which made them easy prey for the Plutonians, but was the complete opposite once the alien made his return. He was also directly responsible for saving the SV-001 commandos after the Plutonian Queen was destroyed in her own hive and in an attempt to kill her assailants, exploded the lower half of her hive with a stolen nuclear warhead before she was silenced forever.

Though Rootmars was initially a ruthless warmonger that saw all those below him (including his partner-in-crime, General Morden) as expendable chess pieces, his cooperation with the Regular Army and their allies in the sixth war and willingness to save the commandos shows that he has some degree of sympathy.

The leader of the Mars People doesn't rely on conventional weapons save for two 20mm Vulcan Cannons attached via antennas to his head. Instead, he utilizes acidic spit to suppress his foes, while a powerful brain-wave attack will vaporize anything within a wide radius. It seems like Rootmars has the ability to designate his targets; while the psychic technique was devastating against the SV-001s designed for reentry during the final hours of the third war, it had no effect against the soldiers that hitched a ride on him in the sixth war. This simplistic yet destructive arsenal makes him a force to be contended with.

Both of Rootmars's favorite food and quote are unknown.

* * *

**Amadeus Syndicate:** A private military organization that places heavy emphasis on advanced technology and controversial hardware such as nuclear, biological, and chemical weaponry, little is known about this conglomerate save for the fact that they claimed responsibility for unleashing the White Baby Plague on the worldwide web, which nearly caused total destruction of all military computer systems on a global scale. Soldiers and scientists of this faction are likely to be ex-Rebellion Army members that were picked up by this business after the end of the third war. Those who serve in the Amadeus Syndicate are equally fervent and ferociously loyal as their former employers; the most infamous sect within the association is the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebels, a special forces unit that utilizes stolen Regular Army weaponry such as AR-10 Automatic Rifles. It is also rumored that they have an elite hacking division and a secret police unit, though these are only supposed fables that run amok in the Regular Army and elsewhere. They have only been active in one incident, during the fourth war, and haven't been seen or heard from since then.

Since its downfall by the conclusion of the fourth war, its successor, an army of cybernetic mongrels and demented clones led by Amadeus's greatest achievement and creation, continues the war into the future as an enemy that was much greater than anything the Regular Army has ever encountered.

**Amadeus**  
Full name: Amadeus  
Nickname: Heinrich Himmler Mk. II  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Scientist and Mastermind of the Amadeus Syndicate  
Rank: Unknown. Presumably the Supreme Commander of the Amadeus Syndicate  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Berlin, Germany  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably German  
Height: 6'  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Supreme intelligence, weapons design, lack of regard for human morals  
Likes: Human experimentation, inventing the next cyborg  
Dislikes: Unintelligent people  
Equipment: Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons, custom War Machines  
Preferred Vehicle: Customized Battle Robots

Amadeus is the supreme leader of his personal military enterprise aptly named after him, the Amadeus Syndicate. As a prime developer in military technology and controversial weaponry, very little is known about this mad scientist aside from the fact he has no qualms of unleashing his terrifying creations against the world.

Almost nothing is known about Amadeus's early life, although intelligence files gathered by the Allies of World War II speculate that he was a creator and supplier of military weapons for Nazi Germany that nearly turned the tide of the conflict into their favor. This means that he is well over a hundred years old by the time he instigated his own rebellion against the world: unleashing the White Baby Plague on a global scale. This supposed super-virus had the apparent ability to eradicate all types of electronic military software, defenses, secrets, access codes, and other types of information that are highly safeguarded, with only a few officials authorized access to them. At the same time, the virus would grant the Amadeus Syndicate and its affiliates with the pillaged information. Though he was primarily successful at the start, a last-minute operation launched against him by Marco, Fio, Trevor, Nadia, Leon, and Flynn prevented him from causing international destruction to all military electronics in the world. His supposed virus was also capable of taking command of autonomous military vehicles almost instantly while giving them piloting skills that far exceed the potential of a conventional human pilot.

Amadeus is also fond of utilizing cyborg troops in his ranks - particularly as a sect of his personal elite guard. It is rumored that his establishment of cybernetic technology ultimately paved the way for the cyborg prototypes that appeared back at Garbage Island during Morden's last stand at his command center. These bionic killers wield heavy weapons such as chainguns and nuclear grenades, and their bodies allow them to endure more punishment than a conventional main battle tank. In the event his personal laboratory is breached, he has several battle machines at his disposal to quickly lay waste to the interlopers, though these failed to save him during the raid on his headquarters in North Kazakhstan. Though the base was destroyed via self-destruct and a carpet bombing attack, his death is not confirmed.

The head of the Amadeus Syndicate possesses immense cunning and intelligence, and both have allowed him to brew up deadly weapons that are all banned in the Geneva Conventions. While the bulk of his military compromise of ex-Rebellion Army personnel, the true power of his company rests on the shoulders of his Elite Guard and cyborg soldiers - the latter of which is a product of his mind and willingness to ignore standard human morals. It is hypothetical that he launched an attack on Kanegawa Military Industries because of potential business competition, as the latter is a contractor of military hardware to factions that oppose the Rebellion Army. However, his greatest creation is not his toxins or his machine-driven warriors of death. The pinnacle of his works have led to the creation of an artificial intelligence program with a mind just as cunning and vile as its creator - CABAL, shortened abbreviation for _'Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform'_.

Both his favorite food and quote are unknown.

* * *

**Prisoners:** As the SV-001 Commando Team slogs their way through multiple battlefields, they will often come across prisoners of war - unfortunate Regular Army personnel, the respective country's military troops, or civilians that were taken captive by the attackers and held hostage by our enemies. Freeing them is one of your squad's primary objectives; by doing so, we secure the confidence and trust of the respective prisoner's background (country, company, employer, etc.). It should also be noted that prisoners often carry supplies with them in the form of military rations, valuables, and weaponry: if you liberate them, they will happily gift them to you as an act of gratitude. Some prisoners can even aid you in battle; be on the lookout for them!

**Rumi Aikawa**  
Full name: Rumi Aikawa  
Nickname: The Wandering Ghost  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Regular Army Supply Personnel and Medic  
Rank: Sergeant  
Birthday: January 18  
Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Blood Type: AB  
Skills: Running, 20-20 vision, physical strength  
Likes: Pleasure walks with her sister  
Dislikes: Animals  
Equipment: Backpack, Medical Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: LAV-25 APC

Rumi Aikawa is one of the many supply personnel and field medics for the Regular Army. In spite of her aforementioned skills, she is abysmal with directions, instructions, and memory capabilities; this has led her to be more of a forlorn hope than relief for Regular Army troops that are in desperate need of supplies and medical attention.

Not much is known about Rumi's past, but her primary reason for joining the Regular Army is to secure a source of income to help her ailing mother and her younger sister Madoka, who suffered from a weak heart and lacked physical strength, respectively. While she was undergoing basic training, a paperwork fiasco (and possibly corruption within the Regular Army) somehow shipped her to the frontlines. Perhaps by a stroke of luck, she emerged from the battle without a single injury. Ever since then, she has been sent to the frontlines as a combat medic and supply unit, but her weaknesses has always done more harm than good, since she never gets to the target location she is directed to; although Regular Army personnel that are fortunate enough for stumble across her before she wanders off often find themselves with a large cache of supplies to reload and replenish themselves with.

Rumi's favorite food is unknown, and her favorite quote is "Hmph!" She also has a tendency to talk excessively, particularly in the presence of her superiors.

**Madoka Aikawa**  
Full name: Madoka Aikawa  
Nickname: The Disappearing Spectre  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Regular Army Supply Personnel  
Rank: Private  
Birthday: May 3  
Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Running, physical strength  
Likes: Jogging sessions  
Dislikes: Getting lost  
Equipment: Backpack, Ammunition Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: LAV-25 APC

Madoka Aikawa is the younger sister of Rumi Aikawa and like her older sibling, is a Regular Army supply personnel and field medic. However, she shares the same strengths and weaknesses - while she has appreciative physical, vision, and running skills, she is equally awful with directions and remembering important details.

It is presumed that she joined the Regular Army to ease the workload of her older sister and to get fit herself, as she was physically weak prior to her enlistment into the military organization. Like her sister, she has somehow been fortunate enough to emerge from all conflicts unscathed, save for a broken backpack. While Rumi is a medic, Madoka is an ammo specialist - she is often seen carrying military ordnance as opposed to medical supplies.

Madoka's favorite food and personal saying are both unknown.

**Hyakutaro Ichimonji**  
Full name: Hyakutaro Ichimonji  
Nickname: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Regular Army Commando and Espionage Agent  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Presumably Japanese  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Martial arts, aura energy  
Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Equipment: Bare Fists  
Preferred Vehicle: Unknown

Hyakutaro Ichimonji is a legend and a mystical warrior among the Regular Army. While he appears as a prisoner of war at first glance, any wise person would say that appearances can be deceiving - this is especially the case with this man, who is actually a Regular Army commando in disguise. Why he helps the Regular Army is unknown, as there are no official records of him aside from his rank.

Instead of relying on firearms, Hyakutaro relies on his skills in martial arts, usually in the form of a bone-shattering punch or kick. However, it is his unique trait to utilize a form of energy generated from his palms; it is speculated that this is aura, a force of power that emanates from every living being. He has weaponized it into a destructive force in the form of powerful energy spheres that have the ability to track down targets. A single one can wipe a Rebellion soldier from existence, while a few more can easily puncture a main battle tank's composite armor.

He relies on the arts of deception too - he is usually seen as a helpless prisoner until he feels endangered or freed by his allies; once that happens, he will viciously fight the aggressors and loyally follow his liberator to their deaths. Attempts by the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, Ptolemaic Army, etc. to capture him in order to study the scientific details behind his powers have all but failed, as his would-be captors were either destroyed before they could even touch him or lost him and instead, found a run-of-the-mill POW in his place. It is rumored he has the ability to conceal his power at will.

Though his origins are unknown, his age is presumably ancient as encounters of him that trace as far back as the American Revolution have been recorded.

Hyakutaro's favorite food and personal saying are both unknown.

* * *

** Ptolemaic Army:** Although the Regular Army had witnessed and felt the full might of their military firsthand with irreplaceable losses, little is known about this organization and how they operate. Their most significant offensive against the world was their assault on a KMI research facility located in the Yucatan Peninsula, where they managed to steal the construction schematics for the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicles in the form of a tamper-proof hard drive and a good number of Slug Gunners, Armored Assault Powersuits, and Slug Armors that were in the final stages of combat readiness. Although this wasn't exactly a strategic and tactical failure on the Regular Army's end thanks to most of the vehicles being recovered, it was proof that the enigmatic paramilitary unit had something more than just plain numbers and ruthlessness that placed them on par with the Rebellion Army. Equipped with advanced technology, efficient tactics, and the ability to rapidly reverse-engineer whatever they managed to pillage from their enemies, they were able to rapidly construct several models of their own SV-001 tanks by studying the stolen hard drive and captured prototypes.

The most infamous variations of their own slugs was the Black Hound and Metal Rear, both autonomous combat vehicles directed by a highly efficient, yet flawed AI program - fortunately, both of them were eventually destroyed over the course of the war waged against them. We can also establish that the AI is a facsimile of Kanegawa Military Industries' own version currently in development. What makes them unique from other conventional armies is the lack of a central command structure. They have no governing body or commanders aside from officers and high-ranking priests, and their ranks usually consist of guerrillas and special forces infantry. Their headquarters is unknown aside from an enormous tower deployed in Chongqing, China that acted as a pseudo-command structure. The destruction of said tower seemed to end the war, and the remnants of the organization retreated into the shadows without a trace while leaving almost no clues to the questions we were actively searching for, such as their motives and unquenchable desire to steal our technology...

* * *

**Plutonians:** As humanity thought the Mars People were the only other types of intelligent life in the universe, they were proven wrong once a species of carnivorous aliens with a ravenous appetite and craving for both human and Martian flesh alike, surfaced during the sixth war. While their goals are ultimately unclear (and will probably remain so), we have theories that their purpose on Earth is to terraform the planet into an environment of their liking - after driving its natural prey and any other competitors of the local biosphere to the point of extinction. To do this, they place emphasis on parasitism, chemical warfare, mind control, and hunter-killer like instincts in order to achieve dominance over their enemies and victims. These tactics are effective against all kinds of targets: for example, they managed to mind-control the entry team into their primary lair with a special kind of neural parasite, and their methods of countering our armored vehicle advantages involve using acidic and plasma-based attacks against our combat platforms. Fortunately, they don't seem to be any more resistant to military ordnance than any other enemy that the Regular Army has encountered thus far, so some good old heavy machine gun fire will destroy all but the toughest hostile extraterrestrials.

The Plutonians follow a hive-mind system that is commanded by a matriarchal structure. The Plutonian Queen, an ancient and vicious creature with unimaginable power, is the head of the entire caste, at least the one present on Earth. Having arrived to Earth via a meteor that made landfall on Ayers Rock of the Australian Outback, her appearance on the planet was all but unnoticed. As the years passed, the Plutonian Queen was able to establish an entire army of followers in absolute secrecy. It is possible they remained dormant in their lairs throughout the planet until they sensed the arrival of their natural prey - the Mars People. They also attack and charge in large numbers and despite their fragility, they are a vicious foe that is dangerous at all levels, from a larva spawn all the way to their customized biomechanical walkers. The destruction of their supreme commander and matriarch seemed to end the threat for now, but if the appearance of the Plutonians on our world signifies anything, it can only translate to one message: they are not the only intelligent _and_ aggressive species lurking out there amongst the stars, waiting for an opportunity to rain destruction upon their intended victims...

* * *

**Kanegawa Military Industries Employee/Businessperson:** During the Ptolemaic Army's attempted attack on the Regular Army and KMI, they took several key members of the company hostage as they made demands in the form of the company's newest products, prototypes, blueprints, and so forth. Freeing these members are a key to victory for the SV-001 Commando Team, as they hold valuable intelligence about the enemy they are fighting and important supplies, mainly in the form of KMI's newest firearms. Several were also present on Garbage Island, with a prominent POW who chose not to disclose her name stating the plot of the Rebellion Army: construction of the Gigant series of mechs and unleashing the Future Rebellion Army on the world. Liberating them will reinforce KMI's support for the Regular Army.

**CEO:** A key figure to be liberated, this prisoner is a chief executive officer of a well-known company. Freeing him will result in the company securing their trust in the Regular Army and retrieval of important supplies, mainly in the form of rare weapons that cannot be found anywhere else.

**Captured Regular Army/Marine/Peregrine Falcons/SPARROWS Combatant:** As you tread into the more heated battlefields, you may encounter recently incarcerated allies that were taken captive, but were not disarmed in the process; this is probably due to the fact the enemies did not have the sufficient time to remove the weapons and other necessary gear from these troops. Freeing them won't grant you any rewards, but you will get a helpful ally that can back you up in battle. Regular Army soldiers aren't too experienced and won't put up too much of a fight with their standard issue assault rifles, but if you can free a Marine, you can expect a shotgun-brandishing warrior to blast a path for you with ease. Liberate a Peregrine Falcons trooper and he'll mow down enemies with his heavy machine gun. Save a SPARROWS agent and you'll find her using an unconventional weapon that's surprisingly effective, whether it may be a laser rifle or a grenade launcher. Finding these armed prisoners is a feat, as they are extremely rare on the battlefield. Keep in mind that unlike other prisoners, they are not invincible and will eventually fall to enemy fire.


	11. Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment (part 1)

**Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment**

In order to go toe-to-toe against the Rebellion Army and any other threats that the Regular Army will be responsible for dealing with, a vast arsenal of cutting-edge military equipment - both domestic and captured from the enemy - will have to be employed in the eternal crusade against the ruthless forces of General Morden and his allies. These come in the form of conventional weapons such as traditional military firearms, tanks, and aircraft, while some unorthodox hardware ranging from mechanized walkers to prototype weapons straight out of Kanegawa Military Industries' laboratories will also have to be used once the opportunity presents itself. Different enemies will require varying kinds of weaponry to be defeated, but with patience and a bit of sharpshooting skill, any enemy can be defeated even with stock armaments (but we don't recommend it, of course). This section consists of the various small arms (firearms, grenades, melee weapons, etc.) while the next section will deal with vehicular hardware.

* * *

**Melee Weapons:** These are often used as a last line of defense when a soldier has run out of ammunition, or when the enemy has gotten too close for comfort. Melee combat is generally never recommended in a battlefield where our opponents are equipped with the best firearms and military vehicles, but a close-combat enthusiast can make good use of hand-to-hand combat with frightening effectiveness - provided they know the right situation of when or when not to take fights up close and personal.

**Combat Knife:** Consisting of a twelve-inch razor blade and a gripped handle for versatility, this melee tool is a weapon that is utilized by all major military forces around the world. Though it has utility-based uses such as cutting ropes and the preparation of food, it is famous for being a deadly flesh-slicer in the hands of skilled wielder. While it is effective against human-based targets, it is all but a futile gesture in the face of armored vehicles. The Combat Knife is the standard-issue melee weapon for all major branches through the Regular Army (except for the SPARROWS and some units of the UNSOC) and the Rebellion Army.

**Punching Glove: **A rather interesting technique of close-ranged defense developed by Marco and Tarma, this crude (and rather comedic) melee weapon consists of nothing more than a boxing glove attached to a spring. Usually mounted on the soldiers' backpacks, the punching glove is a rather effective way of counterattacking when the user is in a prone position, and cannot react quickly enough - especially against lunging Rebellion fanatics. With the click of a button, the glove is forcefully ejected from the bag before it strikes the target head-on, usually knocking them out cold (and breaking a few teeth in the process).

**Battleaxe: **The SPARROWS, known for their usage of unconventional weapons in multiple areas, decided to abandon the combat knife in favor of more unconventional melee weapons. One of the standard-issues is a battleaxe - while it may seem to be a cumbersome weapon, it is frighteningly effective even against foes that don body armor for obvious reasons. Fiolina Germi (for some odd reason) carries one as her backup weapon.

**Nightstick: **The other standard weapon used among the SPARROWS is a nightstick, a popular non-lethal incapacitation tool that is widely used by police forces worldwide. Recently, a TASER variation has been implemented to further boost its effectiveness. Being the second standard-issue backup weapons for female SPARROWS operatives, it is a great self-defense weapon in all aspects - especially when off-duty, as there have been reports of unwanted advances and potential assaults on the female agents in areas where security is not exactly the greatest. Ever since the agents were allowed to carry these while not on the job, the number of would-be and known offenders ending up at the police station and/or hospital has spiked dramatically. Eri Kasamoto utilizes a pair as her signature melee weapons.

**TASER:** Commonly known as the Stun Gun, the TASER has been a standard-issue weapon for police forces worldwide, as its non-lethal features allow an officer to incapacitate his/her targets safely without mortally wounding them. However, Nadia Cassel carries a more lethal version - instantly destroying the nerves of her enemies with a powerful electric shock, her variation can also short-circuit electronic equipment.

**Zangestu Sword:** Developed by Kanegawa Military Industries shortly after the Ptolemaic War, this peculiar weapon may appear to be nothing more than a standard twelve-inch military knife, but upon activation and usage, it deploys an energy field that might as well be more devastating than a conventional heavy machine gun. With the capability to disintegrate flesh in milliseconds while deconstructing tank armor like a chainsaw through butter, the Zangestu Sword also comes with a very interesting defensive countermeasure: the ability to neutralize almost every known projectile in existence. This makes it an amazing offensive and defensive weapon, but its low range and large energy consumption means it can only be used for a few melee encounters before it runs out. Use it wisely, unless the subject in question is Leona Heidern; she carries a customized Zangestu Sword dubbed the Moon Slasher and not only is it just as powerful, but it does not suffer from ammo shortages.

**Vulcan Punch/Galactic Phantom:** As his general distaste of firearms caused Ralf Jones to place more emphasis on close-quarters combat, the end result of his focus was the Vulcan Punch and the Galactic Phantom; a barrage of explosive punches and one gigantic strike that both have the ability to vaporize human targets while blasting holes in the heaviest of tanks in a single blow. Easily one of the deadliest melee attack recorded to date and only rivaled by the Zangestu Sword and the Berserk Strike, both techniques reign supreme if one wishes for a more unconventional way of destroying enemy armor.

**Argentine Backbreaker:** Clark Still doesn't just focus on using his fists for battle if he lacks weapons and ammo. Instead, he uses his entire physique to deliver a wrestling move that is able to throw a regular human being into a coma almost instantaneously - this technique consists of him lifting an opponent with his bare arms and throwing them through the air like a rag doll. While an impressive attack and definitely an interesting option, be warned that Clark cannot execute this on heavier foes, including those that don powered armor.

**Berserk Strike:** Although the United States Marines mainly emphasize more of their training on firearms instead of general CQC techniques, Flynn 'Mack' Taggart developed a more unconventional tactic to defeat his enemies when ammo shortage is an issue: the usage of his fists, when powered up to near-superhuman levels, to summon one punch that can easily send a small car rolling or bust a hole in a heavily armored vehicle. Human targets are instantly smashed to a pulp of gory innards, and those with body armor won't fare much better. This move was first improvised when the Marine used a prototypical medical kit, dubbed the 'Berserk Pack' by its developers, to heal critical wounds during his tour on Mars. Alternate names for this move include the Titan Slug and Gigant Hammer.

* * *

**Secondary Weapons****:** Another crucial component of any combatant's arsenal, these weapons are usually employed against a target that is usually behind cover, but is too dangerous for the soldier to make a charge at the quarry in question. Usually improvised weapons, they are quite effective in spite of their nature but given their limited numbers of availability, should be used sparingly.

**Grenades:** Having been used in wars ever since humanity mastered the art of utilizing explosives for destructive intent, the concept a grenade is simple. Consisting of an explosive projectile rendered inert by a pin, the volatile material within is activated after the pin is disconnected. There is usually a five-second fuse before the grenade itself explodes and showers the immediate area with shrapnel. Many models exist, but the most common ones utilized are the Stielhandgranate used by the German Empire that still sees service today, and the M67 Fragmentation Grenade. They are often the only tools that unarmed Rebellion grunts will use against the team.

**Molotov Cocktail:** Often referenced as a fire bomb, the Molotov Cocktail is often associated as 'the poor man's hand grenade' given its simplicity to manufacture yet ineffectiveness against armored targets. Consisting of a glass bottle filled with volatile liquids and a soaked rag that is lit on fire before being thrown, impact on a hard surface will cause the materials within to detonate, generating an intense firestorm. While its damage done to enemy armor is disputed, the ensuing sea of heat will cook unprotected infantry alive in seconds.

**Stone:** Exactly what it says on the tin, the stone is basically a large rock that, when thrown, will travel much further given its added density and weight. While it does nothing more than tickle armored vehicles (or maybe inflict a dent that may enrage the drivers even further) it is monstrously effective against human targets (especially when aimed for the head) when there are no other options available.

**Thundercloud:** An experimental science program to manufacture artificial rain clouds resulted in the development of this odd weapon. Though it doesn't actually create rain but instead, rains thunderbolts on enemies below. Consisting of a cloud of nanobots that continuously generate static electricity, the streams of energy are directed into lightning before being released from the cloud. The charges are limited in both capacity and firepower so once exhausted, the cloud will dissipate.

**Claymore Anti-Personnel Mines:** One of the best forms of anti-personnel defenses available and easily an infantry squad's worst possible nightmare. Consisting of an explosive loaded with about a hundred lead pellets, this odd-looking explosive is triggered by a proximity sensor. Once it detects hostile infantry within its range, it will explode and shower the directed area with the steel projectiles in a cone-like fashion similar to a shotgun blast. While it can easily wipe out infantry, its damage inflicted against vehicles is adequate at best.

**Mobile Satellite:** Originally an aerial reconnaissance and surveillance drone designed in the form of a satellite, the need for a forward sentry that doesn't require much supervision led to the deployment of an armed variation. Equipped with a miniature Tesla Coil and generator, the Mobile Satellite automatically pinpoints hostile targets and will fire on the user's command. Once its supply of ammo is depleted, it will crash and self-destruct to prevent hostile capture.

**Airstrike Marker:** Coming in may flavors such as a specially-colored smoke grenade, laser designator, or a signal flare, this object is used to pinpoint targets for allied support aircraft that may be in the area. Upon deployment, a squadron of aircraft will strafe the marked area with automatic cannon fire and heavy ordnance. A general and quite obvious tip is to never remain in the immediate area when you or your teammates have activated one of these.

* * *

**Support Products and Body Armor****:** The Regular Army and its affiliates have developed a series of products to support the well-being of its troops in battle. They come in the form of medical kits and body armor; while the former is used to patch up wounds that soldiers might incur, body armor is utilized to protect the frail human body from potential hazards, ranging from common flying debris to armor-piercing bullets. Though commandos often prefer not using them as their weight can obstruct their ability to move across the battlefield effectively, they are a standard issue piece of equipment for the United States Marines.

**Medical Kit:** The sight of this product on the battlefield is a lifesaver for a combatant with any kind of injuries. Each kit comes well-supplied with contents such as bandages, disinfectants, anti-toxins, painkillers, and a series of injected drugs - all of which will prove to be more than sufficient to heal all but the nastiest of wounds. Ever since the events of the third war, medical kits have the ability to save a mummified or zombified soldier that was infected recently. Fiolina Germi always goes into battle equipped with at least one of these.

**Vehicle Repair Kit:** Introduced into active service shortly after complaints from soldiers in the field about the fragility of the SV-001 Metal Slug tanks, this handy toolbox comes with all the required equipment to make rapid repairs to damaged war machines. Equipped with wrenches, welding tools, screwdrivers, spare parts, gasoline, and a variety of supplies to keep a combat vehicle worthy in the field for at least two weeks, these kits are a must-have for any vehicle crew. Tarma Roving and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart are always equipped with one while in the field.

**Green Kevlar Armor:** Made with cheaply-produced materials, this lightweight vest is used by almost branches of the Regular Army - the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC, Marines, et cetera. Their primary composition consist of Kevlar materials interwoven into the vest, which provides it good resistance against lower caliber ammunition. However, it cannot resist heavier ordnance, and it can wear out quickly in harsh combat environments. Regardless, this vest is an adequate form of defense while not hindering the movement of the user.

**Blue Titanium Armor:** Improving upon on all aspects of its predecessor, this combat suit is made with one of the most durable materials ever incorporated into body armor: a titanium-based alloy. This form of defense can easily resist armor-piercing rounds, melee attacks, and even an explosion from a fragmentation grenade. Despite its excellent protective features, it is extremely costly to produce and maintain, meaning it is only available to certain soldiers that have reached a high rank and/or distinguished themselves in the heavy assault role. Proper physical training and conditioning is necessary for one to move fluidly while donning this armor.

* * *

**Firearms:** Weapons in the form of guns and other projectile weapons are a vital piece of gear in any soldier's arsenal. Ranging from single-shot pistols to plasma-based weaponry, employment of these deadly tools of destruction is essential to the ultimate survival and victory in the war against your enemies.

**Murder .50AE Handgun: **This standard-issue weapon for Regular Army operatives is the quintessential sidearm for all Regular Army personnel. Featuring automatic fire and a self-replenishing magazine that negates the need to reload, this handgun, chambered with the massive .50 pistol caliber round, is an effective tool against human targets and can even damage lighter tanks with ease. Noted for its legendary reliability in all kinds of environments, this weapon shares many traits with the Colt M1911 pistol, the famous handgun that served the US Military for almost the entire twentieth century. This weapon is carried by Peregrine Falcons, United Nations Special Operations Command, and Ikari Warriors personnel.

**Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver:** The standard-issue sidearm for female SPARROWS and UNSOC operatives. While this weapon utilizes a smaller cartridge and therefore does less damage than the Murder .50AE, this revolver comes with the same benefits as its pistol counterpart: auto-reloading ammunition magazine and undeniable reliability in the harshest environments. Lightweight and easy to use, this weapon also produces less sound given the size of the bullet, granting some degree of stealth.

**Glock 19****:** The Marines, being a military unit that relied more on experimental weaponry, did not adopt the Murder series of handguns into their arsenal. On the other hand, their soldiers are given an option of two handguns: one of them is the lightweight Glock 19 that consists a polymer-frame construction and shoots much faster in contrast to other pistols of its class. Reliable, accurate, and lightweight, this sleek handgun is a welcomed last line of defense when one finds themselves out of primary weapons to work with. Leon Chan carries the Glock 19 as his standard backup sidearm.

**Beretta M9: **The second standard-issue sidearm available to the Marines, this Italian-manufactured pistol features a lightweight construction and uses standard 9mm rounds. Having replaced the M1911 handgun from active service in all branches of the United States Armed Forces, this handgun, while featuring less stopping power than the Murder .50AE, can easily substitute for it. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is usually seen with a Beretta M9, though the latter rarely uses it (if at all) due to his reliance on heavy weaponry.

**Shotgun: **Originally designed for hunting purposes, shotguns were never meant for literal combat as they suffered from poor range. However, the necessity for a close-ranged weapon by both police and military forces worldwide has given this classic firearm a new role in on the battlefield. Utilizing 12-gauge shells loaded with lead pellets, the Shotgun is a devastating weapon at close quarters, being able to tear flesh apart while blasting holes in vehicles with a single round. Its range is abysmal, as its range can barely go beyond a hundred feet. Despite its shortcomings, it is a wonderful killing tool in urban, trench, and general-close ranged warfare. The shotgun is the standard-issue firearm of the United States Marines and Regular Army Combat Engineers, usually in the form of the Benelli M4, Ithaca 37, and Mossberg 500.

**Benelli M4: **A 12-gauge semi-automatic combat shotgun made for the United States Military by an Italian-based firearms company, this weapon has all the features that a Marine can wish for: reliability, accuracy, and lightweight construction. It does not need much maintenance and can fire over 20,000 rounds in its lifetime without any replacement parts. It is the primary weapon of Leon Chan.

**Ithaca 37: **A classic pump-action shotgun with a relatively simple construction schematic and stubborn ruggedness, this weapon has seen usage in the Marines in spite of its age and being outclassed by more contemporary weapons of the same class. Its fame has been further reinforced in many appearances of movies and video games. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart uses the Ithaca 37 as his secondary weapon.

**Mossberg 500:** One of the finest combat shotguns available on the market, the Mossberg 500 is widely used among the Regular Army, UNSOC, and the Marines. Noted for its reliability in all kinds of environments, it supplemented the Regular Army with a need for a close-range weapon for desert, jungle, and urban environments. Tarma Roving uses this as his primary weapon.

**Heavy Machine Gun:** A classic firearm ever since humankind mastered the arts of manufacturing portable automatic weapons prior to the dawn of World War II, these weapons come in multiple flavors but all have a similar function: rapidly blasting holes in all kinds of targets of varying sizes and laying down enough suppression fire to cover an entire soccer field. Though their effectiveness against infantry is undisputed, heavily armored vehicles will take several hundred rounds before they are rendered inoperable. More information detailed in the sub-category below.

**Double Heavy Machine Gun:** Basically a heavy machine gun with two times the firepower. It comes in the form of dual-wielded MP5 Submachine Guns and Uzis. As it consumes ammo even faster than a regular single-wield HMG, short-controlled bursts are highly recommended to prolong their usage.

_**The following weapons fall under the Heavy Machine Gun category.**_

**MP5 Submachine Gun:** One of the two primary weapons throughout the Regular Army, this automatic weapon sacrifices some firepower for increased versatility and accuracy. Given its smaller size, it is an effective tool in urban combat, where a fully automatic assault rifle would prove to be cumbersome for tasks such as building entry or vehicle operation. This weapon is also a popular personal defense weapon amongst vehicle crews when situations require them to defend themselves on foot. The MP5 is the standard automatic weapon for SPARROWS and UNSOC operatives, and Trevor Spacey is known for wielding a pair of these in battle.

**Uzi: **A classic submachine gun developed for the Israel Defense Force during the 1950s, this weapon offers even further versatility in contrast to the MP5. Given its compact size and light ammunition, it's usually an urban warfare weapon and a personal defense weapon for downed vehicle crews. Primarily employed by some SPARROWS agents despite having been retired from most major military branches.

**AR-10 Automatic Rifle:** The bread and butter firearm for the Regular Army, UNSOC, and various military organizations across the globe, the AR-10 is the primary automatic weapon for all foot soldiers that serve the aforementioned armed forces. This legendary weapon was created after a combined effort to create a versatile firearm that would be easily understood by all militaries; this weapon was literally crafted from stripped down parts of famous assault rifles such as the M16, AK47, Sturmgewehr 44, FN FAL, G36, and so on. The end product is a weapon credited for its ease of use, reliability, and ruggedness that makes it ideal for all kinds of combat theaters. Using 7.62mm full metal jacket ammunition, the AR-10 Automatic Rifle is recommended for any soldier looking for dependable automatic firepower. For added firepower, an underslung grenade launcher can be attached to the barrel of the assault rifle. Members of the Amadeus Syndicate are also reported to have been using them.

**M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle:** As the M16 family of assault rifles were slowly growing antiquated by the beginning of the twenty-first century, the United States Marines requested for a new assault rifle that would replace their primary frontline automatic weapon. Kanegawa Military Industries fulfilled this with the development of the M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle - a fully automatic rifle that improved itself on all the previous versions of the M16 rifle family. These include, but are not limited to, better reliability, increased magazine size (40-50 rounds), an improved firing system to prevent cartridge jams, and a silver-alloy construction to prevent corrosion and rust. Given its prototypical nature, it is only available to the United States Marines and is a mainstay of their armed forces. Leon Chan is the sole user of this weapon in the squad.

**M60 Machine Gun:** Developed for the United States Military in the late 1950s, the M60 is a general-purpose machine gun where heavy firepower, suppression, and large volumes of gunfire are all required at once in an attractive package. Though the weapon is somewhat antiquated since its role in the US military and elsewhere has been replaced by newer weapons such as the M249 SAW, it is still utilized by various organizations given the employment of the powerful 7.62mm projectile. Allen O'Neil and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart are the primary users of this weapon.

**M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon): **This Belgian-made machine gun, specifically tailored for the United States Marine Corps, replaced the M60 in the 1980s. Although it fired a round with lesser penetrating force (the 5.56mm assault rifle bullet), the weapon is much lighter and more reliable. This weapon has also seen usage in the UNSOC over the years. Fiolina Germi of the SPARROWS uses this weapon as her primary firearm for assault and suppression tactics.

**M134 Minigun:** This heavy weapon, consisting of six barrels, was designed with one purpose in mind: continuous fire without the risk of overheating or damaging the barrels, which was a common problem with most general purpose machine guns. Rumors from unverified reports state that the basis of this weapon was derived from the "Venom Gun", an experimental firearm of the Nazi Empire that was confiscated by the Allies after the end of World War II. Only recently has the weapon been refined for portability - an independent power source and reduced weight has allowed the M134 Minigun to be used by soldiers specializing in heavy assaults. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is one of these users, often swapping out his M60 for this six-barreled monstrosity. Frontline Rebellion troops also field a weapon, albeit inferior and less successful copies.

_**Heavy Machine Gun-based weapons end here.**_

**Rocket Launcher:** Coming in different flavors ranging from the primitive yet reliable Russian RPG-7 to the state-of-the-art UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher, the concept of a rocket launcher is rather simplistic despite the complex inner workings of the weapon system. Usually designed in the fashion of a long pipe-like mechanism, the launcher itself contains all the necessary mechanisms to aim, arm, and launch the rocket to its intended destination. This weapon is extremely destructive against all kinds of targets, including the user - if the wielder is careless, they may find themselves being thrown by the splash damage of the explosive if they stand too close. Care must be taken to avoid this and possibly unnecessary collateral damage.

**Enemy Chaser:** The necessity for a projectile-based weapon that had the ability to hit aircraft was requested by Regular Army soldiers throughout the years, and the development of the Enemy Chaser was done to rectify that. While the explosive warheads are less powerful than a conventional Rocket Launcher, this weapon possesses homing abilities that allow it to hit nimble and speedy targets, such as aircraft and lightly-armored vehicles, with relative ease. It is essentially a scaled-down version of the FIM-92 Stinger that is fielded on the Armored Assault Powersuit.

**Flamethrower:** Easily one of the most controversial weapons ever devised by humanity, this killing tool's primary role is rapid destruction and demoralization of enemy forces via the reckless usage of a vital Earth element. First used in World War I and all other conflicts that followed, this weapon is banned under United Nations Contraventions and it is also a highly-hated weapon among soldiers that have to face them - the wielders of Flamethrowers are often executed on sight and are prime targets for snipers. Ammunition comes in the form of specialized fuel (such as napalm) that is designed to burn longer than conventional types such as propane gas or gasoline. Devastating against all kinds of targets and only hampered by its relatively short range, this weapon is the final answer for a task that wishes to leave no survivors behind via a sea of inferno.

**Super Grenade:** When a regular grenade just won't fit the bill, the Super Grenade is there to fulfill the deal of getting an explosive to an enemy on time. Although its general appearance makes it no different from a rocket launcher, it packs much more explosive firepower and splash damage in contract to the former weapon. While being able to waste human and fortification targets in the blink of an eye, it requires a few more rounds to destroy a main battle tank. They come in three flavors: the Milkor MGL, M79, and M203 Grenade Launcher. Take note that the mentioned weapons can also be armed with conventional grenades.

**M203 Grenade Launcher:** One of the first under-barrel grenade launchers to be fielded by the US Military, this weapon provides an assault rifle with the ability to instantly deliver a grenade to a target that can't be reached by bullets, such as behind cover. Though ineffective against armored vehicles, it is a menace against softer quarries. Cheap to manufacture and maintain, this weapon is the standard grenade launcher throughout all Regular Army units.

**M79 Grenade Launcher:** First deployed in the Vietnam War, this odd weapon essentially transforms a soldier into a living artillery platform. Featuring a break-open action loading mechanism similar to a double-barreled shotgun, this long-ranged weapon is easy to use as it was designed for dirty and humid environments in mind. Though it has been discontinued in favor of less cumbersome weapons of the same class (such as the M203), it is still used by some units worldwide due to its increased range, low maintenance, simple reloading mechanism, and accuracy. Eri Kasamoto uses this as her first primary weapon.

**Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher):** A true evolution of the standard grenade launchers throughout the twentieth century, this relatively lightweight weapon (in contrast to other heavy weapons of similar destructive power) possesses the wonderful capability of being able to fire six grenades in a semi-automatic fashion before requiring reload. It can utilize both explosive and non-lethal rounds that are loaded into a revolver-style drum. Developed in South Africa, this weapon has become popular with many military forces and certain police agencies, but its primary users remain the UNSOC and SPARROWS. Eri Kasamoto has this as one of her primary weapons.

**Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle:** When the US Military requested for a long-ranged weapon that could be employed against both human and vehicular targets alike, this thirty-pound rifle was the answer. Employing the massive 12.7mm armor-piercing round usually employed on heavy machine guns, this firearm is the ultimate long-ranged assassination tool that will get the job done. Capable of piercing through any type of conventional body armor and even the protective layers of steel on a SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle, this semi-automatic sniper rifle's lethality is undisputed. With its immense weight (for a handheld firearm), low ammunition count, and massive recoil being the only weaknesses, this weapon is suited best in both anti-personnel and anti-vehicular warfare. Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Ptolemaic Army Snipers both wield this monstrous rifle as their primary weapons.

**Iron Lizard:** This weapon is strange in first impressions just as it is in namesake. Composed of a remote-controlled 'car' filled with a combustible warhead, the projectile travels along the ground at high speeds before it hits a target. Once it does, it explodes and releases the materials within, which then ignite and cause a series of explosions. The Iron Lizard's effectiveness against dug-in infantry and bunkers is undisputed, but usage of it against any other target is highly unrecommended. Clark Still always carries several units with him to deal with targets behind cover.

**Laser Rifle:** Straight from Kanegawa Military Industries' research and development labs, this prototypical weapon fires a small stream of highly concentrated light at its targets. While it does not do any harm when dispersed, the tightly-packed beams can easily cut and melt through flesh, armor, and concrete alike in the blink of an eye. With excellent range, firepower (even more so in a larger version deployed in limited numbers), and firing speeds, the Laser Rifle is only hampered by its high ammo consumption which comes in the form of specially manufactured batteries. As it is relatively scarce both in the actual weapon and ammunition, save it for your more formidable adversaries.

**Drop Shot:** An anti-personnel weapon that deploys bouncing explosive mines, accidentally transferred to the frontlines when it was still in development. It is one of the more trivial weapons that Regular Army personnel tend to forget, as it is highly ineffective against anything beyond infantry - the Super Grenades and Rocket Launchers are much more reliable and get the job done a lot faster. However, it is a suitable weapon to counter ambushes due to the erratic movement of the spherical explosives.

**Thunder Gun/Tesla Cannon:** Developed by Kanegawa Military Industries in response to a request for the UNSOC, this weapon employs the power of electricity which are fired in arcs. The bolts of lightning have limited tracking abilities which allow them to vaporize human targets and short-circuit electronics upon contact. As it is still being worked upon, it is only a prototype so its firepower cannot match the might of the Regular Army's more exotic weapons, such as the Russian-manufactured Tesla weapons used on their Tesla Tanks and Goliath Mechs. Nadia Cassel uses this as her primary weapon, and Future Rebellion Army Tesla Troopers are equipped with one of these by default.


	12. Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment (part 2)

**Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment (Continued)**

Given the amount of vehicles showcased here, they will be divided into multiple subsections for easier identification of their class.

* * *

**Conventional Ground Units (Armored Vehicles, Tanks, etc.)**

**SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle:** The vehicle that changed the course of fate of the first war against General Morden and his Rebellion Army, the SV-001 has persevered as the premier symbol that opposes the madman's tyranny and desire to subjugate the world under his iron grip of totalitarianism. Offering unmatched versatility, a powerful 127mm low-pressure rifled cannon, a triple-barreled 12.7mm Vulcan, and lightweight composite armor made with a combination of ceramics, Chobham armor, and Kevlar, this lightweight combat vehicle offers all the necessary needs for a commando unit where speed and heavy firepower is necessary for the mission at hand. The deployment of these vehicles caused General Morden to focus all his war efforts on somehow impeding them in any way possible, although his attempts proved to be a failure thanks to Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving. There are multiple variants, but they all function similarly - their effectiveness was all but proven, especially when the Ptolemaic Army reverse-engineered several variants of their own for their own use. This combat vehicle can be upgraded with artillery or AP (armor-piercing) rounds, and specially-colored variants also exist. They come with benefits such as a more powerful engine, better composite armor, stronger weapons, or simply just decals to make the iconic vehicle look fancy (or frightening to enemies). Without any doubts, the SV-001 Metal Slug is suited for varying types of mechanized warfare.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC  
**

**M1 Abrams:** This armored brute is the main battle tank in all branches of the United States Armed Forces. Having entered service in the 1980s, it was the pinnacle MBT of its time and still is a symbolic beast on treads even after at least three decades of active frontline duty. Featuring a 125mm cannon and at least two 12.7mm heavy machine guns, this vehicle is a match for any armored opposition as a mixture of speed and its highly advanced Chobham armor allows it to withstand multiple hits from even the mightiest anti-tank weaponry. Recently, newer models of the Abrams tank have been upgraded with laser weaponry, supplied by Kanegawa Military Industries, in the form of side-mounted laser cannons. These serve as a potent weapon against targets that are just too difficult for the main cannon to track and engage properly, given their advanced tracking systems and deadly precision. The Regular Army employs a few of these in their core armored divisions, but they usually rely on the cheaper SV-001 and lighter tanks to support their armored divisions. Do keep in mind that the Abrams is much slower than a SV-001, and its size makes it poorly suited for intense urban warfare. On the other hand, the Marines are active users of this vehicle, as they have served in every major conflict that the United States have been involved in.  
**Developer: General Dynamics Land Systems  
****Users: Regular Army, US Military**  


**Drill Slug:** This vehicle was developed in response to the need of Regular Army units requiring an entry vehicle to launch subterranean-based assaults on underground enemy complexes. The original model was a mining vehicle - the Regular Army saw that the said excavation vehicle was already heavily armored and was equipped with a massive 400mm industrial-class drill, so they decided to issue it to their army after equipping it with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. The driver is seated in a cockpit located on the top of the vehicle while enclosed in a heavily-reinforced glass dome - for added defensive measures, this subterranean tank can raise the entire structure above its treads to avoid incoming fire via a set of reinforced hydraulics. This vehicle's effectiveness was clear when it proved to be an efficient mutant destroyer, shredding gigantic crabs to gory bits while gutting big snails into mush with its extendable drill.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**, US Military  


**Slug Digger:** While the Drill Slug was an excellent vehicle for subterranean infiltrations, it was poorly suited for vertical entries - one unfortunate incident involved one of these vehicles that dug right into a vast underground cavern, with horrific results for both the vehicle and its pilot. Hoping to rectify the problems (and to prevent a public relations nightmare), the Regular Army immediately designed a variation of the vehicle that would be meant for vertical digging. The end result was the Slug Digger, a multipurpose one-pilot vehicle equipped with four sets of drills, a helicopter drive system, two 10mm Vulcan cannons, and a mine launcher. Unlike the Drill Slug, the drills cannot be used as an offensive weapon, as a 400mm drill could not be mounted on this lightweight unit. To compensate for this, a mine launcher was implemented to neutralize hostilities that the Vulcan guns might be unable to dispatch. It is also equipped with radar systems to detect environmental hazards, such as heated volcanic vents and burrowing enemies.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**, US Military  


**LAV-25 Armored Personnel Carrier:** The ability to rapidly shuttle troops effectively to the frontlines has always been an important factor of warfare ever since vehicular combat became significant by the early twentieth century. As the Regular Army did not employ any troop carriers aside from armored halftrack trucks and were rather short in the funds department, they turned to the US Marines for possible alternatives. In the end, the military organization provided them with this reliable APC, the multi-wheeled LAV-25. Equipped with a 25mm chain gun, optional anti-tank TOW missiles, and an all-wheel drive that allowed amphibious travel, this vehicle soon found itself in an appreciated position among the Regular Army. With respectable speed, moderate armor, and good gas mileage, this vehicle is not only useful for transporting a squad of soldiers but also for infantry support during heated battles.  
**Developer: General Dynamics Land Systems Canada  
****Users: Regular Army, UNSOC, US Military**  


**M270 MLRS:** Possibly the finest multiple rocket launcher ever deployed with its status only rivaled by the Russian Katyusha Rocket Launcher from World War II. Though the production of this vehicle by its parent manufactures have ceased by the start of the twenty-first century, Kanegawa Military Industries have redeveloped an interest in this successful artillery unit and have modified a few existing units for usage in the field. Armed with a 12.7mm machine gun for close-range encounters and to repel infantry assaults, the true power of this vehicle lies in the rocket launcher that it carries. Capable of firing a barrage of six rockets at once against both air and land-based threats, this unit is the pinnacle of long range fire support and aerial suppression. Its armor is not the best, so it should avoid close-ranged engagements at all times even though it has a weapon to defend against such encounters, along with the ability to run over enemy infantry. A hover variant also exists, though in limited numbers.  
**Developer: Lockheed Martin, Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: Regular Army, US Military**  


**Slug Truck:** The Rebellion Army, in spite of their failure to properly claim the SV-001s, managed to retain small fragments of their blueprints; one such detail that managed to preserve was the schematics for the armor platings used and the widely deployed 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. As the mining operations on Garbage Island were underway with desirable progress, the commanders that oversaw the excavations in the facilities requested for a security vehicle that would be compatible with the rails used by the mine carts. Seeking a quick solution, Rebellion Army engineers hammered together a crudely-built vehicle that would result in the Slug Truck, an armored truck cabin-like vehicle equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon. To supplement its firepower even further, it can attach similarly-designed wagons that utilize high-caliber cannons. The wagons are lightly armored, so take care to avoid getting them hit by enemy ordnance. When equipped with four artillery carts, it possesses enough firepower to topple even the toughest of tanks and can be a real nightmare for any opposition.  
**Developer: ********Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**, US Military, Rebellion Army  


**Forklift: **Not exactly a military weapon per se, but an improvised and an effective one to say the least. It is not armed with any firepower or any kind of protection, and the driver will have to rely on their primary firearms for defense. However, the frontal lift can prove to be a nightmare for both infantry and tanks alike, as it can strike targets in front of it. A utility vehicle, this unit should only be used when there are no other options available.  
**Developer: Various Industrial Machinery Companies  
****Users: Various Construction and Shipping Companies**  


**TIAF660:** Developed sometime during the war against the Ptolemaic Army, this vehicle was more of a last-minute improvisation than a full-fledged military assault unit. Originally a civilian car that was renowned for its compactness and low gas usage, the Regular Army quickly decided to modify it in some areas so it would be a suitable assault, utility, and patrol vehicle for its soldiers. These included a 14mm Vulcan cannon, rocket propelled grenades with limited homing abilities, hydraulics in its wheel drives to allow jumping and safe landing actions, and reinforced armor plating. Though it's definitely not meant for off-road environments, it performs superbly on adequately paved roads with a top speed of 140km/h. It was first used during the SV-001 Commando Team's entry into Chongqing, China, and has been seen continued service, most in the form of transportation and patrols, elsewhere in the Regular Army.  
**Developer: Fiat, Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: All Regular Army Branches**  


******Tesla Tank:** Russia's membership with the Regular Army not only provided a substantial boost of troops and materiel to the next step of a global defense initiative, but it also introduced some rather controversial technologies straight from the remnants of the Soviet war machine. As the Soviet Union fabricated countless amounts of arms and combat units for a potential war with the US and its allies, these products fell out of use when such a war never broke out and the Communist Republic dissolved by the late 1990s. Its arsenals were stored in warehouses all across Russia and were largely forgotten for the years to come. However, once the threat of General Morden's Rebellion Army was on the horizon, Russian commanders realized that the abandoned stockpiles would spell disaster if the madman got his hands around the crown jewel of their nation's science: Nikola Tesla's weaponized electrical technology. Thus, the Tesla Tank and all researches concerning it was immediately resurrected as it was no longer a potential weapon against capitalism, but rather against downright tyranny. By common standards, it is equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and armor comparable to a MBT. However, the true power of this treaded terror lies in its pair of Tesla Coils - capable of generating blasts of lightning that makes the Thunder Gun's bolts look pitiful, these waves of electricity incinerate infantry and short-circuit tanks upon contact, leaving nothing but ashes and molten wrecks in its aftermath.  
**Developer: Unknown. Possibly an ex-Soviet Military Contractor.  
****Users: Regular Army, Russian Military**  


* * *

**Air Units  
**

**Slug Copter:** As the Regular Army perfected its SV-001 technology, they decided to take their achievements a bit further by developing aircraft with the same schematics. Two models were produced; one of these was the Slug Copter, a lightly-armored attack helicopter equipped with a pair of 20mm Vulcan cannons to employ against lighter targets and a load of heavy armor-piercing bombs designed to smash fortifications and heavier tanks. Similar to the MH-6 Little Bird reconnaissance helicopter of the United States, this vehicle may not be able to weather too much anti-aircraft fire, but its speed and small size easily makes up for this weakness. The Marines do not employ this unit; instead, they rely on the Apache attack helicopter for ground support operations due to its durability, advanced weaponry, and better radar systems.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**

**AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter:** This iconic gunship is the primary air support unit for the United States Military and a real nightmare for any enemy ground troops, and for a good reason too; its symbol of being the finest in its class is not without its reputation. Equipped with a load of hellfire missiles, unguided hydra rockets, and a camera-operated 30mm chain gun, this unit is often the bane of the Rebellion Army - to the point where they decided to field a more less-advanced and stripped-down counterpart, the R-Shobu attack helicopter, to act as an adequate counter. In the hands of a skilled pilot, this unit can easy lay waste to entire regiments with little difficulty - since the unit was specifically designed to be an airborne tank hunter, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Being much more heavily armored than the Slug Copter, it can also endure more punishment before falling from the skies. It is, however, not as speedy as the Regular Army counterpart, and sufficient anti-aircraft weapons or a skilled fighter pilot will destroy it easily.  
**Developer: Boeing Space, Defense, and Security  
****Users: US Military**  


**Slug Flyer:** The second airborne variant deployed by the Regular Army, this air superiority fighter and ground support unit was first fielded in the second war during an assault on the Trans-European Railway. A light aircraft built on the basis of the AV-8B Harrier II, this speedy jet fighter is equipped with a forward-firing 20mm Vulcan cannon and a loadout of air-to-air sidewinder missiles. With these armaments, it is a deadly adversary for the Rebellion Air Force's relatively primitive aircraft. Though be warned, it shares the same weaknesses as the Slug Copter, being relatively thin-armored to retain its speed in the heat of a dogfight. It also cannot rotate the Vulcan cannon to hit targets that are behind it. As the Marines operate independently from the Regular Army, they operate the more superior (but also costly) F-35 Lightning II for their air-based engagements instead.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**  


**F-35 Lightning II:** This advanced air superiority fighter is the most recent addition to the United States Military's arsenal, having replaced a large amount of aging jets such as the F-15 and F-16 from active frontline service. Built with both stealth, VTOL (vertical-take off and landing), and aircraft carrier-exclusive capabilities in mind, this jet fighter is the final answer when shock and destroy tactics have to be utilized. Rebellion troops who often encounter this aircraft are known to flee in horror, as none of their aircraft can even hope to train their guns on this sleek aircraft before being annihilated by its 20mm Vulcan cannons and sidewinder missiles. The only weaknesses keeping this aircraft from virtually dominating the air is the limited numbers produced, the expenses involved, and how the US government has been reluctant to provide them to the Regular Army, fearing that they might fall into enemy hands. Though not much better armored than the Slug Flyer, it is much faster and carries more missiles.  
**Developer: Lockheed Martin**** Aeronautics  
****Users: US Military**  


**V-22 Osprey: **A new series of tiltrotor aircraft that uses a rather unique engine system that is vastly different from any airborne vehicle fielded in both appearances and capabilities thus so far, the V-22 is the end result of an experimental program that consisted of integrating the versatility of a helicopter with the advanced flight abilities of a conventional aircraft. Only developed recently and granted to the Regular Army by the onset of the conflict with the Amadeus Syndicate, this odd-looking VTOL transport and gunship has been the mainstay of utility aircraft ever since it replaced the older CH-47 Chinooks from frontline service. Protected with average armor for an aircraft and several onboard weapons in the form of side-mounted Vulcan cannons used to cover disembarking units during a rappel drop, the V-22 is an effective troop transport for both conventional soldiers and commando units alike. Although it is not meant for direct engagements, it is more than capable of strafing enemy forces on the ground should it ever have to enter a heated firefight.  
**Developer: Bell Helicopter and Boeing Rotorcraft Systems**  
**Users: Regular Army, US Military**

* * *

**Animals**

**Camel Slug:** Though the Regular Army relies on its cutting-edge mechanized forces to ease the favor towards them in the military's battles against the Rebellion Army, they did not turn their backs on possible alternatives. Realizing how the US Special Forces often utilized camels for transportation in regions that would disallow the usage of conventional vehicles, the organization decided to incorporate domesticated camels into its arsenal. Being heavily adapted for survival in the harshest desert environments on the planet, this nimble animal is a desert traveler's best companion. Equipped with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, the Camel Slug is an efficient war animal that only requires some hay and water as fuel from time to time. The rider retains the ability to toss grenades from his/her position if necessary. Keep in mind that the rider is not protected from enemy fire.  
**Developer: ********US Special Forces, Regular Army ****Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**, US Military  


**Elephant Slug:** It shouldn't come as a surprise that the Regular Army, with the success of its war camels program, eventually found an interest of arming its military units with one of nature's mightiest land mammals. Elephants have developed a reputation as fearsome war animals used by a number of ancient armies throughout Asia, and this tradition carries on today with the Elephant Slug. With thick skin to resist regular bullets and a mighty physique to scare Rebellion Army troops into retreat, this relatively peaceful animal may be as well nature's very own main battle tank. For conventional engagements, it is equipped with a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons on its saddle. Though the rider is unprotected, the Elephant is so great in height that most conventional weapons won't even reach the pilot. But the real fun begins when it (somehow) consumes a box of chili peppers or a car battery. Once it has eaten one of the aforementioned items, it gains the ability to blast a gigantic fireball or eject a constant stream of Tesla-style lightning from its trunk. Both of these attacks can easily vaporize any unprotected target and any survivors will likely flee in fear, but the rider might be laughing at how it can somehow devour a highly acidic item (the car battery) in one gulp! Though a powerful animal, this friendly giant will likely have you exploding with laughter once you unleash its secret techniques on the enemy.  
**Developer: ********Regular Army ****Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**  


**Ostrich Slug: **The only avian-classified creature incapable of flight after the extinct Dodo bird, the Ostrich makes up for this weakness with its impressive running speeds, incredible jumping distances, and the ability to deliver a bone-shattering kick with its legs. Why the Regular Army decided to utilize these birds as a military vehicle is a mystery, but it is likely due to a shortage of Slugnoids, a vehicle with similar statistics (minus the running part) during the second and third wars. The Ostrich Slug is armed with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon and nothing else - any additional weaponry would be too much for the animal to burden. However, the user can still toss grenades from his/her position, but take note that the rider is exposed to enemy fire. If the going get ugly, it is recommended to simply run through enemy soldiers (the Ostrich will kick and trample its way through them) and leap over enemy vehicles like the wind.  
**Developer: ********Regular Army ****Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**  


**Donkey Slug: **Another ingenious, if somewhat unconventional, method by the Regular Army to weaponize animals, the Donkey Slug functions similar to the Camel Slug with one exception: its sluggish pace, as donkeys are not exactly fast runners. Domesticated for hauling cargo and other kinds of heavy labor work in both the civilian and military sectors, this animal slug is by far no means a slouch in battle. Its primary weapon consists of a 10mm Vulcan cannon and can further complement its arsenal with an artillery wagon. Given its lack of speed and armor, it is purely a support vehicle and should avoid direct confrontations with heavier-equipped foes under all circumstances. Like all the other animal slugs, the rider is exposed to enemy attacks.  
**Developer: ********Regular Army ****Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**  


* * *

**Naval Units**

******Slug Mariner:** First deployed in the third war when the Rebellion Army began to place more emphasis on naval complexes and lairs around the globe, this one-man submarine is designed for underwater reconnaissance roles and swift attacks against water-based targets. Armed with a 10mm Vulcan cannon utilizing miniature depth charges and several sets of high-powered torpedoes, this submersible fulfills the necessary needs for a commando team during naval and underwater assaults. However, as it is still a relatively new model recently pushed into service, the projectiles from the automatic weapon can prove to be tricky to land correctly - some pilots may find this to be a hindrance in a heated firefight with other enemy submarines. Armed with speed, versatility, and a breathable air supply for at least a day, the Slug Mariner can go toe-to-toe with almost all sea-based threats in the capable hands.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**, Marines  


* * *

**Unconventional Land Units (Mechanized Walkers)**

**Slugnoid: **This odd vehicle is one of the first attempts of the Regular Army to try their skills of manufacturing a combat mech, which arose when the need for a vehicle that can fight enemy forces in rough terrain became apparent. An advanced prototype rushed into service, the Slugnoid provides impressive firepower in the form of a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons and a back-mounted weapons system that is equipped with either an Iron Lizard launcher or a napalm cannon. The nature of this advanced mech, at least for its time, means that it is purely a support vehicle and cannot be used in frontline combat for two reasons: its cumbersomeness and fragile armor. Enemy fire can eventually disarm the Slugnoid of its machine guns, rendering it helpless against infantry and aerial-based threats. In spite of its shortcomings, it is still a reliable vehicle for what it's worth but it is easily outclassed and rendered outdated by more advanced mech walkers.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, UNSOC**  


**LV Armor: **Though the Slugnoid was an unimpressive vehicle that left much to be desired for, the Rebellion Army clearly had a vested interest in it - having captured several models, they tailored their own variation in the form of a self-sufficient powered armor unit. The pilot is seated in an enclosed cockpit behind a shield of bulletproof glass; from this point, he/she can easily find their way around the battlefield while being protected from outside hazards. Most LV Armors are equipped with a 7.62mm machine gun, a 100mm smoothbore cannon, and mechanical claws for combat. But like the Astro Slug, it can abandon the machine gun for Regular Army weapons, thus adding unpredictability to the mix. For added versatility, rocket boosters are attached to the powered armor, granting it limited flight capabilities. This mechanized walker was a success in all areas as it paved the way for the development of the Slug Gunner, Slug Armor, Armored Assault Powersuit, and possibly the feared mechs used by the Ptolemaic Army. Though rarely used today, the LV Armor remains as vital training equipment for future mech pilots and a suitable, cheaper alternative for the other more advanced and contemporary mechs.  
**Developer: ********Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
****Users: Rebellion Army**  


**Walking Machine:** The need for quiet yet swiftly moving vehicles that could cover enemy territory quickly and provide suppressive fire was always something that commando units within the Regular Army had wished for. While the SV-001 Metal Slug fulfilled this to a great extent, it was noisy, somewhat cumbersome, and an easy target for anti-tank weaponry in some scenarios. Thus, Regular Army engineers decided to rig together an improvised vehicle with cheap, spare parts as demand for such a unit was rapidly needed. The end result was a walker that vaguely resembled a quadruped zombie on all fours; the rider would mount the top of the vehicle. Aside from being a great support-fire vehicle with its 12.7mm Vulcan cannon, the walker can leap to respectable heights and had a basic AI system implemented so that it could avoid detonating hostile mines.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, UNSOC**  


**Spider Slug:** A prototype vehicle manufactured by Kanegawa Military Industries that never left the preliminary stages of final production, due to many flaws in its general design. However, the Ptolemaic Army managed to steal a copy during their attack on KMI's headquarters in Seoul, South Korea and brought it back to their headquarters where it would serve as a sentinel for the subway lines underneath the city of Chongqing. Designed to traverse across all kinds of surfaces with its four flexible limbs, it is equipped with a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons and a harpoon gun. While the machine guns work wonders against softer targets, the real power lies in the harpoon - this jet-launched spear can pierce vehicles in one hit, often destroying them on impact. In spite of its success usage by the SV-001 Commando Team, KMI has decided to discontinue any sort of development of this peculiar machine due to its limitations, expenses, and general impracticality.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: Ptolemaic Army**  


**Slug Armor:** While the LV Armor was a powerful infantry support mech in its own right, the Rebellion Army filed several complaints about it after the third war. Two of the main persistent main problems that its operators had was the fact its primary weapon, the machine gun, was hampered with limited ammunition and how the glass cockpit was inadequate for protection in the face of heavier weaponry. The Rebellion Army's engineers then decided to strip down its remaining models and heavily modified them with heavier armor, an improved jetpack, a 60mm chain gun, a 100mm artillery cannon mounted on its back, and claws for melee combat. But the most substantial improvement made was the usage of an enclosed cockpit that protected the user with a degree of protection that was comparable to the Slug Gunner. As they were probably inspired by the success of the latter combat vehicle, the Slug Armor also comes with the ability to 'skate' across the ground by activating its back-mounted jetpack while deploying a pair of tread-like skates in its armored feet. Though developed as early on as the fourth war against the Amadeus Syndicate, Kanegawa Military Industries managed to field a model of their own after a prototype was stolen from the Rebellion Army and delivered to them.  
**Developer: ********Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps, Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Rebellion Army**  


**Slug Gunner Prototype:** A working testbed for the fearsome Slug Gunner, this vehicle is essentially a stripped-down version of its bigger and more heavily armored brother. Prior to the Slug Gunner seeing active service, several of these models were already being used in assaults against terrorist organizations - the positive results from these raids gave the sign for Kanegawa Military Industries' scientists to begin designing the final model of the behemoth tank/walker hybrid. Equipped with a 10mm Vulcan cannon and a 180mm cannon, the Slug Gunner Prototype's versatility is only hampered by its inability to protect its pilot from any kind of hazards save for a gun shield installed above the controls, and its relatively inferior (yet still effective) weaponry.  
**Developer: ****Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers**, **Kanegawa Military Industries**  
**Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**  


**Slug Gunner:** Developed shortly after the war with the Amadeus Syndicate, the Slug Gunner was the end result of Kanegawa Military Industries' tests to integrate the Rebellion Army LV Armor with the SV-001 Metal Slug to create an entirely new assault vehicle. After several months of sleepless work on KMI's research and development division, this behemoth was the result: a hulking battle tank/mech hybrid armed to the teeth with a 60mm chain gun, 180mm high explosive cannon, a jetpack module for short-ranged jumps, and a pile bunker for melee combat. For protection, it is equipped with Chobham armor similar to the types used on Abrams tanks. No opponent will be too tough for the Slug Gunner to defeat; both the chain gun and the HE cannon is superior to the SV-001 models, and the pile bunker can easily gut infantry and rip enemy armor open with one lethal strike. Another trait that the walker possesses is the ability to transition to a tank mode by crouching its body down and enabling a pair of tread drives, but it loses its ability to freely aim the 60mm chain gun. Given its size and weight, it moves cumbersomely while in walker mode, though the jump jets can compensate to an extent. The Marines field a different variant dubbed the Armored Assault Powersuit, while the Russians utilize the recently-introduced Goliath Mech.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps**** of Engineers**, **Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS**  


**Armored Assault Powersuit:** After studying captured models of the LV Armor, the United States Marines decided that a mechanized soldier would be a much welcomed addition to their infantry and armored divisions. Developed with assistance from Kanegawa Military Industries, the Armored Assault Powersuit improves upon everything that the LV Armor excels at while rectifying its weaknesses. For one thing, it is equipped with a multi-barreled 20mm Vulcan cannon with an unlimited ammunition supply, a Milkor Multiple Grenade Launcher module or a Stinger missile launcher (depending on the mission at hand), and an extendable pile bunker for close-ranged encounters. In addition, the jump jets were improved to heighten its leaping capabilities, while the cockpit is enclosed in armor to prevent attacks targeted at the pilot via anti-materiel rifles and explosives. An additional weapons port allows the pilot to add an additional weapon of their choice, allowing for the creation of powerful combos to supplement the mech's already heavy firepower. The sealed cockpit also provides much-needed protection against nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons. Employed widely throughout the United States Military and the Japan Self-Defense Forces for its renowned reliability in all theaters of combat, this highly advanced and reliable mechanized battle walker is only hampered with the fact that it is only available to the Marines.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: US Military, JSDF**  


**Goliath Mech: **When Russia joined the Regular Army, they noticed an immediate flaw within their armed forces: the lack of a mechanized military walker. While the United States and Japan fielded the AAP and most other Regular Army affiliates utilized reverse-engineered LV Armors and walkers of a similar design, the Russians did not have a walker platform of their own. Thus, their engineers and scientists immediately began the development of one shortly after the third war in order to contribute something to the alliance, and to keep up with foreign competitors. By the time of the Plutonian invasion, they unraveled their newest contribution to the Regular Army: a heavily armored mech suit that places emphasis on superior firepower and destructive ways to end the opposition. Studying the LV Armor's inner workings and applying their combat doctrines to the creation, the Goliath Mech was born. This juggernaut, as its name implies, is twice as well-protected as the KMI Armored Assault Powersuit in terms of durability. It is armed with a flamethrower module on its right arm, a Tesla Cannon on its left arm, and finally, unguided missile launchers are installed on its shoulders. It can also utilize its arms as a blunt weapon, with devastating effect. The control point is nigh-impenetrable with small arms and like the AAP, it is capable of operating in tainted environments due to its sealed cockpit. Virtually immune to infantry weapons, the Goliath Mech's only weakness is its cumbersome movement and lack of jump jets, since the mech is far too heavy to make boosted jumps even with advanced jump jet technology. Operators of this unit are often dubbed Tesla Troopers.  
**Developer: Regular Army's Russian Corps of Engineers  
****Users: Regular Army, Russian Military**  


* * *

**Experimental Technologies**

******Astro Slug:** It is unknown how the Rebellion Army managed to develop these due to their inferior technology in contrast to the Regular Army, but the effectiveness of this vehicle is all but prevalent during the third war when a good number of these spaceborne vehicles were sent to battle against the Martian Space Fleet. These units are carried into space using massive booster rockets, and once outside of Earth's atmosphere, a pair of these in every rocket is deployed. While equipped with a relatively unimpressive 10mm semi-automatic cannon, it can be retrofitted with most of the weapons that we utilize in specialized gunports mounted on the sides - heavy machine guns, rocket launchers, laser rifles, and so on. To further supplement its impressive firepower, it can mount a pair of 12.7mm Vulcan cannons that can independently target hostilities via computer control. For destruction of heavier targets, it comes loaded with several high-explosive torpedoes designed to smash asteroids, heavier Martian spacecraft, and motherships. Though lightly armored and destroyed easily, its small size and nimbleness makes it a very difficult target in the hands of a skilled pilot.  
**Developer: Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps  
****Users: Rebellion Army**

******Slug Gigant:** A vehicle of its own class, this juggernaut of a mech is the one war machine to end all wars. While it was not clear how the Rebellion Army was able to build such a monstrosity, we can presume that the Future Rebellion Army had a hand in the assistance of its construction back on Garbage Island. As a KMI prisoner also mentioned that stolen Regular Army technology was utilized to give birth to this war machine, it is safe to assume that the Slug Gigant is built with a myriad of military knowledge from multiple sources. Two units were known to exist: a crudely-built prototype that was manned by the SV-001 Commando Team during the assault, and a frontline-ready model codenamed the 'Rebel Gigant' used by Allen O'Neil. In the ensuing battle, the prototype proved itself to be the superior version as it destroyed the Rebel Gigant in a spectacular battle of the mechanized titans. The Slug Gigant is equipped with more equipment and weaponry than any other conventional manned vehicle in existence: two shoulder-mounted 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, a reverse-engineered copy of the BFG9000, advanced fire control systems, a reinforced cockpit to prevent possible breaches, armored limbs and claws, and its heavily shielded feet. Its arms and limbs are also specially designed for a purpose of their own: shielding almost all known attacks while crushing the attacker in retaliation and running over everything unintelligent enough to stand in its path respectively. Thanks to the capture of the prototype, the Regular Army plans to hopefully build their own variations to supplement their Slug Gunners, Slug Armors, Armored Assault Powersuits, and Goliath Mechs, and last but not least, for use on the future battlefield.**  
****Developer: ********Rebellion Army Engineering and Science Corps, Future Rebellion Army Engineering Corps (possibly)  
****Users: Rebellion Army, Future Rebellion Army**

**__*****The M-15A Bradley and Metal Crow vehicles are not included in this category as they are basically Rebellion Army vehicles with some minor differences.***


	13. Enemies (part 1)

**Enemies**

The primary forces of opposition for our heroes and heroines are a variety of enemies in all shapes and sizes - ranging from a basic Rebellion Army rifle grunt to the nightmarish biomechanical horrors of the Plutonian alien legions. All of the foes encountered by the SV-001 Commando Unit have one objective: end the lives of anyone who dares to oppose the authority and command of their superiors, whoever they may be. However, they are by far no means invincible and can be brought down with some good old violence in the form of the weaponry that the commandos employ. Vanquishing the enemy is the key to victory, as some are persistent enough to continue fighting even after their masters have been slain. All known enemies that our soldiers have encountered throughout their adventures will be documented here - study them well, as the dangers of these adversaries is greatly reduced with the right knowledge - and the right firepower for dealing with them.

Most of the enemies' names are taken from the Metal Slug Wiki, as it's the only source of remotely useful information available. Some enemies may have their names changed, and there will be custom ones that will show up here.

* * *

**Rebellion Army Infantry and Vehicles  
**

**Rebellion Army Soldier:** Devoted followers to General Morden's new world order regime, these men make up the basic infrastructure of the Rebellion Army. Consisting of Regular Army defectors and disfranchised civilians/militia residing in countries that suffer from poverty, these soldiers barely have the adequate training to make it through boot camp. They are usually equipped with the most basic gear in the form of a combat knife, grenades, and a M1911 pistol, though specialized troops also carry heavier weapons into battle. While their lack of intelligence makes them easy target practice, they should never be underestimated when operating in sizable squads, which they usually do.

**Rebellion Army Biker: **An odd offshoot of the standard rebel infantry, these troops thunder into battle on motorbikes and come in three varieties: accompanied by a bazooka soldier in a sidecar, a rocket-launching module in the back, or a fanatical suicide bomber that will drive his target to its destination before exploding it in a column of fire.

**Rebellion Army Gatling Gun Soldier:** Specialized shock troops wielding miniguns that are fed by an ammo backpack worn on their backs, these soldiers are often utilized as heavy assault specialists where superior firepower, armor, and tactics are key. While intimidating at first sight, they're just as fragile as their standard counterparts. Their miniguns are also inferior in contrast to the M134 Minigun used by Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, given their ability to fire off three bursts at certain intervals.

**Rebellion Army Sniper:** Soldiers that have passed a basic marksmanship course are promoted to the sniper ranks. These sharpshooters are equipped with an aged Mauser Kar98 bolt-action rifle, which, in spite of its age, is an effective and reliable long-ranged rifle. Though their firing rate is slow, they can be a real menace to all kinds of infantry - especially in urban combat environments and when behind cover. Iron Lizard missiles are arguably the best counter against them.

**Rebellion Army Bazooka Soldier:** The core members of General Morden's anti-tank corps, these soldiers wield American M2 Bazookas and rain explosive destruction on both infantry and tanks alike. Once again, their firing rate is rather unimpressive but they make up for this by attacking in teams of four or more.

**Rebellion Army Mortar/Mine Infantry: **These troops don't attack head-on. Instead, they remain in stationary positions, usually behind cover, and rain down mortar shells on unsuspecting forces with their man-portable artillery guns. Though moderately dangerous if given the chance to fire, they are virtually helpless at close ranges. They are also capable of setting up landmines when on the move.

**Rebellion Army Riot Soldier: **Realizing that they lacked body armor, General Morden decided to issue some of his soldiers with blast shields that are capable of sustaining multiple rounds of heavy machine gun fire before breaking. These troops hold the lines against enemy forces with their shields and utilize machetes to hack enemy units that get too close. In some rare instances, they will shoot at opposing targets with pistols, but this leaves them open to enemy fire as a result.

**Rebellion Army Non-Commissioned Officers:** Easily identified by their brightly mustard or pink-colored colored uniforms that differ from the green shades of the standard rebel troops, these men are responsible for directing troop movements and issuing orders to the soldiers under their command. Despite their specialty, they're still easily killed and will usually drop something useful once dispatched.

**Rebellion Army Marine Troopers: **Rebellion soldiers trained to operate on or near water, usually in an unconventional manner to ambush unsuspecting targets. Three variants are known to exist: a rocket trooper that tosses an explosive after leaping out of the water, an underwater suicide bomber carrying a keg full of combustibles, and a cannon-wielding grunt sitting on a life preserver. All three specialize in ambushes and are only deadly if the element of surprise is on their side - pay attention to the environments if you suspect their presence!

**Rebellion Army Fanatics:** Arguably the most dangerous infantry unit with their threat level only diminished with the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards. Driven by bravery, loyalty, and possibly a bit of psychopathic behavior, these madmen leap into battle with an assortment of unconventional weapons such as explosive bowling balls, firecrackers, and custom combat knives. To increase their chances of a successful attack, they always strike in a team of six or more soldiers per squad. Trained to hijack and sabotage vehicles, these extremists will attempt to evict the driver by pulling them out or knifing them, but this usually does not work at all since most armored vehicles have sealed and locked compartments. There has been documented incidents of these possibly insane combatants attempting to disable the machine gun of a Metal Slug with a hammer or even trying prevent an M1 Abrams' main 125mm cannon from firing by hugging the opening of the gun with his body (with unfortunate and hilarious results). Though Fanatics are deadly opponents, they have no hope against the likes of Leona Heidern, as her Moon Slasher can nullify all their attacks.

**Di-Cokka: **The primary main battle tank of the Rebellion Army. Equipped with moderate armor, a powerful 155mm cannon, and a tread drive, this unit can go toe-to-toe with the stronger tanks employed by the Regular Army and its allies, such as the Leopard 1 and M1 Abrams. It also comes with a built-in survival feature where should the tank suffer critical damage, its hull will be preserved intact while the driver onboard makes a run for it. Said driver also counterattacks with a RPG, though the success rate is pitifully low.

**Bull Chan:** A heavy tank that is often seen positioned on mountains and ridges. Using a 105mm APDS cannon, it attacks unwary troops with volleys of explosives while its heavy armor will ensure it will survive multiple hits from anti-tank weapons. Like the Di-Cokka, it has the ability to preserve the driver's compartment when critically damaged. For some reason, this tank is often seen being used as a death-from-above weapon, often being dropped from waterfalls for some vague (and humorous) reason.

**Girida-O:** The first autonomous battle vehicle employed by the Rebellion Army, this tank entered widespread service once its commanders found out that the 105mm APDS cannon and advanced defensive plating made an efficient combination to counter Regular Army armor. In spite of what its creators claim, this tank is easily destroyed, usually falling from two close-ranged shotgun blasts.

**Iron Iso:** An artillery vehicle adopted by the Rebellion Army to be a roadblock and a support fire unit in an an affordable and easily-produced package, this tank is armed with a 75mm APDS cannon specifically designed for long-ranged engagements. Care must be taken to avoid its shells - charging it head-on is a suitable idea, as it cannot defend itself at close ranges.

**Melty Honey:** A light tank employed as an anti-armor and anti-aircraft vehicle by the rebels. Though the armor of the actual tank is lackluster, it easily makes up for this with the spiked dozer blade on the front. Zealous drivers will often use this to ram and gore infantry, so it is advised to stay away from this vehicle if possible. A weapon that can bypass the dozer blade such as a shotgun or grenade launcher will work wonders against these speedy menaces. It is also possible to hijack one under special circumstances.

**MV-280B: **A lightly-armored jeep equipped with rockets, this small vehicle is used to support battalions from the rear. As with all light vehicles, it is easily disposed of even with a high-caliber pistol.

**Mini Bata:** A massive artillery cannon mounted on a railway locomotive, this unit serves as a sentry in strategic positions and a suppressor with its built-in 14 inch cannon. Only one example of this vehicle exists; it made its one and only appearance in Hamburg of Germany during the first war. Attempting to halt Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving's advance, it was quickly defeated by the two commandos, who were both rather surprised at just how ineffective it was at its job. It is presumably discontinued from service because of this.

**M-15A Bradley:** As the Iron Iso was phased from active service due to its lack of advanced tracking systems, the Rebellion Army's engineers turned to the highly successful M270 MLRS as inspiration for a replacement. This vehicle was the end result: a rocket launcher mounted on a tank chassis. It has no close-ranged defenses, but it is an especially deadly artillery unit as its long-ranged rockets can easily demolish light targets and structures alike. It is possible to hijack one under certain circumstances.

**LV Armor:** Prototype Rebellion Army mech. Refer to the 'Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment' section for an in-depth analysis of this prototypical unit.

**MV-280C:** A similarly lightly-armored jeep as the B model, although this variant is equipped with a hood-mounted machine gun and its drivers are known to be a lot more aggressive, as they actively try to run over their enemies. Engage with caution, unless you are in a vehicle yourself.

**MV-280A:** A speedy jeep with little armor and no armaments, their primary purpose is to shuttle Rebellion Army soldiers to the frontlines quickly. Certain officers also use these as a means of personal land transport.

**Dararin Dara Dara:** A construction vehicle built on the chassis of a Girida-O main battle tank. While unarmed, be wary of the items they drop, usually in the form of metal scraps and junk.

**3-Ton Utility Truck:** A support vehicle designed to carry soldiers and supplies to the front lines quickly, this vehicle has no weapons so to speak of. For some reason, an infinite amount of Rebellion Army grunts can be carried in these trucks. Extremely prevalent in urban combat situations, these units should be your top priority, otherwise you might find your commandos swimming in a sea of rebel troops.

**Landseek:** An armored truck with a halftrack drive, often used to bring troops and tanks alike to battle. They are an integral component of supply convoys too. Aside from running enemy infantry over, it has no means of self defense.

**Nop-3 Sarubia: **A moderately armored vehicle designed to support allied troops, it deploys specialized rolling mines to distract infantry while its tall size disallows our commandos to simply jump over it. Because of the nature of its weapon, it is target practice for air units.

**M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van:** This abnormally large-sized vehicle acts as an obstacle for advancing enemies with its imposing size while its large myriad of launchers allow it to bombard a designated area with explosives and even infantry. Thankfully, it's not very heavily armored and can be destroyed with a few grenades quickly.

**Double-Decker Bus:** Same as the M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van but without the artillery launchers. It is used as a roadblock and was only seen once in the Kowloon District of Hong Kong.

**MG-36:** A supply car used by the Rebellion Army, it is not armed and does not pose a threat whatsoever. It does, however, usually carry vital supplies such as food and ammunition in the rear flatbed.

**Ferry Boat:** Once again, it is not armed. But like the 3-Ton Utility Truck, it acts as a roadblock and will endlessly deploy rebel troops until it is destroyed. Only two were seen during the mission to Hong Kong.

**Subway:** Easily the most infamous and memorable enemy unit that the SV-001 Commando Team encountered in the second war. As New York City's subway lines are extremely diverse and advanced, the Rebellion Army decided to jury-rig them into an unorthodox way of keeping intruders out of the underground lines - derailing and sending them on a crash course at enemy targets. Heavily armored, fast-moving, and impossible to traverse over, it must be destroyed before it can crush our protagonists via roadkill.

**Turrets:** Looking for easy yet inexpensive methods to defend their positions and to keep enemies away from their vested interests, the Rebellion Army has designed a few types of turrets to fulfill this purpose. While they may seem different at first appearances, they have a very simple construction schematic: a hardened structure made with concrete, steel, and ceramics while supplemented with a high-caliber weapon, usually in the form of a forward-firing tank gun or a light mortar. Junk models, made with scrap parts and discarded military hardware, were also present on Garbage Island as improvised weapons but the difference between them and the conventional ones are almost trivial.

**Walking Locomotive: **A caterpillar-like train designed as a heavy supply unit with adequate defenses. Its armor makes it borderline invincible to conventional weaponry, but it can still be sufficiently damaged and therefore, drop the loads of cargo that it is carrying within. Only one example was encountered in the sixth war, when the SV-001 Commando Team rooted out a local rebel cell on the borders of Chad and Sudan. One must be careful of not getting in the way of its legs, as it can easily stomp those who are careless enough of standing in its path.

**Garbage Fortress:** A ramshackle defensive fortification built with an assortment of scrap materials, this barricade was utilized as a first line of defense at the entrance that led into the Rebellion Army-controlled mines on Garbage Island. It is manned by a single officer and a small unit of guards equipped with riot equipment. Though sturdy enough to resist most small arms fire, it is all but a futile gesture against heavier weaponry.

**Mine Carts: **Improvised by the Rebellion Army in the coal mines of Garbage Island, these vehicles were armed with a variety of weapons to deter intruders. One type was known to drop cement on hapless soldiers, another was basically a moving sensor bomb due to a large proximity-triggered explosive carried within it, a third one had a rebel soldier riding one that would attempt to toss grenades or run over the commandos, while a fourth one carried a mine that exploded vehicles that it collided into, and the last one was somehow capable of launching short-ranged rockets.

**R-Shobu:** A heavily armed attack helicopter based on the US Military's AH-64 Apache. Given the expenses of loading these gunships with hellfire missiles, the Rebellion Air Force opted to have them equipped with bombs, unguided missiles, and a high-caliber minigun instead. Like the US Military counterparts, they are very heavily armored and can be a danger to ground forces during prolonged battles, so eliminate them quickly. Air units such as the Slug Flyer can easily destroy them without too much fear of retaliation.

**MH-6J Masknell:** The Rebellion Air Force's primary scout helicopter, these whirlybirds are only equipped with a light machine gun and have to rely on their speed and agility to make up for their lack of firepower and armor. They shouldn't be taken lightly though, as they are deadly against flesh-and-blood targets. These helicopters are known to attack in a squadron of five with an uniquely red-colored gunship leading the charge - destroying the leader will, for some inexplicable reason, cause the entire team to crash into each other and explode spectacularly.

**Flying Tara:** This air-to-ground fighter is one of the two primary aircraft fielded by the Rebellion Air Force. Easily one of the most common units in their aerial fleets, these nimble fighters are armed with air-to-air/ground missiles, a forward-firing set of machine guns, and a rear turret. As they are propeller-driven, they are easily outmatched by the likes of the Slug Flyer and the F-35 Lightning II; to compensate, they often attack in squadrons of three or more to alleviate this drawback. Their versatility and ease of maintenance has allowed the Rebellion Army to field them on aircraft carriers and unprepared airfields.

**Eaca-B:** The second primary aircraft utilized by the Rebellion Air Force, it has almost no differences in contrast to the Flying Tara aside from a different paint job, better maneuverability, armor, and the fact it is used as a dive bomber on some occasions.

**Hammer Yang:** Formerly civilian-operated boats used as ferries and tourist vessels, these vehicles were captured by Rebellion troops to act as waterborne versions of the 3-Ton Utility Truck. When they sustain critical damage, they will sink, but a crew member will attempt to bail the water out while the rest will try to save themselves by taking a dip. If the boat is damaged further, it rapidly sinks. As expected, these boats carry an unusually large number of soldiers onboard.

**Jet-Hammer Yang:** A speedboat operated by a single rebel and armed with a pair of wire-guided missile launchers, these agile vehicles can be a nightmare to deal with - especially when they continue to launch attacks at its targets even after the unprotected pilot is killed. Explosive-based weapons are recommended for sinking them quickly.

**U25U: **Moderately armored submarines that are modeled after German U-Boats from World War II, these seafaring vessels were given remotely-piloted systems in order to solve the problem of crew shortage, as the Rebellion Navy had to divert all of its personnel to capital ships. Equipped with a set of auto-locking explosive charges, these vehicles can be a real pain given the wide dispersal shots that they take at the commandos. A Slug Mariner can easily defeat them, but with small arms, it will take some time.

**Mini-Sub 88:** A smaller variant of the U25U, this scaled-down submarine is also manipulated by an automated piloting system, but it has less armor than its bigger counterpart. It makes up for this with speed and a powerful set of torpedoes. This is the Rebellion Navy's go-to vehicle for launching surprise attacks and deterring commando assaults, as its small size and cheap manufacturing costs mean that it can be replaced easily in the event of a loss.

**Allen O'Neil:** The Rebellion Army's toughest (and arguably the loudest) soldier in their ranks. Detailed information regarding him is available in section two of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' chapter.

**Rebellion Army Capit****al ****Units**

**Tetsuyuki:** Built by the Rebellion Army for the sole purpose of utilizing it as a heavily armored gunship and an aerial fortress, this vehicle is designed for air supremacy where it would pummel hapless foes on the ground with its set of 105mm howitzers, chainguns, free-falling and guided bombs, and a working model of a laser cannon. The only combat-ready model was shot down and crashed in the remote jungles of Cambodia, where the rebels were quick to transform it into a makeshift fortress despite the damages incurred. Though it is a dilapidated wreck, its laser cannon is still operational, and a garrison of Rebellion troops will zealously defend it.

**Hairbuster Riberts:** A heavy propeller-driven bomber and transport plane in service with the Rebellion Air Force, this odd-looking aircraft is only at a disadvantage against jet-powered aircraft due to its primitive engine system - a single piston engine mounted on the top of its wings and fuselage. Aside from that, it is armed with an array of rather unreliable, yet still effective guided missiles and airdropped explosives - this, coupled with its moderately heavy armor can make it a tough foe, as it can take multiple attacks before falling out of the sky. Its slow speed should be used as a weakness against it, as it cannot escape from anti-aircraft weaponry or pursuing Slug Flyers/F35s. A skilled pilot in a SV-001 tank or one of the aforementioned aircraft can easily make short work of it.

**Tani Oh:** A super-heavy artillery tank designed for long-range bombardment and heavy assaults, this mammoth of a war machine is only a demonstration of just how vast the Rebellion Army's resources are. Equipped with a pair of 200mm jet-assisted laser artillery cannons, mine launchers, and several Gatling guns for multipurpose engagements, the vehicle's impressive weaponry is backed up by its thick armor and a four-tread drive that are all independent from each other. However, the tank possesses one fatal flaw: destroying the primary gun turret will annihilate the entire vehicle, as the reactors responsible for powering the dual cannons are extremely volatile.

**Shoe and Karn:** Codenames for recently-deployed heavy assault tanks, the Rebellion Army use these armored behemoths as frontline vehicles and in some rare occasions, meat shields for their other forces. Although their general statistics cannot possibly compare to the Tani Oh Mammoth Tank, they are still formidable adversaries that can take much more punishment than a conventional main battle tank. While they are equipped with a 155mm cannon for attacking dug-in infantry and eradicating vehicles in one to two shots, their firepower is further supplemented with two smaller 90mm cannons, a dozer blade, and a mortar launcher - the dozer blades are used to clear sandbags, barbed wire, and other types of barricades while the secondary weapons are used to hit targets that its main cannon cannot aim at, as its gun cannot align at certain angles. Given their resistance to anti-tank weapons, SV-001 Super Vehicles and M1 Abrams tanks are often the most suitable counters.

**Iron Nokana:** Combining the armor, firepower, and mobility of a heavy tank, troop carrier, rocket artillery, and an anti-aircraft vehicle all in one complex machine, this vehicle is the end result of such an amalgamation. Modeled after a traditional armored personnel carrier, the Rebellion Army somehow managed to retrofit it with so much equipment that it had to be reduced to a mere roadblock unit - the amount of weaponry meant different ammunition was needed for each one, so it couldn't stray too far from its parent base. Needless to say, it does an excellent job as a blockade - it will bombard distant targets with its rockets and cannons, and if an enemy is foolish enough to get close, it will employ a flamethrower unit on the bottom of its chassis as self-defense. A Girida-O is also mounted on the back in order to defend its rear from ambushes. While a lethal opponent at longer ranges, it is pretty much helpless up close, as its flamethrower turret is relatively fragile.

**Hi-Do:** General Morden's personal transport helicopter and private attack gunship. Consisting of a modified US CH-47 Chinook currently in service with multiple affiliates of the Regular Army, this formidable aircraft is reinforced with composite armor, increased crash survival countermeasures, a missile launcher, several Vulcan cannons, and a bomb bay. When Morden is forced to fight an enemy that has fought through all his defenses, the General himself will appear in one of the loading doors where he will continuously fire at the enemy with his Panzershreck. Given the massive arsenal that the gunship is provided with, its attack patterns can be notoriously unpredictable. Fortunately, it does have several limitations. The free-falling bombs and the missiles that it launches can be destroyed with some precise aiming, while the Gatling gun cannot hit its quarry unless it's directly under the vehicle. Finally, focusing on the cabin where Morden is located will likely prevent him from using his primary weapon. Even with its shortcomings, it is a dangerous adversary that is easily and should not be underestimated.

**The Keesi:** With technology stolen from the Slug Flyers, the Rebellion Army was able to manufacture an aircraft that behaved and performed just as well the primary jet fighter of the Regular Army. While the Slug Flyer was normal sized in terms of conventional hardware, The Keesi wasn't; it was a supersized VTOL bomber that acted as an airborne command station and troop transport. The cannons on its wings are for aerial point-defense, as they cannot align at a low enough inclination to target ground units. Instead, it uses its jet engines to expel lethal bursts of fire to strafe enemy infantry and structures, while soldiers and even tanks can mount on the wings and provide support fire from there. Its weak point are its engines, as eliminating them will force the aircraft to crash land and likely explode in a spectacular manner.

**Aeshi Nero:** An excavator unit of mammoth proportions, this vaguely-designed cobra-like monstrosity was constructed to assist the Rebellion Army in engineering work such as digging tunnels and large-scale excavation projects. As they were never too fond of intruders trying to steal the loot they were trying to claim themselves, Rebellion Army engineers modified this mechanized giant with a series of weapons such as missiles, energy cannon modules, a gigantic laser cannon, and a set of 'jaws' that constantly emitted electricity. Only its mouth is vulnerable to attack; the rest of its body is coated with so much armor that nothing short of a 16 inch cannon will pierce its steely hide. Despite its size, it is particularly adept at ambushes, preferring to jump its enemies at the most unexpected moments, such as when heading up a tower.

**Dragon Nosuke:** This legged combat vehicle was possibly the earliest form of mechanized walker technology, as it was the first of its kind next to the Slugnoid. Built with the purpose of being a battle tank that could conquer all terrain, this four-legged armored tank was assigned to defend the Rebellion Army Supply Train on the Trans-European Railway. Armed with a high-caliber chaingun, airborne napalm mines, an undercarriage-mounted flamethrower, and its own immense weight, the Dragon Nosuke is a dreadful sentinel that will lay waste to any of its attackers in terrifying manners, mostly in the form of burning them alive. Fortunately, a Slug Flyer and a prototype SV-001 Gold Metal Slug Super Vehicle should be available prior to confronting it. Even with the help of those vehicles, this shielded mech will not go down easily. While its weapons can be be avoided by going underneath it, it is not recommended as it can crush the hapless victim almost instantly.

**Big Shiee:** The Rebellion Army's campaigns mostly took place on land, but they did not neglect other types of fronts either. However, the expenses of pouring funds into creating a unit limited to one type of terrain was wasteful according to their commanders - this was especially true for their capital ships. A very unlikely solution was formulated by a Rebellion engineer that probably watched too much sci-fi television shows: attach tank drives and treads to the hulls of a battleship. The Big Shiee was among one of the warships to undergo this kind of conversion, and while it is a devastating foe on the seas, it has the ability to traverse dry land thanks to its amphibious properties. While it is equipped with enough naval artillery guns to level a large city block in several volleys, its secret weapon lies in a 50-inch cannon that it conceals beneath its bow deck. Should the vessel incur excessive damage, it will deploy this weapon as a last resort. Though while it is undoubtedly a fearsome opponent for even the mightiest battleships and aircraft carriers, it has a hard time hitting smaller and more agile targets with its weapons, and it does not possess any faster-tracking defenses of its own.

**Hozmi:** Pleased with the success of their U25U and Mini-Sub 88 series of submersibles, the Rebellion Army decided to combine a waterborne command center, deep-sea ballistic missile launcher, and a capital ship into one affordable, if somewhat expensive, method of travel. The Hozmi, a nuclear-powered submarine, was the answer to their creation. For some inexplicable reasons (possibly lack of funding or rushed development) it is solely armed with a large-caliber energy cannon that is mounted on the back of the entrance hatch of the submarine. Don't be fooled by its appearance, though; this weapon surpasses the Tani Oh Mammoth Tank in terms of range and firepower, and it is also capable of close-ranged self-defense to a limited degree. It is presumed that the Mars People had a hand in its creation, as they were responsible for overseeing several models under construction. This occurred when the SV-001 Commando Team infiltrated the primary compound of the base, where they were seen in the submarine hangars of the Rebellion Army Headquarters located in Skagway, Alaska.

**Morden Saucer: **There is no available information on this vehicle, aside from the fact it is a tailored vehicle for General Morden himself and that it is likely inspired by the technology of the Mars People.

**Jupiter King:** Codename given to the mechanized titan that was responsible for guarding the primary smelting center and nuclear reactor of the Rebellion Army's Mechanized Walker and Submarine Factory in South Africa. Equipped with enough weapons and protection to pulverize virtually any threat, this behemoth can easily dish out punishment and take it back without any troubles whatsoever. Equipped with laser eyes, a mechanical claw, and an all-purpose missile launcher, the Jupiter King is well-equipped in its duty as a permanent sentinel for the heart of the facility. It also possesses an unorthodox of deterring ground to intruders: it can pull a large missile from its belly button (somehow) and use it to destroy the terrain of the smelting room. Its body and drive is protected by a type of specialized alloy that renders it completely invulnerable to conventional attacks; only its head is vulnerable to any type of damage. This vehicle stands as living proof of just how competent the Rebellion Army is with mechanized and autonomous military applications, though its destruction and theft of important research from the base has allowed the Regular Army to field its own mechs, such as the Slug Gunner.

**Mining Vehicle:** A large-scale construction machine, this unit is responsible in assisting the Rebellion Army with large-scale excavation projects. In spite of its utility purposes, it is retrofitted for combat in a variety of ways. Its bomb drones, originally used for launching demolition explosives, can be used in lieu of a conventional tank gun. Meanwhile, it is supported by an improvised rock mortar cannon and an energy gun. Finally, the massive drill itself can be used as a devastating melee weapon against unsuspecting opponents. A Rebellion soldier can also take control of the mortar gun placed behind the dozer blades to provide support fire. In spite of the weapons it carries, it is easily destroyed with heavy weaponry.

**Iron Slider:** The Rebellion Army has somehow always had a flair for World War II-era armaments, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that they built an artillery weapon that resembles the railway guns fielded by Nazi Germany during that very same worldwide conflict. The Iron Slider was built for only one purpose in mind: intercontinental bombardment. To achieve this, it uses its cruise missiles, plasma cannons, and a gigantic artillery cannon to engage its targets. Unlike its predecessors, it is not limited to railway use only due to its all-terrain tank drive and treads. It is presumed that Morden was planning on selling this unit to a local guerrilla or militia group, as it did not engage the Regular Army peacekeepers or the SV-001 Commando Team until the squad accidentally stumbled it in the jungles of the Congo.

**Worm Mecha:** The Rebellion Army's creation of this unorthodox machine only serves as evidence that with their determination and improvisation skills, General Morden's soldiers are capable of building everything, even if the only materials they have on hand are rusty scraps of metal. First encountered when the SV-001 Commando Unit entered the main complex of the junkyard, the Worm Mecha specializes in ambush tactics similar to the Aeshi Nero. This gigantic digging machine was probably built for construction and demolition purposes, but it seems to be fitted for combat too. With a complement of impromptu gun turrets, scrap explosives, saw blades, and its own massive weight, it is a competent war machine despite its appearance. As its armor consists of nothing more than plates of old metal bolted and welded together, it is highly susceptible to high-caliber weaponry.

**Crab Mecha:** Realizing the importance of the coal mines on Garbage Island, the Rebellion Army decided to turn to their expertise in mechanized walker technology and crafted this six-legged cyclops monstrosity as a guardian of the resource-rich interiors of the isle. Armed with a slew of claws with razor-sharp tips, lasers, turrets, and a wild assortment of weaponry, the Crab Mecha is directed by a rather crude AI program that makes it attack anything that is not donning a Rebellion Army uniform. Though the actual vehicle itself is durable, it is capable of continuing a fight even after suffering critical damage; its body splits apart and the upper part of its body becomes an airborne attacker while the lower torso transforms into a tank turret with robotic legs. It does not seem to have any particular weakpoints, so the only way to destroy it is via a long and drawn-out battle.

**Fall Mecha:** Acting as the vanguard for the defense line that stands between the treacherous waterfalls and the entrance into the primary complex of the Rebellion Army, this peculiar machine seems to be specifically designed for battling on a waterfall, hence its name. It can deploy turrets from inside the waterfalls to attack enemies, or as a distraction - while its targets are preoccupied with the cannon itself, the machine can swipe them to their deaths with one of its two armored limbs used for ascending the waterfall. Multiple laser modules are also mounted on its back - these will continuously fire smaller lasers at its targets. The Fall Mecha's trump card is a gigantic laser beam that vaporizes everything in front of it, but it cannot strike the areas around its claws. This laser beam also acts as a kind of transportation, as the weapon, when utilized at a lower frequency, generates a force field that allows its targets to literally fly above it.

**The Union:** Presumably a series of prototype military vehicles designed with the expertise of the Future Rebellion Army that the Rebellion Army were testing in the ancient ruins area of Garbage Island, this highly advanced and futuristic contraption consists of three smaller units: a VTOL aircraft and two vaguely-designed tanks. All three of them are armed with rocket launchers, energy weapons, and machine guns - to complicate the matter, the armor featured on these vehicles cannot be penetrated with any existing weapons. Their weak points consist of glowing red cores located on specific points of each vehicle and they must be destroyed in order to disable them. It is possible that they are AI-directed, since as long as one of the three units remain, they will all continue their assault even if the two others have suffered irreparable damage.


	14. Enemies (part 2)

**Enemies (part 2)  
**

**Mars People (or Martians)**

**Martian Trooper:** The basic infantry unit and the core member of the Martian military. Equipped with an odd energy pistol, these troops seem to prefer versatility and ranged engagements over armor and close-ranged battles, as they will often attack their enemies from afar with their firearms. They shoot energy pulses with limited homing capabilities and can be easily intercepted with impunity. Their relatively frail bodies mean that cannot take too much punishment from firearms and melee weaponry alike, so they often move in squads, attack from cover, or are supported by heavier allies to compensate for this weakness. They are usually gray-colored.

**Martian Sergeant:** Slightly better armored Martian soldiers that are supplied with a better energy weapon, as these non-commissioned officers can fire their weapons in bursts of three and are able to endure more damage before collapsing. They rarely attack alone, since their primary role is to assert command over its underlings in the heat of combat. To denote their differences from a basic Martian Trooper, they possess a shade of brown and appear less frequently.

**Martian Captain:** Elite commanders of the Martian military that are rarely encountered due to their roles as commanders in vital areas of the Rugname, but are efficiently deadly in battle. Capable of enduring two grenade attacks, their naturally-tough armor is complemented with an even more powerful plasma weapon that is capable of rapid fire, but the projectiles lose their tracking ability. Easily identified due to their pale-white skin, defeating a Martian Captain is a tremendous feat, as they cannot call for reinforcements one they are eliminated. They should be priority targets, as they can easily snipe you and/or overwhelm you with backup should you give them the opportunity to do so.

**Mini-UFO:** A small reconnaissance vehicle utilized by the Martians for scouting and harassment purposes, this unit offers just enough room to seat a single Martian Trooper and a weapons port to equip a single laser gun. While considered a nuisance at best, they can be an annoyance due to their tendency to attack their targets from unexpected angles.

**Mini-UFO (Black):** Same as the stock Mini UFO, except this vehicle is piloted by a Martian Sergeant and possesses heavier armor.

**UFO:** Automated drone aircraft used by the Martians as a swift attacker. Piloted via AI or remote control, these units strike their targets with faster laser beams that instantly hit their targets in contrast to the Mini-UFOs. Fortunately, they aren't any better armored than their piloted counterpart, and there is a distinctive warning of its imminent attack - the energy module glowing bright green for about a second and a half before it fires.

**Big Eyes:** Sentry aircraft that are used as point-defense units for the Rugname. Given their small size, it is likely they do not have a pilot onboard but given their organic appearances, they could be creatures manufactured by the Martians for this exact purpose. Moving in swift squads and often appearing out of thin air, they fire small plasma projectiles at inbound hostilities before using their speeds to either withdraw or initiate another attack run. They're quite fragile and are easily dispatched.

**Dai-Manji:** Essentially a super-sized Mini-UFO, we can assume that these vague units act as frontline command vehicles for the Martian military's space fleet. These spherical spaceships possess immense armor and weaponry, making the task of bringing one down an incredible feat. It is capable of deploying a lightning cannon and summoning Mini-UFOs from its underside; the latter is one of its primary tactics if it finds itself under intense attack. An Astro Slug is usually recommended when facing one, as they can withstand incredible amounts of damage even from the heaviest handheld weaponry employed by the SV-001 Commando Team. Another interesting feature is the presence of the Rebellion Army's flag symbol painted on it; it is unknown why they have it imprinted on the upper structure.

**Hopper Mecha:** Security drones that rapidly move on four legs, these single-eyed machines have only one purpose of existence: to rush at intruders and detonate in a cloud of toxic gas in the hopes of fatally poisoning or wounding their targets. Though their armor is mediocre, they rarely attack alone and can advance on all kinds of surfaces; the ground, walls, and ceiling are no strangers to them. To avoid being overwhelmed by them, one should keep moving and not remain in one area for too long.

**Ring Laser Mecha:** A robotic sentinel controlled by an organic brain that strangely resembles the human brain, these cylindrical machines repel intruders with a series of ring lasers generated from plasma reactors that also act as their compulsory power source. There are two variants: Blue and Red. With the exception of the red one being a better-armored version, there are no other differences between the two.

**Cloned Peregrine Falcons and Marines Commando:** Eerie organic copies of the Peregrine Falcons and Marines that were captured at Cape Canaveral, the Martians were somehow capable of manufacturing almost exact copies of our soldiers, a clear demonstration of their superiority in biology and cloning science. Utilizing the standard-issue firearms that the commandos were wielding prior to their capture, they possess the same attitude, reflexes, and skills in combat as their original progenitors. However, their health is abnormally low - most likely because the Martians were unable to replicate the body armor that their victims donned. They shouldn't be taken lightly in combat though, as they attack in large teams to make up for their lack of durability. Their presence can easily be confirmed by a foul, rotten smell that they generate. It also appears that they are dependent on the captured soldiers in stasis to retain their forms, as freeing the prisoners will cause most of the clones to perish.

**Cloned Zombie:** While the majority of the clones immediately melted into nothingness when the Peregrine Falcons and Marines were freed, not all of them perished. A good number of them rose back to life as zombies and attempted to ambush the fleeing soldiers as they made their escape to the Rugname's primary evacuation tunnel. Utilizing a highly corrosive vomit attack, the stream of deadly acid can easily melt through body armor and dissolve skin in milliseconds. Capable of taking enough gunfire that would kill a human being, engaging a cloned zombie is highly discouraged unless they are impeding the escape route. Fortunately, they cannot use their weapons even though they are capable of wielding them, albeit clumsily.

**Mars Mecha:** A house-sized insectoid war machine that easily towers over our biggest tanks and mechanized walkers, these single-eyed drones act as a form of heavy defense on the Rugname, crushing all resistance in their path with a payload of bouncing plasma mines deposited from the underside of their bodies and a small laser fired from an antenna on top of their main 'eye'. High-powered weaponry is recommended when facing these behemoths, but make sure to never remain directly underneath one when it is about to fall in battle. Possibly as a means of taking down its attacker in retribution, the destruction of a Mars Mecha leads to its body disconnecting from its legs and collapsing into a heap of rubble - but at the same time, crushing whoever is directly underneath it in the process.

**Monoeye:** Grotesque aliens that guarded the meteor impact site, this squadron of eight creatures will emerge from the extraterrestrial rock embedded in the ground - which is, in fact, the Ten Commandments of Moses artifact that was responsible for the EMP that brought down the plane and transformed wounded humans into zombies with an eerie wave of biological energy. The Monoeyes only have one attack: a focused energy orb fired from a single optical organ extending above their bodies. However, as their numbers dwindle, they will move faster and attack much more frequently.

**The Ten Commandments of Moses:** An artifact with immense power that served as a beacon for the Martians, this object was concealed in a meteor and defended by eight Monoeyes. Though its original purpose is unknown, it can generate EMP blasts and create zombies out of deceased and wounded humans in the area. Its only defense is to mark its targets with a laser before dropping a Monolith on the designated area, but the Monoeyes and zombies assigned to protect it will serve as a strong force of resistance for anyone attempting to eradicate this vile signalling device.

**Rugname:** The Martian mothership that was used to invade Earth in the second war, and used as an outpost in lunar orbit by the third war. Virtually indestructible on the exterior, the only way to destroy it is to critically damage the primary controls and reactors. Equipped with laser and plasma cannons, an escort of spaceships, and point-defense drones, this mobile command center acts as the heart of the Martian legion's operations up to the point of its destruction.

**Rootmars:** The supreme commander of the Martians. More information is available in the characters section of this encyclopedia.

* * *

**Amadeus Syndicate Enemies**

_**The Amadeus Syndicate employs most of the weapons found within the ranks of the Rebellion Army's arsenal. Only units exclusively utilized by them will be written in this section.**_

**Rebel Infantry:** The core members of the private military organization, there is almost no difference in contrast to them and General Morden's soldiers aside from the fact they wear blue uniforms instead and have an 'A' imprinted on the shoulders of their outfits.

**Bio-Suit Troopers:** Rebel troops that have been trained for NBC (nuclear, biological, and chemical) operations, these grunts don hazmat suits, rendering them immune to the effects of zombification, mummification, and acidic weaponry. Aside from this one advantage, they are just as vulnerable to conventional firearms in contrast to soldiers that are not protected from NBC elements and weaponry.

**Scientists:** Members of the research units that helped in the unscrupulous development of Amadeus's biological, chemical, and nuclear arsenals of weaponry. Though they have virtually no combat training, they are equipped with tranquilizer rifles armed with a nefarious type of projectile: a syringe loaded with a chemical that can alter a human's DNA. Upon striking the target, the victim will transform into a monkey. If the scientist manages to get within melee range, they will try to stab their quarry with a syringe loaded with the same chemicals. However, they are clumsy, and there have been occasions where they found themselves turned into a monkey after being overpowered and ending up on the wrong side of the needle. They also carry an antidote with them that reverses the transformation, and will drop them upon death.

**Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards:** Elite troopers assigned to defend the most important assets of their employers, these soldiers are granted some of the best equipment that the organization has to offer from its vast arsenals. Donning heavy body armor and equipped with grenades, firecracker rockets, and stolen (or reverse-engineered) AR-10 or M16 Mk. II Assault Rifles, they are extremely dangerous due to their heavy firepower and impeccable accuracy. They are also known to rappel from ceilings once the presence of intruders is confirmed, meaning they can attack from unexpected angles. A specially-decorated unit also guards Amadeus and they will faithfully protect their leader to his death with unyielding zeal.

**Proto-Soldier:** One of the first human-machine terrors that Amadeus personally created to serve his private military company, this crudely-built cyborg soldier is a heavy assault unit designed to act as a shock trooper, soaking up enemy gunfire while slowly lumbering forward and smashing all forms of resistance underneath their superior firepower and iron boots of death. For weapons, they are armed with a .30 caliber machine gun that they can fire with just one arm, a piece of standing proof of their superhuman capabilities. They can also be armed with rocket-propelled grenades should they ever have to deal with vehicular opposition. To eliminate them, use the same strategy as one would deal with armored threats.

**Cyborg Allen O'Neil:** A machine facsimile of the infamous Rebellion Army Commando, built by the Amadeus Syndicate to be some kind of heavy shock trooper. While his behavior in contrast to the real human himself hasn't changed at all, he can be identified by his lifeless eyes and machine-like optics. Another interesting trait is that he does not taunt the enemy during the battle phase. Once he suffers critical damage, a good portion of his skin will peel away and reveal the true nature of this killing machine: a Terminator-esque copy of him. The same strategy for fighting the real Allen O'Neil applies when you fight him - keep moving and fire back with your strongest weapons.

**Cyborg Morden:** Mass-produced cybernetic clones of General Morden. These machines march forward and rain explosive shells on their enemies from their Panzershreck Rocket Launchers, and they can endure just as much damage as a light tank. Even after they suffer critical damage, they will struggle forward and attempt to electrocute their attackers with the energy that is leaking out of their damaged systems. Once they are on the verge of breakdown, they will self-destruct and as a last chance for retribution, try to catch their intended victims in the ensuing explosion. This copy of the infamous Rebellion Army Leader, along with the machine copy of Allen O'Neil, are possibly the forerunners of the dreaded Cyborg Prototypes and Commandos that the Future Rebellion Army fielded in their ranks.

**Bura Gariae:** A massive zeppelin that is used by the Amadeus Syndicate as a mobile base, troop carrier, and forward commanding center. To protect itself from close-ranged attacks, it is armed with a pair of cannon turrets, several guided missile launchers, and a Gatling gun directly below the pilot's cabin. It is also capable of long-ranged attacks with the usage of Tomahawk Missiles. However, its deadliest weapon is the specialized EMP emitter onboard - this machine transmits a wave that disrupts all enemy electronics, which was the reason why the US Military could not destroy it with their air force back in San Francisco. Despite these strengths, it is moderately armored and will fall easily with substantial damage done to its primary structure.

**Toschka Dalanue:** A colossal tower armed to the teeth with heavy defenses, this structure was built by the Amadeus Syndicate to be a sentinel that can cover a large radius with its long-ranged weapons. Equipped with five 14-inch cannons and a mortar launcher, its armaments are further complemented with Amadeus Syndicate infantry reinforcements that emerge constantly from the tower via an underground network. Consisting of five sections, each part must be destroyed in order to demolish this gigantic artillery platform. Manned by Allen O'Neil, we can suspect that this is his form of payback and revenge after being humiliated three times in a row in the previous wars. Though each section is almost invincible to smaller weapons, higher-caliber ordnance will destroy it in no time.

**The Iron:** A tailored battle tank that was provided to General Morden by the Amadeus Syndicate, this armored fighting vehicle is a modified version of the Iron Nokana. One weakness rectified is its substantially faster travel speed and improved armor. Armed with an artillery cannon, a set of missile launchers, and a spiked bumper equipped with a saw blade, this unit should be approached with extreme caution. Finally, General Morden himself will constantly emerge from the commander's hatch and continually fire additional missiles at you. It is susceptible to fire-based attacks (possibly due to a volatile type of fuel employed by the vehicle), so the Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails work wonders against it.

**Big Jun:** Codename for a gigantic amusement park robot converted into a biological war machine intended for mass chemical warfare. For self-defense, it has a grabber claw that can smash or electrocute any interlopers, and if said claw incurs critical damage, it will transform into a laser cannon instead. Its deadliest weapons are, arguably and without a doubt, the chemical bombs and rockets that it launches from a weapons port installed on its primary torso. These hazardous materials appear to be the Amadeus Syndicate's own variation of the infamous zombie virus that was first encountered in the third war. Finally, it is continually backed up by rebel soldiers that emerge from the robot's main 'mouth'. As with all large enemies, heavy weaponry will get the job done.

**Sea Satan:** A massive nuclear submarine used by the Amadeus Syndicate to dominate the seas and to terrorize both civilian and military naval shipping. This behemoth was responsible for destroying a KMI cargo ship, along with the help of the heavily damaged yet still serviceable Bura Gariae, in the Pacific Ocean. Armed with cruise missiles, torpedoes, and a multitude of deck-based defenses, this seafaring vessel, if deployed in mass numbers, can easily total an entire country's navy. Only one prototype was ever deployed, and destroying it will halt the production of this naval monstrosity. Thankfully, it cannot use its main weapons (torpedoes) when engaging the SV-001 Commando Unit, so it is forced to rely on its defenses and cruise missiles for protection. No strategy here - show it a good bit of old-fashioned violence to send this behemoth to a watery grave.

**Amadeus:** Supreme leader and mastermind of the Amadeus Syndicate and the White Baby Plague crisis. Detailed information regarding this man is available in section two of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' chapter.

* * *

**Ptolemaic Arm****y**** Enemies**

_**The Ptolemaic Army fields a large number of units that are more or less similar to the core armored vehicles found within the Rebellion Army, thanks to the theft of the classified hard drive that also contained intelligence regarding the latter military's vehicles. Although they have some aesthetic differences, their functions in combat have mostly remain**** unchanged.****  
**_

**Ptolemaic Guerrilla:** The core members of the Ptolemaic Army Infantry Corps, these pragmatic soldiers employ gear that are more or less the same as what the Rebellion Army's basic grunt troops wield in battle. Employing weapons such as riot shields, knives, handguns, bazookas, mortar cannons, and mines, not much has changed in regards to their attack behavior, although they have a tendency to attack their enemies at closer ranges while remaining behind some type of cover. The same strategy for dealing with the well-known Rebellion troops applies for fighting these men - don't underestimate them when they engage in large squads, and retaliate with Heavy Machine Guns and Flamethrowers. More detailed information regarding each type is shown below.

**Ptolemaic Submachine Gunner:** A guerrilla equipped with a stolen MP5 Submachine Gun, capable of burst fire in three-round intervals. Often seen providing support fire behind the cover of sandbags or a riot shield guerrilla.

**Ptolemaic Riot Guerrilla: **A revolutionist armed with a riot shield and various types of 9mm and .45 caliber pistols, they will also hack their foes with machetes if they can close the distance with their quarry.

**Ptolemaic Rocket Guerrilla:** A well-trained anti-armor fighter armed with an AT4 Rocket Launcher. Often prefers to attack from high ground or behind cover, and usually favors tanks and other big targets as opposed to infantry targets.

**Ptolemaic Mortar/Mine Trooper:** Long-ranged troops that provide the role of covering fire and sabotage. When on the move, they will deploy mines in order to deter enemies or give careless foes an explosive surprise. Once stationary, they employ mortar cannons to suppress enemy forces.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Infantry: **Donning gas masks and jet-black jumpsuits and body armor, these trained killers are likely the answer for the Ptolemaic Army's own counters against the SV-001 Commando Team. Trained in the arts of ambush, assassinations, sabotage, and missions that require almost superhuman skills, these professionals can easily rival the Rebellion Army Fanatics in terms of determination and loyalty to their organization. Armed with silenced pistols, specialized grenades, C4 explosives, napalm mines, and throwing knives, their fighting nature is heavily unpredictable and care must be taken when fighting these soldiers - especially in areas where they excel at, such as dark areas and urban environments.

**Ptolemaic Navy SEAL:** A variant of the Special Forces Infantry trained for naval operations. Equipped with scuba gear, a harpoon gun, and combat knife, they are just as equally dangerous as their land-based counterparts. They are the bane of enemy ships, as they can stealthily swim up to a naval vessel's hull and plant an explosive surprise while remaining almost entirely undetected.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Engineer:** Technical experts that are often seen behind allied lines and in facilities, performing necessary maintenance on Ptolemaic Army hardware. If altered to an enemy's presence, they will often flee in fear instead of engaging the threat like their combat variants.

**Ptolemaic Special Forces Shock Trooper:** Special Forces Infantry that were trained for direct-fire operations. Armed with a minigun, they are the superior variants of the Rebellion Gatling Gun Soldier due to their lack of a delay between their volley of attacks.

**Ptolemaic Army Sniper:** Highly-trained marksmen that prefer to engage their enemies from afar, these often concealed sharpshooters fire upon their targets with Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifles with deadly accuracy and precision. They are no strangers to melee combat, as they will smash anyone foolish to get close enough with the stocks of their heavy long-ranged firearms. As their weapons are specifically meant to deal with armor, they can also destroy SV-001 Metal Slugs and other light vehicles with relative ease.

**Ptolemaic Army Officer:** A Non-Commissioned Officer of the Ptolemaic Army, usually identified by their dark-blue colored uniforms and lack of body armor. They are usually seen commanding their subordinates in battle while directing charges, but the elimination of their underlings will often cause them to panic and retreat. Beware - as their predictability is random, it is possible that they may engage their enemies with a standard-issue sidearm. They're also able to (somehow) resist more gunfire than a standard Guerrilla and Special Forces Infantry.

**Natives: **Local inhabitants that resided close and inside the ruins of the Corridor of Fire, this tribe of indigenous members have pledged their allegiance with the Ptolemaic Army and will viciously engage any outsider that dares to desecrate their holy grounds. Armed with tomahawks, spears, and explosive torches, they will use a combination of all three for defense. Their tribal masks also allow them to weather extensive weaponry fire to the level of a Marine-grade Titanium Combat Armor Suit.

**Cultists:** A specialized division of the Ptolemaic Army, easily recognized by their pale-white masks and colorful robes that they adorn as a part of their uniforms. They defend themselves with energy pistols that appear to be the variants utilized by the Martians in the third war and possess no melee attacks. Although it is not known why, but they are able to sustain over half a magazine of assault rifle gunfire - and even one Super Grenade - before collapsing. There are four variants: grey, orange, purple, and green. While there is no difference, it is possible that these colors are used to denote ranks within this clandestine sect.

**Cultist Soldier:** The core ranks of the Cultists, they don grey-colored uniforms and are the most common.

**Cultist Officer: **Troops that wear orange-colored hoods, they seem to have some influence over the Special Forces Infantry Divisions and Officers, as eyewitness reports have reported seeing one issuing orders to the latter two.

**Cultist Lieutenant:** Wearing purple-shaded clothing, these units are among the rarer members of the organization, only seen in areas of vital importance.

**Cultist Colonel:** The rarest type of the cultist faction, these elites are designated by their green-tinted uniforms. They were only sighted in the Ptolemaic Army Tower.

**Hovercraft:** Specialized VTOL gunships that are likely a reverse-engineered version of the United States Military's V-22 Osprey tiltrotor aircraft. Armed with a high-caliber machine gun, they are excellent for eliminating infantry threats. Interestingly enough, they are often seen destroying bridges instead of firing upon exposed targets.

**Hoverjet:** An airborne vehicle designed for one operator and built in the fashion of a flying motorcycle, these versatile units employ long-ranged missiles as their primary weapons. To compensate for their low armor, they often attack in squadrons of at least three units.

**Tactical Van:** A troop carrier that resembles a SWAT tactical truck, these armored vehicles carry Ptolemaic Special Forces Infantry to battle and also act as a roadblock to impede enemy movement. Like the Rebellion Army's 3-Ton Utility Truck, it can endlessly spawn infantry and must be destroyed, as Special Forces troops are much deadlier than Rebellion fanatics.

**Wall-Skater Drone:** A sentry drone designed in the image of a tortoise, these automated machines pursue interlopers by skating on walls and targeting them with a laser module directly installed into their bodies. Though lightly armored, they make up for it with numbers and their swiftness.

**Giant Squid:** Mutated cephalopod that the Ptolemaic Army trained to safeguard their waters. Refer to the Mutants section for more details.

**Ptolemaic SV-001 Metal Slug (Vulcan variation):** Once the Ptolemaic Army was able to procure the hard drive containing the schematics for the Regular Army's primary battle tank, this reverse-engineered tank was one of the first products that rolled out of their war factories once enough information was extracted. Not much has been changed from what they made, with the exception of the turrets that were installed on them. It is very likely that they are AI-controlled as a pilot or their corpses were never discovered in the wrecks; this only serves to prove their technological superiority over the Regular Army. The first variant made was one armed with a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon that was similar to the quintessential weapon fielded on almost every Regular Army vehicle.

**Ptolemaic SV-001 Metal Slug (Cannon variation):** Same as the Vulcan variant, except this one has a 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon equipped with standard rounds and is not armed with the Vulcan cannon. They also seem to have advanced hydraulics installed onto their drives, given their ability to leap to heights that can allow them to easily bound over a two-story house.

**Black Hound:** Codename for what could have helped the Ptolemaic Army achieve instant victory if it wasn't for the fact that only one prototype was ever deployed, and said model happened to possess a malfunctioning AI at that time. The Black Hound is a true evolution of the SV-001 Metal Slugs in all fields: armor, firepower, speed, weaponry, and versatility. While it is armed by a far superior 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon and a 12.7mm Vulcan cannon by default, it is further equipped with a mortar launcher installed on the rear of the tank while a laser cannon is stored in the crew's compartment until deployment is necessary. Perhaps the Ptolemaic Army realized that installing an AI to direct the tank would rule out all possibilities of errors from a human pilot, but this backfired when the computer unit malfunctioned and killed a large portion of the Corridor of Fire's occupants. Two pairs of demonic eyes are painted on the vehicle to complement its black paint finish, thus earning its name. As only one model was ever deployed, the Regular Army and Kanegawa Military Industries have been unable to determine how the Ptolemaic Army was able to give birth to such a fearsome combat unit.

**Cyclops Assault Mech:** The theft of the hard drive not only granted the Ptolemaic Army to produce their own SV-001s, but also weapons from both the Rebellion Army and Kanegawa Military Industries. One of these weapons was a reverse-engineered version of the LV Armor and Armored Assault Powersuits - by studying their designs, they built and utilized their own mechanized walkers with relative success. The Cyclops Assault Mech is aptly named so due to its single optic installed on the pilot's cockpit. Bulky and heavily armored, these walkers are equipped with an arm-mounted Super Grenade and a machine gun, but they are also able to use their claws for melee combat in close quarters. Equipped with jump jets, they are a true rival to the Regular Army's best mechs.

**Armored Cyclops Assault Mech:** Exactly the same as the regular mech of the same class, although this one's cockpit is covered by a spiky frontal shield that grants it a better degree of protection.

**Minigunner Mech:** Dissatisfied with the lack of an unit capable of rapid fire aside from the minigun-brandishing Ptolemaic Special Forces Shock Trooper, the paramilitary's brightest minds decided to construct a mechanized walker that was equipped with two high-caliber automatic cannons. Although it lacked the jump jets of the Cyclops Assault Mech due to the need of fitting an ammunition feed system on its back, it easily makes up for this with arm-mounted miniguns, better fire control systems, and faster movement. Easily recognized by their crimson optics and slick grin, these walkers are among the most feared war machines of the Ptolemaic Army.

**Armored Claw Mech:** Unique in contrast to the other two mechs, this bronze-colored robotic walker is not armed with any weapons aside from a pair of large pincer claws, but it easily compensates for its much heavier armor. The primary goal of this unit is to devastate its enemies by locking its targets in a pincer strike and to soak up damage for its lighter compatriots. In spite of their lack of firepower, they can be devastating in close-ranged encounters. They are usually deployed in ambush offensives to increase their chances of successfully neutralizing hostilities.

**Aerial Drone:** Small fighter planes fielded by the Ptolemaic Army as automated units made for air-to-air engagements, but can be human-piloted as well. Given their compact size, they are only armed with a 10mm Vulcan Cannon and two Sidewinder Missiles. They are usually assigned as carrier-launched aircraft for their Airborne Battle Fortress.

**Metal Rear:** The final product of the Ptolemaic Army's own line of custom SV-001 Metal Slug combat vehicles, this gigantic battle tank was designed for one purpose in mind: total devastation of enemy forces. To this end, its armaments consist of a 40mm Vulcan cannon, 250mm high-explosive artillery cannon, and its own massive weight specifically designed to crush main battle tanks into a flat sheet of scrap metal. Its armor is also notoriously thick as it is capable of tanking more damage than any known Regular Army vehicle in existence, but enough concussive blasts will surely scrap this treaded monster. It is also immune to EMP weaponry and possesses a powerful tread drive, which explains why it cannot be disabled and can perform movements a normal tank can never achieve, such as wheelies and leaping immeasurable heights. Unlike the Black Hound though, it is not equipped with additional weaponry; whether its designers opted to reduce its hardware load or simply rushed the vehicle into deployment with no additional time for tailoring the Metal Rear is purely speculation.

**Airborne Battle Fortress:** Often referred as to the 'Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe', this gigantic aircraft is the crown jewel of the Ptolemaic Air Force, acting as an airborne command center, battleship, and aircraft carrier all in one unit. Piloted by two officers, this behemoth is built with a pair of battleship-class plasma cannons, automatic flak cannons, aerial napalm mines, and an entire contingent of Aerial Drones for point-defense against hostile air superiority fighters such as the Slug Flyer. Though rarely used, it is also equipped with a series of long-ranged cruise missiles designed for besieging enemy lines and installations. Another nasty trick it possesses is the ability to ignite its jet engines and attempt to burn any pursues with a tremendous blast of supercharged fire. Equipped with EMP countermeasures and thick armor, one can only imagine how they were able to construct such a large aircraft in total secrecy. As it usually operates at altitudes that renders it impossible to target with ground-based anti-air weaponry, the only way to effectively down it from the skies is via dogfighting.

**Wall Crawler:** A rather abnormal invention that the Ptolemaic Army designed for military applications, this arachnid-like walker was built for scaling skyscrapers while engaging targets from within with its rotating four-barreled tank cannon. Manned by a single high-ranking official of the paramilitary organization, this unit has the capability of demolishing structures with its high-frequency sonic cannon, though it is harmless against human and vehicular targets (but the sickening noise will certainly stun the affected, if not outright make their ears bleed). It seems to rely on support, as the operator will usually demand for Guerrilla reinforcements to aid it in battle. For an additional punch in its repertoire of attacks, a dual-barreled tank cannon is installed at the bottom of the vehicle to bomb targets below it. Like all other capital Ptolemaic Army vehicles, it is also immune to EMP attacks. Should it suffer critical damage, it will attempt to take the attackers down by skating down the building and destroying the entire structure at ground level - the only way to prevent this is to destroy it before it reaches the bottom in a spectacular free-fall battle.

**Nuclear Submarine:** A massive seafaring submersible that doubles as a command center long-ranged bombardment platform, this vehicle, also unofficially known as the Sandmarine, is the Ptolemaic Army's primary escape vehicle after the Regular Army's SV-001 Commando Unit tracked the stolen hard drive to this armored naval unit. It was currently deployed on the nearby beaches not far from the naval base that it was housed in, thus earning its unofficial designation. For combat, it is armed with two rows of explosive dispersal systems that can rapidly eject flammable projectiles, a large-caliber plasma cannon, and likely a set of torpedo tubes. The commandos have reportedly stated that this was one of the toughest Ptolemaic Army enemies to date, and for a good reason too - its merciless barrage of combustible warheads is almost impossible to evade given its erratic nature and random firing intervals. It is possible that the organization built this gigantic naval unit with stolen design plans based off the Ohio-class Nuclear Submarines that are currently in service with the United States Navy.

**Mammoth Tower:** The supposed headquarters of the Ptolemaic Army, the Mammoth Tower, as its namesake implies, is a structure made of pure stone that was erected in the heart of Chongqing, China during the final days of the war against the paramilitary organization. Its supposed core were two defensive modules installed near the top of the tower - bearing an uncanny resemblance of a visual appearance of a mechanical elephant's head, they were manned by two cultists that would attack any intruder with a laser fired from its proboscis and several sets of projectile launchers that fired acidic maggots. The only way to stop the constant attacks was to destroy the mechanized defenses with flat-out superior firepower. Annihilating both will deploy a hovering platform that takes the soldiers to the final area of the tower: a circular arena that rose over the storm clouds.

**Reaper:** This spectral demon's origins are all but unknown to the knowledge of the Regular Army, but it is confirmed that this ghostly beast was summoned to our realm by the Ptolemaic Army to achieve a nefarious objective that is better off staying in a fiction state than a factual reality. This winged behemoth's entire body is immune to every conventional weapon known in existence, as it body, save for the skull symbol on its chest - its only vulnerable point - seems to be phased out of existence. As mentioned, firing at the ethereal skull is the only way to damage it, or at least disrupt its molecular structure. It only has two known attacks: one involves summoning a barrage of explosive energies that continuously bombards the arena in which it is faced upon, and the other composes of a scythe attack that causes an eruption of vile flames capable of burning an unprotected human to ashes upon contact. It is by far no means invincible despite its apparent immortality, and while it can't be truly defeated, we can at least drive it out of our world once we've proven that humans are more than capable of putting up a fight against impossible odds.


	15. Enemies (part 3)

**Enemies (part 3)  
**

**Mutant Species**

**Bat:** These winged mammals are usually docile and will only actively pursue their natural prey when necessary, but horrific experiments performed on them has caused a drastic change in its aggression behavior. They will actively attack anything that ventures into their dwellings, and their primary technique usually involve swarming their victims and draining their bodies dry of blood, meaning that they are possibly a mutated species of the Vampire Bat. Some of them even carry pots of poison, dropping them on unsuspecting foes whenever the opportunity arises.

**Chowmein-Conga:** Crustaceans that were affected by the nuclear tests on Dr. Moureau's Island, excessive exposure to radioactive materials has caused the local species of crabs and lobsters to grow to proportions that rival a human being. Towering over the average male by at least a full foot, these creatures possess a relatively tough shell, claws, and the ability to spit acidic bubbles at their targets. Even with these advantages, they are easily dispatched but to compensate, they usually attack their victims in large swarms. They are mainly found on beaches and in damp, dirty environments, and some make their homes in the casings of used nuclear warheads. Consistent small-arms fire should prove to be sufficient counters against them.

**Ohumein-Conga: **Likely a result of the Chowmein-Conga undergoing a form of evolution, these armored titans are larger, stronger, and more aggressive than their smaller counterparts. Though their attack behaviors haven't changed, their methods of attack and defense have altered drastically. Armed with a pair of claws that can easily demolish armored vehicles in several hits and the ability to spit a barrage of even more potent acidic bubbles, these gigantic crustaceans are well-protected by an armored carapace that renders them almost immune to light weaponry. Fortunately, they are few in numbers in contrast to their smaller cousins, but they will usually come to their defense if they catch you actively killing them. There are three varieties: red (found in surface areas), brown (dwells in sea floors and trenches), and green (resides in dark and damp areas, such as caves). There is no difference between the three aside from the aesthetic difference and slightly higher/lower defenses between the three.

**Enormous Moray Eel:** Moray Eels that have grown to titanic proportions due to the nuclear tests that took place on Dr. Moureau's Island, these aquatic creatures are usually timid and avoid unnecessary contact. However, the mutations has caused their behavior to be altered greatly, and now they actively seek out prey in the trenches below the island. The Rebellion Army, realizing that they made great deterrence subjects for stopping interlopers from venturing into their underwater bioweapons factory in the same trench zone, decided to restrain them with specialized collars and leashes to prevent them from leaving the island. Housed in specialized pens, they would be released once uninvited visitors were detected in the area. Their preferred food is usually mutant jellyfish of equal size, and while they won't attack the SV-001 Commando Unit on sight, the giant eels will devour the soldiers with the jellyfish if the former is caught in its path. They are immune to all kinds of weaponry, so don't waste your precious ammunition on them. Humorously enough, the rebel troops gave these undersea giants names. According to field reports, they were: Helen, Linda, Jenny, and Barbie - these names were engraved directly above their holding pens.

**Jellyfish:** Though they are normally placid creatures that drift with the ocean currents in their natural environments, artificial experiments performed on them changed that around entirely. Now used as deadly sentries by the Rebellion Army and Ptolemaic Army alike, these near-invisible menaces will actively pursue hostilities before using its arsenal of electric and toxic powers to deliver a swift and painful death for their victims. The Ptolemaic Army variant is also capable of dividing itself similar to the process of cell division - should the jellyfish in question suffer lethal damage, it will split up into four smaller variations and continue their attack. Melee engagements are strongly _not_ recommended, as they are capable of unpredictable movements - even more so since they always attack in colonies of three or more. Unless you are cornered, fleeing from them is usually the wisest choice.

**Flying Killer:** A species of flying fish or piranha that has been morphed into an organism with a maddening appetite for mammalian flesh. The Flying Killer, as its name implies, is a fish that dwells in tropical environments and as an opportunistic predator, will strip its prey of flesh once it senses one entering their territories. If the food item in question is out of their reach, they will leap out of the water and shoot after their target like a missile. To increase their chances of a successful attack, they will attack in swarms with unrelenting ferocity. If one suspects the presence nearby, staying out of the water is generally the wisest choice unless they wish for an unpleasant death.

**Man Eater: **Possibly the most infamous variant of the mutant species, the Man Eater is a plant that has been exposed to an unknown chemical, triggering a mutation to the point where it has gained a mind of its own and developed an addiction of human bone, flesh, and organs. Unverified reports state that they were spawned from hazardous materials that the Rebellion Army carelessly disposed of, exposing the flora to the toxic waste before mutating and twisting their genetic structures. This carnivorous plant targets humans as its primary prey and is well-adapted to hunting them. Possessing an unknown sense that allows them to track their source of food, they will actively pursue the victim before extending their jaws forward and snapping the target up with one bite. If it cannot reach its prey, it will make leaps to ensure it can close the distance with them. They can also be spawned by seeds, which are just as lethal to humans - contact with one will result in an infection that involves being devoured from the inside by a writhing mass of vines. A stationary variant was also spotted back on Garbage Island; this one was a gigantic variant that hung from the ceiling and ensnared its prey with vine-like extensions before delivering them to its maw. Said maw was also capable of extending down to snatch its victim before swallowing them whole. Ranged weapons are the best ways to deal with them; for obvious reasons, _never_ fight them with melee techniques.

**Huge Locust:** This massive insectoid is most likely a grasshopper in its previous form. While the grasshopper was an insect that was a herbivore, the Huge Locust isn't. Mutations in its DNA structure has transformed it into the size of a helicopter gunship, while its eating habits were also altered. Now an active predator with a thirst for human blood, this giant insect swoops down on its targets before lifting its helpless prey into their air and messily feasting on them. Although they are a large target, their agility while in the air makes them annoyingly difficult to hit until they perform their diving maneuver. The Enemy Chaser weapon or the Armored Assault Powersuit's missiles are the best choices for dealing with them.

**Sasquatch:** Though their origins are unknown, their aggression towards all outsiders is apparent: Regular Army and Rebellion Army prisoners alike were both frozen by them before being shattered into a thousand chunks by their bone clubs. The Sasquatch's primary means of attack is to blast an icy breath that encases a quarry in snow and them proceed to club the immobile target to death. Their bodies are also highly resistant to small arms, making them frustrating opponents to contend with. If one finds themselves trapped in their freezing breaths, they should struggle to escape as soon as possible before the progenitor has a chance to swing its melee weapon.

**Maggot:** Larvae of giant proportions, at least when compared to a regular-sized one. Adapted to survive in any kind of condition and able to reproduce at alarmingly fast rates, these creepy crawlies defend themselves from hostiles by spraying acidic body fluid, but at the same time, kills the maggot in question. They come in purple, grey, white, and a rusty color, but they all essentially act and perform in the same manner in terms of movement and defenses.

**Giant Snail:** Mollusks that have grown to the size of a large SUV, these mutants reside in damp and filthy environments and despite their slow movements, will actively defend their homes, which usually consists of a gigantic snail shell the size of a large house, with a jet of acidic spit. This acid is extremely corrosive and will melt flesh in a second, so exposure to this chemical will certainly be fatal. They are also capable of withdrawing into their shells, protecting them from bullet-based weapons (but explosive weaponry will still damage them. Some will even withdraw and detonate themselves in an acidic blast should they suffer critical injuries - for this reason, it is recommended to stay far away from them even when they have been slain. Though not proven, there is a rumor that it can strip the flesh from a male with its acid, but it can only scorch the clothes off a female victim. Whether this is fact or fable is completely open to speculation.

**Mammoth Caterpillar:** A multi-legged creature that has been morphed into a size that makes our biggest main battle tanks look tiny in comparison. These behemoths are highly aggressive and will charge at encroachers with unrelenting rage - their body mass is so heavy that it has the ability to run over armored tanks. For defense, it can extend a tongue-like proboscis from its 'mouth' and spit acidic orbs. This 'tongue' also acts as frontal armor, as its is highly durable and protects the creature from being attacked unless the organ is either destroyed or withdrawn. The Drill Slug is the most effective weapon against this monstrosity - not only does the vehicle provide a form of protection for the soldier in question, but its massive 400mm drill can easily shred the tongue in one hit, and the rest of the caterpillar with another.

**Giant Squid:** Captured by the Ptolemaic Army and employed as attack animals, these cephalopods reside in waters that are usually the location of important Ptolemaic naval installations. Their attack consists of propelling themselves forward at high speeds and ramming their targets. However, they aren't too well-protected, and a single hit from a torpedo fired from a Slug Mariner will kill them in one hit.

**Juggernaut Hermit:** Likely a Ohumein-Conga that experienced a genetic and/or growth anomaly when exposed to nuclear radiation to prolonged periods of time, the Rebellion Army decided to take advantage of this aquatic beast upon its discovery and - via gruesome and unthinkable surgical methods, melded a gigantic naval weapons platform on its back, thus earning its namesake as it is similar to a hermit crab at first impressions. The Juggernaut Hermit's offensive capabilities involve rushing at its enemies with its tremendous body, hoping to crush them under its weight that surpasses several main battle tanks combined. The large-caliber cannons on its back will repeatedly bombard its targets with concussive and combustible projectiles, and it will relentlessly do so until its weapons system or the crustacean itself are destroyed. Small arms will do squat against it - if you cannot engage it from a vehicle, just run inland and pray that it cannot pursue your team on dry land. Firing at it with pistols will only fuel its rage to charge forward even faster.

* * *

**Undead Species**

**Mummy:** The corpses of ancient humans that were mummified and brought back to life via necromancy, these shambling foes will actively attack any living beings in their immediate area with a cursed breath. This cursed breath has the ability to transform a living being into a mummy, although they will not be killed upon contact but will be reduced to a sluggish pace and unable to wield heavier weapons. Getting hit again will result in death as the victim is consumed by an eerie burst of violet-tinted fire. The best way to eliminate them is with weapons such as Molotov Cocktails and Shotguns. They are extremely resistant to automatic weaponry, and headshots do not seem to have the same lethal effect as against normal human beings.

**Cursed Bomb Mummy:** While they lack the poisonous gases of the regular Mummy, they make up for it with a rolling bomb attack that they regurgitate from their bodies. The bomb has the same effect as the standard cursed breath, but it can easily be avoided if the target in question is paying attention to their surroundings. They are identified by their rather white and stainless bandages.

**Scarab Spitter Mummy:** The rarest type of the three mummies, these undead suitors usually prefer to remain stationary on a hard-to-reach area and spit aggressive scarabs that will actively chase any living target. Though the scarabs themselves are easily killed, the originator will continuously spit these insects at their victims until either they or the victim has fallen. Can be recognized by their bandages' mossy and rotting color.

**Rope Mummy:** A standard Mummy that will rappel down from the ceiling and ambush unsuspecting victims with their toxic vapors. They aren't much stronger than their land-based counterparts, so Shotguns remain as the ideal weapon against them.

**Fake Mummy: **Not exactly an enemy, but is rather an actor trying to scare you as a part of an amusement park attraction. While he cannot actually harm your squad, you might be jolted a bit.

**Dog Mummy:** Guard dogs that continue to protect their owners' tombs even in the afterlife, these mummified canines are even more aggressive than the standard Mummy. While the human-based ones are pitifully slow and can be easily outrun, the dog variants are rather fast on their footing and attack their quarries with a cursed bark. With the ability to run, leap, and striking in large numbers, they can spell disaster for unprepared soldiers. The Shotgun and Flamethrower are the recommended weapons for sending them back to their graves.

**Mummy Generator:** An odd structure that has the capability to endlessly spawn Mummies. They can spawn both the human and dog variants and will do so until the building is demolished, so dealing with them first is a way to avoid being swamped by a mob of the bandaged undead.

**Mutant Soldier:** A science project carried out in the sewers of New York City, these undead crawlers were a program to create super soldiers to be fielded on the front lines by the Rebellion Army. Unfortunately, the subjects broke out and decimated the entire research team - hoping to cover up this 'accident', the rebels instantly sealed the sewers with multiple gates, hoping to contain the monstrosities. The Mutant Soldiers are aggressive beings that are not armed with any weapons, but have a frightening ability of rapidly increasing their body heat and detonating themselves in an acidic explosion. Capable of swiftly moving on all types of surfaces, these entities will actively defend their home in their sewers with unrelenting aggression. Automatic weapons can easily thin their ranks, but stay away from them at all times as they can explode without provocation, even when wounded critically. Their presence can be suspected by a foul smell of rotting corpses and garbage.

**Zombie:** Undead and/or heavily wounded human that was affected by an extraterrestrial virus and brought back as a being that seeks the flesh of the living. Their primary attacks consist of biting, slashing, and shooting infectious bodily fluids at their foes, all of which will result in the victim joining their ranks and thus increasing their numbers. Fortunately, our commandos have undergone special training to allow them to retain their sentience even when zombified - though beware, a second hit will mean the end for them. There are various types of these classical undead foes: each identified type will appear below. All of the zombies are capable of the aforementioned offensive abilities, though how they deliver their contaminated blood differs. As popular culture goes, the Shotgun remains as the ultimate tool for slaying them.

**Zombie Teenager:** An unfortunate adolescent that suffered head trauma while being attacked by zombies, this is one of the weakest types in regards to health. They attack by squirting their diseased liquids through their head.

**Zombie Man:** An adult that was transformed into a zombie, they will spit their fluids out onto their arms and fling them at any healthy human beings within its range of smell.

**Zombie Woman:** A young or middle-aged female morphed into an undead slave for the zombie legions, they vomit their blood on their prey over a long distance.

**Fat Zombie:** An elderly and overweight man that joined the undead when he had suffered possibly fatal damage to their torsos, this species of zombie is among one of the most difficult types of undead to kill thanks to their increased body mass. They attack by spraying a stream of liquid through their ribcages.

**Zombie Scientist:** An unlucky doctor, researcher, or scientist that was dispatched to assist the victims of the plane crash but was met with a grisly fate, these beings attack in a rather grotesque fashion - using their exposed intestines to blast their quarries with their infectious blood and stomach acids. As they were equipped at the time they found death at the claws of the zombies, they always have a medical kit on hand.

**Zombie Rebellion Soldier:** A rebel soldier that fell victim to the undead, these former combatants do not use weapons but will approach their targets at a power-walking pace. Once within range, they will lunge and detonate themselves, showering the immediate area with their diseased fluids. They are extremely durable due to the body armor they wear and increased muscle mass, and can take as much as half a magazine of an assault rifle before going down.

**Tar Man Zombie:** An elusively rare species of the zombie legions, this one is likely the result of a human that underwent an inexplicable mutation when they were infected and brought back to life. Possessing immense durability and the ability to toss a barrage of their contaminated liquids, they are foes not to be taken with lightly. As they often attack in pairs, usage of your best weapons on hand is essential for besting them before they get within striking distance.

* * *

**Plutoni****an**** Enemies**

**Plutonian Drone:** The most common members of the Plutonian hive caste that form the bulk of their attack forces, this aggressive bioform attacks its targets with two techniques: launching maggots imbued with deadly acids which explode upon contact of their victims, or a lunge attack that can easily devour a fully-grown adult in one bite. Although they can cleverly disguise themselves in many environments due to their dull-gray color, their tendency to give off raspy breaths sort of negates this advantage.

**Plutonian Drone Leader:** Easily recognized by their shades of pink present on their skin and armored carapaces that protect their more vital organs, the Drone Leader is a dangerous foe given their advanced durability and highly increased aggression. Aside from being able to summon fellow Plutonian Drones for assistance akin to a human military officer on the battlefield, they can curl their bodies up and deploy a set of spikes from their scaly skins, effectively transforming it into a flying buzzsaw. Thankfully, they're rare in numbers and are only encountered in areas that the Plutonians have heavily infested. The Zangestu Sword is arguably the best weapon against them, as it knocks them out of their airborne buzzsaw maneuver.

**Plutonian Winged Drone:** A sub-strain of the Plutonians, this specific type has developed wings for airborne travel, thus allowing them to fly freely through the skies. They have replaced their acidic maggot attack with a plasma shot that is charged in their bodies before ejected from their mouths. Contact with this move is potentially fatal, as it scorches through conventional body armor and inflicts instant burns in a single shot. They can also swoop down on credulous targets and devour them rapidly, though this is rare.

**Plutonian Winged Trooper:** Green in color, these aerial menaces are an evolution of the Winged Drone. A specific mutation has granted them further endurance from damage and the ability to spit more plasma attacks. Not much has changed aside from the fact it is slightly more resistant from its base counterpart and attacks much more often. They are only found in open areas.

**Plutonian Aerial Assault Trooper:** Identified by their tan-peach hues, these flying Plutonian warriors are the base core units for aerial attacks on anything that might pose a threat to their established hives and lairs. With better resistance, increased flight speed and agility, and the ability to fire three plasma fireballs in a spreading fashion, they are dangerous enemies from both the ground and air alike.

**Plutonian Air Commander:** The rarest breed of the Plutonians capable of flight, these aliens are among the most highly decorated warriors of the Plutonian caste and only take orders from the matriarch herself. Capable of taking a direct hit from a Slug Flyer's sidewinder missile and saturating an entire barrage of plasma bolts within a wide area, defeating an Air Commander is a tremendous feat and will deal a heavy blow to the extraterrestrials' command structure.

**Neural Parasite:** A three-eyed organism resembling a flying octopus, these monstrosities' appearances can be deceiving at first glance. Although they don't have any conventional attacks in contrast to other Plutonian enemies, they have the terrifying ability to latch onto a victim's head and mind-control their prey with a proboscis that is directly inserted into the host's nervous system. If they are seeking sustenance though, they will suck their victims dry, leaving nothing but their clothes, weapons, and other non-organic equipment in the wake of its sinister feast. The best way to save a mind-controlled soldier that has fallen to one of these is to sever the primary vessel that connects to the spine of the victim. Once it loses this body part, it will rapidly shrivel up and perish.

**Transporter Parasite:** Purple-colored Neural Parasites that carry items and don't have any offensive capabilities (for some reason).

**Advanced Neural Parasite:** A green-tinted Neural Parasite that was directly responsible for controlling the initial entry teams that made the breach into the Plutonian Headquarters in Ayers Rock, Australia. Unlike its orange brethren, it no longer possesses the weakness of a weak proboscis that is easily damaged and removed. Consisting of a long umbilical cord attached directly into the backs of the captured Peregrine Falcons and Marines commandos, it controls all four combatants through a complex hive-mind system. The only way to destroy this advanced manipulator is to grievously harm all four soldiers - doing so will generate more pain than the controlling alien can possibly tolerate, and the ensuing shock will kill it and free the captured victims. Only one was ever identified, and it can be assumed that it serves as an elite guard for the Plutonian Queen.

**Hunter Walker:** Strange organisms resembling the heads of fish that move around on four arachnid-style legs and possess a single bulbous eye on their torsos. They spit acidic spores as a defensive maneuver, but some found hanging on ceilings can also drop corrosive eyeballs on their targets. It is likely that they are specifically engineered on a biological level to be artificial security guards due to their superb eyesight and accuracy when shooting their corrosive blobs. A rare, golden-colored one is also rumored to exist, but no member of the SV-001 Commando Unit ever reported of spotting one.

**Hunter Lord:** A Hunter Walker of titanic proportions, these giants are likely an advanced mutation of the common counterparts or simply an extremely old variation. Dwelling in deep underground zones, they only make their appearance once they realize their underlings/offspring are being mercilessly slaughtered - they will proceed to attain revenge in the process. Capable of spitting acidic blobs that cover a wide area and impaling anyone foolish to stray close enough with their legs, the Hunter Lord is a rare species, and encountering one is a mixture of both luck and misfortune. Their bodies are also heavily shielded, leaving the single eye on their bodies the only vulnerable spot.

**Digger:** An insectoid creature living in underground areas, they tunnel their way through soft dirt and soil with alarming speeds, attacking whatever that they might think is a danger to their home. If critically damaged, they can heat their body temperatures to levels which causes their physiques to detonate and shower their highly acidic blood on any unfortunate victims that might be nearby.

**Smasher:** An interesting breed of Plutonian both in its appearance and general capabilities. Appearing as a bloated pufferfish with a single eye and four crustacean-like legs, it moves around on said legs when it is not in battle. Once it has detected hostilities, it will rapidly spin all four of its limbs in the similar manner of a piston-driven propeller and take flight. Despite such a strange way of flight, it is perfectly adept at performing the task of maintaining itself in the air. To attack, it hovers over its enemy, inflates its lower belly, and crashes down on the target like a giant boulder. Though humorous at first sight, they are no laughing matter - especially when they are rather resistant in spite of their appearances.

**PFO (Plutonian Flying Object):** A spaceship that is spherical in appearance, it carries a single Plutonian Drone onboard and attacks with a small purple-colored laser that shoots in bursts of three. They're easily dodged and the ships themselves aren't that better armored either, but they attack in squadrons in order to increase their survivability.

**PFEO (Plutonian Flying Energy Object):** A step up from the weak PFO, this odd vehicle appears as a spherical mechanism with trio of magnetic emitters protruding from it in a fashion of the letter Y. Instead of using lasers or some kind of mysterious type of energy as weaponry, this one relies on manipulating objects around its environment to attack its targets, such as assorted junk that was carelessly left abandoned by their former owners. They also have the ability to teleport reinforcements in; this makes them a high priority target to eliminate, as it will relentlessly do so until it is destroyed. With thick armor in the form of the materials used to construct it and the junk/reinforcements it uses to cover itself, encounters with them for the underequipped and unprepared are deadly at best.

**IPFO (Indestructible Plutonian Flying Object):** Presumably transport ships used by the Plutonians, these hollowed-out and extensively modified asteroids are equipped with a type of unbreakable material (at least to human-made weaponry) and a set of meteor cannons. While they can't be destroyed with conventional means, their meteor launchers can be disabled. It is also a good idea to stay away from them, as they can crush your soldiers if they happen to get caught between a pair of these units.

**Crab Tank:** Biomechanical war machines fielded by the Plutonians as frontline battle tanks and siege units. Armed with energy cannons that deploy explosive balls of plasma and dispersing projectiles, these enemies are used in tandem with attackers such as Plutonian Drones. Taking on the role of covering fire, their job is to suppress targets while their compatriots move in for the kill.

**Vanguard:** Variants of the Crab Tank that had their upper body parts replaced with an eerie-looking torso with one eye and a pair of laser cannons attached via organic tentacles. Its primary attack consists of shooting orbs of radioactive energy, and it is also able to supercharge one to the point where it can deflect enemy projectiles that are fired at it.

**Brain Robot:** A grotesque and crudely-built war machine, this unit was probably the results of the Plutonians mixing their knowledge of biology and cybernetics into one mad experiment; the end result was a preserved brain mounted on a platform that might as well be hammered together with scrap parts. Programmed to exterminate all non-Plutonian lifeforms, it will relentlessly pursue its designated victims until either the targets or itself is terminated. Armed with a lightning cannon on its lower torso and electric-generating nodes on both its pincer arms, it will extensively use both while on the offensive. If its body suffers 50% damage, its brain will proceed to fire psionic bolts which have a similar effect to its other weapons. Last but not least, it can pick up junk, ranging from trash cans to an entire minibus, and throw them at the SV-001 Commandos. Should our soldiers attempt to get too close to it, the Brain Robot will swipe them with its pincer claws.

**Sea Worm:** Presumably brought to our world by the Plutonians, this armored snakelike entity is well-adapted to surviving in saltwater conditions, meaning that it is either a saltwater creature itself or it can live just about anywhere. It also happens to be territorial, as it viciously attacked a grounded Rebellion Navy Submarine when it ventured into its presumed habitat in Victoria Harbor. For self-defense, it employs a wide variety of acid and ramming attacks. Field reports have recounted its ability to summon blades of wind by rapidly spinning its body, but as the creature itself was not closely examined prior to its death, there is little information regarding how it can perform such an action in the first place. The head of the creature is the only weak point, as the rest of its body is covered with a steely hide that is immune to both bullet and concussive weaponry.

**Plutonian Queen:** The mastermind behind the Plutonian occupation of Earth, this extraterrestrial behemoth is the nerve center for all of the alien forces. Concealed beneath a complex maze of tunnel networks below the Earth, she is safely guarded in her lair by a hazardous environment and thousands of devoted troops that will zealously defend their master to their deaths. The lair of the Plutonian Queen is a fleshy chamber that resembles the insides of a mammal - at the core rests the matriarch herself, inside a massive bubble of otherworldly fluid that nourishes and sustains her in stasis when she is not active. If an intruder is detected, Plutonian Drone Leaders will be summoned via four openings in the same room and rapidly exterminate whatever dares to disturb their superior. On the other hand though, destroying the womb also eliminates all drones that happen to be in the room (possibly due to the disruption of said alien fluid). The Plutonian Queen is a formidable adversary armed with moves that will destroy any unprepared combatant; a fiery plasma breath, instant-striking eye-lasers, and a Plutonian variation of the BFG9000 are among her primary defenses. Her only weakpoint is the head, and it must be focused down in order to inflict critical damage to her. Defeating the Plutonian Queen will bring a decisive, strategic, and tactical end to the invasion that has plagued our entire planet.

* * *

**Future Rebellion Army Enemies**

_**The Future Rebellion employs all of the weapons found within the Rebellion Army's arsenal. The only difference between them, aside from the paint job, is the fact that the Future Rebellion Army weaponry all field, laser, and plasma-based energy instead of ballistic ammunition. Only units that are unique to them, such as their infantry divisions and cyborg soldiers, will show up here.  
**_

**Future Rebellion Army Soldier:** Combatants that retained their loyalty to General Donald Morden even after the madman's death sometime in the distant future, these futuristic warriors viewed the old Rebellion Army leaders as a martyr and were determined to carry on his legacy by doing the one thing that the original figurehead failed to do: crush the Regular Army. Their technology is vastly superior to the current militaries of the contemporary age, but they don't seem to be any more resistant to our ordnance than the current members of the Rebellion Army. However, most, if not all, of the Future Rebellion Army soldiers are equipped with a force field that can withstand some degree of gunfire - making them difficult targets to eliminate for their class.

**Future Rebellion Army Fanatic:** Brave and borderline insane soldiers from the future, these zealots charge their enemies with an electrical gauntlet that is supercharged to electrocute their victims. With better armor, speed, and devotion than the run-of-the-mill Rebellion Army Fanatic of the modern day, they are foes not to be taken easily even though the electric glove is their only attack - they don't carry the firecrackers, explosive bowling balls, or other ridiculous weapons one would expect these madmen to carry. Once again, Leona is a suitable counter thanks to her 360 degree Moon Slasher.

**Future Rebellion Army Rocket Soldier:** Anti-tank infantry equipped with a laser cannon modeled after the FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launcher, these soldiers form the backbone of the FRA's anti-armor infantry forces. They are also equipped with a jetpack that allows them to remain steadily airborne while pelting their targets below with their self-recharging laser weapons.

**Future Rebellion Army Mine Trooper:** Though they are not actually equipped with any handheld weapons, these combat units lug a backpack into battle that deploys explosive mines similar to the Drop Shot. This makes them unpredictable, as our soldiers can be easily distracted by the incoming mines. A good way to avoid them is to get behind cover or to higher ground.

**Future Rebellion Army Grenadier:** Despite their namesake, they have no relations to the grenade-lobbing Rebellion troops that have become a common sight on every battlefield. Instead, they are equipped with a portable missile dispersion system built into their backpacks. Hunkering down onto the ground will allow these specialized troops to deploy this weapon which fires a barrage of rockets at ground level. These can be dangerous due to the unpredictable flight patterns of the missiles, but the rockets themselves can be destroyed.

**Future Rebellion Army Marksman:** Armed with a cutting-edge laser sniper rifle and the best sniper training offered by the Future Rebellion Army, these assassins are deadly at long-ranged attacks due to their almost instant-hit lasers and impeccable aim. Flushing them out with explosives or employing your own sniper-proof infantry, such as Nick 'Havoc' Parker's Ion Beam Cannon and Larissa Kusanagi's Railgun, are good ways to mitigate the dangers they pose to your squad.

**Future Rebellion Army Tesla Trooper:** The first of its class, this enemy is the first Rebellion infantry unit that doesn't simply die from a few shots. Equipped with an electrically-charged glove for melee encounters, a helmet that can discharge ball lightning, and a Tesla Cannon for direct and distant engagements, these troops are a step up from all the other human combatants so far. To increase their survivability rates and a platform to wield the heavy lightning gun properly, they are provided with insulated combat armor stolen directly from the Russian Military's arsenal. The lethal Tesla Cannon that they wield is deadly against both infantry and vehicles alike - consider targeting him first before he has a chance to fry your squad with a single lightning bolt. Note: this unit's name is not to be confused with the Regular Army variant, aka the Goliath Mech pilot.

**Future Rebellion Army Commando/Elite Cadre:** In spite of the paramilitary organization's commando corps being primarily cybernetic, the top commanders and generals of the Future Rebellion Army are often assigned a specialized troop of soldiers that have one purpose: defend their superiors to their deaths or die trying. Though it's unknown why said officials don't simply rely on cyborgs for this task, it is suspected that they prefer to have a loyal bodyguard detachment instead of a brain-dead machine, or they fear the possibility of a potential revolt from said mechanical killers. The Commandos and the Elite Cadres only consist of the most experienced and loyal combat troops of the organization, and they are granted access to the best handheld firearms that the FRA has to offer, ranging from futuristic assault rifles to fully automatic combat lasers. However, their primary weapon is usually the XM29 OICW Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher hybrid.

**Panzerhund: **German for 'tank dog', these two-legged menaces were brought to the modern day by the Future Rebellion Army, where it proved itself to be an excellent anti-personnel robotic sentry. Moderately armored, it is equipped with an oversized combat knife built into its maw, which can be deployed to stab enemy infantry. A secondary weapon is installed on its back: a capsule dispersal system that deploys an airborne mine and continuously peppers opposing forces with laser projectiles until the mine itself runs out of ammunition or is destroyed. They proved their superiority against SV-001 Metal Slug tanks too, as their combat knives were capable of cleaving through their composite armor - thus making the likes of Ralf and Flynn not as effective against them in regards to melee attacks. Often seen alongside the Cyborg Prototypes in the manner of a military attack dog.

**Rebel Gigant:** The second prototype of the Gigant Walkers that the Future Rebellion Army either designed on the spot or brought to our point in time, this combat-ready mech is piloted by the hotshot Rebellion Army Commando Allen O'Neil. While the Slug Gigant was a crudely-built testing model and a construction/demolitions unit that was miraculously somehow ready for battle thanks to some improvisation, the Rebel Gigant was tailored for warfare - and even more so when an AI unit, designed to help the pilot assess targets and respond with unparalleled reflexes, has been installed on this towering war machine. Armed with a series of homing missiles, airborne mines, a direct-firing rocket launcher, and a mechanical claw, the Rebel Gigant can crush all all possible types of opposition on the ground. Its armor is also far superior to its prototype model, being able to take thousands of armor-piercing bullets from the Slug Gigant and being virtually indestructible to infantry-based firearms. However, it features one glaring flaw: the unprotected cockpit. It is possible that Allen abandoned the defensive measures for it just so he can display his bravado in the duel (and mockery of our protagonists). Once the Rebel Gigant's systems are sufficiently damaged, the pilot of the rivaling mech in question (usually Tarma) can easily tear Allen from his cockpit like a rag doll as he will no longer have the advantage of the AI helping him perform lightning-swift defensive countermeasures. Bear in mind that the Rebel Gigant cannot be defeated with anything else _but_ the Slug Gigant - the SV-001 Commando Unit's arsenal is wholly inadequate to even scratch its surface.

**Chrono Gateway Generator:** The time machine that allowed the Future Rebellion Army to establish an outpost in our time and a tunnel from which their reinforcements could be streamed through endlessly. Located in the heart of the Rebellion Army HQ near the volcanic dump site on Garbage Island, it is zealously defended by both contemporary Rebellion Army and Future Rebellion Army forces. The portal generator itself also has some defensive countermeasures, as it can draw energy from the wormhole and expel them as plasma projectiles. As the battle drags on, more powerful foes will appear - initially, only FRA infantry and vehicles show up but with time, Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians will join the main attack force. Destroying the portal will guarantee no more invasion forces being streamed through, and hopefully an end of the FRA's presence in our world.

**Kraken:** Codename for one of the biggest (and last) Future Rebellion Army vehicles that was brought into our timeline moments before the SV-001 Commando Unit managed to destroy the portal that was streaming FRA reinforcements from the future. The Kraken is aptly named so due to its similarity of appearance to the mythological creature of the same namesake: a behemoth with multiple tentacles that dug deep into the lava-drenched zones of the volcanic dump site. The tentacles themselves are easily destroyed, but the vehicle - a fully-functional airborne battle station - is an entirely different matter. Using a gigantic artillery cannon, depth charge pods, and its own size to engage our soldiers in battle is bad enough, but what's even worse is that it attacks the team over a boiling lake of lava. The intense heat, along with the imminent awakening of the volcano caused by the collapse of the time portal, means that this is more of a battle against time than this monster itself. Thankfully, it doesn't have any invulnerable points or specific areas that our heroes and heroines have to attack, so sustained Heavy Machine Gun fire and bombardment from Super Grenades will eventually destroy the Kraken and hopefully the last remnants of the Future Rebellion Army in our world.

* * *

**Miscella****neous**** Enemies**

_**Enemies that don't fall under a major category and/or are minor foes that play a small role will be displaye****d**** here.**_

**Arabian Fighters:** Members of a revolutionary organization based in Saudi Arabia and Egypt, these troops are led by a local warlord known as Abul Abbas. They were aligned with the Rebellion Army and received substantial support from them in the form of military hardware. Their core members rely on swordplay to attack their foes, which, for obvious reasons, is all but a futile gesture on a battlefield where automatic weaponry reign supreme. There are four variants which will be covered briefly in the sub-entries below.

**Arabian Soldier: **Equipped with a sword that can be thrown over a moderate distance, these troops prefer to attack from ranges but can defend themselves up close if their targets are within slashing range.

**Arabian Berserker:** Named so due to their reckless charges towards enemies, these zealous fighters will close the distance between them and the enemy before brutally slicing them to bloody ribbons. For some reason, they can withstand much more damage than their Soldier counterparts.

**Arabian Camel Rider:** An Arabian Soldier that rides on a camel to battle. Armed with a sword and an automatic pistol, they act as the cavalry units responsible for leading heavy attacks. Capable of deflecting incoming bullets with their sabres while returning fire with their handguns, they can be difficult targets to eliminate as the rider must be killed, not the camel (killing the latter will result in potential criticism from the Regular Army). Therefore, sniper attacks are recommended in the form of a AR-10 Marksman Rifle or Larissa Kusanagi's Sniper Railgun.

**Abul Abbas:** Leader of the Arabian Revolutionary cell based in Saudi Arabia, he commands the local militia with a sense of charisma and authoritarian command. Although he is armed with a sabre, he rarely participates in battles and instead directs his devoted followers to charge at approaching enemies. As our goal is to apprehend him, the SV-001 Commando Team are not authorized to employ lethal force on him unless he personally retaliates or refuses surrender.

**Samurai Infantry:** Japanese soldiers that resemble feudal-age troops mixed with elements of the Imperial Japanese Military from World War II, their background is all but a mystery to us. Regardless, they appear to be openly hostile to our heroes and heroines, and we shall return the compliment in the same manner. Do not take any risks - these fanatical soldiers will defend their dwelling viciously, so do not expect an easy confrontation.

**Samurai Trooper:** A soldier equipped with a katana, their sole purpose is to charge and butcher enemies with their bladed weapons. Falls easily to all firearms.

**Samurai Bomb Trooper: **Similar to the Trooper, but instead, they will drop bombs from their pants. For some reason, they don't throw them, preferring to drop them out of their pockets and letting them roll at potential aggressors.

**Samurai Fanatic:** The same type as the Trooper, but with a nasty twist; if fatally wounded, they will pull out a firecracker before detonating themselves - and an unlucky soldier if they happen to be straying too close to the blast.

**Samurai Tank:** An armored tank manned by three Samurai Troopers. Due to a lack of supplies to keep the vehicle running at optimal levels, the tank relies on two soldiers to carry it into battle - in an inexplicable manner. They are rather predictable, as the tank commander will generate a yell to signify bombardment. Their armor is about on par with a Girida-O MBT.

**Samurai Plane:** A plane with its wings sawed off and hung on the ceiling with pulleys, these unorthodox (and undeniably laughable) units 'glide' through the air and pepper targets below them with a pair of light machine guns. Once it reaches the end of its route, the vehicle will crash into the wall and crumple into a mess of scrap, often killing the pilot in the process.

**Pirates:** Likely to be employed by the Amadeus Syndicate, these seafaring marauders were responsible for besieging the Kanegawa Military Industries cargo ship during the penultimate operation before the assault on the Amadeus Syndicate Headquarters of the fourth war. Their combat methods are exactly the same as the Arabian Infantry. Though easily disposed of individually, a horde of them can mean trouble.

**Pirate Grunt:** The lowliest and most common ranks of the Pirates, their battle strategies are similar to the Arabian Soldier.

**Pirate Swordsman:** A more dangerous variant of the Grunt, these units bear an uncanny resemblance to the Arabian Berserkers. Some are armed with flintlock pistols that they will use against targets, usually during a surprise attack.

**Hunters/Butchers:** Local members of a jungle populace that were hostile towards the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, and Ikari Warriors when the teams approached one of their villages in the sixth war, it is unknown if this act of aggression was from the result of Rebellion Army loyalty or just general distrust of outsiders. Unlike many other types of infantry, they are quite resistant to gunfire and may take a few rounds to eliminate. A small group of them were also found residing underneath the piles of scrap on Garbage Island.

**Cleaver Hunter: **Armed with a rusty and possibly contaminated meat cleaver, they will initiate head-on rushes and strike their quarries. While they lack combat skills, they make up for it with savagery and bloodlust.

**Dynamite Hunter: **Hunters armed with both the cleaver and homemade dynamite explosives, they will attack with a combination of both and are usually unpredictable in their methods of combat.

**River Hunter:** Combatants that conceal themselves in boats made with oil drums, they will occasionally emerge from their vehicles and bombard targets with pipe bombs.

**Sol Dae Rokker:** A large-sized idol made of pure gold that is visualized after some kind of mythological deity, this being was encountered by the SV-001 Commando Team when they infiltrated into the heart of the pyramid in the Brazilian desert. It could possibly be a kind of sentient being that is not from our world or an extraterrestrial lifeform - as the soldiers had to destroy it upon arrival, it is likely the origins behind this living statue will never be revealed. Its attacks consist of multiple energy attacks - it can fire beams from the gem on its forehead (which happens to be its only weakpoint), launch spectral wolves from two crystalline orbs protruding downward from its 'horns', and a deadly laser attack that can reduce any organic being into a shower of coins upon impact. Perhaps it is a security measure, but its attacks and movement speed will become more consistent the more it is damaged.


	16. Hazards of the Battlefield

**Hazards of the Battlefield**

The battlefields in the Metal Slug universe are filled with a mixture of deadly hazards, ranging from commonplace injuries to deadly environmental dangers, that can easily destroy even the most determined soldier in both the mental and physical ways. For the prepared one, however, these dangers can be rendered trivial, as knowledge of them is the first key of nullifying their threat factors. This guide is especially built as a quick-reference guide for Combat Medics, as it provides a general outline of what to expect if you witness an ally on the receiving end of one of these hazards.

* * *

**Bleeding:** Usually inflicted through bullet trauma and searing of flesh via knives and other types of sharp objects, a small flesh wound may not mean much. Deeper wounds - especially those that have damaged an artery or crucial nerve - must be treated as soon as possible, as untreated injuries that fall under this category will inevitably result in nerve damage or in the worse case scenario, a slow and painful death.

**Blunt Force Trauma:** Although no external injuries and surface wounds are inflicted from things such as being hit with a blunt weapon or struck by a vehicle, serious internal damage can be the end result. Broken bones, internal bleeding, and damaged organs are just a few of these - it is advisable to have a field medic check up on a soldier that is suspected to have this type of injury, as prolonged and untreated injuries of this category can be fatal and irreversible.

**Roadkill:** When a soldier is flattened under the treads of a tank and is crushed beyond the point of salvation. This is self-explanatory and does not require any further elaboration.

**Concussive Blasts:** When a soldier is hit by a grenade or tank round, they will often suffer this type of damage. It is usually fatal if it connects, as the ensuing detonation will cause internal damage and if unlucky, the victim in question may find themselves to explode into uncountable pieces of bone, gore, and innards. It is vital for our heroes and heroines to avoid this type of damage at all costs.

**Electrocution:** Direct contact with lasers, Tesla weaponry, or exposed wires will cause this. Often destroying the nerves of those who are unfortunate to receive the wrong end of the electricity, the victim is also fried, often blackening their bodies and searing off every last hair on their bodies. There is no cure for electrocution - only prevention.

**Burns:** Exposure to an open flame in the form of Flamethrowers will result in devastating third-degree burns. Given the specialized fuel that is employed for said controversial weapons, there is usually no remedy for a soldier that is unlucky enough to be caught in the path of fire. In rather gruesome cases, the target is often burned to nothingness, leaving but ashes and their charred equipment in the wake of their unpleasant deaths. This is especially the case when the victim is struck with a high-intensity plasma projectile.

**Pitfalls:** Battlefields often contain vast pits and valleys that led to nothing but jagged rocks or some other kind of unpleasant things at the bottom. Leaping down one will definitely result in a rough landing that will certainly be fatal, so don't jump into any of these unless your commanders have directed you to do so specifically.

**Explosive Barrels:** Drums and kegs containing fuel, explosives, and other kinds of volatile materials, these cylindrical containers are usually strewn around military bases for later use. Shooting them will cause the contents within to heat to substantial levels, which inevitably results in an explosion. Standing next to an explosive barrel will result in the same injuries as a burn and/or concussive blast.

**Water Hazards:** Although your unit has been trained to swim through bodies of water, it doesn't mean that every type of water is safe to leap into. Oceans and rapids will wash you away if your soldiers jump into them carelessly. Plunging into freezing water will mean a slow and miserable demise via hypothermia. Running headfirst into streams that is teeming with flesh-eating fish, such as Flying Killers, will end with the commando in question being stripped down to their bare bones by the mutated horrors. Toxic-imbued waters will slowly rot your commando's organic makeup until no traces of them are left, save for their clothing and equipment.

**Acid:** Recently, a type of new acid that rapidly decomposes organic material and slowly wears down metals have been discovered - they are usually seen being used by mutant creatures such as maggots and the Big Snails. The effects of them on infantry are undisputed - human victims that are sprayed with this type of corrosive liquid will be smelted down to their bare skeletons within a timespan of five seconds or so. There is a rumor that it can strip the clothes off a female while keeping the rest of the body intact (with said female dying from a full-body explosion of sludge two seconds later), but this has not been proven or refuted.

**Zombification:** Direct exposure to the bodily fluids of a zombie will trigger a rapid cellular mutation that will transform the victim into a zombie - however, soldiers that have enough mental control and discipline will retain control over their bodies in contrast to civilians, who will mindlessly join the hordes of the undead in their seeking for more living flesh to infect. While in this form, the zombified soldier in question moves at the pace of a turtle, but can also able to forcefully expel a stream of acidic blood from their throats - but be careful, it can inflict potential friendly fire in the wrong situations. Coming into contact with more zombie-generated liquids will result in death, as the mutated cells will rapidly decompose due to increased stress from additional virus strains causing the cells to burst. Zombified commandos are immune to most conventional weapons, however. Zombification can be cured with a Medical Kit.

**Mummification:** If a human is caught in the clouds of an undead Mummy or the cursed bark of a Dog Mummy, they will turn into a mummy themselves. Fortunately, like the zombie, soldiers can retain control over their bodies if they find themselves transformed. In this form, they cannot use heavy weapons, move at a sluggish pace, and can only throw grenades one at a time instead of barraging them in a rapid manner. If a mummified commando is hit by the cursed attacks, their bodies will explode into an aura of purple flames as their bodies are burned to nothingness. Mummification can be cured with a potion, which is also available in a Medical Kit.

**Simian Transformation:** Getting shot by an Amadeus Syndicate scientist's tranquilizer rifle will induce rapid genetic changes in the struck target before the victim is turned into a monkey. This can come with its own advantages though - the transformed soldier can leap almost three times as high, swing across bars protruding from the ceiling, and dual-wield Uzis. Like the other transformations, getting hit by another tranquilizer dart will result in death. The Simian Transformation can be reverted with an antidote that is dropped from slain researchers. Said antidote can also be found in a Medical Kit.

**Obesity:** Rapid consumption of excessive amounts of food, ranging from freshly-picked fruits and vegetables to military rations, will lead to this transformation - the soldier will become extremely bloated whereas general stamina and flexibility are greatly decreased. While the affected subject in question can still use their primary weapons, they will only be able to use a fork and their belts to attack enemies at close range. For some unexplained reason, the user's weapons also become extremely powerful - for example, the Flamethrower expels a gigantic fireball that resembles a miniature sun. Obesity can be 'cured' with either some diet food, diet pills found in a Medical Kit, or just lots of exercise.

**Crushing/Spiked Ceilings:** Whether installed as a trap or as simply as an environmental feature, getting caught by one of these will result in those who are unlucky to do so being smashed to a pulp or gored to a messy death.

**Vehicular Destruction:** Once a SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle (or any piloted combat unit for that matter) reaches critical state from heavy damage and is about to explode, it is crucial for the pilot to exit the vehicle as soon as possible. Sitting in a detonating vehicle, for obvious reasons, will often kill the pilot in question as it will take the user with in a fiery blast of flames and charred metal.

**Falling Debris:** Coming in the form of heavy objects such as discarded tanks and piles of scrap, they will fall with the aid of gravity and mercilessly smash anyone that is foolish or careless enough to stand directly in the path of these descending hazards.

**Radiation:** Employed as a weapon or simply as a careless hazard, radiation is generally harmless when in the forms of non-weaponized Alpha Particles. Beta Rays and Gamma radiation, on the other hand, are lethal as they can destroy cells on an atomic level, often generating mutations as an unwanted side effect. It is generally a wise idea to avoid the latter two forms of radiation without some kind of adequate protection, as they are prevalent around damaged nuclear reactors and nuclear test sites.

**Toxic Waste Materials:** Similar to acid, but is artificial and consists of large pools of deep-green liquid. They will decompose and dissolve anything that comes into contact with it, ranging from flesh to body armor. While hazmat suits can negate its deadly effects, it is better to take a detour around them as one may not know what is lurking beneath the sea of sludge.

**Lava:** This superheated liquid is caused by volcanic activity, and is hot enough to melt composite armor with ease. Avoid it at all costs, as contact with it - or even prolonged exposure to the heat it generates into the air - can result in deadly burns and nausea that cannot be reversed with any form of medical treatment.


	17. Classified Mission: Might of the Marines

**Classified Missions: Might of the Marines  
**

This is a collection of bonus content that focuses on the other campaigns undertaken by the multiple characters featured in both parts of the 'Friends, Foes, and Factions' section. Since a background was already developed for them in their respective character biographies, I might as well give them their own games. Imagine these as games that fill in any potential plotholes. This is part one of the files. Imagine these games as standalone expansion packs to the canon Metal Slug games, as that's how I envisioned them when these were made._  
_

Note that most, if not all, antagonistic characters that appear in these databases will not have a published profile, as these documents are still technically forbidden from becoming public knowledge. This might change in the future however.

* * *

General Morden's conquest of Europe was a major success for the ex-Regular Army General and his Rebellion Army - within a matter of weeks, much of the continent of Central Europe was living under the banner of the primitive yet fanatical and numerous organization. Most counterattacks by the Regular Army failed utterly - the multinational military unit was in absolute disarray and demoralization, with most of its commanders either killed or captured and its forces on the run. The European Alliance's military forces were also eventually forced on a defensive as the endless waves of Rebellion attacks hammered them into submission. It was only a matter of time before the entire European continent fell to the invaders and using the conquered lands as a launching station, Morden would stage multiple invasions targeted at the two remaining European countries in the west: France and Spain. Once they had fallen, he would divert his attention towards the Baltic States, Russia, and Northern Africa.

As he prepared to further expand his sphere of influence, he had to deal with the Regular Army's latest counter that could turn the tide against him: the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks. Fortunately for him, the research facility was discovered to be somewhere in Stuttgart, Germany. Making no haste, he launched an attack, slaughtered the factory's defenders and minds behind the program, and pillaged the finished products for himself. Once he learned of Marco Rossi and Tarma Roving's counteroffensive against his ever-growing empire, he decided that all cards were off the table - but he had a backup plan in the event he and his army of devout combatants fell to the Peregrine Falcons Commandos.

The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, led by Admiral Greyfield who was a trusted subordinate of General Morden, had managed to silently strike a deal with a major United States technology conglomerate: the Union Aerospace Corporation. Knowing that the company had successfully opened a portal to another world where there were...things that humankind were never supposed to ever gain knowledge of, General Morden realized he could use these hellish beasts to bolster his Rebellion Army. Therefore, with the help of the gateway technology, the Paranormal Division would be responsible for the summoning of these denizens from the pit once the preparations were complete. The target for this unholy ritual would be in the city center of London, England.

Having learned of this horrific revelation, the United States Marines immediately sent their best soldier to the European Front - Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart - and a detachment of Marines that survived the initial attacks from the Rebellion Army. As Flynn had previous experience of fighting these ravenous aliens, the USM knew that he was their best hope in spite of the fact he disobeyed a direct order punishable by death in the past.

An attack was eventually launched against the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division's defensive lines. In the ensuing battle that followed, only two soldiers survived the mass slaughter - Major Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Corporal Leon Chi-Ming Chan. Exhausted, cut off from all forms of support, and faced with an enemy of immeasurable power, both Marines that managed to escape unscathed knew that they were the world's last hope for preventing Earth from spending an eternity in the netherworld. The surviving infantry gathered what supplies that remained, and despite the situation of total hopelessness, the duo launched their personal war against Admiral Greyfield and his unscrupulous subordinates that were equally twisted as their master...

* * *

**Mission 1: SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle Factory, Stuttgart, Germany:** The Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division began setting up a small base of operations in this ruined war factory and research facility. Shortly after General Morden realized the looming threat of the Peregrine Falcons Commandos, he entrusted the Paranormal Division to the defense of the production facility that manufactured the weapons of war to ultimately turn the tide of the Regular Army's inevitable defeat. This factory is lightly defended since most of the stolen SV-001 tanks have been transferred to other regions, but security remains as a precaution for any potential Regular Army counteroffensives. Having survived the initial assault, the two lone survivors from the Marines detachment escaped to this zone while concealing themselves within one of the decrepit warehouses on the outskirts of the facility.

The Marines should reclaim this factory and secure anything that might be of use to them and the Regular Army; there should be spare ordnance, supplies, and perhaps a few of the prototypical tanks that haven't been moved elsewhere yet. Both soldiers should make a quick sweep and after eliminating the base's commander in charge of the defense - a Paranormal Division Elite Commando known as Hans Grosse - it is best for them to use the rainstorm as cover as they make their way to the rendezvous point. We do not know the combat capabilities of Admiral Greyfield's forces, so taking risks is not recommended.

**Mission 2: Rebellion Army Nuclear Power Plant, Munich, Germany:** Searching for a quick and easy solution to power their military bases in the region, General Morden ordered the construction of a nuclear reactor close to the outskirts of Munich. As the Marines cannot possibly take on the entire military of the Paranormal Division on directly, it is vital that they sabotage their operations in any way - the first step to doing so is to infiltrate the nuclear power facility. Be warned, as security in this area is much tighter; the Rebellion troops know that their forward operating bases heavily rely on the massive amounts of electricity generated from this plant, and they will defend it with unrelenting devotion.

Both Flynn and Leon should be prepared for a long and daunting firefight with the security forces as they make their way towards the control center where they will be able to shutdown the reactor. Do _not _critically damage to the power plant in any manner - while it may inflict horrendous damage that the Rebellion Army will probably never recover from, it will also cover a large portion of Europe in deadly nuclear fallout similar to what happened in Chernobyl back in 1986. Find a way into the reactor, but find some protective gear before venturing into the zone due to deadly radiation being emanated from the core. Eliminate Otto Giftmacher, the supervisor of the power plant, to ensure that the reactor remains permanently offline. Disabling the nuclear facility will cripple the Rebellion Army's production capabilities in the surrounding zone for at least a good two weeks.

**Mission 3: Rebellion Army War Factory and Chemical Facility, Luxembourg:** As the Rebellion Army war machine grinds Germany to the dust, General Morden is making preparations to instigate a full-scale invasion of France in order to replicate similar successes to Hitler's Nazi Germany during World War II. While Morden was busy attending to matters regarding the invasion of North America, Admiral Greyfield and another top subordinate of his, Dr. Schabbs, were both granted the responsibility of building an invasion force composed of an entire regiment of armored vehicles, aircraft, and infantry. Much to the horror of the United States Marines' commanders, the Paranormal Division was prepared to unleash chemical weapons in the form of biotoxins and Sarin gas on the still-free European nations via long-ranged delivery systems.

Unable to launch a decisive strike on this strategic point without being discovered, Flynn and Leon will have to undergo this assault on their own. Their objectives are to plant explosives in the vulnerable foundations of the primary war factory so the entire building will be leveled with one detonation, and to infiltrate the chemical labs where the deadly stores of poisons made by Dr. Schabbs himself are stored. Assassinate the mad doctor and purge the missiles of the vile material - once that is done, sabotage the missile silos and leave the area ASAP. Destruction of the facility and the stockpiles of tanks will delay, if not halt, Morden's plans of attacking France. You will not want to be caught in the blast of the eventual explosion!

**Mission 4: Rebellion Army Paranormal Division Command Control, Berne, Switzerland:** Shortly after the destruction of the military base in Luxembourg, the city of Berne fell to Admiral Greyfield's elite troops. Although the Swiss were more than prepared for an invasion, Morden's top Admiral threatened to bathe the country with its brews of lethal chemical weaponry if they didn't lay down their arms and allow the Paranormal Division Forces to enter the country. Fearing annihilation of their nation and population, the government reluctantly allowed them in, where Admiral Greyfield eventually set up a command center in Berne. Using the environment to their advantage, the mountainous terrain would mean extra protection from a conventional land and air assault alike for their field headquarters. The only resistance that remains is in the form of resistance fighters, but against the might of the battle-hardened Rebellion troops, they will not stand a chance.

We don't have a choice - the two Marines will have to sneak their way into the city via a hijacked truck in order to enter the country undetected, as the Rebellion Army have virtually every checkpoint covered. Both soldiers will go under the guise of supply personnel in order to pass security. Once Flynn and Leon make their way into the city, the Command Control should be on the far side of the city. Fight your way through the streets, rally any Swiss troops and resistance fighters that you might encounter, and they'll help you in your liberation - you might be surprised at just how adept and talented they are at combat. Expect heavy resistance at the Command Control building - General Fettgesicht, the regional commander, will be waiting for your arrival with a rocket launcher and a minigun and won't hesitate to evict you from the city in a body bag. Kick his obese ass to the ends of time with your own firepower, and the occupation of Switzerland by Rebellion troops will end. Enjoy their chocolate delicacies while you're at it, because it's time for one final assault that will sever the head of the Paranormal Division.

**Mission 5: Rebellion Army Naval Fleet, English Channel:** The progress of the Paranormal Division's ability to open a gateway at their desired location is occurring much faster than we expected, as satellite scans have already shown the construction of seven interdimensional power generators in the downtown district of London. Therefore, an emergency strike must be initiated on England before it becomes a reality. Unfortunately, the Rebellion Army was one step ahead of us, and as a way to prevent the Marines from getting into England easily, established a massive naval blockade in the English Channel. It is likely that this armada is also the invasion fleet that will invade France and Spain from their northern coastlines, so elimination of this naval force will ensure that the Regular Army's remaining allies won't get flanked from that area.

Both Flynn and Leon will have to utilize the newly-deployed F-35 Lightning II jet fighters to battle their way into English airspace. Although the Rebellion Navy will be aware of your approach, they have spread their lines thin - cut a path through their more vulnerable sections and sink as many of their ships in the process. Also, consider destroying a squadron of patrolling Tetsuyuki Mk. II heavy bombers/gunships while en route to your destination. Elimination of these three prototypes will mitigate the ability of the Rebellion Air Force to project air supremacy over this portion of Europe. Once you punch your way through this defense line, make you way to London as soon as possible - abnormal energy signatures are already emanating from the primary gateway generator, meaning the Paranormal Division's twisted rituals are already underway.

**Mission 6: Gateway Generator Zone, London, England:** This is it - the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division's efforts are all cultivated here in the form of seven power generators and a single interdimensional gateway device. We have confirmation that Admiral Greyfield, the Death Knight (a hulking soldier hoisted into a prototypical powersuit and acts as his personal bodyguard), and the remnants of his personal military organization are all gathered outside the conquered London House of Parliament, where banners of the Rebellion Army are unfurled proudly in their victory over the British. To make matters worse, the preparations to summon the Forces of Hell to our world are all but finished - prior to your arrival, the gateway was successfully opened and hideous monstrosities poured out, ready and willingly to obey their new masters. Perhaps they have noticed the arrival of Major Flynn and Corporal Leon, but the bulk of the invaders have been allotted to the defense of the primary gateway generator and the seven power sources that provide the energy to keep the wormhole online. The Marines have two options: take their time to eliminate all seven generators, which will slow down reinforcements as the power loss will disrupt the gateway, or go-head on against the gate and put an end to this madness before the hellish beings overrun all of London. Whatever the path, the task will not be easy, as either path will only give the occupiers an opportunity to reinforce their numbers and regroup.

Cleanse the city of the demonic creatures that roam the streets and fight your way to the London House of Parliament, where the gateway is established just outside the government building. Defeat the Death Knight and you'll force Admiral Greyfield into surrender; if he doesn't, the Marines have the authorization to gut the bastard to their own liking. It won't be easy - the Death Knight is a cybernetic mongrel packing dual miniguns and a pair of rocket launchers, and nothing short of heavy firepower will put this demented crusader to rest. While you're in the process of fighting them, the dimensional wormhole will summon all kinds of demons to attack you. Inevitably, the arrival of the feared Cyberdemon will be the moment of truth - either you go home victorious, or Europe and eventually the entire planet falls to the hellish invasion. The Cyberdemon is a minotaur colossus that will bombard you with rockets and plasma attacks; this being of both demonic flesh and corrupted cybernetics will be the toughest enemy you've faced up to this point, given its ability to withstand tremendous damage, and its only weaknesses being its cumbersome speed and lack of accuracy. Failure is an unacceptable consequence - throw everything you have against this raging menace. Finish this battle and put an end to the Rebellion Army's Paranormal Division, along with their hellish servitors!


	18. Classified Mission: Eliminating EXALT

**Classified Missions: The Elimination of EXALT  
**

Part two of the classified missions file. This one deals with the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos; for more detailed information, consult their character profiles. Chapter title is different here as the full heading could not be implemented.

* * *

The conclusion of the White Baby Crisis, along with the supposed death of Amadeus, did not quell the United Nations Special Operations Command's ease of concern regarding the conflict. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of the SV-001 Commando Unit, chances are that the world would be living in an age of darkness due to the deadly virus wiping out every major government and military computer network on the face of the globe. Investigations were carried out after the conflict and into the eventual war with the Ptolemaic Army by the top commanders of the UNSOC, as they were not going to allow themselves to let their guards down ever again.

Shortly before the attack on the KMI Military Research and Development Facility on the Yucatan Peninsula, the top operatives of the United Nations-backed intelligence agency reported signs of a potential new threat in the form of a paramilitary organization on the rise, which initiated with the theft of what remained of the Amadeus Syndicate's military stockpiles of rather controversially questionable hardware. They were an organization that had no official uniform, command structure, or base of operations. Consisting of casual men and women that wore civilian clothing mostly in the form of business attire, their goals are unclear but one thing is for certain: they have started using the population unrest generated from four wars to their advantage in order to establish a base of power. We have designated this paramilitary organization as EXALT after surveillance footage of their potential bases and headquarters in multiple countries display this abbreviation on their banners. Armed with various types of assault weaponry and laser technology, we can assume they are a much more dangerous opponent in contrast to the Rebellion Army.

As the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, and a large contingent of the UNSOC and Marines are all preoccupied with their missions against the Ptolemaic Army, it is up to the experimental military division of the UNSOC to send their own combatants to deal with this threat preemptively before it spirals out of control. To this end, the organization is proud to deploy a whole new generation of soldiers: two former Regular Army soldiers having underwent cybernetic modifications due to critical injuries from previous battles. Although they are already formidable on foot given their altered body structures, their effectiveness in battle can be further boosted with a Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit, a heavy mech platform that was specifically tailored for these cyborgs. Not only does it provide the UNSOC an opportunity to test some experimental technologies, but it will allow the military organization to reintegrate wounded soldiers back into active service on a voluntary basis.

EXALT's capabilities have not been analyzed yet. Therefore, our soldiers have to tread with great caution in the conflicts with them, as there is no knowledge and intelligence regarding the extremists. Given their tendencies to operate within shadows and strike at unexpected moments, our agents will have to battle them via guerrilla warfare methods.

First Lieutenant Nick Seymour 'Havoc' Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi, former US Marine soldier and JSDF sniper, respectively, will be the primary leading combatants for this operation against the enigmatic EXALT organization and their hidden agendas.

* * *

**Mission 1: Chicago Downtown District, Illinois, United States:** An EXALT sleeper cell has been suspected to be operating in one of the largest mid-western cities of the United States, and our presumptions were proven true once said cell became active and with lightning efficiency, their operatives seized the John Hancock Tower along with a good portion of the surrounding area, of the downtown district of Chicago. Fortifying it into a stronghold of their own liking, the local police force can do little aside from securing the ground levels while setting up defensive positions around the city - their military grade armaments have convinced the local authorities to leave the crisis up to the UNSOC's soldiers. Though they haven't made any demands yet, it is obvious that we will not negotiate with them and the only reply they will receive is lethal force. We must retake the portions of the city captured by EXALT at all costs, as failure will only cause the trust of the United States government towards the UNSOC to falter.

First Lieutenant Nick and his protegee will be deployed into the less conspicuous parts of the city in order to prevent any kind of potential hostile reaction by the paramilitary organization. From there, they will have to find a way to enter the downtown district - be warned, as once you approach the heavily-armed extremists with guns blazing, they will instantly counterattack. We also don't know what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves at this time being, so use caution. A transmitter of some kind is broadcasting communications with other EXALT cells across various parts of the world - consider shutting it down and securing it so we can decode it and learn more about this clandestine organization. Tread carefully though, as satellite reconnaissance has identified an EXALT agent manning some kind of heavily armored gunship, a modified AH-64 Apache, at the rooftop of the John Hancock Tower. Once you're done, aerial extraction will take you out of the area and bring you to your next destination.

**Mission 2: US Naval Air Station, Key West, Florida:** Nick and Larissa's successful operation against EXALT in Chicago has allowed us to learn a bit more about the underground paramilitary sect. Apparently, they are a quasi-terrorist organization that aims to destabilize the primary financial backers (usually wealthy, influential, and well-established nations) of the Regular Army. Their exact reasons for doing so are unknown, but it is likely they are trying to undermine our efforts to act as the premier line of defense against the constant threats of the Rebellion Army and its allies. To do so, they infiltrate major population centers of said nations that provide funding and support to the Regular Army. The existence of this organization must not go public at all costs, as the repercussions via reaction from the general public may have unwanted and disastrous effects. While EXALT is not funded in any manner, they appear to be fond of raiding military bases for weaponry and other kinds of equipment.

The organization must have anticipated that the newly developed Slug Gunners were going to be transferred to a major US Military and Naval Base in the southernmost tip of Florida: the isle of Key West. They have then proceeded to raid portions of the base while besieging the base personnel, hoping to eradicate their presence before claiming the base for themselves. The UNSOC Cyborg Commandos have been called upon to drive them out - both soldiers will approach the city via air before being airdropped on the beaches. From their point of arrival, they will fight their way towards the military base. Keep in mind that once your presence has been alerted, EXALT forces will attempt to make a run for it via stolen transport planes. If any of them manage to get airborne, the United States government has given the team full permission to shoot them down in any means possible. We cannot allow the extremists to acquire further firepower, especially not from one of the most powerful military forces on the face of the planet. Hop into any fighter planes available and commence pursuit.

**Mission 3: Uncharted Island off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula, Gulf of Mexico:** The successful shoot down of the evacuating cargo plane has led to a few more discoveries. EXALT appears to have a fully-functional military base on a volcanic island in the Gulf of Mexico, and while it doesn't seem to have any kind of major production facilities that grant them the ability to mass-produce heavy military hardware, it appears to be sufficient enough to support their operations in the area. Consisting of a heliport, barracks, power plant, communications center, and a naval dock, we suspect that this unnamed island is the hub of all EXALT operations in the surrounding regions. Eliminating this outpost will surely throw a wrench into their plans, as they will no longer be able to supply or coordinate with other sleeper cells that may be operating in North and Central America. Until recently, we were unable to trace the whereabouts of this island due to the cloaking signals emanated from the communications center; this literally rendered the area invisible from any kind of technological surveillance.

A UNSOC aircraft carrier operating in the gulf will provide you with a landing point once you've shot down the EXALT transport aircraft - land on the carrier and the personnel onboard will transfer you to an inflatable launch craft. The two Cyborg Commandos will then approach the island under the cover of the oncoming night and infiltrate the base. Although you are free to level the base in any manner, we recommend the two soldiers to retain their stealth. We don't know what EXALT is exactly hiding on the island, so keeping the alert level at a minimum should be a wise choice. Shut down the power plant, the anti-aircraft defenses, and hack the communications center for anything that might be of use. There is still a lot to learn about the paramilitary unit that hungers for the downfall of world governments, so we must extract as much intelligence regarding them as possible. Once the objectives are met, the team will make a run for the naval yard on the opposite side of the island - Havoc and Larissa should be prepared to fend for themselves as UNSOC reinforcements are inbound for extraction. Once that is accomplished, a full-scale airstrike will flatten the base.

**Mission 4: Guadalupe Island, Pacific Ocean:** As the UNSOC continues the hunt for EXALT cells all over the planet, the operation in the Gulf of Mexico has allowed us to extract one last piece of information that may prove to be the final piece of the puzzle of tracking down the organization's supposed headquarters somewhere on the globe. A massive submarine base has been built on the continental shelves close to Guadalupe Island, a natural sanctuary for endangered marine animals. The primary complex of the submersible facility is entirely underwater - the only conventional path in is via an entrance built on the island itself that leads to the lower levels of the undersea complex. Havoc and Larissa must use this route in order to access the inner sanctums of this safely hidden submarine base. To accomplish this, both Cyborg Commandos will be flown to the island by air. Also, they will be equipped with the newly developed Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits - these units will effectively transform them into walking tanks as they wield immense firepower and tank more punishment than a normal human soldier can only dream of withstanding.

The beach and entrance is lightly defended, so entry should not prove to be an issue. Enter the facility through the main cargo elevator and prepare for a battle, as EXALT will deploy their newest troops against the squad; genetically engineered soldiers using laser weaponry. With enhanced senses, increased resistance, boosted adrenaline, and weaponry capable of damaging the MEC units, Havoc and Larissa should pay close heed and eliminate them before they can pose a threat. All types of defenses will be waiting for your arrival - EXALT soldiers, pillaged tanks, and improvised defenses will do whatever they can to prevent the commandos from gaining access to the undersea docks. Access the submarine launch bay and destroy a prototypical nuclear submarine capable of ballistic missile attacks - it is likely that this vehicle was hijacked from the US Navy, as it appears to be an Ohio-Class Submarine. Once you're done, board one of the intact vehicles and make your way to Midway Island, where more alarming news await.

**Mission 5: Midway Island, Pacific Ocean:** As their defenses falter around the globe, EXALT has diverted all their resources as a dramatic change of tactics have been implemented by their commanders; instead of relying on guerrilla and underhanded tactics to wage warfare against the Regular Army, they have shifted to an aggressive doctrine based around direct conflicts. The aforementioned alarming news deals with the presence of space launch facilities built on Midway Island; we have our beliefs that EXALT built these with the help of ex-NASA officials and scientists. As the islet is lightly defended in contrast to Pearl Harbor of Hawaii, the paramilitary faction managed to overwhelm the defenders before seizing the assets for themselves. The new occupiers of the island are now fully aware of the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos' imminent arrival - they have deployed all their military forces on full alert and are obviously defending something that they do not want us to gain access to. Our two MEC Cyborg Commandos should be prepared for an extremely tough confrontation the moment they set foot on the island - their objective is to reach the space launch facilities at the heart of the island.

We don't have any intelligence in regards of how to tackle this battle at hand - the commandos will have to adapt and improvise as they make their way towards the launch facilities. The nearby communications center is also jamming our radar signals, thus preventing us from analyzing their military composition and interception of their radio transmissions. Therefore, we request our two operatives to raid the building, deactivate the cloaking and jamming device, and hack into their communication channels. Once the task is finished, head towards the final destination - the space shuttle launch facilities. A crudely-built and reverse-engineered Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit, codenamed the Herr Faust by our operatives, seems to be specifically deployed to attack our two Cyborg Commandos. Neutralize it and prepare for the final mission at hand - decoded radio transmissions has revealed that EXALT is prepared to rain destruction from the stars within the next five hours. Literally.

**Mission 6: Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform, Outer Earth Orbit, Space:** We are not entirely sure how EXALT was able to acquire the resources to field a space weapons platform, but they have managed to accomplish it somehow. A fully-functional and self-sufficient space station armed to the teeth with massive laser cannons and defensive countermeasures has been deployed around Earth's orbit and from the intercepted radio messages, the remnants of the terrorist organization is prepared to fire the triple-tiered cannon at three distinctive targets on Earth: Washington DC, Narita, and Berlin. The reasons for doing so is that all three cities are vital locations of importance for the Regular Army. Washington DC holds the seat of the United States government and its military command, Narita is where Kanegawa Military Industries is based, and Berlin is the central command headquarters for the Regular Army in Europe. We have no intelligence in regards to the weapons' destructive capabilities, but it would be a crucial idea to not learn via a live-fire example. As we do not have any anti-satellite capabilities yet, our only choice is to send the two commandos into space via one of the EXALT space shuttles and find some way to neutralize the eventual attack.

While a normal human soldier would need various life support equipment to survive outside Earth's atmosphere, the UNSOC Cyborg Commandos are an exception - being almost fully cybernetic means that their bodies do not require oxygen to survive. As they are already built and trained to survive in biological, chemical, and nuclear-tainted areas, the empty voids of space will mean no difference to them, as the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit has all the necessary support system to allow survival in zero gravity. However, this means that bullet-based weapons will be ineffective here - Havoc and Larissa will have to fall back on their Ion Beam Cannons and Railguns. Don't feel helpless though, as both weapons pack tremendous firepower. Eliminate all of the EXALT space troopers onboard so the team has an easier time in terms of dealing with the three laser cannons outside. The only way to stop them is to destroy the cannons from the outside - as the nuclear reactors are highly volatile, damaging them will result in a catastrophic explosion that will likely subject our MEC Cyborg Commandos to a fate of drifting in space for all of eternity. Once the laser cannons are destroyed, the station will go into meltdown mode due to nothing venting the energy rods from the nuclear reactors - board one of the shuttles or escape pods to return to Earth. The fates of many rest upon your shoulders, First Lieutenant Nick Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi...


	19. Classified Mission: The Hunt for Rugal

**Classified Missions: The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein**

Another one of the classified missions, this time detailing the operations undertaken by the Ikari Warriors, a team of four mercenaries from the King of Fighters series of video games also by SNK Playmore. Originally, this was not going to be made since I was not too familiar with their characters - on the other hand, MegaAuthor sent me a rough outline of how their missions would be like, and I refined it to my own liking. Also, he personally wanted this to be included to the encyclopedia.

I guess this is my compensation for all the support he's given me ever since I joined the fandom four years ago!

* * *

As the Regular Army's elite soldiers had its hands full dealing with the recent threats of the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, and more recently, the now-defunct Paranormal Division and EXALT, much of the world had lost the ability to sleep peacefully at night - all of these conflicts were on a global scale. People of all kinds of different backgrounds were affected by the conflict, and constant military patrols in areas that were active with hostiles did little to ease the paranoia and tension of the affected civilians. However, beyond the sets of clandestine missions undertaken by the Marines and the UNSOC's MEC Cyborg Commandos lies a deeper - and darker - secret that was kept from public knowledge and view.

The corruption that runs amok inside the top brass of the Regular Army, dating as far back to the prelude of the First Rebellion War, had to come from somewhere. SPARROWS intelligence agents, after years of constant surveillance and evasion of dangers, have possibly traced the source of where the crookedness was all originating from - a wealthy and influential man known as Rugal Bernstein. As a brutal and dreaded arms and drug dealer that operated within the shadows on a global scale, his ring of influence grew to immeasurable proportions to the point where he could intervene in the political arena of both the Regular and Rebellion Army. It wouldn't come as a major shock if he was the one that was potentially orchestrating the events behind the shambolic series of wars for the last few years just so he could garner a dollar or two from his weaponry sales...

None of the Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, or UNSOC members will be taking any action against them (as it is outside of their jurisdictions to do so), but soldiers from the SPARROWS and Marines will be responsible for further investigations. Due to a variety of laws and regulations, the operatives cannot engage Rugal on directly unless the latter or his forces strike first. Instead, a mercenary unit was personally employed by the governments of the United Nations to personally handle this matter. Known as the Ikari Warriors, this highly-trained squad of four combatants, led by an ex-military official identifying himself as Heidern, was established for the sole purpose of unconventional warfare against hostile paramilitary organizations. This included threats that not even the aforementioned organizations could deal with.

For the last few years prior to the First Rebellion War and Demonic Invasion of Europe, the Ikari Warriors has been tracking down Rugal Bernstein to their best of their abilities. Given their access to highly restricted information only available to top military officials, they were able to unravel the activities behind this rich yet unscrupulous man - active arms and drug trafficking to organizations that were designated as rogue states and terrorist factions, such as the Ptolemaic Army. While they were well aware of Rugal's activities in the criminal underworld, they were not able to pinpoint his exact locations.

A startling discovery was made on a routine day of surveillance; while trying to get the lowdown regarding the whereabouts of Rugal's son and daughter, the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit were able to trace a massive cash transfer to General Morden and the Rebellion Army through backdoor internet hacking. Though the origins of the donator or hacked victim in question could not be identified, there was general suspicion that Rugal and his private military had something to do with it. Even though Commander Heidern could not determine the actual connection between Rugal and Morden, having two mad dictators causing general chaos and disorder to an already battle-weary world is a nightmarish prospect in all regards. To this end, he deployed four of his finest combatants to trace the whereabouts of the money and who was responsible for the sudden donation.

The following is a series of events that only few are aware of. Reproduction of this document is highly forbidden and is punishable by the laws and regulations that are outlined in the Regular Army's code of conduct. Four agents are deployed for this mission: Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona Heidern, and Whip (actual name for the latter operative is classified). Although details regarding Ralf, Clark, and Leona were authorized for release, all other subjects mentioned in this article are not. Therefore, character profiles and any vehicles mentioned in this article regarding said subjects will not be outlined in this encyclopedia.

* * *

**Mission 1: Abandoned Rebellion Army Outpost, Border of Cambodia and Vietnam: **The IP address from where the cash was electronically transferred from could be found traced to this a remote outpost somewhere in the jungles of Cambodia and Vietnam. Once a heated battleground where the remnants of the Peregrine Falcons first launched their two-pronged counteroffensive, the area is nothing more than a lush jungle filled with old temples, forgotten military hardware, and a humid tropical environment. As this area is relatively remote and has no signs of human habitation aside from several locals that live in wooden houses on and alongside the dried-up riverbed, the Regular Army did not notice Rebellion activity in this area. The causes of this could be due to a new radar interference system, general lack of competency in the intelligence department, or another bribery to keep this area hidden. The reason is not important now; we need the team in and out, with their goals being the destruction of the Rebellion Fort and searching for anything that might be of use.

Rebellion Army presence will be around average at best, as most of their forces eventually abandoned the decrepit outpost after the first war. Unfortunately, the four commandos will be to be prepared for a fight - the downed Rebellion Tetsuyuki Mk. IV is still operational despite being heavy damaged and abandoned. The rebels have turned it into an impromptu yet efficient citadel with operational point-defense weapons, complete with the aircraft's repaired self-defense batteries and a prototypical plasma howitzer cannon. The plasma cannon is much more powerful than the older laser cannon fielded on the older models of the aircraft, so don't be hasty or reckless when fighting it. The presence of the enemy and their willingness to defend the area means that they must be safeguarding something within the sector. There should be a data transfer located somewhere within the fuselage of the Rebellion capital weapon, as the navigation systems are still broadcasting the message. One final word of warning: the locals will not be friendly to your commando team and even worse, they have harnessed some kind of control over the Man-Eaters.

**Mission 2: Rebellion Army Naval Yard, North Luzon, Philippines:** Seems like the Rebellion Army managed to fool us - the data that the team recovered from the aircraft is a fake and was nothing more than a repeating signal that was ultimately the cause for interfering and jamming the Regular Army's radars. At least we can scratch that concern off the blackboard, but the success of the mission has unraveled more crucial intelligence regarding the latest activities of General Morden and his followers. Even more so, a recent Marine-led assault on one of the Rebellion Army's resource refineries and reports from the SPARROWS intelligence organization have pieced the puzzle together; Rugal Bernstein was responsible for the transfer of the funds into General Morden's accounts. Why he did so though is another matter that will have to be investigated, but it shouldn't come as major news that it is undoubtedly for nefarious purposes.

These funds were then used to construct the Tetsuyuki Mk. IV - the prototype that you encountered back in the jungles of Cambodia and Vietnam was shot down by a Marine air patrol that happened to be operating in the area. The successful destruction of the plasma weaponry-armed bomber/gunship did not impede its development, as there is an entire Rebellion Naval Facility and Shipyard located in the Philippines that is responsible for the construction of these airborne behemoths. We also have suspicions that their Engineering and Science Corps are planning something else within the lower levels of the factory where the submarine pens are located - it is likely that the final product will probably be one of Rugal's purchases to further bolster his private military company. Be prepared for one hell of a showdown, as this facility is heavily guarded; there are no alternative methods to enter the compound undetected. Thus, this will be your first time engaging the Rebellion Army in a good, old-fashioned, and direct beatdown match. The heavy tanks that saw their first active deployment in the First Rebellion War, codenamed the Shoe and Karn, have been deployed in strategic points to deter your arrival. Keep in mind that the primary objective at hand is to destroy whatever is in development in the lowest levels of the submarine pen - that way, we'll know that the money used to build it will be flushed down the drain.

**Mission 3: Abandoned United States/Japanese Military Base, Island of Iwo Jima:** Well, Commander Heidern and the rest of the Regular High Command will be damned after what you encountered in the naval base - seems like the Rebellion Army's top minds were in the process of building an aircraft carrier/submarine hybrid back in the submarine production and storage sector. Only the timely intervention of the strike team prevented it from being launched into active service. Considering the battlefield intel that was gathered during your assault on the naval yard, the capital ship in development bears a heavy resemblance to the Black Noah, Rugal Bernstein's private aircraft carrier and a staging point for all his underground operations. However, that is not something that we should fuss or stress over, as your retrieval of the ship's records show that the recently completed war machine was prepared to transferred to the island of Iwo Jima in the Pacific Ocean. Though we are not entirely sure why they are doing this, it should be in our best interests to shine a light on this matter personally. Although the island hosted a JSDF military installation, it was all but reduced to cinders during the First Rebellion War when Morden's naval fleet strafed the island with his warships and in an ironic twist of history, seized it himself and raised the Rebellion Army's flag on Mount Suribachi.

We will take this opportunity to reclaim the island, as Morden transferred control of the isle to rebel Japanese troops - it is speculated that they are in fact survivors of WWII with no knowledge that the conflict was concluded over seventy years ago. Your team will be paradropped on the island and all four combatants will rendezvous at an abandoned US Military base should the drop go awry; hopefully, that won't be the case. The Rebellion Army will not be the enemy that you will be dealing with here. Instead, you'll have to fight soldiers of the Imperial Japanese Army that are not too different from the same types encountered by the SV-001 Commando Team during their mission in South America during the third conflict. The garrison here is led by a commander that is referred to as Miyamoto by his soldiers - we request that you seek him out and interrogate him so we can learn the true nature of the capital warship that was supposed to be transferred here. Located in a penthouse close to Mount Suribachi, he is defended by squads of suicidal Japanese fanatics - you should know by now that their banzai charge tactics will be of little use against Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip's supreme CQC skills. Nevertheless, underestimate them at your own peril.

**Mission 4: Ptolemaic Army Forward Operating Base, Chengdu, China:** So...it seems like not only was Miyamoto preferring to take the path of death instead of being interrogated, but it appears he inherited the power of the Orochi too. The Riot of Blood possibly explains why those borderline insane defenders of his were willing to charge headlong at an enemy that could eradicate them without too much trouble - the WWII Japanese soldiers were also affected by this power. Although we lost a valuable contact, the safe return of the entire team was more than enough to compensate. There was no telling what Miyamoto could possibly do with such demonic power, and even more so when Leona is still relatively inexperienced in terms of controlling the same type of power that is imprinted in her blood and genetics. Unfortunately, the loss of said contact means that we are currently back into the dark - Rugal is taking preemptive measures against us by ordering his death squads to silence any contacts that might be a bit too imprudent to keep their mouths shut.**  
**

As the SPARROWS and Marines continue their investigations in secrecy, there is no time for the soldiers to rest on their laurels - the Regular Army and their primary defense contractor, Kanegawa Military Industries, have approached us for our services. An Illuminati-themed paramilitary organization only known as the Ptolemaic Army has raided one of their facilities in Western China before making off with several important key researchers and prototypical technologies. A good number of the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle tanks have also fallen into their hands, and are currently stored at a forward operating base located in the city of Chengdu. It is likely that they will be relocated in a matter of hours to Chongqing, the supposed nerve center of their operations. All attempts to assault the base by Regular Army Forces and Kanegawa Military Industries' own mercenaries have failed - it is up to us to salvage this operation. We will airdrop the team into the outskirts of Chengdu and their goal is to infiltrate the forward operating base. Reclaim the tanks and cleanse the area of Ptolemaic Army presence immediately - this mysterious sect appears to be a lot more dangerous and technologically advanced in contrast to the rebels, so take that as a warning!

**Mission 5: Abandoned King of Fighters Stadium, Tokyo, Japan:** The success of the mission in Chengdu not only weakened the Ptolemaic Army significantly, but it was also a major morale boost for both the Regular Army and their defense contractors. As a token of gratitude, their officials have pinpointed the true location of our...friend. While the team was busy fighting the Ptolemaic Army, a paranormal situation was taking place in Tokyo - SPARROWS operatives Eri Kasamoto and Fiolina Germi were sent to the outskirts of the city for a reconnaissance mission and returned with shocking news. Due to certain restrictions in place, both agents were not allowed to engage or enter the inner districts of the city. We, on the other hand, operate outside the boundaries of international law and procedural parameters. Our final mission is simple: bring Rugal down and put an end to his diabolical ambitions once and for all.

The situation in Tokyo is confusing at best, as we have no literal knowledge of what is happening outside of the rather vague field reports that the SPARROWS troops provided us with. After further analysis of the affected area, one thing is for certain: similar to what happened on Iwo Jima, Rugal has unleashed a virus of some kind that transforms innocent bystanders into bloodthirsty servants that follow the whims of Orochi. By doing so on a certain wavelength, the signal was easily masked from satellite detection and it could not be discovered before it was too late. Those who hold a natural immunity against said plague - very few at most - will probably have fled the city. Fortunately, the entire squad has the possible genetics, discipline, and mind to resist the force of the virus, so that's one problem out of the way. Entry into the city will be a difficult task as you'll have to battle your way through the capital city of Japan in a state of all-out urban warfare. The team will be inserted via helicopter into one of the less-affected areas, but you will be on your own from there. Expect to fight through hordes upon hordes of infected Orochi users, but given the odds stacked against the team, you have been authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Don't make haste - Rugal has uploaded the virus to the Tokyo Tower, where he plans to use the structure as a gigantic emitter to broadcast his virus all across East Asia. The consequences, should that become reality, are borderline unthinkable.

The heart of the problem is located in the ruined stadium where the last King of Fighters tournament was held. Rugal is confirmed to be there and is masterminding the invasion as we speak, and it appears that he is in pitched combat too as he is under attack from various numbers of fighters. They certainly will not last, but we applaud them for their bravery at the least.

Do whatever is necessary to take Rugal Bernstein down. Dead or alive. Remember that failure is _not_ an option, and the majority of the world's fate now rests in your hands.


	20. Classified Mission: Omens of the Future

**Classified Mission: Omens of the Future War  
**

Another highly classified event that was uncovered only recently, this one takes place shortly after Metal Slug 7/XX and is a continuation of the _true_ story behind the Amadeus Syndicate. As evil never truly rests even after the death of its original designer, it only makes sense that Amadeus's supposed death was nothing more than a road bump for the organization...

The time has come for Amadeus's pinnacle of his research and the ultimate enemy to humankind to rise from the fires of the fourth war.

* * *

The series of events that took place during and after the final battle on Garbage Island left a bitter taste for the Regular Army High Command and its combatants alike. Though General Morden managed to escape from custody thanks to a stroke of pure luck once again, his evasion from the grip of justice was not the only thing that brought sleepless nights and unrest to the combatants after the conflict came to a close. The presence of the Future Rebellion Army in our world meant that the SV-001 Commando Unit had a new enemy to deal with: enemies from the future that came in the form of cutting-edge weaponry such as, but not limited to, rebel troops with energy weaponry, cybernetic soldiers, and hordes upon hordes of mechanized miscreations. After these reports were filed to the Regular Army High Command, the minds in charge of the United Nations-backed military ultimately decided to take steps to prevent an event such as this - an interdimensional invasion from another world and/or time - from happening ever again.

The first step taken involved all the defense contractors that had pledged their allegiance with the Regular Army cooperating for one common goal. This was to contribute the pinnacle of their research towards the development of specialized devices that would act as a countermeasure to future incursions: the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. As this project was not for a pursuit for a percentage on the stock market, but rather a step from preventing total annihilation of our world as we know it, the program went smoothly and within months, the first prototypes were ready for deployment in the hearts of the Amazonian Jungle. Security of this facility was entrusted to Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart, where the two commandos oversaw the elite soldiers stationed there as the commanders. The Peregrine Falcons, Ikari Warriors, and UNSOC operatives were assigned to protect the minds behind this program around the world in undisclosed locations.

As the world was still left disoriented and shaken from uncountable conflicts, the mastermind of one particular organization that was left in ruins from the previous wars realized it was time to execute the second stage of its creator's glorious plan. The Amadeus Syndicate, a private military organization that was eliminated in the fourth war, remained strong in spite of the apparent death of its leader and countless assets. As Amadeus personally created an AI program that was truly superior in its time, the diabolical scientist had left all of its dreams and research with the mind of the autonomous commander - codenamed the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform, or simply CABAL for short, the sentient artificial intelligence program had three directives on his mind: bring the downfall of the Regular Army, assist in the invasion of the Future Rebellion Army, and then use the Future Rebellion Army's assets to bring his mechanical horrors to their realm before crushing his allies in a backstab maneuver.

CABAL's first step was to eliminate the two biggest financial backers of the Regular Army: the United Nations and the USA. As he prepared to execute the first stage of his plan, he brought a dormant army of cybernetic horrors online: a legion of Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins, a series of Future Rebellion Army armored vehicles, and cloned variations of the Future Rebels. Led by a single Cyborg Commando disguised as a human soldier, the invasion began in earnest as the entire nation of the United States of America quickly transformed into a battleground within a matter of hours. Pleased with his results, CABAL unleashed the rest of his military on the entire continent of North America, hoping to crush all forms of resistance in his path while smaller cells under his influence erupted around the world and initiated their own assaults, such as the one targeted at the United Nations Research Facility in the jungles of Brazil and a UNSOC Military Research Facility in the region of Xinjiang, China.

Fiolina Germi and Leon Chi-Ming Chan happened to be assigned to a security unit when the UN Headquarters came under heavy attack. As the defense force was rapidly decimated, both soldiers found themselves surrounded and trapped inside the ruined structure by a new breed of enemy, alone and inadequately armed. Elsewhere, Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart rally the security forces defending the United Nations Research Facility in the Amazon for an all-out assault...

Meanwhile, the best minds of the Regular Army prepare to field their newest weapons against this threat, including a series of vehicles fresh out of their Laboratories and War Factories that never saw active deployment. Until now.

***The nature of these missions will be different from the previous ones, as only certain characters will be available in the current setting. This is because the SV-001 Commando Team was split up on different assignments after the events of Metal Slug 7/XX.**

* * *

**Mission 1: United Nations Headquarters, New York City, United States:** The unidentified attackers have launched a full-scale invasion of New York City and have successfully managed to swarm the entire metropolis within two hours or so. Although the Regular Army and the United States National Guard were mobilized to drive the invaders out, they are performing rather poorly against the technologically advanced adversaries and their lines have begun to falter. On the other hand, a SPARROWS operative and a United States Marine commando have both managed to survive the initial slaughter, though it was not without its costs. With a large portion of the UN representatives wiped out during a massive assassination carried out by Cyborg Assassins, there is nothing that can be done - both Fio and Leon, the two sole survivors of the security detail, have to find a way out of the United Nations Headquarters building, fight their way through the ruined streets of New York City, and retreat to safer lines. This battle was over from the minute it began; there will be no reinforcements or rescue, as the clandestine army of machines, much to the shock of the United States Government, has compromised a large portion of North America. As the blitzkrieg assault continues, the US Military is disorganized and in full retreat.

Underequipped and outgunned on all levels, our soldiers should rely on their stealth and unconventional tactics to escape the ruined building. Do take heed that the primary enemies in your path - the Cyborg Prototypes, Cyborg Assassins, and Panzerhunds - are aware of your positions and will actively seek Fio and Leon out. It is ideal for them to simply run instead of engaging these mechanized horrors head-on, as their sidearms will only serve to agitate these marauders even further. As no heavy military-grade weaponry was allowed inside the primary building during the conference, the only tools of defense that the two commandos will have on hand will be their melee weapons and sidearms.

Fight your way out into the streets and a Cyclops Guardian standing directly at the front door will have to be confronted. This one-optic abomination of a machine is immune to all small-arms fire, so don't even think of trying to take it down with your handguns. Fortunately, there should be abandoned UN security vehicles that should possess sufficient firepower to dispatch the robotic sentinel. Neutralize it and head for the outskirts of New York City on the double.

**Mission 2: US Military Base, Connecticut, United States:** Though New York City and a good portion of the United States have fallen to the invaders, resistance remains across the country in the form of resistance fighters and surviving US soldiers that managed to survive the initial wave of assaults. A military outpost not far from the commandos' current position in the state of Connecticut should prove to be a good rendezvous point - not only will they be able to reequip themselves with their combat gear, but they will also be able to get in touch with the Regular Army High Command in regards to the current situation.

Don't treat this mission a casual Saturday afternoon drive - the cybernetic invaders have already received word of Fio and Leon's escape from the UN Headquarters and have already taken steps to prevent the arrival of both soldiers. Air and road patrols supplemented with various ambushes and traps along the highway route will hinder their approach to the military base. As the LAV-25 APCs that were used in the escape are not exactly durable in the armor and protection department, both soldiers should avoid head-on confrontations at all costs.

It shouldn't come as a surprise that the US Military Base is already under substantial attack. Fortunately, the soldiers and civilians holed up at this position have managed to hold out for the last day or so, and the presence of the SPARROWS operative and a Marines commando should prove to be a healing factor for their faltering morale and spirit. Find a way into the installation's armory, gear up with anything that might suit your needs, and help the defenders repel the encroaching Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Cyclops Guardians, and the rest of their armored units. Take warning, though - an arachnid-like walker referred to as the Cyborg Harvester is en route towards your position. We don't have any intelligence on regarding its capabilities, but rumors of it capturing wounded infantry and disappearing from the naked eye have run amok throughout the US troops. Find a way to destroy it and secure the base; we'll need every available and functioning stronghold if we are to maintain our foothold in North America.

**Mission 3: The Pentagon, Virginia, United States:** The SPARROWS Intelligence Agency have deduced the identity of our attackers: a remnant of the Amadeus Syndicate led by a super-artificial intelligence program known as CABAL. It appears that their primary framework of their military, the Cyborgs, are the end result of the experimental Proto-Soldiers that were encountered in Amadeus's personal military stronghold during the fourth conflict. These machines, possessing countless advantages over conventional human soldiers, were able to swarm the majority of North America and much to the Regular Army's horror, an entire force is en route to the heart of the American Military Command: The Pentagon. If this building falls, then all resistance on the continent will fail as the building is the last remaining stronghold on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. The defenders at the Connecticut Military Base should be able to hold themselves now thanks to a detachment of Regular Army reinforcements en route - it is best for Fio and Leon to instantly depart for Virginia on the double and assist in the defense of the Pentagon.

The base's personnel will grant you an airlift that will take you to the outskirts of the city - once the two commandos arrive, it is wise for them to take an M1 Abrams tank provided by one of the resistance divisions scattered throughout the city. Use the armored tank to pound any cybernetic soldiers that you might encounter and avoid engaging them on foot, as they possess supernatural resistance to conventional bullets. CABAL's army of mechanized terrors are surrounding the Pentagon from all sides, and the building's commanders and defenders are trapped in the encirclement with no way out. Your goal is to battle your way through the city's streets, break through the ring, and assist the demoralized combatants in their defense. Also, we've finally located the Cyborg Commando that's behind the operation: be on the lookout for a lookalike of Leon Chi-Ming Chan. It is confirmed that he and a squad of Cyborg Assassins have infiltrated the Pentagon and are somewhere in the building, possibly preparing for one decisive strike to eliminate the base's commanders and officers. Find the interloper and his escorts, and terminate them at once!

Determining the exact location of the disguised Cyborg Commando is all but impossible, as the shambolic nature of the Pentagon and its garrison is disrupting efficient communication. Our two soldiers will have to seek him out themselves, but remember that both are priority targets as CABAL will recognize them from the events of the fourth war.

**Mission 4: The White House, Washington DC, United States:** So, the clone of the Marines commando happened to be one of the commanders responsible of the attack on North America...it's good that you managed to neutralize his plans and secure the Pentagon. However, Fiolina Germi's decision to spare him and reverse-engineer his programming to serve our side is dangerous at best, but we will respect her decision given her position and level of authority in the SPARROWS. Reprogramming L-X8 was only a matter of fast hacks and program alterations from our best minds - it was the reconstruction of his body that took us time, as his body's composition is primarily from a type of alloy that can only be acquired from fallen Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins.

After his resurrection, the display of his undying loyalty to safeguard Master Sergeant Fio has shocked us a bit. Though it's sort of inexplicable why he is showing this type of emotion, it will grant us a new opportunity to field-test our first cyborg reverse-engineered from CABAL's forces; should our turncoat cybernetic warrior perform adequately on this operation, we will initiate a program to convert captured Cyborg Prototypes and Assassins to serve in our armed forces. Also, Kanegawa Military Industries has granted a new weapon for L-X8 to use - a prototype Experimental Beam Rifle that is a scaled-down version of the Beam Cannon used by the Future Tank X-0s. This transforms our doctrine from withdrawals to full-scale offensives against the machine armies.

Hours after L-X8's resurrection, CABAL's forces have converged upon the White House in a bid to eliminate the President of the United States and the surviving figureheads of the country. This is a perfect time to test the Cyborg Commando's combat capabilities; both Fio and Leon, now joined by L-X8, will be sent to Washington DC alongside a large contingent of the US Military to reclaim the capital. The insane AI has also learned the psychological aspects of warfare, as the computer-directed machines have taken and captured important American landmarks in the region in order to demoralize the Americans, such as the Washington Monument and the Smithsonian Museum. Much of the city is in ruins, but the symbols of the capital aren't; retaking them from enemy control will definitely provide a substantial boost of morale to the liberators.

The US President and the rest of his detail are currently hiding somewhere within the ruined White House. Send L-X8 to deal with the Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians that roam the area and while that is happening, get Fio and Leon inside. Make contact with the VIPs and escort them to the extraction point; although we've lost Washington DC for sure, we cannot lose the surviving leaders at any cost. A Cyborg Commando that fights in a similar behavior to Allen O'Neil is lurking along the path to the evacuation zone, so you'll have to deal with him before leaving the area. He is armed with an advanced Plasma Cannon and a Flamethrower and appears to be much more advanced than his Prototype brethren. However, watch out for Cyborg Assassins; it appears they've started targeting the commandos, especially Fio in particular.

**Mission 5: United Nations Research Facility, Amazonian Jungle, Brazil:** Although CABAL and his mechanized forces slowly began to lose their momentum in their North American campaign, it didn't stop him from launching equally effective assaults on other parts of the world. Two days after the liberation of Washington DC, the science complex located in the jungles of South America came under a heavy ambush from a mixed force of clones and cyborgs; our enemies have learned of our efforts to prevent interdimensional attacks and have decided to direct their attention towards our key to a secure future: the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators. In spite of the fact that the compound was heavily defended with an entire legion of SPARROWS agents and United States Marines, a good portion of the elite soldiers eventually fell to the overwhelming firepower of the steely machines, leaving Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart among the two surviving officers that oversaw the facility's garrison. Both eventually ended up as the last two humans alive as the rest of the facility's staff were systemically wiped out one by one. Having concealed themselves in one of the storage areas, they were able to reestablish communications with the Regular Army High Command, where the latter gave them the permission to secure the Accelerators and leave the facility.

Unlike Fio and Leon during their first mission at the UN Headquarters, the two experienced soldiers have enough firepower to battle their way out of the research complex, which they will have to carry out with extreme prejudice. It is also ideal for them to secure a human contact prior to their departure; a captive recently transferred to the compound identified as Anton might have information in regards to CABAL and his military. It is likely he escaped from his cell during the attack and is hiding somewhere within the lower levels of the base, somewhere in the sewers. Eri and Flynn will have to track this man down - he is one of the last few surviving human figureheads of the Amadeus Syndicate, and it is vital that we must not lose him. We have rights to believe that the cyborgs are not here to grant him salvation, as the other prisoners belonging to the Rebellion Army, Amadeus Syndicate, and Ptolemaic Army alike were slaughtered ruthlessly once the cybernetic troops breached the cellblocks and holding areas of the compound.

Securing Anton allowed us to learn the truth about CABAL: it appears the nerve center of his operations is centered around a massive CPU located in the Black Forest of Germany. It also allowed us to learn of the existence of his ultimate weapons, including the Cyborg Decimator series of war machines and two more specialized Cyborg Commandos that were deployed against us. Though his words are skeptical at best, our prisoner appears to be cooperative with us; cover him during the process of reclaiming the Accelerators and leaving the facility. We'll garner some more information from our collaborator once we move him to more suitable conditions.

A Cyborg Commando that claims himself to be a dimensional traveler appears to be on the hunt for Anton, Eri, and Flynn; we have no statistics on his combat capabilities and gear, so the commandos should engage him with caution in the event a conflict with him is inevitable. Get clear of the facility, eliminate any Cyborg Assassins that might be lurking in the jungle, and an emergency evacuation unit will airlift the team from the area.

**Mission 6: CABAL Cloning Facilities and Banshee Factory, Sydney, Australia:** The loss of the United Nations Research Facility in the Amazon was another irreplaceable loss that will surely hamper our war efforts, but the salvation of Anton and the prototype Dimensional Gateway Accelerators was somewhat worth the tradeoff. After our contacts were secured back at the Pentagon, the liberated prisoner has informed us of even more information regarding CABAL's sinister ambitions and plots in the other regions of the world. The final assault on his core will take some time, as our military composition and resources have been stretched thin. One of these revelations led to the source behind his army of Future Rebel clones: a specialized cloning facility located in the downtown district of Sydney, Australia. These factories were shortly built after the city was abandoned when the AI deployed the bulk of his forces from the Australian Outback, forcing both its civilians and the defending military to retreat to the outskirts of the city.

Fortunately, the Ikari Warriors were on deployment in Australia to oversee security of its research teams that were working in the UN-backed project of the Dimensional Gateway Accelerators, so this gives us a fighting chance to severely hamper our enemy's capability to churn out any further manpower for his army of cybernetic troops and cloned human slaves. A Conventional and Cyborg War Factory, responsible for the construction of the machine army's legion of conventional combat tanks and mechanized walkers, along with the gruesome process of converting unfortunate humans into Cyborg Prototypes, are also located in the area. It is imperative that they must be shut down in any manners possible, otherwise CABAL will eventually be able to overrun the entire content of Oceania. Therefore, the objectives for Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona Heidern, and Whip will be to neutralize the stronghold in the area. CABAL has learned the importance of this strategic point and has therefore deployed an entire division to protect it - expect all kinds of resistance, ranging from the simplistic yet zealous cloned FRA Grunt to the dreaded Cyborg Harvester.

A Research Lab located not far from the Primary Cloning Facility has also roused our interests: after L-X8's successful operation in Washington DC, he has informed us that his full potential is yet to be unlocked as he is only a prototype Cyborg Commando. A series of upgrades codenamed 'Advanced Augmentations' as he coined it were specifically designed for him, but since CABAL rushed our turncoat soldier into service (or the AI simply did not trust him enough to allow him to reach full power upon his first deployment) these upgrades were never applied to him. Though he managed to unlock the LIFES System after the liberation of the capital of the US, he believes there are more available lying in wait for him. Raid the lab for any clues and transfer all available information to the Pentagon, as the key to our victory against the legions of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army alike may be there.

Another target that needs to be eliminated is the Banshee Factory located not far from the Cloning Facility. We don't know what CABAL is building in there, but it would be wise if we placed an end to whatever he is manufacturing behind those steely walls of the structure.

The second unique Cyborg Commando that Anton informed us about arrived in Australia shortly after the assault on the diabolical installation began; he appears to be _much_ stronger than the other variants encountered so far and prefers to operate solo in contrast to the squad tactics employed by the other series of machines. Take heed should you choose to attack him head-on, as we have evidence of him decimating an entire Regular Army garrison in Hong Kong and the entire Kowloon District several days ago.

**Mission 7: CABAL Cyborg Factory, Xinjiang, China:** As our battle plans shift from the defensive position to a full-scale scorched earth assault against the machine army, preparations have been established for the strategic attack on CABAL's CPU in Germany. However, we are still lacking sufficient detail on the composition of his remaining forces, hence we must gather more intelligence. Rushing headlong into a fight we have virtually no details will put us at a risk of suffering irreplaceable losses, which is something we must absolutely avoid. Regular Army scouts that survived the initial attacks on China have reported a buildup of cyborgs in the Xinjiang Region and reconnaissance of the area have confirmed that CABAL has established a large installation dedicated to the construction and armament of his twisted war machines. The process is gruesome to say the least; similar to the creation of the UNSOC's MEC Cyborg Commandos, the limbs of the captive are amputated forcefully before the torso is inserted into a cybernetic exoskeleton. While our program is voluntary and only available to critically wounded applicants, the machine army's procedures are unwillingly forced on its prisoners of war. The creations behind the Cyclops Guardians are even worse - in this case, the brains of the subject are quickly dissected and removed before installed into the mechanized walker.

We have also learned that CABAL is amassing a squadron of the Banshee Multirole Fighters - sleek, disc-shaped aircraft armed with two Plasma Cannons and a set of Cluster Bombs. Although the primary production plant was shut down, it seems that the sentient computer program already amassed a sizable fleet and stationed them to his various bases around the world. These units must be destroyed at any cost, for if they reach mass production, we will definitely lose the advantage of air supremacy over the AI. As a counter, the UNSOC has approved the deployment of the Reaper Stealth Fighter to combat them.

Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Nick 'Havoc' Parker, and Larissa Kusanagi were on station in one of the surrounding villages when CABAL's forces attacked the region. As much as we hoped to implement them into the primary attack force on the demented AI's core facility in Germany, we cannot allow his harvesting and conversion operations to continue at all costs. An UNSOC Military Research Facility was under attack and was hastily evacuated when CABAL's detachment of Cyborg Prototypes, Cyclops Guardians, Cyborg Harvesters, and an assortment of autonomous military vehicles assaulted the base into submission. Most of the personnel were killed, but the unlucky ones happened to be captured before being brought back into a conversion factory somewhere in the ruined city. One of the captives have transmitted the coordinates to us: this has allowed us to pinpoint the location of the factory. If you can reclaim this research center, our MEC Troopers can receive new upgrades to their equipment, such as EMP Coils. They will help greatly in the battle against the machine legions.

This is a covert operation, so the team will have to avoid patrols of cyborgs to the best of their abilities. However, in the event you manage to alert the enemy forces, you will have no choice but to terminate them before they are able to raise the general alarm. Keep in mind that the Cyborg Commando Eri Kasamoto and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart fought back in the Amazon has made his way to this area and much to our surprise, happens to be attacking the very same foes that we are attempting to tackle. We need more information regarding him and the other Cyborg Commando that the Ikari Warriors crossed swords with back in Sydney, Australia; a Research Lab close to the primary holding area for the incarcerated humans should have some information regarding these supernatural killing machines.

Infiltrate the area, shut down the conversion plant, and eliminate CABAL's wing of Banshee Multirole Fighters with the Reaper Stealth Fighters that will be provided to your team. The Banshees are en route to reinforce his base in the Black Forest of Germany, so don't make haste. Our efforts should hopefully ease the task for our other commandos that are en route to the mad computer program's primary stronghold. Should the unidentified Cyborg Commando decide to get hostile with the squad, you have full authorization to engage him.

**Mission 8: CABAL Central Processing Unit and Headquarters, Black Forest, Germany:** Victor and John Kane...these two were the Cyborg Commandos that happened to be the trump cards deployed against us. At least they didn't seem to be on friendly terms with each other (for some reason) and the heavy damage inflicted to them has caused them to retreat to whereabouts unknown. The teams that engaged them should pat themselves on the back, as these two mechanized monsters can easily rival the military of a superpower: L-X8 has shown that both have achieved a kill count of over 1,500,000 soldiers throughout their careers. But our concern for the existence of these two is not something we should fuss over; we have finally amassed a decent assault force to launch a direct offensive against CABAL's supposed headquarters located in the dense Black Forest of Germany. With the US and a majority of North America secured, the combined might of the Regular Army and the United States Military will commence their own counterattacks against the retreating armies of cyborgs while Eri, Fio, Flynn, Leon, and L-X8 will be the leading figures for the decisive strike against the artificial intelligence's central processing unit. The Peregrine Falcons, UNSOC, and Ikari Warriors will be unavailable for this operation given their operations against CABAL's other divisions and his Future Rebellion Army clones.

Another reason that an assault must be launched on the double is that CABAL has already commenced the deployment of interdimensional gateways around Europe; within a few hours, he will be able to funnel reinforcements in the future in the form of the Future Rebellion Army. Although Anton has proved that the insane computer program only plans to use them as puppets, we cannot allow this to happen at any cost. Should the Future Rebellion Army gain a strong foothold in our world, all will be lost. Also, keep in mind that Fio's survival is paramount but with L-X8 now covering her, it should no longer be a problematic dilemma.

Therefore, putting an end to CABAL's plans is a prime directive that has to be absolutely carried out. Amadeus's grandest creation has also deployed his own variation of gateway generators throughout multiple regions in the Black Forest, and he will use them to tear open wormholes if they remain uninterrupted. Don't expect this to be a cake walk - the CABAL's full military might has been deployed, so every enemy you've faced up to this point, save for his two specialized Cyborg Commandos, will be present in this battlefield. Be especially aware of the Banshees, as they are frighteningly effective against all targets, both on the ground and in the air.

A straightforward battle is in order here - the entire strike team will go head-on against the cybernetic defenders. As the combined efforts and knowledge of Anton and L-X8 have allowed us to implant a virus into CABAL's surveillance network, his radar and detection systems covering the entry path will be blacked out, thus granting us the advantage of complete surprise. Once the force has entered the primary theater of operations, the attack will begin - our primary targets are five transmitters that act as a targeting network for two highly advanced defensive systems of the AI. Codenamed the Obelisk of Darkness and the Obelisk of Destruction, these monolithic structures act as titanic lasers that have the ability to strike targets on a spaceborne level and intercontinental quarries with alarming accuracy, respectively. An impenetrable force field is also protecting the primary core from attack - once the five transmitting stations are under our control, we will be able to upload a powerful virus into his system that will bring all his defenses offline.

Once the CPU and his unassailable fortress has fallen, CABAL will deploy his final line of defense: five gigantic mechanized walkers dubbed the Cyborg Decimators. These behemoths are armed with two massive double-barreled plasma cannons, an anti-infantry/anti-armor laser mounted on its back, and a powerful set of anti-aircraft missile launchers. Their armor is also impenetrable to small arms, so vehicles have to be fielded against them to ensure their destruction. To complicate the situation further, this specific series of cyborgs are nigh-impossible to defeat without the aid of our own technological aces in the hole: the Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walkers, SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles, Future Tank X-0s, and Slug Gigants. Each of these vehicles will be airdropped into the region upon request once the Decimators come online. Even L-X8 has no available information regarding these four-legged titans, so you will have to rely on each other and all the experience garnered in the past wars to reign triumphant.

Good luck. Your team will need it. Whether we will be successful in terms of bringing a conclusion to the twisted creation of Amadeus, should this battle be won, is an entirely different matter.

_"Our directives must be reassessed..."_


	21. Classified Weapons and Equipment

**Classified Weapons and Equipment  
**

The following sections contain highly detailed information regarding some of the most advanced - and clandestine - types of hardware utilized by both allies and enemies alike. Given the controversy, sensitivity, and the high technology behind these products and the required parameters to field the weapons mentioned below, their existence was never made aware to the general public. Until now.

There are three sections: Experimental Hardware, Prototypical Firearms, and Cybernetic-Combatant Exclusive Hardware. Refer to each of the headings and the accompanying description for more information. Should you ever receive the opportunity to see just how game-changing these weapons and tools can be, remember to use responsibly as some of them still have major drawbacks for the reckless.

* * *

As the battlefield continues to evolve to new levels with each passing year, so do the participants of the subsequent wars. Experience, wits, reflexes, and training alone are not enough in a world where the enemy is constantly adapting to neutralize the effectiveness of contemporary weapons employed against them. While the Regular Army's adversaries have proven themselves to be far superior in their skills to weaponize technology, they have reverse-engineered some of the captured hardware to employ for themselves. The following is a document that details all available knowledge on said confiscated equipment and weapons.

**Experimental Hardware:** Though tried and tested, these units are seldom deployed as their full potential have not been harnessed yet. Under normal circumstances, most of the conventional branches under the command of the Regular Army do not have access to these types of technologies that can be argued as forbidden knowledge to humanity.

**Stealth Generator:** The concept of stealth technology has always been a prime topic of interest in the field of military science, but with the exception of radar-bending/confusing techniques, the true powers of rendering an object completely invisible to the naked eye have never been harnessed to the fullest - until the introduction of CABAL's dreaded Cyborg Assassins. This marvel of modern scientific applications is a device that can render the person wielding this to become literally invisible to radar systems and the unassisted human eye. By bending the light spectrum around the individual, it generates the illusion of them being entirely transparent. The tech behind this invention is not perfect, as certain methods of detection can still see through the illusive barrier, and the field can be disrupted by rapid movement, electromagnetic weaponry, and general damage. Cyborg Assassins, given the necessary degree of stealth that they require for their missions, are always issued one of these undoubtedly sinister devices.

**Power Suit:** The Future Rebellion Army's basic troops are all issued a specialized suit of energy-based armor manufactured with flexible materials by default. Providing them with a degree of protection that slightly surpasses the durability of a conventional Kevlar vest, this allows them to take more damage before they succumb to their injuries. Don't let this intimidate your soldiers, as they will still be slaughtered by mass automatic fire or a point-blank shotgun blast. FRA Commandos and Elite Cadres are issued armor that are much more resistant to damage, though. Keep in mind that upon defeat, the energy cores installed in their armor can be retrieved by L-X8 or the MEC Cyborg Commandos for health and/or armor replenishment.

**EMP Grenade:** Recently developed and introduced to the Regular Army ever since the emergence of the Amadeus Syndicate's Proto-Soldiers, this unique explosive replaces the warhead of a grenade with a powerful electromagnetic generator. Once thrown, it will detonate and disable any electronics within its blast radius. The shock can also incapacitate human targets but it cannot deal lethal damage to them, thus rendering this weapon primarily as an anti-armor and anti-cyborg tool. Most special operations soldiers that are trained to deal with cybernetic opposition are equipped with them by default.

**Berserk Pack:** Though the existence of this product dates as far back as the First Rebellion War, it was not widely deployed given the inherent risks that came with the controversial nature of this experimental healing medicine. However, once the Future Rebellion Army came to full power, everything on hand had to be used to bring them down in any manner possible. Appearing as a coal black-colored Medical Kit, it is not stocked with any conventional medical supplies and comes equipped with two syringes instead; one is filled with a vial of red-colored liquid and said substance possesses an immense healing effect, allowing the user to heal themselves from life-threatening injuries with a single injection. The other contains an experimental serum that consists of a mixture of artificial adrenaline, reflex-enhancing chemicals, and steroids, which allows those who are daring enough to inject themselves to attain enough muscle power to scrap a car with ease. Berserk Packs should be used responsibly, as they come in short supply and can cause irreversible health problems (such as the side effects from steroids, even though the ones used in the medicine is a more stable format) if used repeatedly.

**Psionic Armor:** The successful neutralization and capture of a Cyborg Commando gave the Regular Army's researchers a chance to gain a deeper insight on its modus operandi. Although most of its equipment were altered and used as a testbed for newer heavy weaponry that would eventually be used as a suitable counter, it was the mind control device that they were not able to unlock the secrets for. Instead an alternative was developed: the brightest minds of the Corps of Engineers derived a means of defense against these mental attacks via a specialized type of combat armor, the first of its kind. Called the Psionic Armor, the suit is built to connect directly with the user's nervous system and brain, thus enhancing the wearer's reflexes and granting them a higher degree of discipline. Its level of protection easily surpasses the Kevlar Armor and is about on par with the Titanium Combat Armor. Its appearance also varies depending on the gender of the soldier that is wearing it; males are given a bulky vest that covers most of their torso, while females are issued one with a slimmer appearance - however, there are no differences in the advantages granted. It is only available to Noriko Kasamoto given her status as a Psionic Commando, and she has the added bonus of enhancing her psionic traits with this next-generation form of body armor.

**Energy Sword Generator:** Developed by the Amadeus Syndicate's successor, this futuristic melee weapon is the standard weapon provided to the Cyborg Assassins and Cyborg Commandos that serve the supreme artificial intelligence program known as CABAL. Appearing as a wrist-mounted device, it can be set to summon a blade of pure plasma and neutron-based energy. The end result is a deadly blade that easily trumps the Zangestu Sword in every aspect, as it does not require ammunition to run; as long as the Cyborg wielding it remains active, the sword will never dissipate. It possesses superior attack and defense abilities, as it can also hurl shockwaves that can dissipate projectiles and cleanly bisect through concrete without too much difficulties. This technologically advanced weapon of assassination is L-X8's primary close-quarters combat armament, and Cyborg Assassins are often seen wielding these for melee-based attacks.

**Mental Wave Generator:** One of the Amadeus Syndicate's, and later on CABAL's, primary tactics of battle was to spread fear and chaos amongst enemy forces with an exotic array of undoubtedly questionable weaponry. Aside from his overwhelmingly insane desire to field nuclear, biological, and chemical firepower as primary components in his arsenals, Amadeus was one of the first human minds to make astounding discoveries in the fields of mental and psionics. His findings inspired him to push this new type of science to its absolute limits, thus allowing him to manufacture a series of devices that could manipulate a target's will to the desire of the operator of said machine. However, the sinister creation never reached mass production due to the events of the fourth war. Though the hub of his operations was destroyed, the prototypes and researches concerning it were preserved and remained outside the eyes of Regular Army authority figures.

Many years later, CABAL would discover the research of his spiritual successor and creator and conclude what his father started; his goal was met through working out the flaws inherent in the prototypes and perfecting the the technology with every means possible. The diabolical AI assigned the finished devices to his greatest soldiers, the Cyborg Commandos. This device, acting as a small transmitter installed on the back of the cybernetic combatants' heads, generates waves of mental energy on an unstable frequency that allows the user to assert direct control over their victims. The technology is by far no means perfect, as certain soldiers and other cyborgs cannot be mind controlled. This is mainly due to the notion that the generators can only control organic-based targets that have a poor will level and mental resistance. Most of the FRA and CABAL's Cyborg Commandos are equipped with one of these; take great caution when battling them given their abilities to turn your fellow combatants against you in a flash. Signs of a mind-controlled ally include slurred speech, excessive sweating, extreme paranoia, blank eyes, and an unpredictable personality.

* * *

**Prototypical Firearms:** Employed by both allies and adversaries alike, these cutting-edge weapons possess great power in contrast to the stock firearms that are currently in service with the Regular Army and its affiliates. Weapons of the same class that are designed by the enemy are also shown here. Do keep in mind that almost all of the firearms showcased in this category are generally unusable due to their scarcity and designs that makes it extremely difficult for a conventional human soldier to wield them properly.

**Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun:** Realizing that the Cyborg Assassins and Cyborg Commandos (especially the infiltrator series) would need a lightweight firearm to supplement their heavy weaponry, CABAL designed this advanced pistol after studying confiscated handguns from the Regular Army. To call this invention lightweight is an understatement, as the final product was a heavy pistol that fired in three-round bursts with impeccable accuracy and could do so continuously without the risk of the barrel overheating. Though its conventional ammunition packs less stopping power in contrast to the Murder .50AE Handgun, this variant can use specialized pulse rounds to defeat all kinds of body armor. An optional integrated silencer is also available for covert purposes and silent takedowns. L-X8 fields this as his sidearm, and so do most Cyborg Assassins, Cyborg Commandos, and Future Rebellion Army soldiers, though the latter possesses an inferior version. Given its massive recoil from the 3-round burst mode, it can only be used by mechanically enhanced troops.

**Dark Desert Eagle:** A firearm developed in a joint project between Israel and the United States, the Desert Eagle has been an iconic firearm in movies and video games alike because of its design and massive firepower due to its unique pistol cartridge. Fact and Fiction are far and few in between, so its status in reality is infamous to say the least - the fact it is prone to jams, breakdowns, and the employment of the highly unreliable .50 caliber handgun bullet which led to horrendous accuracy and recoil made it the black sheep of general firearm enthusiasts. However, Regular Army engineers turned to this once-trivial gun (at least in the sense of realism) and decided to base the Murder .50AE Handgun's successor off of it; a handgun with enough massive stopping power to penetrate the armor of CABAL's Cyborgs was the result. Refined to the point with legendary reliability thanks to advances in military technology, the Dark Desert Eagle is now the primary sidearm for most Regular Army Commandos. Matthew Rossi is often seen wielding a pair of them with maximum efficiency.

**Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver:** The successful deployment of the Dark Desert Eagle immediately prompted the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency to request a replacement for their aging Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolvers. Using the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle as a testbed, the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers eventually designed a revolver that chambered the more powerful .45 handgun round, but with a twist: it fired pulse rounds and gave it the ability to defeat conventional Kevlar body armor easily. The ease of development with this weapon meant that most the weapon's general schematic remained unchanged, allowing SPARROWS operatives to easily familiarize themselves with this reliable sidearm quickly. Just like is predecessor, it has a hardy lifespan and will perform superbly in even the filthiest environments. Nathalie Germi and Noriko Kasamoto both carry one as their sidearms.

**Model-96 APSG (Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun):** As the Regular Army's supply of soldiers dwindled as the wars dragged on, its leaders eventually grew to the stark realization that it needed more troops on the frontlines. Although the SV-001 Commando Team achieved repeated strategic victories against the Rebellion Army and other antagonistic forces, the primary divisions of the Regular Army were taking tremendous casualties across the world, reducing its military might drastically. The need to divert base sentries to the frontlines led to the development of the Model-96 APSG, shortened term for the Anti-Personnel Sentry Gun. A pair of .30 caliber machine guns mounted on a flexible platform, it is guided by a simple AI system that allows it to swivel towards any hostility and open fire on them with minimal delay. It can be assembled quickly, and comes with a custom suitcase to allow ease of transportation. Though it is primarily a defensive weapon, it can be deployed on the frontlines to suppress enemies and is an excellent countermeasure against reckless Rebellion Army fanatics. While not meant to be used against armored vehicles, it can deal adequate, albeit minimal, damage to them. Once the weapon runs out of ammo, it can be set off like a C4 Explosive to prevent enemy capture. As of the fifth war, Tarma Roving always carries one into battle and as a combat engineer, can set them up twice as fast.

**XM29 OICW:** Abbreviation for the Experimental-29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon, this futuristic firearm was developed in a joint project by American and German weapons manufacturers to replace their aging series of M16 and G36 assault rifles, respectively. However, a series of issues, mainly due to expenses and impracticability of the weapon system, led to the project being discontinued and forgotten entirely. It wasn't long before the Rebellion Army eventually developed an interest in it and after salvaging the researches that concerned it, began working on a new model to supplement their elite troops with this automatic and explosive firearm. This unconventional weapon has an assault rifle that fires 5.56mm rounds, and a supplemented laser-guided grenade launcher allows it to pinpoint the exact distances of their targets so the explosives can detonate with ideal and maximum efficiency. It is the standard-issue weapon for the Future Rebellion Army's legions of Commandos and Elite Cadres and is normally not available to members of the SV-001 Commando Unit. However, there are rumors that Clark Still has possession of one, given his specialty of collecting firearms of all types.

A tactical variation also exists; instead of the traditional 5.56mm rifle bullets, this one employs incendiary ammunition that allows it to defeat most types of body armor and inflict significant damage to lightly-skinned vehicles with ease. The grenade launcher can also be opted to fire conventional explosives or shrapnel-contained rounds. These were implemented after the Regular Army captured stolen XM29s and were dissatisfied with their initial parameters.

**Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle:** An experimental military firearm designed by Kanegawa Military Industries in order to replace the aging series of conventional gunpowder-propelled weaponry, this highly unorthodox weapon resembles a modified M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle with increased bulk. In reality, that was the case; as the standard-issue United States Marines assault rifle already had a sturdy and reliable design that proved its worth through multiple conflicts in every type of theater, KMI decided to build a variant of it that was designed to fire explosive rounds instead of the conventional 5.56mm NATO round. While its predecessor was mainly a weapon designed to cut straight through most types of body armor and inflict below-average damage to armored vehicles, the Rattlesnake Assault Rifle was built with one purpose in mind: bombard its targets with a barrage of 7.62mm pulse rounds.

Sustained and continuous automatic fire from this futuristic assault rifle can easily destroy a car, consume an entire storefront with fire, or dismantle a Cyborg Prototype with just a quarter of its magazine but its effectiveness against tanks and heavier cybernetic troops is average at best. For extra firepower, it comes with a built-in pump-action grenade launcher/shotgun module that can hold five rounds each before having to reload. While it was planned to be the new frontline automatic rifle for the Regular Army and the agencies under its command, the expenses of doing so meant that the weapon was only available to certain units. Nevertheless, it is a very powerful counter against CABAL's Cyborgs, as the pulse rounds are specifically designed to pierce through their armored structures.

**UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher:** Although KMI was the primary military arms supplier for the Regular Army, one of its affiliates - the United States-based Union Aerospace Corporation - decided to pitch in on the military industries business once the situation around the world became a lot more turbulent. One problem that the Regular Army suffered from was the aging series of anti-tank weaponry in their stocks. Though the emergence of advanced weaponry became prevalent, they needed to find a suitable replacement for their standard rocket launchers. The UAC decided to introduce their newest product to the UN-backed military force in the form of a highly versatile weapon capable of firing incendiary projectiles at a semi-automatic rate.

Though the UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher is a very advanced weapon of its time, the concept behind it is relatively simplistic. The only difference involved is the usage of smaller rocket projectiles that have increased penetration and explosive firepower due to usage of more exotic warhead materials. This allows the weapon to be fired continuously before requiring reload, which is in the form of a cylindrical ammunition container loaded with six rockets the size of a 680 milliliter soft drink can. In spite of the projectile sizes, it is about on par with the M72 LAW Rocket Launcher in regards to effectiveness. The design of the firearm allows the user to fire from a multitude of positions, whether it is from the hip, a prone state, or from the shoulder. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart is always equipped with one as his primary weapon and in addition, it is now the primary anti-tank weapon for the United States Marines and special units in the Regular Army.

**Laser Sniper Rifle:** As both CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army's expertise in laser technology expanded, they eventually designed a weapon that could deliver a lethal beam of superheated energy over long distances. Sharpshooters, despite their lethality against enemy infantry and other kinds of softly protected targets over long distances, were hampered with one crippling flaw: the limit of how much ammunition they could carry. The end result to this dilemma was the creation a long-ranged sniper rifle that was converted to use laser-based hardware instead of conventional ballistics, and this weapon also comes with the benefit of a self-recharging energy cell. Its firepower cannot be compared to the sheer killing power of a Barrett M82, but it is still a respectfully powerful weapon against human targets and armored vehicles. Issued to Cyborg Assassins and a select few Future Rebellion Army Snipers, this firearm is a deadly assassination tool in the hands of an accurate marksman.

**Experimental Beam Rifle:** After the successful deployment of the Future Tank X-0s, the ingenious minds at Kanegawa Military Industries that manufactured the autonomous tanks decided to shift their focus to another project: sizing down the beam cannons used by the unmanned vehicles to a handheld version in response to the emergence of enemies that became increasingly resistant to conventional firearms. This was not without its obstacles, as while converting the high-caliber laser to a rifle variant was only a matter of altering its design, the one issue involved providing it with a sufficient power source that would not compromise the weapon's firepower and weight. Turning to the BFG9000's design for ideas did not yield any positive results, as the generator for the classified property used to fuel the energy source did not use plasma technology in contrast to the former weapon of mass destruction.

A solution was eventually devised as a portable energy cell the size of a 200-round box magazine for conventional machine guns was finalized - the end result was a devastating weapon that turned a soldier into a one-man/woman assault unit capable of going to toe-to-toe against any target on the battlefield. Though its power cannot be compared to the tank-mounted model, it is easily one of the strongest human-portable small arms ever manufactured by humanity, with its status only rivaled by the CABAL Plasma Cannon and the BFG9000. For comparisons, this prototypical rifle is about on par with the MEC-exclusive firearms in terms of raw damage output. The weapon is deployed in extremely limited numbers given the complex technology behind its design and vast costs, but L-X8 was granted access to one after his capture, reprogramming, and introduction to the Regular Army - to which he has exploited on the battlefield with deadly efficiency on multiple occasions.

**BFG9000:** A weapon developed in a joint secret project by Kanegawa Military Industries and the Union Aerospace Corporation, this terrifying man-portable tool of mass destruction possesses a questionable background that makes the Flamethrower's controversy seem miniscule. Development of this weapon has been more than just troublesome, given humanity's poor understanding of plasma weaponry and the number of lives that were lost during its research and development stage. Costing untold billions of dollars to research and manufacture, the firearm's properties and secrets are heavily safeguarded, and reverse-engineering the technology involved is all but impossible. Powered by a miniature nuclear reactor and externally-attached energy cells the size of car batteries, the purpose of this firearm is to generate a sphere of explosive plasma energy with enough power to reduce a human being or a lightly armored vehicle to carbon waste on a single hit. The aftermath of the explosion also creates multiple shockwaves of plasma energy that hits smaller targets nearby, detonating into smaller blasts after the primary burst. The blast field generated is so intense that it can literally prematurely melt bullets and detonate projectiles before they reach their intended targets. The codename for the first models were dubbed the Plasma Blast Field Cannons or PBFC for short, but it soon earned the moniker 'BFG9000' by the first soldiers that tested it given the size of the gun and excessive firepower that it directed upon its unfortunate targets.

The first successful models of the BFG9000 (after years of laboratory and live-fire tests) were supplied to the United States Marines shortly before the second war, but mass deployment has not been possible given the massive amounts of resources to simply build one of these - and the inherent risk of them falling into enemy hands. Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Clark Still carry this as their alternate weapons that replace the traditional grenade attack, but use it responsibly. Careless usage of the weapon can result in friendly fire accidents with horrendous consequences, and ammo is extremely hard to come by. But in the right hands, it can easily destroy entire legions and bigger targets with as little as two to three shots.

* * *

**Cybernetic Combatant-Exclusive**** Hardware:** The legions of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army hold one ace-in-the-hole against all those who dare oppose their might: the feared Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, and Commandos. The following deals with the primary weapons that these artificially-created killing machines are usually armed with. However, the Regular Army has managed to keep up in terms of combat effectiveness with the creation of their Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit soldiers and a highly secretive vehicle known as the Hoplite Armor. Containing enough power to rival a main battle tank in terms of raw firepower and damage output, these weapons cannot be wielded by regular infantry under _any_ circumstances. For more information about this class of infantry, refer to the second portion of the 'Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment' section of this encyclopedia. MECs, by default, can be armed with a primary, secondary, and tertiary weapon and a large variety of support gear that range from self-repairing module upgrades, advanced AI-directed fire and target control systems, EMP coils, and force field generators.

**Advanced Self-Repair Module:** As MECs and Hoplite Armor troops were expected to serve long terms of front-line duty for at least a period of two weeks without access to advanced maintenance procedures, Regular Army and KMI engineers came up with a simple solution to negate this potential flaw that would hamper one of these walking tanks' abilities to operate effectively. This module, connected with the AI built into the combat armor, will administer all the necessary maintenance and repairs should any be needed. This technology was quickly stolen and modified by CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army, and most frontline Cyborgs have one built into their systems as a result.

**Advanced AI-Directed Fire and Target Control Systems:** Weaponry carried by the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit soldiers are cumbersome to the point where aiming them effectively is all but an impossible proposition without some kind of assistance. An artificial intelligence unit is therefore integrated into the suit, where upon linking with the cyborg in question, will transmit a head-up display directly into the user's field of vision. This also allows the MEC to auto-lock onto enemies effectively, compensate for recoil, and differentiate between friend-and-foe targets on the battlefield. Reaper Stealth Fighters and Hoplite Armors have the same kind of AI implemented in their navigation systems; it is codenamed the Cybernetic Hyperlinked Unitary Network, or CHUN for short.

**Force Field Generator:** Although the MECs and Hoplite Armors were respectfully powerful units that rivaled a MBT in terms of survival and raw defenses, most commanders believed that their survivability could be further increased with some additional defense systems. After capturing the Rebellion Army's blueprints for the planned development of force field units issued to their powered armor units, the Regular Army and KMI's researchers quickly implemented their own version. An electronic unit that creates a frontal shield of energy that can be activated and deactivated at will, the energy field emitted can deflect bullets and prematurely explode tank shells before they hit their intended targets. It is also capable of withstanding one EMP blast without disabling the targeted MEC or Hoplite Armor in question.

**Kinetic Melee Combat Module:** The first of the two secondary weapons that a MEC can opt to utilize. This armored gauntlet is installed on either arm of a MEC unit, this fist composed of a special titanium alloy has a built-in jet engine and is designed for both combat and utility purposes. Resembling a gigantic brass knuckle that is donned on the user's wrist, the power core installed also increases the wearer's awareness and reflexes, granting additional movement speed. It is an excellent tool for destroying obstacles and cover being employed by enemies, but it can be used as a blunt-force melee weapon in a pinch. As it was built for prolonged usage, it requires little maintenance and only needs to recharge the integrated energy cell every once in a while. Some CABAL/FRA Cyborg Commandos are also armed with this, mostly in the hands of those who prefer to take the fights to up close and personal ranges.

**Napalm/Purifier Flamethrower:** The secondary weapon that can be mounted on a MEC's other free wrist is a flamethrower unit. Unlike the conventional weapon of controversy that is field by the Regular Army, the UNSOC's variation employs napalm - a highly flammable substance consisting of jellied petroleum that is much more volatile, burns for prolonged time periods, and has a tendency to stick to surfaces, all of which makes it a highly frightening psychological weapon against enemy forces. An excellent tool for urban and trench warfare, one must be careful of potential friendly fire and collateral damage that may be inflicted by this weapon that might as well be a pyromaniac's dreams morphed into a reality. CABAL's Cyborg Commandos wield an equally powerful variant dubbed the Purifier Flamethrower that utilizes an even deadlier variation of napalm - a mixture that involves igniting plasma to levels capable of melting concrete in seconds. With its limited range being its only drawback, this nightmarish weapon has few counters once the wielder has gotten into optimal firing distance of their soon-to-be victim.

**Cluster Bomb Mortar:** A tertiary weapon that is issued to every MEC to act as the conventional grenade attack for the Cyborg Commandos, this portable artillery module is mounted on the back of a mechanized walker and is armed with a set of explosive rounds. Once launched, they will disperse in midair and sprinkle the designated area with small warheads. It excels at dispersing crowds of infantry and blasting holes in light to medium-armored vehicles, but it lacks the explosive force to damage heavier foes. Just like the KMCM and Napalm Flamethrower, it is an effective tool for eliminating targets that love to utilize cover.

**EMP Coil:** After the successful deployment of the Russian Tesla Tank, KMI researchers were astounded in its ability to disable vehicles by short-circuiting their engines and drives. Although a Tesla Coil could not be modified for the MEC due to a refusal of said exotic weapons being supplied to foreign customers, an alternative was developed by crafting a specialized EMP generator that is installed in a backpack unit in place of the Cluster Bomb Mortar cannon. Although it has a relative short range, it has a devastating effect on infantry and vehicles alike - stunning human targets to the point of incapacitation and rendering vehicles helpless, it is a powerful tactical weapon in the right situations and is considered as the ultimate counter against Amadeus's Proto-Soldiers and CABAL/the FRA's Cyborgs by many commanders. Be warned as friendly units will take damage too if they are caught in the surge field.

**30mm Vulcan Minigun:** A far superior version in contrast to the conventional M134 Minigun and 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, this heavy four-barreled automatic weapon fires combustible rounds the size of aluminum cans and is a frighteningly effective weapon against both flesh and armored targets. Recently developed from a scaled-down prototype of the renowned GAU-8 Avenger installed on the US Military A-10's Thunderbolts, this weapon is only an advanced working model and thus should be treated as such. It does suffer from average accuracy due to its angle of spread, meaning this weapon should only be used for medium-ranged encounters. It does work as a wonderful suppression weapon given its explosive rounds, though. Most MEC Cyborg Commandos, Hoplite Armors, and certain CABAL Cyborg Prototypes are armed with this weapon by default.

**Railgun:** A weapon notable for its fame in science fiction as a faster-than-sound weapon, Kanegawa Military Industries transformed this weapon from fiction to fact after the first models of the MEC were successfully deployed. As a high-powered recoil-less cannon that utilizes magnetically supercharged slug projectiles as ammunition, this weapon is probably one of the most technologically advanced military hardware pieces ever fielded to date. Using the MEC/Hoplite Armor's reactor units as a power source, the slug warheads are charged and fired at speeds that break the sound barrier. It has supreme accuracy thanks to electronically-aided firing systems and a laser pointer, making it an excellent, if somewhat unconventional, sniper weapon against both vehicular and infantry (though it may be a bit excessive for the latter) targets. Larissa Kusanagi uses the Railgun as her primary weapon that is modified to hit targets at least five kilometers away, and Clark Still can somehow carry one into battle himself.

**Ion Beam Cannon:** The last of the three primary weapons available to the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and Hoplite Armor class, this weapon which dwarfs the Railgun in almost every field is a result of the UNSOC's newest focus on Ion-based weaponry. Employing the powers and all of humanity's current knowledge and expertise of supercharged ion and plasma energy, the Ion Beam Cannon possesses enough firepower to easily melt through every known type of armor in existence - thus making it a deadly weapon against all targets on the battlefield. Due to the massive energy source required, it led to the development of a portable reactor unit that would be eventually built into the suit itself. Rivaling the BFG9000 in terms of raw damage output, this futuristic weapon of mass destruction is only held back by its slow firing rate and availability to only the most decorated MEC Cyborg Commandos. Nick Seymour 'Havoc' Parker is armed with this weapon by default, and he is allowed to change between this and the 30mm Vulcan Cannon on-the-fly while in combat.

**Nuclear Grenade Launcher:** Not content with the destructive power of a regular grenade, CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army decided to take their love for utter devastation of all those who oppose them to one step further with the invention of this monstrosity. Appearing as an automatic cannon carried in the similar manner of a minigun, this colossal firearm is the ultimate answer for conventional annihilation of enemy forces with miniaturized nuclear weaponry. For obvious reasons, this weapon cannot be used by a regular human being due to its tremendous weight, radioactive ammunition, and the risk of being caught in the blast of the grenades. The Cyborg Prototypes have no worries for such trivial repercussions given their mechanized nature that grants them immunity from all the side effects, and thus it is their primary anti-tank/anti-structure armament on the battlefield. Certain commandos such as Flynn 'Mack' Taggart and Clark Still can salvage this weapon for their own use, but it is strongly advised against due to the aforementioned inherent hazards that come with the firearm.

**Plasma Cannon:** One of the fields of science that the Future Rebellion Army excelled at was their technological expertise to channel the powers of plasma into a weaponized format. As a result, they began heavy research into the field, hoping to replace the armaments of all their conventional ground forces with plasma-based weaponry. While this was possible for their vehicles, it wasn't for their ground troops - the combined weight of the firearm and power supply, along with the risk of self-inflicted burns were often the primary concerns involved in regards to a handheld variation. Attempting to study and replicate the technologies behind Kanegawa Military Industries' cutting-edge Experimental Beam Rifles and BFG9000s did not bear any positive results either, as the research in both weapons were far too highly classified and safeguarded. Increasing frustration and the need to launch campaigns against the Regular Army in the past eventually led to the abandonment of a handheld Plasma Cannon, and it was only when Amadeus's mad AI CABAL pilfered the lost research that gave this weapon a whole new meaning.

Now the primary-issue weapon for all Cyborg Commandos, this devastating tool of terror can easily reduce the strongest conventional tanks into molten steel and incinerate entire infantry squads with as little as one shot. It also holds a terrifying trick up its sleeve should the wielder find him/herself being overwhelmed - the cannon can be supercharged to highly unstable levels, generating a plasma projectile with enough power to go on par with a tactical nuclear strike. The nature of the Cyborg Commandos also rectified all the weaknesses of this weapon, as they had the physical strength to wield it as if it was a handgun and their internal power sources would effectively give them an infinite supply of ammunition. Not usable by human beings due to the immense weight, necessary power sources, and recoil that requires superhuman strength to control, this is, without doubts, one of the most destructive artificial sources of devastation ever fielded in the history of warfare.

**Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon:** The MEC class of infantry gave CABAL more of a headache than he had initially anticipated. Aside from their superior firepower, durability, and rapid adaption of the tactics that helped them survive the onslaught of his cybernetic soldiers, they possessed a series of dedicated long-range weapons that allowed them to quickly slaughter his Cyborgs without too much trouble. Even worse was the Cluster Bomb Mortars that they used, as Amadeus's greatest creation had learned that the enemy was using them to constantly bombard his forces with little fear of a counterattack. Instead of replicating the technology to develop an adequate counter of his own against them, the insane artificial intelligence opted a different path by modifying the workings of his Plasma Cannon and Purifying Flamethrower systems before designing a new series of mechanical constructs to specifically utilize them in the field. The final product was a long-ranged bombardment weapon codenamed the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon and the Cyborg Reapers.

Issued to a special class of machines codenamed the Cyborg Reapers that are entrusted to besiege enemy positions from afar and select Cyborg Commandos, this peculiar system is a thermal energy weapon that is designed for the anti-armor and anti-structure role. Firing an explosive jet of highly volatile plasma from a backpack-mounted module, the resulting projectile will allow it to burn gaping holes in even the heaviest vehicles (and often cooking the crew alive in the process) and incinerate entire buildings to the ground with ease. It is not effective against infantry unless used against tight formations - as the generators of the long-ranged artillery weapon take a considerable amount of time to gather the necessary energy to fire, it is wasteful to employ it against smaller targets, not to mention that enemy foot soldiers will have plenty of time to find cover before the attack can commence. If used in the right hands, the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon can be the ultimate nightmare manifested into a reality for any ground-based vehicle pilot.

**Zone Blaster:** While the Plasma Cannons were arguably the jack-of-all-trades weapons for the Cyborg Commandos that allowed them to go head-on any kind of opposition in the field, there were some weaknesses that came with it. One particular note irritated CABAL after some initial field tests; he was not content with how stronger vehicles, such as the SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles and Future Tank X-0s, had some degree of resistance against the supercharged explosives and the aftershocks they generated. Given his enemies' tendency to adapt to his every tactic using electromagnetic-based hardware and their own cybernetic troops, CABAL decided to fight fire with fire.

Hoping to offset this weakness somehow, the artificial intelligence designed the Zone Blaster: a scaled-down Railgun that eschewed the slug projectiles for a specially modified round imbued with electromagnetic properties. Once it strikes a target, it will embed itself halfway through the impact area's surface and detonate, and the resulting surge of energy would short out the electronics of any mechanical unit and temporarily render them helpless. As they will be unable to move or retaliate in any manner, it is comparable to an EMP but the Zone Blaster can be substituted as a Railgun with less penetrating force. Its effectiveness against infantry is hotly argued, as while getting struck by one of these will definitely result in some nasty injuries, its slow reload rate means that it is by far no means suitable for intense firefights. All Cyborg Commandos and the recently introduced Hoplite Armor units are armed with one of these by default.


	22. Classified Vehicles

**Classified Vehicles**

******Canine Slug:** Though attack dogs have always seen usage throughout the history of warfare due to their loyalty and obedience towards humans for the latter's domestication of their kind, it wasn't until the Garbage Island conflict that saw the usage of military dogs on a widespread scale. These animals, usually of the German Shepherd and Rottweiler breed, are naturally skilled soldiers of their own species on every level; their excellent sense of smell and memory made them useful scouts, while their physical strength granted them the ability to mount a variety of gear and tear through enemy infantry with lethal efficiency. Popular as a police, military, and search-and-rescue companion, the Regular Army has equipped them with lightweight Kevlar armor, along with an automated 7.62mm machine gun, to reinforce their survival in the field. Aside from being a friendly and reliable animal friend, they are able to sniff out hidden explosives and are even able to pinpoint cloaked Cyborg Assassins. Be warned though, as a Canine Slug by itself will stand no chance against massed anti-personnel firepower, and are not a permanent counter against the mechanized stealthy assailants. Despite these disadvantages, it is a reliable fighting partner that will loyally follow you and your squadmates to the end.******  
**Developer: Multiple police forces and militaries around the world  
Users: All major police and military branches  


******Rhinoceros Slug:** This mighty land mammal found its place in the Regular Army's Weaponized Animals Program when their officials recognized this beast for two distinctive traits: its downright mighty physical force and endangered status. Hoping to preserve these animals with other methods when conventional methods failed, they were adopted into the military units that employed similar animal slugs. Like the Elephant Slug, it is a relative placid and easygoing animal, which, like the former, made it an easy target for poachers and black marketeers with high-caliber weapons. The Regular Army has decided to turn that around by training them to represent another one of nature's mightiest animal forces utilized for warfare - it is armed with a grenade launcher installed on its saddle and the rider can use his/her conventional weapons while on the back of this armored behemoth. Its true power, however, lies in its immense physical force; it can charge and ram infantry, tanks, barricades, and other kinds of obstructions with its horn, often destroying them instantly. Like all other animal slugs, the rider is not protected from enemy fire, though this is circumvented with its immense height. Take heed that you will encounter poachers equipped with anti-materiel rifles if you ride one of these, though it's likely they'll take a dump in their pants upon seeing one of these thundering towards them with a vengeance.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers**  
**Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines**

**Reaper Stealth Fighter:** Although the UNSOC relied on the Slug Flyer for most of its conventional air-to-air engagements against the forces of the Rebellion Army and beyond, it proved to be an antiquated aircraft once technologically advanced enemies such as the Ptolemaic Army emerged from the shadows. In addition, the Slug Flyer was a Regular Army invention - the UNSOC felt that there was a large gap in its air force, and the staggering losses of the conventional AV-8B Harrier model at the claws of the Ptolemaic Army and Plutonians meant that they needed a replacement for their aging jet fighters. Using technology stolen from the research of Cyborg Assassins during the Garbage Island conflict and their finest expertise in the field of military firepower, the UNSOC's primary contractor, the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, were able to roll out the first aircraft that fielded tried-and-tested cloaking technology that acted as the true successor to the US Air Force's first stealth fighter: the F-117 Nighthawk. To improve general combat performance and to rectify pilot errors, the entire Reaper Stealth Fighter fleet is equipped with the CHUN (Cybernetic Hyperlinked Unitary Network) computer AI system.**  
**

The Reaper Stealth Fighter is a true marvel of the United Nations Special Operations Command's Air Force arsenal; it is armed with a pair of 25mm Vulcan cannons that fire specialized high-explosive ammunition. Though effective against all targets (especially against CABAL's cybernetic forces), these automatic weapons are meant for the demolition of defenses and structures. Its secondary weapon consist of dual Railguns meant for instant destruction of any target that the aircraft locks upon, but it does have one glaring drawback - it can only hit targets directly in front of it, as the electromagnetically charged rails are locked at a certain angle. But the true power that lies behind this aircraft's lethality is its ability to cloak itself from both the naked eye and radar systems. By bending light around its surface, its physical appearance is altered into a transparent state, allowing it to deliver stealthy runs without warning or to escape from a fight that is not in its favor. In order to keep its heat signatures low, it uses turbofan engines and this comes with the tradeoff of it being much slower than conventional jet fighters. Do keep in mind that while a skilled pilot can take on any opponent, the Reaper is poorly suited to engage in dogfights as it does not possess any tracking weapons, such as sidewinder missiles.  
**Developer: United Nations Heavy and Military Industries  
Users: UNSOC**

**XAH-74 Comanche Attack Helicopter:** This cutting-edge attack helicopter was developed after the United States Marines demanded a possible alternative in order to either complement or replace their aging AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter squadrons. Although the latter was a highly renowned airborne tank and infantry hunter with its amazing statistics that granted it much-respected survivability and mission success rates, it was faltering in regards to technological effectiveness once the Future Rebellion Army came to power. Though the AH-64 Apache continued its role in the field despite these setbacks, heavy losses from direct engagements against the FRA was a warning sign that its weapons were slowly waning out when it came to firepower. Attempts to retrofit them with newer weaponry, such as the Experimental Beam Cannons, failed; to counteract this, Kanegawa Military Industries was given the role of designing a new attack helicopter that could field the futuristic hardware that KMI had in mind for it. After staggering years of outdated Apaches being shot out of the skies across the Earth on every front, the Future Rebellion Army learned the new meaning of 'death from above' once KMI delivered their promise: the XAH-74 Comanche Attack Helicopter.

This unit can be described as the airborne variant of the Future Tank X-0 - it has all of its weapons and advanced navigation systems to fulfill the requirements for maximum efficiency in the battlefield. Equipped with four downsized Experimental Beam Cannons on external weapon pods and an underside 30mm Automatic Pulse Cannon, this whirlybird is built to hunt down and destroy any threat that its older counterpart might have difficulty dealing with. Its airframe is also built with the same alloys used on the Future Tank X-0's armor systems, though it is by far no means heavily armored and should be treated as such. But what makes this aircraft unique above all the rest is its ability to stay airborne for an indefinite period of time - thanks to a plasma ion reactor implemented into its engine systems, it only needs to land for maintenance and repairs as the power source essentially grants it unlimited ammunition and fuel. Ever since it reached mass deployment despite its limited numbers produced, it is often seen supporting Apaches from the war-torn skies of the future battlefield.  
**Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries**  
**Users: Regular Army, Marines**

**Hoplite Armor:** Amazed with the success of the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits that the United Nations Special Operations Commando utilized for their gravely wounded soldiers, the SPARROWS and United States Marines decided to opt more of their research and focus into the field of cybernetics. While the Armored Assault Powersuit was decent at its job, it had its limitations: one of its gravest weaknesses was vulnerability to heavy ordnance in the form of tank rounds and the nuclear grenades from Cyborg Prototypes. By studying the body structures of fallen Cyborgs that served CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army, the Regular Army Corps of Engineers were able to deduce just what made the killing machines so resilient to damage: a special type of rare alloy was integrated into their skeletal frames and exoskeletons. Although the true origins of this elusive metal could never be discovered, the wise minds of the Regular Army and Marines alike decided to scrap any defeated cyborgs to recycle the metals that compromised their body designs.

A sufficient counter was soon developed: it was dubbed the Hoplite Armor given its moderately slim yet heavy appearance that made it resemble the heavy infantry soldiers of Ancient Greece. A soldier that is equipped with this technologically advanced power suit can easily go toe-to-toe against enemy Cyborg Prototypes and Cyborg Assassins in close-quarters combat, as the advanced armor, a self-sufficient air filtration supply, a neural-link interface that connects directly with the pilot's central nervous system, and a recharging plasma energy core will keep the user well-protected in all but the heaviest forms of enemy fire. By default, these suits of armor come equipped with Zone Blasters, 30mm Vulcan Miniguns, and an EMP Coil - though customization according to the mission at hand or the pilot's tastes allow it to change its armaments. All Hoplite Armors are guided by an advanced prototypical female-persona AI system codenamed CHUN (Cybernetic Hyperlinked Unitary Network) to assist its wearer in combat, movement, and general duties. It is rumored that the AI system is modified after SPARROWS operative Fiolina Germi's personality. The suit has a relatively simple interface and low training requirements, meaning that an average soldier with acceptable physical strength and traits can place themselves inside and become one with a machine. It stands slightly shorter than a Goliath Mech, but is more heavily armored. The Hoplite Armor's classification is debatable at best, as it is not big enough to be classified as a mechanized walker yet it is far too large to be deemed as a form of personal powered armor.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers, Kanegawa Military Industries  
Users: SPARROWS, Marines**

**SV-666 BHCV (Black Hound Combat Vehicle): **One of the crowning achievements that the Ptolemaic Army's Research, Development, and Engineering Corps managed to fulfill after learning the secrets behind the SV-001 Metal Slug Super Vehicle program, this autonomously piloted vehicle is arguably the paramilitary organization's premier main battle tank. A true step above the best military vehicles that the Regular Army and its subdivisions have to offer, the Black Hound combat tank offers superior firepower, protection, versatility, and combat effectiveness in a single cutting-edge vehicle. In spite of these strengths, the Ptolemaic Army made a fatal flaw that ultimately prevented this beast from being mass-produced - the artificial intelligence program designed to direct the vehicle, possibly as a way to circumvent all possible errors that a human pilot would make, was flawed and went berserk, killing the crew that oversaw its testing phase at the Corridor of Fire. Eri and Fio, with the aid of a retrieved Slug Gunner, were eventually able to destroy it after a heated battle. The Black Hound would then make repeated and subsequent appearances during the war with the Ptolemaic Army, proving itself to be a competent opponent that would give even the most seasoned tank commander a worthy fight for their lives.

Although most technology concerning it was either lost or destroyed, several prototypes were secretly acquired by Tarma, the combat engineer of the commando team. It was eventually refined upon by Kanegawa Military Industries, but it never reached mass deployment either due to the difficulties of manufacturing it given the special properties of its alloys integrated in its composite armor. This hasn't stopped Tarma from eventually modifying one for his own personal use in some of the most dangerous combat situations though. The Black Hound is armed to the teeth with a slew of weapons that effectively makes it an one-unit army. Equipped with the traditional 127mm low-pressured rifle cannon and 12.7mm Vulcan cannons, its firepower is further boosted by a plasma cannon installed in the tank commander's compartment and a mortar launcher mounted on the back of the vehicle. Its survivability is boosted with a special type of armor that helps it easily resists armor-piercing cannon attacks. As controversial as this fearsome unit is, its power is all but undeniable as it has proven itself to be an evolution of the conventional SV-001 tanks and next step in armored warfare.  
**Developer: Ptolemaic Army Research, Development, and Engineering Corps  
Users: Classified**

**Banshee Multirole Fighter:** The sole existence of this unit might as well be the standing evidence that CABAL is an artificial intelligence program that might as well have originated from an extraterrestrial source. While Amadeus's greatest creation was able to launch successful campaigns without any kind of air force, the constant deployment of Slug Flyers and the appearance of the Reaper Stealth Fighter made him think so otherwise. As the clearly maniacal yet cunning computer mind placed the doctrine of his forces on overwhelming firepower, CABAL did not adapt the flimsy aircraft that the Amadeus Syndicate and the Future Rebellion Army in his arsenals. Instead, he designed something completely new that was both terrifying in both appearance and capabilities: the Banshee Multirole Fighter. This sleek disc-shaped aircraft, codenamed the Banshee due to its tendency to scream down upon its targets akin to a dive bomber before unleashing its deadly wrath on its victims, is one of the most technologically advanced airborne attack vehicles ever fielded to date. Though the science behind its creation remains a total enigma and something that only Amadeus's personally crafted AI has a complete formula of, its efficiency on the battlefield has been tried and tested: it has been proven to be the ultimate counter and nemesis for units that suffer from being a large target and cumbersomeness, such as Slug Gigants.

The primary weapon of the Banshee are a pair of Plasma Cannons, but given the limitations behind the technology and the inherent risk of damaging the aircraft with the extreme heat generated, their firepower is lessened in contrast to the one wielded by Cyborg Commandos. To assist in the engagement of aerial targets, an external AI directed and governed by CABAL himself is installed onboard the aircraft in order to enhance tracking of versatile hostilities. The secondary weapon of these compact aircraft are a complement of miniature plasma napalm cluster bombs that are meant for the anti-infantry and anti-structure role. Finally, its general airframe and fuselage is protected with the same alloys that are used to construct CABAL's cybernetic soldiers, which allows it to endure enough punishment even in the face of heavy anti-aircraft fire. Sleek, moderately armored, and extremely fast, the Banshee Multirole Fighter is light-years ahead of human engineering in the field of avionics and flight. Capturing one of these is a feat deemed to be impossible, as the demented mind behind these aerial terrors will not allow them to fall into enemy hands without a challenge - when grounded, they are always heavily guarded with a detachment of Cyborg Prototypes and Cyclops Guardians.  
**Developer: CABAL  
Users: CABAL**

******Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker: **Given their roles in the field of experimental warfare and utilizing the newest battlefield hardware whenever they become available, the UNSOC and Marines immediately set out on requesting for a new kind of mech after learning of the existence of the Slug Gigant - this request was accepted by the UNHMI, a multinational defense contractor that operates directly with the UNSOC. Easily standing at the height of the latter and fielding even more firepower than the gigantic war machines of the Rebellion Army, this behemoth, codenamed the Colossus, is a mechanized walker that fields enough weapons to take on an entire division all by itself. Standing at a height of fifty feet above the battlefield, this heavily armored vehicle is well-equipped with a mixture of dual 20mm Vulcan cannons, four arm-mounted railguns, and an all-purpose missile launcher mounted directly above the primary torso of the walker. Unlike the Slug Gigant, it does not possess arms for melee combat, and thus it cannot shield itself from frontal assaults. However, its armor is far superior to the Rebellion Army-developed variant and it can easily go toe-to-toe with the Rebel Gigant without too much difficulty.

Unlike the other vehicles, this unit can be piloted by one but another pilot is necessary to harness the full potential of this devastating war machine. The pilot is responsible for the locomotion of the walker and its Vulcan cannons, while the co-pilot/gunner takes full control of the quad railguns, missile launcher, and the advanced firing and navigation systems. The assorted slew of armament available makes this giant well-equipped to deal with just about any threat. In spite of these strengths, the Colossus is by far no means without its weaknesses; it is a big, slow, and unwieldy target, and sustained heavy ordnance will eventually destroy it. Another glaring flaw is its slow rotation speed. Like the Slug Gigant, it is therefore recommended to provide backup with smaller units such as SV-001 Metal Slug Tanks, Armored Assault Powersuits, and a good mixture of infantry. In spite of these drawbacks, this unit is a true and worthy successor of the Slug Gigant and the premier heavy assault weapon against CABAL's cybernetic forces, especially the latter's Cyborg Decimators.  
**Developer: United Nations Heavy and Military Industries**  
**Users: US Military, UNSOC**

**Hydra Slug:** The deployment of a multitude of technologically-cutting edge vehicles by the Regular Army's affiliates, such as KMI's Future Tank X-0s and the UNSOC's Reaper Stealth Fighters, somewhat left the military force that was supposed to be the forefront of defense of Earth behind in terms of overall advancement. Though they somewhat made up for this weakness with their numbers and reliable hardware, the emergence of CABAL's cybernetic horrors and the Future Rebellion Army's energy-based arsenal was a wake-up call to the Regular Army's commanders and leaders that their current equipment could only get them so far. Though their affiliates were more than willing to contribute their weaponry to their primary financial backer and security organization, the Regular Army realized they needed something of their own in order to keep up with its allies. As the global defense initiative primarily relied on conventional weaponry that stood the test of time, they decided to customize their Slug Gunner divisions with elements taken from the SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles to give birth to the next generation of the SV-001 armored fighting vehicle series.

The Hydra Slug was the final product of the conversion program and is by far one of the heaviest ground vehicles in Regular Army service. Named after the mythological sea serpent with nine heads, it was granted the callsign for its unique trait to independently target all of its weapons on multiple quarries. Armed with a 150mm armor-piercing cannon, 70mm plasma chain gun, a pile bunker with an EMP unit installed on its gauntlet, and a shoulder-mounted ion cannon module, this tank/walker hybrid is the jack-of-all-trades that builds on the successes of the Armored Assault Powersuit, Slug Gunner, and Black Hound series of units. Its EMP-proof armor is also far superior to its predecessors, as it can take a frontal Nuclear Grenade blast and still remain entirely intact while providing it immunity from electromagnetic surges. But the most interesting - and easily tactically valuable - equipment installed is a teleportation device mounted inside the unit. Replacing the jetpack module, the operator of this armored mech can tear open wormholes and teleport to a desired location of their choice. Rumored to have been reverse-engineered from captured FRA technology, this device that bends space itself allows the Hydra Slug to launch devastating sneak attacks and strategic withdrawals with ease. Take note that the energy cell that powers the warp engine requires a period of time to recharge after it is spent.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers  
Users: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS  
**

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit:** The concept of cybernetic technologies applied to military applications has always caught the interest of scientists for ages. As the ability to provide critically wounded and disabled soldiers with a new chance of living a life via technologies such as prosthetic limbs, artificial organs, and AI-managed life support systems slowly became more prevalent and deployed throughout the Regular Army after the fifth war, these fortunate combatants were able to reintegrate into society without too much difficulty. Only in recent years did a joint project with the Regular Army's Corps of Engineers and Kanegawa Military Industries lead to the creation of a new generation of soldiers that would see these wounded men and women back on the battlefield (and with a vengeance). Dubbed the MEC unit for short, this unit is essentially an Armored Assault Powersuit and Goliath Mech tailored for cyborg-human hybrids.

However, unlike the two aforementioned mech walkers, this specially-built combat armor has an advanced user interface that directly interfaces with the cybernetic implants of the cyborg pilot in question. In addition, it can carry an exotic set of weapons that are not available on other weapons platforms; refer to part one of this section to see the models exclusive to this cutting-edge war machine. Each unit is also equipped with advanced repair programs, force field generators, and threat assessment software programs. Possessing much more durability than a conventional main battle tank, the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit is designed for cybernetically augmented humans that wish to see life on the frontlines again after horrific experiences that would have killed them under normal circumstances. Due to their dual nature of being partly organic and mainly cybernetic, they can be replenished by both Medics and Combat Engineers alike. UNSOC Commandos First Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi are the primary users of the MEC.  
**Developer: Regular Army Corps of Engineers, Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: UNSOC**  


**Future Tank X-0:** A weapon developed with enough secrecy that its knowledge of existence is basically nonexistent outside of the top Regular Army officials, this next-generation combat vehicle developed by Kanegawa Military Industries has not been deployed to active status yet, although their top officials have admitted that the company is currently utilizing it as a security unit for their headquarters and more crucial facilities around the globe. This combat vehicle of the future is autonomous, meaning it does not require a pilot. It is computer-controlled by an artificial intelligence system and with its set of advanced sensors, composite alloys, and dual anti-armor beam cannons, it can easily devastate and pacify any kind of land opposition. After its initial deployments against smaller terrorist factions around the globe, it has become an iconic vehicle for the Regular Army and a true symbol of terror for all those that dare to stand in its path.

As a computer-directed unit, it is immune to nuclear, biological, and chemical offensives, and the vehicle itself cannot be captured or hijacked without breaching its security systems, which are already heavily defended and encrypted with the most cutting-edge electronic safeguards imaginable. Its armaments consist of a pair of experimental beam cannons that can penetrate any type of alloy known to humankind - the results of human flesh being struck by these weapons is a trivial (and slightly disturbing) matter. While it is normally not available to the SV-001 Commando Team because of its cost and prototypical status, KMI has considered granting the squad access to one of these automated combat vehicles sometime in the near future. Some have even speculated that this is KMI's trump card and ultimate weapon against the technologically superior Future Rebellion Army that would turn the tide of the war in the Regular Army's favor...**  
****Developer: Kanegawa Military Industries  
****Users: Classified**

**Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform: **The multiple invasions that the United States of America suffered at the hands of the Rebellion Army and a multitude of invaders prompted its military leaders that its conventional defenses alone were not enough. Although it possessed the largest military force on the planet, the emergence of the Rebellion Army, which compromised mostly of defected members of the United States Armed Forces, its combat might was reduced drastically as the Rebellion Army captured large swathes of the US in a matter of weeks. Thankfully, the combined might of the Regular Army, UNSOC, and the United States Marines - the spiritual successor of the Marine Corps - managed to drive General Morden and his fanatics from her borders, though pockets of the rebel forces still remain in the US, mostly in the desolate Midwest Regions. While the US President and his detail commended the defenders for their brave actions, one particular military leader by the name of General Amelia was rather displeased with how the country had to rely on help from outsiders. Leading an equally zealous division of the US Military, she devised a shrouded yet demented plan to bring virtual annihilation to not just the Rebellion Army, but also the Regular Army and all of its affiliates. General Amelia, founder of the United States Experimental Forces, proposed the development of a spaceborne weapons platform - an orbital battle station that was immune to all forms of conventional assaults and had the ability to strike any surface target in the world with pinpoint accuracy.

The space station, codenamed Cerberus, was her first step to the militarization of the final frontier and establishing supremacy beyond Earth's atmosphere. Deployed in absolute secrecy and its existence only known to high-ranking officials of the USEF, the corrupt military commander's plan was to deploy a successful prototype before a network of them would be assembled in orbit. The prototype was basically a self-sufficient space station that resembled a heavily armored International Space Station that was complete with a trio of orbital lasers, a nuclear reactor, solar panels, automated defenses, living quarters for its crew, shuttle docking facilities, and a garrison of Space Marines that would defend the orbital base to its demise. Just as the Cerberus prototype was undergoing field tests, a human separatist faction only known as EXALT somehow managed to hijack it during the events of the fifth conflict before converting it to their own needs: elimination of the Regular Army's important facilities to hamper their ability to wage war. It was promptly destroyed at the hands of UNSOC Cyborg Commandos First Lieutenant Havoc and Second Lieutenant Larissa before its weapons could be unleashed onto strategically important Regular Army targets. Whether the destruction of the only prototype ended General Amelia's plans to station her military presence in space or not is something that we may never discover an answer to.

It likely received its namesake from its set of three laser cannons, which coincide with the mythical beast of the same name's trio of heads. The space station is impossible to assault even with advanced anti-satellite weapons, as its point defense systems can neutralize them well before they exit the stratosphere. Its only weakness is its inability to automatically target inbound shuttles with the insignia of the USEF/EXALT factions.  
**Developer: United States Experimental Forces  
Users: United States Experimental Forces, EXALT**

**Chronosphere:** While this is not exactly a vehicle per se, its significance in the Regular Army's arsenal has warranted it a spot in this section of the Classified Documents. This supreme piece of technology, manufactured by some of the brightest minds that have ever lived and worked for the United Nations Heavy and Military Industries, was a last-ditch attempt to alter the events of history where the forces of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army drove the world into submission with their brutal acts of relentless warfare. The Chronosphere, while not possessing any offensive/defensive traits in the conventional sense, is possibly humankind's first success of challenging the elements of fate and history itself. A mass teleportation machine that can instantly send a unit to any point of space and time in existence, this advanced 'weapon' is essentially a time travel device that was developed to send the last survivors of the doomed future to the past in an attempt to alter the outcome of the war between the Regular Army and CABAL/Future Rebellion Army. Once the surviving figureheads of the world governments realized that salvation of their planet was all but a lost cause, a highly secretive project was initiated: send the most skilled combatants of the legendary SV-001 Commando Unit and all the assets available to them to a point in time where the corrupted AI and Morden's future reinforcements did not rise to a position of virtual military domination - yet. This program culminated with the development of the device that was later known as the Chronosphere.

How the machine works is all but a secret, as no details behind its inner workings were ever released and probably never will be, since all researches concerning it have mysteriously disappeared along with its original creators. Its general structure consists of a large armored structure that contains two self-sufficient plasma energy generators that are responsible for supplying vast amounts of power required to empower the device. The actual device itself is a metallic orb that is, when ready for active deployment, will encase itself with electricity. The contained energy within can then be coalesced and focused to certain wavelengths that allows it to tear open a wormhole in space and time itself. Once this is done, any soldier or vehicle can then plunge themselves into the vortex and travel to the destination as programmed by the operators of the Chronosphere. In the event the machine is compromised, it can be used a weapon - it is built with a failsafe that can be activated in the event where the device falling into enemy hands is all but an inevitable prospect. The orb that is responsible for the creation of the wormhole can be overloaded to unleash a chrono vortex: a devastating storm of unstable matter that instantly warps anything it touches with its lightning bolts to a realm of nonexistence.

It is rumored that the basis behind the Chronosphere's general design and functions was derived from recovered technology salvaged from what remained of the Chrono Gateway Generator, a time machine of similar functions that the Future Rebellion Army utilized to bring their troops to our point in time. Possession and the technical knowledge of operating this fate-altering tool not only ensures absolute supremacy over one's adversaries, but also the ability to rewrite history itself.  
**Developer: United Nations Heavy and Military Industries  
Users: Classified**


	23. Classified Characters

**Classified Characters**

These characters only appear during the series of Classified Missions or after the Classified Mission codenamed 'Omens of the Future', and more or less replace the traditional four (Marco, Eri, Tarma, and Fio) in the upcoming battles that take place after Metal Slug 7/XX.

* * *

**L-X8**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: Shepherd, The Eternal Guardian of Time, The Silent Protector  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Amadeus Syndicate, CABAL, Future Rebellion Army (all former), Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Former CABAL and Future Rebellion Cyborg Commando, UNSOC Cyborg Commando, SPARROWS Intelligence Officer, and Bodyguard for Fiolina Germi  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: Unknown  
Birthplace: Unknown  
Ethnicity: Unknown. Possibly a mix of Chinese-American and Italian, given his genetic background  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 240 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Assassination, protection, agility, stealth detection, immense durability, skilled with advanced weaponry, perfect hand-eye coordination, immunity to mind control, invulnerable to nuclear, biological, and chemical dangers  
Likes: Peace and quiet, spending time with Fiolina Germi, discussing battle plans with Marco Rossi, fighting alongside the Marines, quiet walks  
Dislikes: His past, Amadeus, CABAL, other CABAL/FRA Cyborg Commandos, complaints, being harassed by lovestruck SPARROWS agents, having to put up with Matthew Rossi's antics  
Equipment: Arm-mounted Energy Sword Generator, LIFES Reactor, Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun, Experimental Beam Rifle, EMP Grenades, Stealth Generator, Hoplite Armor  
Preferred Vehicle: Future Tank X-0, Hoplite Armor

This enigmatic warrior, codenamed L-X8 by his creator, former employers, and his current superiors, is one of the first beings that was crafted for war by the Amadeus Syndicate (later overtaken by a rouge AI known as CABAL after Amadeus's presumed passing), and later on, the Future Rebellion Army. He is among one of the first series of Cyborg Commandos that were designed with one purpose in mind: destroy even the best commandos that the Regular Army has to offer.

When the Amadeus Syndicate apparently went defunct by the end of the fourth war, the borderline demented mastermind behind the organization left the world with a parting gift before his death - a set of prototypical combat cyborgs and a primitive AI program that would eventually serve as a leader of programming and directing these killing machines. These were eventually identified to be the Cyborg Prototypes that assisted the Future Rebellion Army in their last line of defense back on Garbage Island. While they proved to be formidable adversaries in every aspect, they were unable to alter the course of defeat for their leader. The entire Future Rebellion Army was then cleansed as their portal into our world was neutralized, but this did not end the presence of cybernetically enhanced soldiers as a whole. As the Regular Army and their soldiers dealt with other threats on every front, Amadeus's other bases located across the world were secretly preparing for their eventual revenge. The next series of cyborgs after the Proto-Soldier and Prototype series were the Assassins; specialized robotic combatants that were designed to carry out covert killings with their stealth generators, laser sniper rifles, and energy swords.

Amadeus, having acquired samples of Fiolina Germi and Leon Chi-Ming Chan's DNA via their blood and hair during the assault on his headquarters, decided to use the stolen genetic material to give birth to a new biomechanical human/cyborg hybrid: L-X8 was the result. Appearing as an almost perfect clone of the Chinese-American soldier, the scientist hoped to use his new creation as a way to carry out his planned assassinations, as Leon was a highly respected and trusted member of the unit despite his low rank. Amadeus could never carry this out, as he supposedly perished with the destruction of his facility in the fourth conflict. Approximately two years after his demise, the madman's other most infamous creation - the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform - activated L-X8 and assigned him to lead the first Cyborg Assassins to eliminate Fiolina Germi during the defense of the Pentagon, as she was a prominent figure and voice in the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency.

L-X8's mission was a failure as he had underestimated his target's combat capabilities. Though he and his unit of autonomous murderers inflicted heavy casualties to the SPARROWS and Marines alike, they were all eventually destroyed by the combined firepower of both military units. L-X8 was critically damaged and captured in the assault, and Fio wanted to learn more about his origins and demanded he should be spared; he was later taken in for interrogation and reverse engineering, where he was eventually reprogrammed and had all his connections to CABAL wiped from his systems.

What shocked the operatives the most was how the Cyborg Commando, after a bit of misunderstanding from both parties during the trials of the newly refurbished assassin, developed emotions and an undying sense of loyalty towards the one person that gave him a second chance at life. Ever since that set of events, L-X8 is often seen at Fiolina's side as a bodyguard of some sort and remained on constant alert - though many harbored a dislike of him at first, the reborn cybernetic soldier proved his worth after foiling another near-successful assassination directed against Marco and Fio by another pair of Cyborg Commandos that identified themselves as Victor and John Kane. In spite of his role as a guardian for the SPARROWS agent, L-X8 is more than willing to throw himself in harm's way when it comes to protecting other members of the SV-001 Commando Unit.

Though he serves the SPARROWS Intelligence Unit as one of its top officers (and one heck of an eye candy for the female agents given his slim yet toned physical build), his true loyalties are solely deeply rooted in Fio and no one else, meaning he does not act on direct orders from others. Whether this is from his programming or the fact the SPARROWS operative saved his life is unknown. On the other hand, he does his best to not interfere with her personal life, even though Fiolina has treated him like a member of her own family.

One should never underestimate his devotion as a protector, as a street hooligan learned the hard way once: when the latter threatened Fio during a routine shopping trip, it ended with the offender's nether regions being shot by the Cyborg bodyguard's personal Salamander Automatic .45 Handgun.

Designed to be the perfect assassin, L-X8 is a Cyborg Commando built and programmed with immense defenses, skills, and traits that no human soldier can ever hope to acquire in their lifetime. A built-in LIFES Reactor for auto-healing and repairing purposes, and a Stealth Generator to physically cloak himself grants him advanced survivability in the field. However, he is only an advanced prototype, so he is by far nowhere near as powerful as the finalized CABAL/FRA Cyborgs, especially in comparison to the Commando series. He can easily make up for this with his ability to adapt in all combat situations, such as salvaging equipment from fallen Cyborg Prototypes/Assassins/Commandos and hacking the machine legions with his own computerized mind. Ever since his inauguration into the UNSOC, he was supplied with a KMI-manufactured Experimental Beam Rifle that uses a scaled-down variation of the same weapon found on the Future Tank X-0s and a supply of EMP Grenades to counter the servitors of his former employer. Further combat potentials within him can be unlocked via uplinking with a Hoplite Armor unit or acquiring highly secretive augmentations specifically designed for the cybernetic soldier.

As his body primarily composes of machinery and is powered by a plasma ion reactor, he does not need to eat and thus has no favorite food. His personal quote is "Your move, freak." It is commonly used as a one-liner when taunting enemy Cyborgs, especially of the Assassin series - though it's also a line he uses to threaten would-be offenders that make unwanted advances on the female SPARROWS operatives under his command.

**Nathalie Germi**  
Full name: Nathalie Germi  
Nickname: The Angelic Guardian  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Support Agent, Covert Operative, and Field Medic  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: November 16  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 114 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Sniping, wielding heavy weapons, field medicine, morale-boosting personality  
Likes: Spending time with her mother, cooking, dancing, reading, customizing her personal arsenal  
Dislikes: Television, fast food, needless violence, being treated like a kid, oversexualized outfits, Cyborgs, her older brother's immaturity  
Equipment: Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver, TASER Riot Nightstick, EMP Grenades, MP5 Submachine Gun, M134 Minigun nicknamed 'Death's Call' or Laser Sniper Rifle nicknamed 'Sparkly Executioner', Advanced Medical Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: Hydra Slug

Nathalie Germi is the younger child of Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi. Born a year after her older brother, she is often the preferred child of her father because of her sweet and tender personality (much to her sibling's dismay) and raised in a manner similar to Fio's childhood, possesses the same happy-go-lucky attitude of her mother. As a way to honor her side of the family and her father's bloodline, Fio blessed her last name upon her daughter in the hopes of preserving her family's traditions. As the child of two veterans, this kindhearted girl lives up to the family name as a top-notch SPARROWS assassin.

Born about two months before the crisis codenamed 'Omens of the Future', Nathalie had inherited the blood of a soldier from her parents; as soon as she came to age, she immediately joined the Regular Army military academy and with her natural expertise and talents in weaponry, intelligence, and melee combat, she rocketed through boot camp without too much difficulties. Even the drill sergeants were baffled at how she was so proficient at what she did - though they tried to give her a challenge, it proved to be naught as she conquered each and every one of them without breaking a sweat. As her profile was classified at that point, none of the instructors knew that she was the daughter of a high-ranking Regular Army General and a SPARROWS Intelligence Officer. Once she was done with boot camp, she was assigned to the SPARROWS Intelligence Agency and worked as a field operative that focused on assassinations, intelligence collection, and a field medic. Unlike the other female operatives that often used the standard-issue Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifles or AR-10 Marksman Rifles, Nathalie preferred a customized Laser Sniper Rifle that she pillaged from a Cyborg Assassin (said Assassin was neutralized by a Nightstick that had a TASER module installed) that she uses to fulfill her long-range killing needs.

Though the field operations gave her the thrills that her father and mother experienced in the past, she felt that it was not enough as she was well aware of the constantly evolving schemes of the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL's Cyborg armies. To exemplify her pool of skills, Nathalie took the opportunity to receive further training from the Marines and SPARROWS alike in the operation of heavy weaponry and advanced field medicine, respectively. This allowed her to use a customized M134 Minigun that she substitutes her Laser Sniper Rifle for during heavier battles while treating the nastiest of wounds inflicted on both her and the fellow soldiers that she serves with on the battlefield.

She is currently one of the finest soldiers in employment by the SPARROWS, and most of her duties involve sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and surveillance of enemy forces. When necessary, she is also called upon to provide protection services and support fire.

Nathalie is not without her weaknesses, though. One of her greatest ones is her dislike of Cyborgs in general, whether they may be Regular Army-aligned or a part of CABAL's computer hive-mind society. This is because that she lost countless friends when the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL both unleashed their forces against humanity, and the sights of Cyborg Prototypes gunning down innocent civilians or Cyborg Assassins bifurcating her fellow agents are both that are ingrained deeply in her hardened mind. Therefore, she does not work too well with UNSOC Cyborg Commandos, though L-X8 is an exception since he has sworn to protect the Rossi/Germi family until his deactivation. She also has a tendency to keep a quiet attitude, although she is rather talkative around those that she is close with.

Her appearance bears a strong resemblance to Fiolina Germi's general physique, with the only exceptions being that she does not wear glasses and her hair possesses a shade of reddish-brown. Her outfit is also exactly the same as her mother, although she opts for a tactical variation (a black and grey color scheme) in contrast to Fio's desert ops theme.

Her favorite food is gourmet penne pasta, and she has a few favorite quotes. Some of them are "SPARROWS Intelligence Agent Nathalie Germi ready for duty!", "A smile a day keeps bad feelings away!", and "Have faith in yourself. You have nothing to lose."

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, her name is Germi Rossi instead._

**Matthew Rossi**  
Full name: Matthew Rossi  
Nickname: The Destructive Delinquent  
Gender: Male  
Allegiances: Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: Peregrine Falcons Heavy Assault Infantry and Intelligence Expert  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: July 23  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 173 lbs  
Blood Type: B  
Skills: Operating heavy weaponry, fearless, taunting personality, increased awareness of all senses, discipline, electronics hacking  
Likes: Personally punching his enemies, getting a medal, direct-fire confrontations, battling Cyborg Prototypes, big guns  
Dislikes: Tiny meals, lectures from his father, scoldings from his mother, his sister getting in the way, obstructive pencil-pushers  
Equipment: dual Dark Desert Eagles, MP5K Submachine Gun, customized Throwing Knives, UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher or Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle, Airstrike Marker, reverse-engineered Plasma Cannon nicknamed 'Burn Bastard Burn'  
Preferred Vehicle: Hydra Slug

Matthew Rossi is the other child of Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi and is the older one of the two. Unlike Nathalie, he has a rather rebellious personality due to the fact that his younger sister was the preferred child of Marco, and this type of preferential treatment gave Matthew a sense of abandonment. Despite his rowdy attitude, he has proven over and over again that he is just as proficient as his father when it comes to being a soldier and a worthy successor of the legendary Peregrine Falcons Commando Unit.

The elder son of the Rossi/Germi family was troublesome to say the least; during his school days, he would often initiate fights mainly because he was picked on due to his influential background. Though Matthew tried to remain out of trouble to the best of his abilities, one event caused him to release all that stored anger: one of his classmates, with the help of a local gang, performed a drive-by at his home. Though the damage inflicted to the property was minimal, a friend of his was lost in the attack. That was enough to convince Marco's son that enough was enough - as he often kept his personal issues to himself, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Once he dealt with the troublemaker, he proceeded to personally assault the gang that assisted in the drive-by ambush and leveled the hideout with the arsenal of explosives. His father eventually learned of the event and was not pleased to say the least; hoping to avoid a public relations nightmare, the event was covered up as a terrorist attack and after severely punishing his son with a series of military-style disciplinary actions, sent him into the Regular Army military school to change him around for the better good. It was either that or federal jail given the level of crimes that he committed.

This was the event that allowed Matthew to realize his true potential in life: he almost scored top in every category, whether it may be ten-kilometer marches or a mock battle. Once he finished his military training, Matthew immediately applied to join the Peregrine Falcons, the Regular Army's most prestigious commando unit. He eventually found himself in the position of a heavy assault specialist where he was given the chance to wield some of the heaviest firepower that the Regular Army and their affiliates had to offer. But the one event that ultimately changed his life was when a CABAL Cyborg Commando had eliminated a good number of the unit he was attached to - while most soldiers would simply run in fear, the aspiring combatant didn't. Smirking evilly, he exploded the Cyborg Commando with his newly-equipped Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle and looted the greatest prize that any firearms collector wished to possess in their display cases: a Plasma Cannon. After some modifications, it became one of his primary weapons on the battlefield. He has also proven himself to be a skilled hacker, just like his father.

He is currently the new squad leader of the Peregrine Falcons after Marco's retirement and the prime soldier standing at the forefront in the never-ending battle against CABAL's machine legions and the Future Rebellion Army.

His weaknesses include his tendency to disobey orders and unwillingness to work with inexperienced teammates, since he believes that only the best can survive in a battlefield where Cyborgs reign supreme. Unlike Nathalie, he gets along exceptionally well with the UNSOC's Cyborg Commandos and L-X8, allowing him to work with them in coordination with ease.

Matthew, just like Nathalie, bears some resemblance to his parents, Marco in particular. The only visible differences is a darker shade of blonde in his hair and his bandanna being black instead of white. He is also talented with knife throwing, allowing him to inflict silent kills on human targets without alerting the enemy (even though stealth is not something he places emphasis on).

His favorite food is beer, and his favorite sayings are "What's the job, sir?" and "Stomp loudly and carry the biggest guns you can lift."

_*In MegaAuthor's universe, his name is Nicole Rossi instead._

**Noriko Kasamoto**  
Full name: Noriko Kasamoto  
Nickname: The Psionic Princess  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Former CABAL/Future Rebellion Army, now Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Psionic Operative and Field Medic  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: October 10  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Varying degrees of psionic powers such as mind reading and mind control, ability to mentally motivate allies, unwavering courage, immunity to mind control, impeccable accuracy with all non-heavy firearms  
Likes: Quiet walks, spending time by herself, consulting with others about their personal problems  
Dislikes: Obnoxious people, people hiding their feelings from her, depression, abiding by the rulebook  
Equipment: Massacre Model-28 .45 Pulse Revolver, Nightstick, XM29 OICW Tactical Version, EMP Grenades, M79 Grenade Launcher, Psionic Armor, Medical Kit  
Preferred Vehicle: Reaper Stealth Fighter

Noriko Kasamoto is the sole daughter of Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving that was born four years after the first appearance of the Future Rebellion Army. Unlike her other teammates, Noriko lived through a rather brutal phase in her young adult years even though she was raised by equally loving parents - this was not because of parental abuse or neglect, but rather a twist of events that occurred during her days of training in the Regular Army boot camps. The sudden change in her life caused her to become something entirely new and the first of her kind on Earth: a psionically gifted human.

Though Noriko was academically bright given the stellar grades she attained during her school days, she did not wish to pursue a regular civilian life in spite of her parents urging her to take that path instead. The young girl wanted to continue the legacy of her parental figures, as both were distinguished soldiers for their contributions in the past wars - it also helped that her childhood friends, Matthew Rossi and Nathalie Germi, also chose that path. As Tarma's father was a decorated soldier in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, the former had no objections once Noriko announced that she was going to join the SPARROWS Intelligence Unit after finishing boot camp. All of her dreams would be crushed with the sudden resurgence of an old enemy that her parental figures fought in the fourth war: the remnants of the Amadeus Syndicate. The fanatics launched a covert attack at the training camp that she was stationed at and kidnapped her along with all the other recruits that she was receiving training with. The Regular Army's computer databases were then hacked to cover up the event, and all witnesses that survived the sneak attack were immediately silenced by Cyborg Assassins.

Once Noriko realized where she was taken, it came to light that the mastermind behind the White Baby Crisis was far from deceased, even though CABAL claimed it to be the truth: Dr. Amadeus greeted her with his signature cackle and diabolic grin. The truth of why she was taken by the mad doctor was then explained by the latter: Amadeus believed that he was able to awaken a latent ability known as psionics within a human being and wished to exact revenge. Months of brutal experimentation, interrogation, and training was forced upon the young girl, but the greatest thing that horrified her was how she was pitted against her friends-in-training back in boot camp. Having to fight them on an involuntary basis, she had to brutally eliminate them before she met the same fate; Amadeus had shattered their will to the point through his psychic experimentation procedures where they were no longer able to make decisions by themselves. The leader of the Amadeus Syndicate was proud to create the first psionically-gifted human, and the final step was to ensure utmost obedience from his captive.

All that would eventually change once L-X8 pinpointed the remnants of his creator and former master. After a year of being imprisoned under unimaginable living conditions, SPARROWS Intelligence Agents located her position and a joint Marine-SPARROWS assault was launched on the facility, with the turncoat prototype Cyborg Commando leading the attack. Though Amadeus and his Elite Rebel Guards greeted the intruders with unrelenting devotion, they eventually fell to the combined wrath of L-X8, Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, and the other soldiers partaking in the battle. Noriko was rescued by the team just as her liberators personally shot Amadeus dead with their sidearms, ordered a hasty evacuation, and saturated his base with a barrage of tactical nukes to ensure the megalomaniac remained in his grave for good.

When the Regular Army officials performed physical and mental checkups on her, they were astounded - and slightly terrified - that she was something more than just a human. As a psionic soldier, she is able to harness this force in the form of techniques such as mind control, mind reading, mental suppression, and repairing the mental scars of others. In the event she can retire, she plans to be a psychologist with the aid of her mentally healing powers. In spite of her bitter and troubled past, she is a caring individual that takes great concern in the well-being of others - though this does not mean she plays by the rules, as she is more than willing to bend the law to achieve what she wishes.

Noriko bears a strong resemblance to her mother in regards to general appearance, but her hair possesses a deeper shade of blonde while her eyes continuously emit a hue of violet due to her constantly active psionic powers. Her uniform consists of the traditional SPARROWS operative outfit, but she often dons a vest of Psionic Armor to strengthen her mental powers to the point of being able to go toe-to-toe with Cyborg Commandos in a battle of the minds. When off-duty, she wears a pair of sunglasses to conceal her unique eye features from the general public.

Her favorite food is grape-flavored sparkling juice, and her favorite quotes are "I'll be there to cure your mental scars!", "Never lose the will to continue living.", and "Your discipline is the last thing you will surrender."

**Bella Heart**  
Full name: Classified  
Nickname: White Death  
Gender: Female  
Allegiances: Origins are Unknown. Now Regular Army, Peregrine Falcons, SPARROWS, Marines, UNSOC  
Occupation: SPARROWS Assassination, Intelligence, and Reconnaissance Agent/Sniper  
Rank: Classified  
Birthday: Classified  
Birthplace: Classified  
Ethnicity: Bioroid (cloned human)  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 109 lbs  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Skills: Perfect sniping skills, ability to thrive in biological, chemical, and nuclear-tainted areas without protective gear, does not require basic human necessities to survive, supreme tactical knowledge of most types of battlefields  
Likes: Revealing the truth of everything in her knowledge, sniping Future Rebellion Army soldiers, futuristic weaponry  
Dislikes: Being reminded about her short lifespan  
Equipment: Dual 'Fallen' Dark Desert Eagles, Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, EMP Grenades, Claymore Anti-Personnel Mines, TASER Riot Nightstick  
Preferred Vehicle: N/A

Doctor Amadeus's ambitions to wage warfare did not stop at the creation of biological, chemical, and nuclear weaponry. Although cybernetics were his primary field of interest, he did not neglect other means to create soldiers to supplement his private military company. The creation of the Proto-Soldiers not only inspired him to push his research that would culminate to the development of the dreaded Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Reapers, and Commandos, but also to focus his scope on the creation of cloned soldiers. Bella Heart was one of those first successfully cloned humans.

Though her origins are all but shrouded in mystery, it is likely that she was 'born' in a military facility belonging to the Amadeus Syndicate. As the journals and researches regarding Amadeus and his successor's efforts of manufacturing biological copies of humans were only uncovered recently, there is no doubt that the mad doctor had planned to supplement his cybernetic legions with clones of human soldiers. The process is a mystery to say the least - through a _very_ complex procedure, the AI that is responsible for the terrifying gestation behind these abominations is able to establish hundreds of copies of the same human within a matter of hours. While they are by far no means perfect, they are still capable combatants in every aspect, being able to respond to commands and wield all kinds of firearms with undisputed skill. Bella, however, was designed for another purpose entirely, at least according to L-X8's field reports that detailed her rescue.

While the report has been taken with skepticism (since the turncoat Cyborg was the only witness), L-X8 informed that he discovered her hooked up to a vast supercomputer equipped with countless automated defenses. Her personality firsthand was eerie to say the least - Bella greeted the human/machine hybrid with a soulless personality and tone before challenging him in a duel to the death, all the while taunted by an entity that resembled a mixture of Amadeus and CABAL's voices. After a grueling battle that nearly pushed the Cyborg Commando to virtual shutdown, he was able to free his opponent from her restraints and was just about to finish his quarry off. Though he had expected the brain of a coldhearted military commander or the body of a veteran Future Rebellion Army officer, he discovered that the operator of the defenses was nothing more than a young girl.

Unable to leave the confused clone to die in his escape, L-X8 rescued her from her prison and brought her to the Regular Army's officials, where she was brought back to a healthy state. She was eventually offered a position to join the SPARROWS, which she did a year or so later in the hopes of helping her liberators in any way possible. Her skills primarily consist of accuracy and swift reflexes, which is the reason that she is a sniper. Because of her nature as a clone, she is able to survive in irradiated zones that would swiftly kill an unprotected human being should they dare to venture into them. But the cornerstone of her talents is her knowledge of battlefields in general, since her original intention was to act as a tactical AI for cloned soldiers.

Though Bella is a kindhearted soldier, she inherits a rather unnerving personality given her lack of emotions. Her only weaknesses is her lack of longevity in life, as she is expected to pass away by the age of fifty. However, L-X8 has constantly lobbied the Regular Army and launched countless assaults on Amadeus's medical and scientific facilities to find a way to prolong her lifespan in any manner possible.

Her uniform consists of a traditional SPARROWS female operative gear, though it is her physical appearance that makes her stand out amongst her companions. Possessing snow-white hair, ghastly white skin, and soulless doll-like eyes, her look has been popularized as the ultimate sniper, which has earned her the nickname 'White Death' - coincidentally, this is the same namesake for the legendary Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, credited to be one of the best recorded sharpshooters throughout history.

Her favorite food is unknown, and her personal quote is "The masses die with just one shot.", possibly a reference to the general results of the Rebellion Army and their successors.

_*This character belongs to MegaAuthor, but since he posted a chapter regarding her and L-X8, I decided to include her dossier. This is my rough interpretation of what I remember before his story, Rebellion Rising, bit the dust.  
_

**Nick Parker  
**Full name: Nicholas Seymour 'Havoc' Parker  
Nickname: Real Tough Guy  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Former United States Marines Sniper, UNSOC Cyborg Commando  
Rank: First Lieutenant  
Birthday: February 24  
Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America  
Ethnicity: American  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 228 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Skills: Leadership skills, fearless, taunting personality, explosives improvisation, sharpshooting  
Likes: Inventing the next improvised explosive, sniper competitions  
Dislikes: Strict and unnecessary orders  
Equipment: Combat Knife, Murder .50 AE Handgun, Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, Improvised C4 Explosives, Tactical AI Assistant (when operating on foot)  
Preferred Vehicle: Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit

Nicholas Seymour Parker, or simply Havoc as most of his compatriots-in-arms would often refer to him as, is a UNSOC Commando that has seen rebirth after suffering a major injury that would have crippled him for life. Resurrected as a prototypical Cyborg Commando carrying Kanegawa Military Industries' finest technologies, he continues his battle into the future against the enemies of a democratic world with his diverse knowledge of military tactics and an attitude that would make any commander have him summarily executed.

Raised in the rural regions of Pennsylvania with a childhood full of after-school fights, making homemade explosives, and constant complaints from troubled adults that worried about his mentality as someone who was so troublesome and violent. Once he finished high school, he immediately joined the United States Marines in response to the ever-growing threat of hostile organizations in the form of terrorist organizations - namely, the one that would be responsible for instigating the Central Park Bombing that would inevitably kindle the spark to the First Rebellion War. During an attack on a suspected separatist city in Iraq, Havoc's unit was lured into a trap by forces led by an explosives ordnance dealer known as 'Rodall Juhziz'. The operation was an absolute failure due to the commanders underestimating the fighting capabilities of the extremists, and Havoc himself was captured by the dealer's henchmen in the ensuing chaos. In an act of coldblooded ruthlessness, the gunmen brutally executed him with their automatic weaponry before leaving him to die after an exchange of bitter talk and insults.

When the UNSOC forces that dispatched to the area to recover any survivors, they found a barely living Marine that lost usage to both his legs, a bullet-riddled body, and a badly wounded face. While they could have easily declared him as dead, the scientists examining him decided to try their knowledge to save him with their talents in cybernetics after Kanegawa Military Industries executives heard of his condition. Replacing both his legs with machine prosthetics and installing computerized electronics into his badly scarred visage, his entire body was redesigned into something entirely anew and never seen before by humanity: the world's first cybernetic human. Havoc eventually made a swift recovery, and with enough counseling and training, he eventually returned to service as one of the first Cyborg Commandos of the Regular Army and UNSOC that retained his deadly sniper skills.

While he is capable of engaging the enemy on foot and picking off unaware targets - both infantry and armored ones - with his Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle, he prefers to install himself in the cockpit of KMI's newest mechanized combat unit: the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit. Equipped with weapons a regular infantry soldier can never hope to wield, he performs the role as a heavy shock trooper and as his designation implies, a mechanized special operations soldier. Armed with a Ion Beam Cannon, 30mm Minigun, Kinetic Melee Combat Module, and a portable Cluster Bomb Mortar, he inspires awe in his allies and absolute terror in his enemies with his appearance. He is also one of the two commandos that has not been implemented into the SV-001 Commando Unit yet. Although he has undergone heavy modifications, he can still retain a normal civilian life with some increased advantages, such as only needing an hour of rest a day and never having to fear of being infected with common diseases.

His favorite food is celery, and his personal saying is "Maybe I'll shoot left-handed!" Hilariously enough, he is known to wield firearms with his left hand just to give the enemies a slight (if not much) mercy advantage over him, which explains his favorite quote.

**Larissa Kusanagi  
**Full name: Larissa Kusanagi  
Nickname: The Reaper's Sharpshooter  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: Former JSDF and Regular Army Sniper, UNSOC Cyborg Commando  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Birthday: March 28  
Birthplace: Nagoya, Japan  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Blood Type: A  
Skills: Sharpshooting, survival skills, emotionless, swift hand-and-eye coordination and reflexes  
Likes: Spending time alone  
Dislikes: Parties  
Equipment: Nightstick, Murder Model-1915 .38 Revolver, modified AR-10 Assault Rifle converted to a Marksman Rifle, Signal Flares for Airstrikes, Survival Kit (when operating on foot)  
Preferred Vehicle: Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit

Larissa Kusanagi is a rather disturbingly emotionless individual that formerly served as a scout sniper in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, and later on, the Regular Army. Similar to Havoc, she suffered a terrifying accident yet lived to talk about it, and eventually became the second Cyborg Commando working for the United Nations Special Operations Command. Her personality is also something that makes her unique in contrast to the other soldiers mentioned so far.

Growing up in the urban areas of Nagoya, Japan, Larissa's childhood consisted of living with relatives, as she rarely saw her parents - her father was a high-ranking official within the JSDF while her mother was a US soldier stationed at one of the many foreign military bases in the country. She was also constantly a target of criticism by her teachers at school given her rather grim outlook of life - this was prevalent in her writing assignments, as they would always contain content on just how miserable life can be. Once she finished her high school years, she applied for the JSDF in the hopes of following her parent's footsteps as she found the life of being a civilian to be fruitless - especially after how she heard of the Central Park Bombing and did not wish for the same event to happen in her homeland. Throughout her career in the military, she found herself to be a proficient sharpshooter and someone that showed no emotion in her training. As the Rebellion Army rose to power, her unit was eventually transferred to the Regular Army as they were assigned to defend her country's shores from General Morden's encroaching forces.

Like the majority of the Regular Army, the defense faltered into a desperate battle for survival. Larissa soon found her entire division destroyed, and with nothing more than her AR-10 Assault Rifle she converted herself for sniping purposes and a pack of supplies, waged a one-woman guerrilla war against the Rebellion Army occupiers. Her ruthlessness as a sniper and skills of evading all the attempts of the rebel troops to capture/kill her soon earned her a nickname: the Reaper's Sharpshooter. However, her luck soon ran out when the Rebellion Army ordered a full-scale airstrike on the mountain range that she was suspected to be hiding in; caught in a blast and critically wounded, the troops were unable to find her body as they were forced to retreat after General Morden's defeat in the Mediterranean.

UNSOC rescue units soon found her, and while no conventional medical science could ever save the young female's life, they decided to implement the methods that were used to give Havoc a second chance at life: cybernetic conversion. The majority of her body has been replaced with mechanical parts, and while it took a while for her to get used to her new physique, she realized it only helped prolong her endurance and ability to snipe her victims even more effectively. After learning that the Rebellion Army took the lives of both her parents, she vowed to continue the war against them as an entirely new person: a Cyborg Commando. She hasn't seen service in the SV-001 Commando Unit yet, but it is possible she might be attached to them in the near future. Like Havoc, she has increased benefits from her cybernetic modifications, two of them being only needing only one square meal a day for sustenance and immunity from pathogens.

Larissa is a sniper and one of the finest in the UNSOC, but she usually employs a Mechanical Exoskeleton Cybersuit in battle. Her primary weapons consist of a modified Railgun for long-range attacks, a Napalm Flamethrower for defense, and a Cluster Bomb Mortar for sieges. Her specialized role means she is at a disadvantage at close encounters, even with her increased resistance against conventional ordnance.

Her favorite food is rice mixed with roasted seaweed, and her favorite saying is "Life is a privilege - and a punishment."


	24. Classified Factions (part 1)

**Classified Factions  
**

**Allied and Enemy 'Species'**

Once the Amadeus Syndicate came to power, a new age dawned upon the Earth and forever changed the course of our world as we know it. The usage of cloned soldiers and cybernetic combatants by Amadeus's private military meant that the demented researcher mastered the art of modifying human genetics and welding flesh with machinery in order to suit his mad desires.

Though the Regular Army and its allies were caught off guard by the initial encounter, they possessed one skill that allowed them to even the playing field with their equally advanced and superior enemies: adaptability. The emergence of the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits, Psionic Soldiers, and even turncoat clones meant that the global defense initiative had a few ingenious, albeit controversial to say the last, tricks up their sleeve.

Below are entries of beings artificially created by advancements in human science, either with a malicious purpose in mind or simply the result of peaceful applications, that have altered and challenged the very essence of mother nature herself.

_*After MegaAuthor urged me to provide information regarding Bioroids, I came to the decision of providing information regarding the other types of non-human beings that play a primary role in our interpretation of the Metal Slug universe._

* * *

**Cyborg**

The concept of cybernetics have always played an integral part of humanity's technical expertise for decades. Even something as simple as prosthetics and heart implants fall into this category, as it is the reliance on advanced machinery that allow the individuals that require them to live a healthy and normal life. The term 'cybernetics' refers to the communication and control between the organic being and a machine, and its usage in military applications have all but been an afterthought until the rise of the Amadeus Syndicate, a military organization that was likely responsible for equipping the Rebellion Army with exotic weaponry. The secrets behind their ability to assemble and field robotic troops for battle are terrifying to say the least.

The first reported sightings of cybernetically-modified soldiers can be traced back to the fourth war, infamously known as the dreaded White Baby Crisis. Though the Amadeus Syndicate employed Rebellion Army-esque tactics (mindless infantry rushes, massive vehicle charges, overwhelming air assaults, etc.) during the early days of the war, the military enterprise unfurled its true knowledge and might during the SV-001 Commando Team's assault on their headquarters in North Kazakhstan. Supporting the Amadeus Syndicate Elite Rebel Guards were droves of cyborg soldiers that resembled bionic knights, machine facsimiles of General Donald Morden, and a particular one happened to be a Terminator-themed copy of Allen O'Neil. Perhaps we should be thankful that they never reached mass deployment outside of their base, otherwise it was likely that the war would take a turn for the worse. Capable of wielding weapons of unimaginable power and enduring enough punishment to kill over two dozen human beings many times over, it was a miracle that the raiding commandos endured their onslaught and survived the deadly encounters with them. Three versions were encountered during the attack on the base: the Proto-Soldier, Cyborg General Donald Morden, and Cyborg Allen O'Neil.

The supposed death of Amadeus (later confirmed to be false after a series of intelligence mishaps with some _very_ grave consequences) did not shut down the cybernetics program. The Future Rebellion Army, which first appeared on Garbage Island in the seventh conflict, brought three more types of Cyborgs to assist them in battle. The Cyborg Prototype, Panzerhund, and Cyclops Guardian were amongst the mainstay of their forces and they appeared with even more devastating arrays of weapons while proving themselves to be even more resilient to damage in contrast to Amadeus's personally tailored variations. We are unable to discover the reason why the Future Rebellion Army has access to them as their army is mainly clone-oriented (refer to the Bioroid section for more details), but one likely hypothesis is that their scientists have pilfered Amadeus's research to bolster their military might.

It was the arrival of Amadeus's ultimate creation, the AI known as the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform, or CABAL for short, that sealed the proof of just how behind the Regular Army and its allied nations were when it came to mechanized warfare. CABAL's military is completely oriented around Cyborg troops, and his basic soldier is the Cyborg Prototype. Supporting the bulk of his mechanized infantry legions are the stealthy Cyborg Assassins, marauding Cyborg Reapers, and the nightmarish Cyborg Commando. CABAL's military, often unofficially referred to as the Cybernetic Federation Army, is entirely made up of machines that are both organic and inorganic in nature. Directed by the artificial intelligence program, they are further supported by Cyclops Guardians, Cyborg Harvesters, and Cyborg Decimators. The creation process behind these machines varies; for example, the Cyborg Prototype is basically a heavily wounded Rebellion Army soldier that underwent cybernetic modifications before being sent back into battle, while the Cyclops Guardian is essentially a heavily armored robot installed with the dissected brain of a deceased Rebellion Army soldier/an unfortunate captive of CABAL into its central processing unit.

Cyborgs are borderline invincible to small-arms fire, and only heavier and more advanced weaponry will bring them down. Should one fall in battle, it will effectively shut down while its compatriots march on without a second thought, though there will be times where an advancing individual will salvage their fallen ally's equipment before continuing the death march against the hostilities they are programmed to terminate. Their bodies may also be retrieved later on for resources - this is practiced by both CABAL and his sworn foes.

Being almost entirely machine in nature, Cyborgs lack emotions and display absolutely no fear even in the face of overwhelming opposition. Immune to biological, chemical, and nuclear dangers also makes weapons of those categories utterly useless against them. The only weaknesses that they harbor is their vulnerability to electromagnetic-based weaponry, tampering in their software programming, and their general lack of mobility/speed (the latter does not apply for the Assassin and Commando series).

Studies of their wreckage salvaged from the battlefield and interrogations from captured units has allowed us to devise a few countermeasures of our own, such as the successful integration of the treacherous L-X8 into active Regular Army service after the latter was reprogrammed.

**Cyborg Classes  
**

***Do note that the Proto-Soldier, Cyborg General Donald Morden, and Cyborg Allen O'Neil will not be displayed here, as they are no longer being actively deployed as of the end of the fourth war.*  
**

**Cyborg Prototype:** When the Future Rebellion Army learned of the UNSOC's top-secret program to reintegrate wounded soldiers back into battle as cyborg infantry and pilots for the massive Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit series of mechanized walkers, their leaders immediately began crafting a suitable counter to prepare for the eventual arrival of the MECs. Not exactly a counter, but rather a mass-produced variation to tip the odds in their favor, the Cyborg Prototype is a heavily wounded Rebellion soldier that was rebuilt with cybernetics to continue serving the revolutionary organization as a walking machine of death and destruction. Armed with a heavy chain gun and Nuclear Grenades, they are a match for any kind of enemy on the battlefield while their bodies grant them the ability to absorb enough punishment that would probably kill a human two dozen times. Easily the heaviest infantry ever encountered by the Regular Army, the Cyborg Prototype was directly responsible for the eventual fall of the Regular Army in the distant future due to their numerically superior numbers and massive advantages they possessed over conventional combat troops.

**Cyborg Assassin:** While the Cyborg Prototypes focused on a mixture of overwhelming firepower and armor to crush all resistance in their path, this class of the Future Rebellion Army's military forces focuses on an entirely different combat doctrine. Instead of utilizing brute force, the Cyborg Assassin relies on stealth, deception, and the environment itself to carry out their objectives. These usually involve targeting key figureheads for assassination purposes or mass-sabotage missions. For these goals, they are armed with a short beam sword that is lethal against all flesh-and-blood targets, a laser sniper rifle, and a personal cloaking device. The latter bends light around their bodies, rendering them invisible to the naked eye. While resistant to conventional small-arms, they aren't as well protected as their Prototype and Commando brethren and must rely on their cunning, equipment, stealth, and wits to stay operational. Certain heroes and heroines have a special sense that can detect their presence. If one hears the sound of machinery yet there is nothing in sight, beware - one of these assailants is in the vicinity.

**Cyborg Reaper:** After the successful deployment of the Cyborg Prototypes, the clandestine developer behind these mechanical abominations constructed an indirect combat variant of the aforementioned series of killing machines. While the Cyborg Prototypes focused on frontal assaults and overwhelming firepower and the Cyborg Assassins placed emphasis on covert tactics to carry out their operations, the Cyborg Reaper can easily be described as a walking artillery platform for the Future Rebellion Army and CABAL's cybernetic soldier divisions. Equipped with a cutting-edge long-ranged weapon known as the Aldebaran Heavy Artillery Cannon, these appropriately-named miscreations march forward and rain unholy destruction with their plasma/napalm-element weapons, overwhelming any kind of vehicular opposition or structures that their optic sensors place their sights on. For general defense, they are armed with the same type of automatic weapon that the Cyborg Prototypes are armed with: a 30mm Vulcan Cannon. Although they are the artillery equivalent of their other mechanized brethren, they are extremely difficult to bring down without heavy weaponry.

**Cyborg Commando (Future Rebellion Army variant):** Cyborg Prototypes that have proven themselves in the field are promoted to the Cyborg Commando ranks, where they are outfitted with even better forms of protection and devastating firepower. While the UNSOC's Cyborg Commandos are only soldiers with prosthetics and advanced electronics built into their bodies to help them both in life and in battle, the FRA's variant was built for and only for warfare. While they have a vast arsenal to choose from, the main armaments of their specialized killing machines consist of a forward-firing Plasma Cannon for general destruction of all targets, Plasma Blade for melee combat, Purifier Flamethrower for anti-personnel and anti-structure purposes, and the Zone Blaster to counter enemy cyborgs and autonomous tanks with its EMP effect.

Some models of this feared class are even known to have a Mental Wave Generator - this sinister device allows them to assert control over enemy forces via mind control. Superior to the UNSOC's MEC soldiers in all aspects, the Cyborg Commando is a warrior that no Regular Army division will ever expect to take on and emerge from the fight in one piece to talk about it. This elite class of infantry can also cheat death with ease - should they suffer catastrophic damage, they will continue to battle with their still-operational torsos until they finally fall apart. And even in that case, their hardware and programming can be retrieved, installed on a new body, and sent straight back into the fray. Building on all the strengths of the Prototype series but taking none of their weaknesses, defeating a Cyborg Commando in a one-on-one fight is a tremendous feat.

**Cyclops Guardian:** A security robot that stands at the height of a MEC trooper (15 feet in height), these mechanized battle walkers play multiple roles in the Future Rebellion Army such as a security unit for important installations, pacification members, and direct-fire engagement vehicles. Painted in a jet-black scheme and possessing enough armor to take much more damage than a Cyborg Prototype (though they are still inferior to Commandos in every aspect), these moderately-sized titans are armed with a laser Vulcan cannon on both of its arms and supplemented with a large combat blade on the right arm along with a Tesla Cannon on its left. For backup firepower and anti-armor purposes, it is also armed with a smaller missile launcher on its right shoulder. Directed by a clandestine AI program and navigating through a single crimson-tinted optic installed on its head, the Cyclops Guardian is a frightening foe to contend with. The deployment of these robotic crusaders of the Future Rebellion Army led to these mechs replacing most of the organization's conventional combat vehicles as the mech was far superior to wheeled and treaded units given the advantages they offered over the latter - some of these were lesser maintenance required, flexible weaponry, and the negated hassle of having to train a pilot/crew for these killing machines.

**Cyborg Harvester:** This fearsome vehicle's name is about as falsely innocuous as its general role on the battlefield. Developed by a rogue AI and gifted to the Future Rebellion Army as a weapon of both direct confrontations and terror operations, the Harvester is a gigantic arachnid walker the size of a large house armed with a slew of weaponry that involves more than just terrifying its enemies into submission with its appearance. While it's armed with a pair of armor-piercing shrapnel shard guns and a battery of anti-armor missiles by default, its purpose becomes clear once it gets within range of wounded infantry - extending a mass of tentacles from underneath its body, it ensnares the victim and brings them in for interrogation, unethical experiments, or to initiate the gruesome process of conversion to a cyborg. It's no slouch against tanks either, as it can easily destroy an armored vehicle's systems by skewering it with its legs. The Harvester is moderately armored, but it makes up for this by possessing the ability to cloak itself in a manner similar to the Cyborg Assassin. However, it cannot hide the thermal signatures of its captured victims - if the presence of these technological terrors are suspected, thermal vision equipment should be considered as a means of detection. The joints on its legs are also vulnerable, and anti-materiel rifle attacks on these areas will easily cripple these beasts.

**Cyborg Decimator:** A heavy four-legged walker that appears to be the combat variant of the Cyborg Harvester, this thirty five-feet tall giant is likely the Future Rebellion Army's answer to the Colossus and Future Tank X-0s developed by the Regular Army and its allies. Appearing as a gigantic Cyborg Commando, this cybernetic mongrel's lower torso consists of a four-legged drive acting as both a reliable source of movement and a deadly weapon - the system allows it to conquer any terrain while impaling any targets that might be foolish enough to stray in its path. Armed with a pair of twin-barreled Plasma Cannons (essentially granting it four times the firepower of the variant used by the Commando variant) mounted on both of its arms, two shoulder-mounted anti-aircraft missile launchers, and a potent anti-infantry/anti-armor laser module on its back, the Cyborg Decimator can easily destroy any kind of opposition in an one-on-one battle.

Unlike the Cyborg Harvester, whose objective is to search out unfortunate infantry for capture and conversion, this state-of-the-art killing machine personally manufactured by CABAL himself is centered around total annihilation of all enemy forces. It is directed by the very same AI that tailored them for battle, and it is nigh-impossible to hack and convert one to turn against its former master. While the Harvester was susceptible to certain small arms, the Decimator isn't - only a vehicle of similar size can hope to engage this soulless monstrosity and emerge victorious. In this case, the only safe counters available come in the form of the Slug Gigant, Colossus Mechanized Warfare Walker, and Future Tank X-0 units. The Cyborg Decimator series are a rare sight on the battlefield, and the majority of them are used as guardians for the most important strongholds of the Future Rebellion Army and its artificial intelligence master.

**Cyberdemon:** This creature has no relations to Amadeus or CABAL in general, but given its nature as a cybernetic/organic hybrid, it is classified as a Cyborg. This bipedal bovine-minotaur behemoth is a colossal demon of titanic proportions; standing at approximately seventy-five percent of the height of a Slug Gigant, this demonic abomination was brought to Earth during the interwar years between the First and Second Rebellion War. Summoned in the heart of London, England when the Rebellion Army Paranormal division tore open a wormhole to Hell itself, it was easily the biggest demon faced by the two Marines that had to defeat it in order to decisively end the hellish invasion of our world. Though most of its properties remain a mystery to even the brightest minds of our age, it can be assumed that this mechanized beast is a high-ranking commander or warlord of the netherworld regime. As the only one encountered to date was slain, it is likely that a lot of questions regarding this terrifying entity may never be answered.

The Cyberdemon appears as a bipedal monster that resembles a minotaur from Greek mythologies; its left arm is replaced with a high-powered cannon that fires both conventional rockets and plasma attacks. With hateful burning eyes and a desire to exterminate all sentient and mortal life, they unleash absolute mayhem with their devastating weapons, crushing all forces of opposition with their demonically-enhanced warheads and smiting all organic life to ashes with specialized plasma projectiles. Though it's clear that its left arm has been amputated and replaced with the high-caliber cannon, there is no logical reason as to why their right leg, now augmented with a metal limb, has undergone the same treatment. Cyberdemons can only be defeated with the heaviest weaponry of humanity's arsenals; their thick, leathery hide provides them with a natural carapace that causes smaller rounds to simply ricochet harmlessly off their bodies. Fortunately, they are extremely slow and tend to show overconfidence in their abilities to smash anyone foolish enough to challenge them, both of which can easily become their undoing - as Leon Chi-Ming Chan and Flynn 'Mack' Taggart proved during their final showdown in London in their efforts to shut down the gateway generator.

* * *

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit Cyborg Commando**

The staggering casualty rates that the Regular Army suffered throughout the wars made their top commanders and officials reconsider their combat doctrines. Though backed up by technological superiority and extensive funding, the core troops of their organization were rather poorly trained led by equally incompetent officers in most circumstances, likely because of the corruption that was rampant within the general military unit as a whole. As a result, a run-of-the-mill Regular Army soldier was no better trained than a Rebellion Army soldier and therefore suffered immeasurable body counts by the end of the fourth war. There was also another problem at hand: the countless wounded that filled hospitals and infirmaries, unable to continue life on their own due to the injuries that marred their hardened bodies and souls.

Though many lost their lives, the luckier ones were only critically wounded and managed to cling onto life. But having suffered irreparable damage to their organs and losing usage of limbs meant that they would be unable to continue active service in the military, and many of these wounded men and women relied on their current occupations as soldiers to make a living. There was no solution in sight until the top minds of the Regular Army, United Nations Special Operations Command, and Kanegawa Military Industries managed to catch the opportunity of studying Amadeus's cybernetic applications. Though they were ultimately unable to reverse-engineer a perfect copy of the mad scientist's Cyborg technology, two inventions were created as a result from the research: cybernetic augments and the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit. The former allowed a disabled human being to return to a normal life (though definitely someone who will stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd) while the latter basically transforms said disabled human into a walking wall of defenses and firepower. The peerless humans that operated these hulking war mechs and stood at the vanguard are dubbed MEC Cyborg Commandos.

The cybernetic augments is basically a new body for the soldier that undergoes the conversion process as a result. Compromising of several implants, reinforced limbs/supplements for limbs, and an armored torso that protects their still-active internal organs from shock effects, this cutting-edge piece of hardware transforms the user into a human being capable of taking punishment that would normally be fatal to them. However, their true combat potential is unlocked once they are installed into a Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit: a heavy mech platform that was specifically made for these modified human survivors. As the MEC's basic software is designed to directly interact with the implants of the pilot in question, the combat rig can only be used by a MEC Cyborg Commando, and _only_ them.

The first series of Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuits saw deployment during the conflict with a paramilitary/terrorist organization known as EXALT. The syndicate relied on underhanded tactics to carry out its operations, such as sabotaging government funding, pillaging military hardware, and resorting to guerrilla warfare to fight their foes. The deployment of two MEC Cyborg Commandos known as Nick 'Havoc' Parker and Larissa Kusanagi placed an end to the shadowy extremists after a spectacular battle on a hijacked Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform.

MEC Cyborg Commandos, in spite of their wounded status that would have gotten them discharged from the very organizations they serve, boast a large number of advantages over their human compatriots that they fight alongside on the battlefield. Aside from durability that allows them to weather more damage than CABAL's Cyborg Prototypes and Reapers, they are virtually immune to all kinds of pathogens and can survive in irradiated areas and not have to worry about their functionality and health. They also require only an hour of sleep every now and then, and can survive on one square meal a day without any ill side effects. Given their mechanized properties and hardened minds that allowed them to survive up to this point without going insane, they are also virtually immune to all psychic attacks.

MEC units are equipped with weapons and tools that are unique to their own class. The platforms can be upgraded, and higher tiers will have their older hardware carried over - however, stronger weapons require more advanced MECs to wield. Each unit can carry one primary weapon and two secondary weapons by default. For more information regarding the gear available to them, consult part one of the Classified Documents chapter.

For a human to become a soldier of this class, they must be critically wounded before allowing to undergo the necessary surgical procedures that will convert them to become one with a machine. The process is also voluntary, meaning it will not be forced upon disabled combatants under any circumstances. A MEC soldier's primary purpose is to make forward charges and cover retreats while tackling the most dangerous enemies that the Regular Army has to encounter on the battlefield. Without any doubts, they are easily some of the most powerful - and controversial - warriors that humanity has ever created for the purpose of warfare.

**Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit Classes**

***For general details and information regarding the unit and its weapons, refer to the Classified Vehicles and Classified Weapons and Equipment chapter respectively.***

**MEC-Sentry:** The first class of MEC combat rigs available to the cybernetic field operatives is the MEC-Sentry. As an advanced prototype that was crudely developed and sent into the field as a testbed for future models, it has a rather haphazard design and general appearance - the armor appears to be rough and rather unreliable at first glance. Don't let its appearance fool you, though - the MEC-Sentry is a reliable mech that will grant all the bare necessities of survival for its pilot. It is rather cheap to produce, but its reliability cannot be compared to its successors as it requires regular maintenance. Though outdated, it still remains as a suitable training unit for newly-recruited MEC Cyborg Commandos and as its name implies, a reliable base sentry against most hostilities, though it will falter against foes that are stronger than the Cyborg Prototype. By default, they are equipped with a 30mm Vulcan Cannon.

**MEC-Crusader:** A step up from the MEC-Sentry class, advancements in cybernetic technology on the Regular Army's part has led to the deployment of a mech suit that was built with increased durability and resistance to heavier ordnance, especially against anti-Cyborg and mechanized weapons. Its method of protection is comparable to the tried-and-tested composite armor that is fielded on all contemporary main battle tanks, while a reverse-engineered plasma core reactor has granted the mobile armor a new type of defense: a Force Field Generator. This allows the unit to tank much more punishment than its predecessor and opens up a variety of new battlefield tactics for its pilots. Their primary weapon is an anti-armor Railgun; implementing this heavy ballistic weapon was only possible due to the vast power generated from the plasma core that fueled the high energy consumption demands for the slug thrower. Second Lieutenant Larissa Kusanagi uses this class as her primary battle unit, and it is customized with advanced targeting systems to aid in her sharpshooting capabilities.

**MEC-Berserker:** This MEC unit's name is not for show; being the final tier of the MEC combat platforms available to only the most decorated MEC Cyborg Commandos, the MEC-Berserker is designed with a mixture of all the mech technology available to the Regular Army along with cybernetic knowledge stolen from CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army. The end result is a heavy weapons platform that can easily go toe-to-toe with all but the most formidable adversaries on the battlefield. Borderline invincible to all conventional weapons, its stats can easily rival the Hoplite Armor and SV-666 Black Hound Combat Vehicles, meaning its ability to survive and dish out punishment is beyond comprehension. The armor itself is extremely difficult to produce and requires vast quantities of resources (including the elusively rare metal alloy that is only acquirable from defeated CABAL/FRA Cyborgs), meaning only a few have seen active deployment and are usually seen in the hands of field commanders and special operations soldiers. An Ion Beam Cannon is the primary weapon issued to these high technology mechs - the immense weight, energy requirements, and necessary components to support the supercharged ion cannon means it can only be equipped by this class. It is the premier combat unit that First Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker fields in his operations.

* * *

**Psionic Soldier**

The concept of psionics - mystical powers that were believed to exist in the bodies and minds of select individuals - has always perked the hearts and minds of the human race ever since the beginning of recorded history. The fabled ability to influence the mind through various means, whether it is for a benign means to an end or for the intent to oppress and terrorize others, was a power that those in authority had always wished for, mainly because it would be extremely purposeful for those who wished to exert their teachings and will upon those below them. Despite the clandestine research that was poured into the concept into the concept of mind over matter, the labor was all for naught, and the field of study was soon abandoned and faded into the pages of history.

From the retrieval of long-forgotten archives and interviews with ex-Soviet scientists, it was rumored that the Soviet Union undertook efforts to deploy their own soldiers that relied on their mind as a weapon. But due to a lack of suitable funding from their governments, the program never took off and thus the project was discontinued. We can assume that Joseph Stalin's successors had intentions to use these soldiers, codenamed 'Psi-Corps Troopers', as a way to brainwash anyone they desired.

Fast forward to the modern age to a time where General Donald Morden rose to a significant position of prominence. After meeting with one of his most trusted associates, Dr. Amadeus, the mentally unstable general and equally insane scientist believed that the myth behind psychic powers may not be a fairy tale after all - Amadeus was confident in his abilities to unleash the true potential of psionic powers via his cruel processes of human experimentation. With a wealth of research from ancient records of long-lost civilizations and confiscated papers that detailed the outline of what the Psi-Corps would be, the mastermind behind the White Baby Crisis strove to supplement his prototypical cybernetic forces with a complement of infantry that used their minds to assault their enemies. As he believed that the SV-001 Commando Unit was far too difficult to eradicate with sheer firepower alone, he turned to an alternative: devastate them through the mind. As General Morden initiated distraction assaults against the Regular Army to keep them occupied, his business partner quietly conducted the necessary works that would have ultimately turned the tide of the war if the science projects succeeded.

Amadeus's efforts were all for naught as he was unable to harness the powers of his captured human test subjects. Though the Regular Army supposedly listed him as killed in action when his headquarters was destroyed while he was trapped at the core of his compound, he survived somehow and eventually made a return many years later. Burning with the desire for revenge, he turned his attention to the future successors of the current SV-001 Commando Unit soldiers by attacking one of their training camps and taking the recruits hostage in a swift operation. One of the prisoners happened to be Noriko Kasamoto, the daughter of Regular Army veterans Tarmicle Roving the Third and Eri Kasamoto. Months of unspeakable experimentation on the hostages eventually ended after a single soldier remained standing and wielding the force of psionic powers at the palm of her hand - Noriko. Though Amadeus was disappointed at the fact that only one survived, he was nevertheless delighted. The pitiless researcher had transformed a millennia-long legend into a reality itself!

Though fate had different plans in mind before General Morden's associate could find a way to apply the techniques used to harness the field of psionics on a massive scale. The Regular Army launched an assault against his haven, shot the madman dead for good, and rescued Noriko from his grasp before it all ended with a barrage of nuclear attacks against the last stronghold of the Amadeus Syndicate. Ever since that fateful day, the Regular Army has slowly begun to integrate psionically-enhanced troops into their military. It was done so at a slow pace, given the poor understanding of the concept by many.

The force of psionics is mostly used as an unconventional means of warfare. The possibility of a human being having these powers unlocked from within them all depends on their discipline and will levels; the more calm and mentally strong an individual is, the more likely it is for them to gain access to this mythological force. There are three available classes: Psionic Adept, Psionic Operative, and Psionic Commando. Each class has two different unique abilities; depending on the personality of the user, they may vary. A calm and gentle person will have defensive-based powers, while a more aggressive and violent person unlocks offensive-based capabilities.

CABAL and FRA Cyborg Commandos are also able to use psychic-based attacks, though the properties behind them are vastly different in comparison to the Psionic Soldier of the Regular Army.

A Psionic Soldier's role on the battlefield is to devastate enemy ranks through the mind, sowing panic in enemy lines, and even forcing them to turn against each other in absolute disarray. With their powers applied to the forces of the Regular Army, it provides the forefront defender of Earth a new option for engaging constantly new sources of hostilities. Do keep in mind that some cybernetic-based enemies are immune to their manipulative powers.

**Psionic Soldier Classes**

**Psionic Adept:** This class of soldier is used to categorize a field operative that has awakened their latent psionic talents and have gained a basic understanding of how it works, but are unable to control and utilize it properly. In this state, they are only able to use two basic powers: Mind Reading and Mental Devastation. Mind Reading is exactly what it is - it allows the user to predict their opponent's ulterior motives and prepare accordingly, and is available to the defensive class. Mental Devastation is an aggression-based skill that intimidates the target in question and increases the chances of them backing down from a battle. Though soldiers of this class are rookies that leave a lot to be desired for, extensive training and field operations will allow them to exercise their potential and move on to the next rank.

**Psionic Operative:** Experienced psionic soldiers that have garnered adequate experience with their hidden talents will reach this class, where their powers are further developed. At this class, they possess a fair understanding of their powers and are much more reliable in battle than their Adept counterparts. Here, two new abilities are added to their list of available powers: Psionic Motivation and Psionic Demoralization. The Psionic Motivation is available to defense-based soldiers, and this ability has the unique property of curing the minds of allies while providing a boost of morale and increased resistance to enemy psychic attacks. Meanwhile, Psionic Demoralization inflicts heavy mental damage to affected quarries, forcing them to react unpredictably - fleeing in terror, being unable to reply to orders, and even firing on their own comrades are possible results. Despite these intimdiating abilities, they are by far no means as powerful as the third class.

**Psionic Commando: **The final class that Psionic Soldiers can reach is the commando rank, where the last - and possibly the most fearsome - abilities will be granted at their disposal. With full mastery over their powers and near-superhuman levels of discipline, will, and mental resistance, these infantry units are truly an one-of-a-kind and reaching such a prestigious position usually also means being granted the authority of an important leading figure on the battlefield. Defense-oriented soldiers will be able to acquire the Psionic Force Field power, an ability that allows them to deploy a titanic barrier around their immediate surroundings and neutralize all but the highest caliber of weapons thrown at them. Offensive combatants will receive the legendary Psionic Mind Control power that, should the attack succeed, seize control over the designated victim and manipulate them like a puppet. So far, Noriko Kasamoto is the only Psionic Commando in active service of the Regular Army and because of her highly developed powers, she can employ all known psionic techniques.

* * *

**Bioroid**

While we are unable to deduce how the Future Rebellion Army manage to keep the troop number of their forces to be on par or exceed that of any developed nation, we have managed to come to a series of conclusions: the futuristic military forces from an alternate universe must have access to high technologies beyond our own understanding. Though brainless assumption (due to the fact they are called Future Rebellion Army for obvious reason) aside, we are not entirely positive if they are from our timeline or from any at all for starters. The Future Rebellion Army is shrouded with a mist of enigma that only a few select SV Project Division veterans could piece this puzzle together. When we mean veteran, we are referring to those who managed to survive the continuous and unrelenting assault from the FRA themselves.

The FRA operate in a peculiar manner that does not resemble any other mobilized military force in the world. Their primary tactics involve fielding immeasurable amounts of infantry by the hundreds while backed up by heavy armor and further supplemented by a multitude of aircraft, mostly in the form of squadrons and are usually accompanied with a powerful, oversized vanguard our commandos designates them as a Steel Beast. In extremely rare scenarios however, they would be deployed alongside a Cyborg Commando. This peculiar military doctrine is similar to the present existing Rebellion Army of old, confirming and solidifying the brainless connection with the Old Rebellion Army and the FRA. The major difference is the staggering number of troops deployed. The Old Rebellion Army tends to recruit soldiers that are discontent with the way they are living and to some degree, we could understood their frustration. Such a method of recruitment, however, is not enough to booster their troop numbers to wage a never-ending war, not to mention the newly recruited aren't completely loyal to the Rebellion Army doctrine. The FRA are able to employ this through inexplicable means, for they seemed so eager to serve on the frontlines, readying their weapon to attack, pillage, plunger and attend hostages without a second thought. On some occasions, they will stagger in fear the moment their comrades beside them are slain in a somewhat comedic fashion during a surprise attack.

The nameless troops, with their numbers ranging in the hundreds of thousands, possess one major advantage that we are unable to understand, let alone understood; said nameless soldiers leave no traces of their existence once they meet their demise. They moment they are killed, they, in the commandos' own words, melt the moment they hit the floor and vanish, only leaving behind the weapon they wield. Our scientists were baffled by them when they were first mentioned in field reports, and are very intrigued with how such a phenomenon was even possible to begin with. Due to their liquifying body structures upon death, capturing a single grunt was a challenge by itself. The nameless grunt will melt when killed, knocked out cold, or when any sort of method that involved incapacitating the target was used upon it. So, when several were captured via the usage of EMP/Tesla Grenades, the prisoners of war were brought to the SV Project Division Research and Development Department for immediate testing. The result was shocking to say the least.

The primary composition of the Future Rebellion Army's ground troops involve clones, which would explain why they look...unnerving. With their blank stares and lack of emotions, it wouldn't be a surprise to see them staring at the glass window or a security camera with an unrelenting glare. Any attempt to question the captive did more harm than good, as demonstrated by several guardsmen who were to escort a imprisoned grunt back to his cell. This culminated with the clone grunt massacring a dozen security guards before attempting its escape - it was promptly shot to pieces by a commando. Genetically, their DNA have been heavily altered to a point where they might as well be fungi. Their blood vessels and veins do not carry the same red-colored liquid we are all accustomed with, but is instead this milky substance that runs through their body. They do not have any active or vital organs (or probably need any) to sustain themselves, and they thrive off water and sunlight; we learned of this when a few clone grunts died in their cells because they were unable to come into contact with either during their imprisonment. Ironically, for a bunch of humans with fungi culture, they seemed to possess some degree of intelligence as they are able pass most tests in basic and rudimentary language, math, and geography. They however fail history, science, and religion - to their credit, they are soldiers with only several purposes of existence.

The phrase Bioroid wasn't designated by any of our R&D researchers and scientists. One of the clone grunts uttered out such a phrase when we presented him with a simple question via an image card.

In the coming years since the FRA's appearance in our universe, the capture of a few clone troops and the Bioroid discovery, we are once again besieged by an entirely new matter in a form of newer intelligence; these Bioroids are not limited to one class. What makes matters worse is that CABAL has access to them in order to reinforce his cybernetic legions with expendable copies of fragile yet zealously deadly fighters.

**Bioroid Classes**

**Combatant Bioroid:** The core and meat of the FRA army. These clones are created through genetic means and could easily perform its duty they are programmed with without question. These clones do not train for war; they are created for war. Once they emerge from the cloning vats called Foundation by their architects, they are all combat prepped and ready for duty. They are extremely fierce soldiers, as their combat skills are on par with those from any highly organized military not related to special forces. However, they are helplessly outmatched when engaging an active field commando when undermanned. They rely on strength in numbers to win the battle, focusing on swarming the opposition with endless numbers. With the Foundation deploying clones after clones on a daily basis, there is no shortage of clones to wage war against our world.

**Civilian Bioroid: **A Bioroid that could blend in with society; their existence was only discovered when a nameless civilian was reportedly being a victim of roadkill. Their bodies melt, just like the common Bioroid. These versions act like normal people: talking, interacting, and seemed genuinely human to most standards. The only difference however is how these Bioroids would try to discuss the flaws within the government system, and would abruptly defend its theory that the government has to be eliminated. They are quick to change the subject if they are pushed into a corner or if a nearby military unit is present, however. What makes it very hard to pinpoint this type of clone is how integrated they are into our society: they have jobs and some of them are even married with a real human being. The only way to see through their guise is when a medical exam is performed on them. Civilian Bioroids do not seem to carry the same mindset as the Combatant Bioroid, but they will actively defend themselves if threatened using any item within reach, whether it may be frying pan or a loaded service pistol.

**Drone Bioroid: **A Bioroid that is not found in society, but rather, are found within Future Rebellion Army controlled territory. They're basically technicians and engineers, with an actual degree of sense to build, repair and restore anything their superiors require them to perform. It is believed that during the manufacturing process of these clones, massive amounts of knowledge regarding scientific engineering is imprinted into their minds. From maintaining any key structure to repairing field vehicle damage from its recent battle, they are virtually flawless in their trade. These Drones do not question or make demands to their FRA officers, and would mindlessly obey any command that a FRA officer spit out from their foul mouths. Though male Drones work tirelessly in the field without complaints, female types do exist and their duties usually involve general housekeeping work such as cooking, washing, and cleaning. Rumor has it that certain FRA officers would have himself be surrounded by female Drones as his harem - we do not want to know if this is fact or fiction. All Drone Bioroids are known to armed with a sidearm to fight alongside with Combatant Bioroids and Cyborg Prototypes should their base experience a breach.

**Elite Bioroid: **The rarest among the types of Bioroids. Elite versions inherit all the strengths of the Combatant, Civilian and Drone Bioroids but none of their weaknesses, and they have a highly established base of authority. As beings with short lifespans, it is believed that upon birth, they can only live for five years; seven years if they are strategically/tactically important. Elite types possess the same ranking position as that of a field commando, and they carry special weapons, gear and accessories to distinguish themselves from their inferior counterparts. Because they are highly ranked, Elite Bioroids are authorized to command their own private armies of Combatant Bioroids, utilize military vehicles (something which most Combatant Bioroids lack) and can overwrite any orders of FRA officers, even outright disobeying them if necessary. Another interesting fact is that Elite Bioroids are considered highly dangerous since unlike the other three Bioroid castes, are the closest thing to resembling a human being. They eat, sleep, interact, bleed, and carry real emotions. The Traitor Elite, Bella Heart, not only holds the title as the pure elitist among her kind; she also has the longest life expectancy of a whopping 50 years. This is likely because her liberator, L-X8, discovered the secret to prolonging the lives of these clones.

_*A small portion of the Elite Bioroid information is altered to fit with one of the Classified Characters._


	25. Classified Factions (part 2)

**Classified Factions (Continued)  
**

There are some factions that were never mentioned in the primary games, but later showed up in the Classified Missions or were planned for a series of fics that were abandoned at least four years ago. Here is the document that entails most of their information.

Do note that not all will show up, as there are several that still remain a mystery and also due to a lack of sufficient information.

* * *

**United States Liberation Army**

Founded sometime prior to the war known as The Great Extricate, which was essentially the downfall of the United States of America as a whole. What used to be one of the greatest military superpowers on the face of the globe - the United States Military - was rendered into fragments after great losses in both manpower, war assets, and military contractors from that one war. In addition, many deserted the the shambling US Army to form their own military dogma known today as the Regular Army. Those who are still loyal to the US Army doctrine refer them as traitors, and the two have been bitter rivals ever since. When the Regular Army came under attack during the first war, it was later revealed that the corruption was initiated by US Army infiltrators in an attempt to weaken the resolve of their targets. When the evidence was collected and used to take legal action against the US Army in their attempt to disrupt the Regular Army's war efforts, the US Army representatives denied all allegations and instead, blamed the Regular Army. The courtroom between the two former and dependent factions turned out to be a war in and off itself in a matter of moments. This so-called 'war' has been going on ever since, even after the US Army begun to carry a new banner and designation: the Liberation Army.

The reason as to why the US Liberation Army did not participate the Rebellion War (or any major conflict that the Regular Army was involved in) is due to the lack of available manpower and war assets, and has been attempting to secure more assets on other foreign countries for funding. Unlike the Regular Army (which was a UN-backed military force), the Liberation Army do not have any additional funding outside of the US Government, and mobilizing their forces across the country takes time. By the time the Liberation Army was ready for battle, they missed out on almost all the engagements and the indispensable technology gained from the Rebellion Army. In spite of these lost opportunities, they did manage to secure the Slug Flyer, a number of Ptolemaic war assets, and Amadeus's research papers, something which the Regular Army found rather distasteful and utterly disgusted of; especially the thieving of the VTOL Slug Flyer. The Liberation Army eventually joined the battle against the Rebellion Army with the Regular Army under a series of rather loose agreements during their final push against the Rebellion Army stronghold. However, the Liberation Army Grand General Issac 'Liberty' Steelheart, founder of the Liberation Army was reportedly killed in action in the final assault, causing grief to the Liberation Army as a whole. After Issac's passing, his daughter, Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart took the role of her father - with an iron fist.

While the Regular Army see Issac as a more far more competent military commander, her daughter...not so much. Many Regular Army officials would agree that even with a flawless character like General Amelia (something which the Regular Army preferred to name her as such) could handle themselves with her in the helm, she repeatedly violated any form of trust to the Regular Army and its allies such as the Ikari Warriors Mercenary Unit, causing feuds between the Regular Army and the Liberation Army. War eventually broke out (declared by General Amelia no less) against the Regular Army several years later, a year after when the Future Rebellion Army arrived in full force.

The Liberation Army focuses on a massive army of variable units to counter any kind of looming threat. However, their deployment times are rather slow and requires plenty of funding to fuel such an operation. They also do not participate in engagements if they do not obtain some kind of spoils of war, something akin to the Rebellion Army. They also forgo the use of stealth tactics, guerrilla warfare, and harassment in favor of massive direct engagements. Using this power, they prefer to flatten all opposition in their path and capture whatever happens to be valuable to further bolster their war machine.

**US Experimental Forces:** Using stolen assets on an international scale, the Liberation Army has been able to cobble up vague and dangerous weaponry via the art of reverse-engineering. Unlike the Regular Army or the Rebellion Army, the Liberation Army sub-faction, the US Experimental Forces, field questionable weapons that could have helped them achieve victory even faster if it was not for public relations issues. Some examples of such weaponry include Shock Troopers (Railgun wielding soldiers with heavy armor), Armadillo Wartank (Black Hound inspired war tank), and Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit (highly advanced technology from the FRA and possibly the UNSOC). Unlike most sub-factions, they can be deployed onto the field almost instantly than any other faction, and since it is an elusive faction with a clandestine background, they do not require any funding to be deployed at all. This is the closest to a stealth/guerrilla strategy that the Liberation Army possess. Their greatest invention is the Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform: a self-sufficient space station armed with a tier of three orbital laser cannons that was built for the sole purpose of weaponizing space itself.

**US Marine Corps:** Another sub-faction of the Liberation Army; the Marine Corps are what would have been - General Amelia did not command the Liberation Army like it was her personal sledgehammer. Consisting of highly organized and disciplined soldiers, they respect the late Grand General's wishes without fault and has been actively seeking military contractors outside of their employer's usual shenanigans. They are the closest thing to the Regular Army (and to some degree, the Ikari Warriors Mercenaries) to be considered allies, though because of General Amelia's unrelenting dominance over them, their cooperation is fragile at best. The Marine Corps are a counterpart of the Peregrine Falcons, though with less suicidal tendencies or the use of prisoners on death row. They strike first at the frontlines, dealing extraordinary amounts of damage before falling back, hopefully in one piece; rarely would they leave a battle with an entire team intact, let alone unscathed. Because of their subtle alliance with the Regular Army, the Liberation Army sometimes question as to why the Marine Corps are able to acquire some weaponry of Regular Army origin. Though they lie to their officials that they gain said weaponry from the Regular Army via theft, it did not help the relationship further when (at times) the Marine Corps have to go against the Regular Army on the orders of General Amelia. Shaky alliances indeed...

_*Do note that the US Marine Corps is an entirely different faction from the US Marines, as the former is from MegaAuthor's universe._

* * *

**CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army**

Amadeus's ultimate creation was not his contingent of Proto-Soldiers that guarded his inner sanctum of his headquarters, the White Baby Plague, or his dreaded mixture of biological, chemical, or nuclear weaponry. None of his inventions could even be remotely compared to the pinnacle of his scientific research into artificial intelligence technology: the Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform. Codenamed CABAL for short, the diabolical-minded AI would act as an advanced computerized intelligence unit for not just frontline troops of the Amadeus Syndicate and the Rebellion Army, but also as a supreme commander for all Cyborg soldiers that served the mastermind of the military enterprise. However, the day for the machines to make their debut never came as the SV-001 Commando Team raided the headquarters, assassinated Amadeus (at least that was the initial case), and destroyed all his assets before bringing a closure to the White Baby Crisis and the fourth war for good.

Somewhere within the long-forgotten bunkers of the Black Forest of Germany was where Amadeus had backed up his master plan before he unleashed the White Baby Plague across the planet: an entire underground fortress that housed the core of CABAL. Hooked up with the minds of countless Rebellion Army and ex-Wehrmacht commanders in stasis, these dormant and long-deceased human beings would have all their conscience (or what was left in it) brought together in a titanic matrix. Acting as a hive mind, the AI had the intellect of an entire nation's best military commanders; Amadeus had planned to use this as his decisive trump card to crush the Regular Army and the world once and for all. Having survived the events of the fourth war, Amadeus retreated to his personal bunker after the Regular Army destroyed the Black Forest compound in the mission codenamed 'Omens of the Future War' and prepared his ultimate stand against his adversaries using two subjects to tip the scales in his favor: Psionic Commando Noriko Kasamoto and Bioroid Commando Bella Heart. As CABAL had countless cores across the planet, his defeat in Germany did not shut him down for good.

Even after Amadeus was shot dead in cold blood by Matthew Rossi, Nathalie Germi, and L-X8, CABAL proceeded to unleash his entire arsenal of Cyborg Prototypes, Assassins, Reapers, and Commandos against the next-generation SV-001 Commandos, including the borderline divine Cyborg Commando known as John Kane. The three soldiers and their accompanying attack force successfully rescued Noriko and Bella, leveled the base, and forced John Kane into retreat - but all of them knew that this was not the last time that they would have to take a stand against CABAL's ultimate warrior.

In spite of the loss of his former master and a good portion of his military, CABAL's war machine marches on as an unstoppable juggernaut, striking fear in all of those that deny an age where machines dominate the planet - and beyond into other universes. As long as a fragment of his programming continues to exist, his dream of eradicating the enemies of his creator will be eventually carried out, even if it means fighting to the last Cyborg Commando. The AI's true intentions are all but a mystery, but it likely has something to do with world domination and using the conquered resources to build the ultimate Regular Army weapon, the Chronosphere.

CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army relies heavily on cybernetically modified soldiers for battle. Although with cloning technology either stolen or granted to by the Future Rebellion Army, he does not hesitate to integrate cloned troops, referred to as Bioroids, into their military arsenal. As their Cyborgs are often far on par with the standard main battle tank in terms of durability and raw firepower, they have no use for mass deployment of wheeled and tread-driven vehicles. Instead, they prefer a variety of mechanized units for specialized roles, mostly in the form of arachnid-like walkers such as the horrific and aptly-named Cyborg Harvester and the Cyborg Decimator, the latter being a walking fortress of extinction.

In spite of his focus on cybernetics and overwhelming firepower via heavy weaponry, CABAL has been able to unlock the secrets behind psionic weaponry and often fields his Cyborg Commando operatives with specially-modified Mental Wave Generators to terrorize and manipulate enemy forces.

**CFA Shock Corps:** The main structure of CABAL's cybernetic army consists of all the ground troops with the exception of the elite Cyborg Assassins and Commandos, for they belong in an entirely different unit. Their basic foot soldiers consist of the Cyborg Prototype and various cloned humans, while machines that have proven themselves in the field will be granted the privilege of charging into battle as Cyborg Reapers or Cyclops Guardians. They are often led into battle by a high-ranking cloned Future Rebellion Army Commando/Elite Cadre or a Cyborg Commando that was specifically built for shock-and-destroy tactics. Because the CFA's military infrastructure only has to focus on the mass production of Cyborgs and their supporting units, their numbers are immense - should one fall, ten more would be ready to take the deceased/destroyed combatant's place in a matter of seconds.

**CFA Mechanized Division:** CABAL's myriad of war machines such as the Cyclops Guardian, Banshee Multirole Fighter, Cyborg Harvester, and Cyborg Decimator serve a distinctive branch of his military dubbed under this category. When overwhelming assaults are necessary against enemy positions that are just far too well-defended for even the Shock Corps and Commando Sect to break through, the Mechanized Division is called upon to rain devastation on the defenders. To make up for the lack of heavy weaponry (as Amadeus placed more emphasis designing cybernetic soldiers as opposed to titanic war machines), CABAL often uses vehicles used by the former adversaries of the Regular Army to fill this gap, including a few of their high-tech vehicles such as the Dragon Nosuke and Metal Rear. In order to ensure tactical flawlessness, they are mostly AI-controlled to rule out all degrees of error that a human pilot would make.

**CFA Commando Sect:** The crown jewel of the insane AI's military is right here - a specialized force of the best Cyborg Assassins and Commandos ever manufactured that are programmed to serve their voice of guidance until their energy cores falter and shut down. Assignments that this unit have to carry out are often high-risk where failure is absolutely unacceptable, such as assassination of key leaders, destruction of highly strategic and tactical value, and space/time travel to another universe and/or point in time. Two notable members of this highly elite sect are John Kane and L-X8, a highly advanced Cyborg Commando that can destroy entire timelines and universes if necessary, and a Cyborg Assassin that was later captured and reprogrammed by the Regular Army. This is possibly the only unit of CABAL's forces that utilize highly advanced tactics to carry out their duties as opposed to the brute force and straightforward approaches that the Shock Corps and Mechanized Division follow.

**L-X8:** A Cyborg Assassin later turned Commando, he was one of CABAL's finest cybernetic soldiers and a field commander until his capture at the hands of the Regular Army. He now leads the SV-001 Commando Team as the experimental weaponry expert and is the one responsible for the heavy lifting of the unit. Although he appears to be a normal human at first glance, he is built and equipped with some of the best hardware and upgrades ever invented by man and machine; this allows him to easily go claw-to-claw against the toughest enemies of the future battlefield. A full background regarding him is available in the Classified Characters chapter.

**John Kane:** CABAL's ultimate Cyborg Commando and an entity that has the capability to raze the entire planet to the ground by himself if he wanted to. No information is available on him, aside from the fact that he is constantly seeking the destruction of turncoat Cyborg Assassin L-X8 and a Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando only known as Victor.

* * *

**Kanegawa Military Industries**

Japan's post-World War II doctrines and policies have been strict to say the least. Upon its surrender on September 2 of the year 1945, sanctions such as the dissolution of its military (the general negative public opinion of the Imperial Japanese Military had something to do with it too) and indefinite occupation by its former enemies became the norm for Japanese society. Most of these policies implemented on the country would eventually do more good than harm, as it allowed for the devastated country to rebuild itself into an economic power, reestablish itself as a modern society, and begin a long term of close cooperation and partnership with the United States. All of this would culminate it into becoming one of the countries that became the major leading member of the Pacific Front Defense Alliance.

Most of the country's defense contractors found themselves lagging behind severely in terms of weapons technology; this is primarily because that military science was not something they emphasized on in the post-war years. As they were also not allowed to export their products to a foreign customer due to their doctrine and post-WWII restrictions imposed upon them, opportunities for profit was all but a fleeting dream. Nevertheless, the rise of new potentially hostile powers (ISIS in particular after their conquering of Iraq) prompted them to reconsider their options. After several partnerships with American defense contractors were secured, Japan's premier and most advanced military hardware manufacturer - Kanegawa Military Industries - was born.

Based in the city of Narita of the Chiba prefecture in Japan along with a science headquarters located in South Korea's capital city Seoul, Kanegawa Military Industries is the premier military contractor, supplier, and developer of weaponry to the Regular Army. This corporation places important focus on mechanized technology, which has resulted in the development of the Slug Gunner, Armored Assault Powersuit, Slug Armor, and the like. Aside from supplying the Regular Army with much-needed hardware for their battle against the Rebellion Army and their associates, they are also the primary company that arms the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Force) with the latest creations straight from their laboratories. Their products have been extremely successful both domestically and internationally, as the Armored Assault Powersuit has been the mainstay of the United States Marines for the last two years or so.

Firearms developed by KMI include the M16 Mk. II Assault Rifle (jointly developed with Colt Firearms) and a man-portable version of the M134 Minigun (also developed jointly with General Electric). As a company with modestly respectful business ethics, they deeply forbid the notion of selling their hardware to established criminal and terrorist organizations, nor do they appreciate their customers doing the same with their products. KMI has branch offices in many parts of the world as a way of extending their business opportunities around the globe. Given their wealthy and established position, they have a variety of business rivals and enemies; the Amadeus Syndicate and Ptolemaic Army are just two of them. To counteract this, the company employs its own soldiers-for-hire, though they are mostly part-time military and police personnel in contrast to a full-time hired gun with an attitude problem and an itchy trigger finger. When the fighting gets too rough, the Regular Army often sends its own soldiers to protect the company's assets, such as their HQ and the Future Tank X-0 development labs in the mountains of Kagoshima.

Their finest products consist of the Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit, Hoplite Armor, Experimental Beam Rifle, and the Future Tank X-0. All of it assets have proven to be pivotal in the success of the Regular Army winning multiple battles against the forces of CABAL and the Future Rebellion Army alike.

As Kanegawa Military Industries technically follows traditional Japanese business ethics, they forbid their products from being sold to foreign customers, making their line of advanced military products exclusive to their home country and the Regular Army's allies. Its soldiers and personnel are forbidden from offering themselves as mercenaries - if any of its personnel are caught offering their services in this manner, they will receive an instant dishonorable discharge and a permanent record that may result in them being unable of finding a career in this field ever again...at least in the legal sense. The only occasions where KMI soldiers are allowed to enter a battle is when the United Nations and Regular Army grant them the right to deploy their forces on foreign soil.

**Kanegawa Military Industries Security Personnel:** Fearing the prospect of attacked by its business rivals and conventional enemies alike, the company has taken the liberty to hire its own security forces in the event that its assets come under direct attack. Unlike the stereotypical guns for hire, KMI Security Soldiers-for-hire are required to undergo multiple background checks and examinations before they are employed by the company. This is to ensure that the company maintains a positive image and does not simply hire individuals with an insatiable killer instinct. KMI Security Personnel are extremely proficient in their duties since their employers take great care of them; they are supplied with the finest weapons and equipment that the company has to offer, while generous paychecks and compensations keep their morale at an all-time high. Soldiers of the corporation are known to be frighteningly devoted to their superiors and will not tolerate intruders with violent or criminal intentions in mind.

**Kanegawa Military Industries Mechanized Forces:** Realizing that the company was a viable target by hostile paramilitary organizations ever since it came under direct attack from the Ptolemaic Army, the top brass and executives of KMI decided to incorporate a specialized military unit to deter future threats. Although KMI's Security Personnel are more or less glorified security guards that only see action should their positions be subjected to enemy fire, they did not have the adequate countermeasures to defend against a full-scale assault - which was the case when the Ptolemaic Army stormed their bases and facilities with something more than just fanatical combatants driven by an unknown source of zeal. Incorporating soldiers with Armored Assault Powersuit units, Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit commandos, and Slug Gunner mechs while supported with Future Tank X-0s and other advanced combat vehicles, these highly-trained and disciplined soldiers are prepared to repel any incursions that may be launched against the company. Because of traditional Japanese doctrines, KMI soldiers cannot be used as mercenaries for any sort of foreign customer and/or power.

* * *

**Rebellion Army Paranormal Division  
**

The discovery of a deeper secret regarding the Rebellion Army unraveled a rather intricate and sinister plot that focused on more than just simply a new world order and the annihilation of the Regular Army. During the interwar years between the first conflict and second operation against the Rebellion Army, a special faction of General Morden's personal military known as the Paranormal Division waged their own conflict against the Regular Army using unthinkable means of warfare. Led by an unscrupulous Rebellion Army commander known as Admiral Greyfield, the Paranormal Division was entrusted to exercise merciless brutality and violate the Geneva Contraventions in every manner possible - this is done so via using the powers of the occult and chemical warfare to rain devastation on all those who dared to oppose either them or Morden's ambitions.

Though their primary military structure remains mostly unchanged in regards to the units they fielded, it was their ruthlessness in warfare that made them one of the more devastating factions that the world has ever seen in the history of warfare. With the usage of terror tactics, threats of intimidation, and their wide deployment of chemical weaponry, Admiral Greyfield was able to overrun most of Western Europe and forced the Regular Army and the respective countries' soldiers to either retreat or surrender in the wake of the initial assaults. However, it was soon revealed that their ultimate plan was to deploy a gateway generator to allow the arrival of hellish beasts from another realm. An initial and desperate United States Marines counterattack failed - only the swift intervention of Major Flynn Taggart and Corporal Leon Chan prevented it from happening on a global scale.

The gateway project and all of its related research were confiscated and destroyed, though there have been traces that some of it have been salvaged by unknown factions for possibly malicious purposes.

There has been no answer as to why the Paranormal Division wanted to bring literal Hell to Earth, but it is likely that they wished to use the demonic monstrosities to aid the Rebellion Army in winning the war - similar to how Heinrich Himmler, a highly trusted aide of Adolf Hitler and an official that had a circle of occultism around him, believed in the utilization of supernatural forces to crush the Allies and bring Nazi Germany victorious from the war. Given the rather small size of the organization, their operations were only limited to Europe during their time of activeness. After their fall in the interlude years after the first war, not much has been heard about them ever since, but it would be a foolish choice to assume that they have ceased existing in our world for good...

**Hans Grosse:** An authoritative and vicious Paranormal Division officer that acts as an enforcer and shock troop commander for the organization. Wielding two heavy miniguns and sporting reverse-engineered Titanium Combat Armor, his borderline superhuman endurance allows him to endure enough punishment to kill a normal human many times over. He was responsible for safeguarding the captured SV-001 Super Vehicle factory in the city of Stuttgart prior to his death.

**Otto Giftmacher:** A Paranormal Division researcher that oversaw the security of the newly-constructed nuclear power plant in Munich. Even though his combat skills are mediocre in contrast to most of the elite sect, he is still a formidable opponent due to the heavy body armor he wears. His primary weapon is a stolen UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher - defeating him will allow the Marines to field the prototypical rocket launcher for all subsequent battles.

**Dr. Schabbs:** The Paranormal Division's mad scientist that was responsible for the creation of the chemical weaponry supplied to the organization. With his primary research facility and missile launch sites in Luxembourg, a toxin attack was all but imminent until his unexpected death at the hands of the Marines that assaulted his facility and supporting war factories. Utilizing a customized G36 assault rifle that uses toxic-coated bullets, he is able to strip the flesh and morale from enemy forces with his diabolical miscreations.

**General Fettgesicht:** A high-ranking General in the Rebellion Army and Paranormal Division, this overweight commander was responsible for overseeing the operations in mainland Europe while Admiral Greyfield was off in London during the final stages of the conflict. With his headquarters based in Berne, Switzerland, this megalomaniac had awaited the Marines' arrival before relishing the moment of shredding them to pieces with his M134 minigun and UAC Model-1993 Rocket Launcher. Much to his superior's dismay, the opposite occurred and the Rebellion Army lost most of their grip on the continent.

**Death Knight:** Codename for one of the earliest applications of military cybernetics, the Death Knight, as his name implies, is one of the most feared Rebellion Army soldiers ever encountered to date - even more so than Allen O'Neil. As an abnormally large-sized human being hoisted into a prototypical suit of powered armor, he can take approximately four times more damage than the aforementioned Rebellion Army Commando. To deal with those who are imprudent enough to start a fight with him, he is armed with a pair of homing missile launchers and two 30mm Vulcan Miniguns. His primary assignment is to protect the leaders of his organization from any sort of danger; one will have to take this living tank down if they are to put an end to the Paranormal Division's insidious activities.

**Admiral Greyfield:** Head of the Paranormal Division and the mastermind behind the plot of opening a gateway to the netherworld itself. His fighting skills are abysmal to say the least, as he only carries a sidearm for self-defense; to counteract this, he is always under the constant protection of the Death Knight and his most loyal soldiers. Putting an end to his life will shut down the faction's operations for good.

* * *

**EXALT**

The Ptolemaic Army was not the only organization that harbored anti-government sentiments on their minds after the Amadeus Syndicate met their supposed demise. During the crisis when a hard disk containing vital design schematics for the SV-001 Super Vehicle tanks were stolen, another faction that identified themselves only as EXALT emerged from the shadows of the fourth war and declared their hostility against the world.

Very little information is available in regards to EXALT (even with all the intelligence collected from their databases during the course of the conflict), as they are an organization with no functioning leader or true base of operations. However, their focus seems to be targeting the Regular Army's financial backers and suppliers, and their activities revolve around sabotaging funding for the UN-backed military force, stealing hardware for themselves, and engaging in various types of guerrilla warfare. As the United States was the largest supporter for the Regular Army, EXALT's operations were primarily focused in the US during their active years prior to their elimination.

One of the biggest impediments of piecing the puzzle together in regards to how their syndicate functions is the way they communicate with each other. They 'speak' in incomprehensible chatter over their frequencies and attempting to capture an agent have all but failed, as they instantly commit suicide with their sidearms prior to being taken prisoner. This only further reinforces the fanatical nature of their agents.

EXALT's operatives field both bullet-based and laser-based weaponry, and their soldiers are equally zealous and devoted to their employers - they will fight to their deaths even in the face of unimaginable odds. Some of their troops have even undergone genetic treatment that grant them attributes such as reinforced skin, increased adrenaline, and rapid cellular regeneration. Their technology consists of stolen Rebellion Army and United States Army assets, and given the vast wealth of resources, possess a fully functional spaceport facility on Midway Island.

Interestingly enough, there are no female operatives in the paramilitary unit. In addition, even though most of their resources are acquired from the US, most of their firearms (with the exception of their lasers) are of a German origin - in particular, from the German firearms company Heckler & Koch.

**EXALT Agent:** The basic soldier of the organization, they wield an assault rifle similar to the HK G36 and a set of fragmentation grenades.

**EXALT Heavy Trooper:** An agent trained in the operation of heavy weaponry, they utilize HK21 general purpose machine guns to either shred or suppress enemies. Against armored targets, they will use their M72 LAW rocket launchers against them.

**EXALT Sniper:** The organization's premier sharpshooter for assassinations, these marksmen wield HK PSG-1 sniper rifles to silently and swiftly terminate their quarries with alarming ease.

**EXALT** **Medic:** A specialist whose sole purpose is to ensure the well-being of their fellow operatives, they are seen providing medical support both on the frontlines and in the rear for wounded EXALT agents. They are not armed (though keeping them alive is dangerous, as they will constantly heal the soldiers that accompany them), and killing them will yield a Medical Kit.

**EXALT Gene Soldier: **An elite soldier that has undergone genetic modifications to improve their performance in their battle against the UNSOC agents. Three known types are known to exist: Reinforced Skin, Adrenaline Surge, and Rapid Cellular Regeneration. Reinforced Skin allows the affected combatant in question to take more hits than usual before dying, Adrenaline Surge provides benefits for increased firing, movement, and reaction speed, while Rapid Cellular Regeneration grants the ability to survive direct attacks from non-explosive weapons. Equipped with a myriad of laser weaponry that allows them to tackle various threats, they should not be taken lightly under any situations.

**Modified AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter:** Presumably stolen from the US Military, this attack gunship was heavily retrofitted with laser weapons and advanced targeting systems. It was seen operating from the rooftop of the John Hancock Tower in Chicago before it was promptly destroyed by UNSOC operatives.

**Herr Faust:** German for 'Mr. Fist', this outdated and unconventional-looking war mech was deployed against the attacking UNSOC operatives as the latter were making their approach towards their space launch platforms on Midway Island. Equipped with a pair of 30mm Vulcan Cannons, two shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and a pile bunker, this machine is anything but primitive when it comes to brute force and durability. There are rumors that this mechanized platform was built on the foundations of stolen Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and Slug Gunner designs.

**Cerberus Satellite Cannon and Defense Platform:** Stolen from the US Experimental Forces and utilized in their last stand against the world. For more information, refer to the 'Classified Vehicles' section.

* * *

**Future Rebellion Army**

The Future Rebellion Army, or the FRA as every leading nation prefers to coin them as, is an enigma in general. We do not know where they originated from, their purposes, their objectives, or their master plans. We are aware that the FRA is led by a successor to the late General Donald Morden, but his/her/their identity remains unknown. They do not have a primary base of operations so to speak of, since they are content to simple tear through the rift of time and space (aka Portal) to pour their invasion forces into said realm. When they do set up a forward operating base in their targeted world, anything short of nuclear bombardment is necessary to exterminate them, provided that their advanced shielding technologies are inactive. We do know for a fact that they intend to destroy the Regular Army and all of its available allies that are associated with the organization. The futuristic invaders do not seem to possess Martian forces in their army but after seeing them in action, one must question if they really need the ugly cute critters around. It is without question that the FRA will aid the present day Rebellion Army in terms of technology, resources, material, and manpower, though whether it has something to do with the loyalty of the late General Morden is still hotly debated.

The FRA follows the same military doctrine as the contemporary Rebellion Army to a fault; overwhelming battalions of infantry, companies of armored vehicles, a reasonably-sized air force, and a single monstrous weapon platform categorized as a Steel Beast by our field operatives. The FRA, from experience garnered by our best commandos, are just as easily fragile as the modern-day Rebellion Army. There is one problem, though: their numbers. While the Rebellion Army has been reduced to nothing more than a scattered organization after the events at Garbage Island, the FRA then gave the term 'infantry rush' an entirely new definition. The Regular Army and the soldiers they employ from other organizations are eager to fight their foe with their squads of highly trained combatants - heck, a good number of their high ranking field commandos are literal one-soldier armies, but the FRA countered that logic by deploying waves upon waves of cloned soldiers into the fray, and every so often, our commandos have two options: retreat or die trying to hold the line against a tsunami of angry and zealous clones. The FRA believe that quantity will triumph over quality - to the horror of Regular Army commanders, they have learned that is the depressing truth. Things have only gotten worse when the FRA Steel Beasts, despite the fact they are similar to the ones that General Morden fielded in past wards, are actually deadlier than anything we've encountered.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about the FRA is their Cybernetic Corp. If one were to be attached to any attacking force, it will not end well for the opposition in any manner. Cybernetic Corps are far and few in between, but should one ever show up on the field of battle, any defending faction will simply flee while shouting "Game Over man! Game Over!". Even the best Regular Army field commandos are hesitant to tackle such a dangerous foe; as an anonymous special operations solder quoted once, they "would rather go fight the Plutonians wearing nothing but the boots on their feet".

The FRA is not divided up by any sub-factions, or more specifically, a sect or caste among their ranks. Even their Cybernetic Corp, which is widely believed to be a sub-faction in its own right, is actually one of the major components of the organization. It is speculated that the FRA is also engaging in multiple conflicts from another alternate universe other than our own, but the identities of their adversaries, once again, remains a mystery. Even though the Rebellion Army can barely muster up a force yet can endure for at least a year of warfare, the FRA can last for a decade...and they are also fighting on another front as well? The future as we know it is a dark and grim world where humanity's survival is a rather weak prospect.

They are also openly hostile to CABAL's Cybernetic Federation Army, an equally powerful faction with immeasurable military might and resources - even though both sides employ bionic soldiers and have a common goal: utter decimation of the Regular Army and the free world.

**Bella Heart:** An Elite Bioroid employed by the Future Rebellion Army as a biologically-augmented tactical AI for FRA Cyborgs and cloned soldiers. After her rescue by L-X8, she joined the Regular Army as one of their best snipers, field strategists, and anti-Cyborg units. It is rumored that she was designed from the remnants of Amadeus's biological science papers. More information regarding her can be found in the 'Classified Characters' section.

**Victor:** Codename for a Cyborg Commando that serves the organization as a field commander and leading invader when it comes to conquering a different realm. As our encounters with him are rare and few survive running into this monstrosity, there is no information available regarding this killing machine. It is known that he wishes to eliminate the only obstacles standing between him and Earth: CABAL and his eternal rival, John Kane.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

This concludes the Metal Slugopedia - a fan-made encyclopedia packed to the brim with informative content in regards to the Metal Slug universe and a few bonuses straight from the core of my imagination. While this document has finally reached the end, the conflict itself hasn't.

As long as General Morden remains at large, there will be one more war to fight. As long as there is opposition against the Regular Army, there is one more mission to accomplish. As long as activities of the unexplained occur around the planet Earth, there are more investigations that will have to be carried out. The Classified Missions are the prime evidence for the constant instability of our world. And let's not forget about the omens regarding the Future Rebellion Army...

The SV-001 Commando Team can and likely will never be able to truly rest on their laurels. However, new members that constantly apply for the elite commando unit will be there to help them, along with those who direct them to their victories - you, the players. The fans of Metal Slug. The ones that recognize the infamous Heavy Machine Gun quote by heart. The veterans that fought to get Marco as your character at the arcade cabinet before your partner got to select him before you did. The same band of folks that thought Fio was the cutest soldier that you ever set your eyes upon (I'm not being serious with the last one, but I'm sure many will admit it, including me).

While the franchise itself seems dead due to the lack of games being released, I have faith that the series is just taking a big nap. As SNK Playmore isn't known for constantly releasing games every consecutive year, I patiently await the eventual arrival of Metal Slug 8 or whatever title they plan to give to the release.

I'm also planning to do a fic that details Marco Rossi in his later life - his kids, along with characters that MegaAuthor and I made and agreed to share together in a mutual manner, will be featured in this short story. So stay tuned for any future updates that I might post!

Before I end this, I have to give special mention to MegaAuthor (again). Not only was he the first reviewer and support for my Metal Slug stories and ideas, but he helped me get back into writing four years ago when I read some of his fics. The fact he provided positive feedback for my custom characters such as Leon (I swear, his variation of Fio's daughter is just crazy over him or is there to simply make his life a living hell), Flynn (the one and only Doomguy), and L-X8 (a Future Rebellion Army Cyborg Commando with a change of heart) has given me more inspiration to work even harder and create quality stories for the Metal Slug archive - this encyclopedia is the end result of one such example. His efforts are also evident - just check out his reviews and try to prove me wrong.

It's been over four years since I first joined the Metal Slug fandom, so the stories I initially posted will definitely have a large gap of quality in contrast to my more contemporary works. I would give them an update, but for two reasons, I decided not to. The first one is that I work nine hours a day, and the other is an example of how my writing has changed over the years.

Keep in mind that this encyclopedia will be constantly updated if new content happens to roll in - for example, the Black Hound tank has received its own section in the Weapons, Vehicles, and Equipment chapter as the armored beast was originally planned to be usable by the player. This has also led to the development of character profiles of 'secret' characters that were meant to be the descendants of the original SV-001 Commando Unit. This is especially the case with the stuff I make up with MegaAuthor, as the custom characters we've invented have formed up quite a party. Too bad I've lost mines...unfortunately. At least most of it but by a stroke of luck, I managed to recover it (though they're heavily outdated and will require much-needed edits).

In conclusion, I had a lot of fun writing this. I've gotten a few laughs myself after typing up the likes and dislikes section for each character, felt a strong sense of heroism after reading some of the feats for the canon characters, and managed to imagine the destruction possible with the vehicles and weaponry that were featured.

To avoid any confusions, the classified missions take place in this chronological order:

Might of the Marines takes place between near the conclusion of Metal Slug 1 and the eve of Metal Slug 2/X.  
The Elimination of EXALT takes place during the events of Metal Slug 5.  
The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein takes place shortly after the events of Metal Slug 5.  
Omens of the Future War takes place after Metal Slug 7/XX.

Therefore, the timeline is as follows: Metal Slug, Might of the Marines, Metal Slug 2/X, Metal Slug 3, Metal Slug 4, Metal Slug 5/The Elimination of EXALT, The Hunt for Rugal Bernstein, Metal Slug 6, Metal Slug 7/XX, Omens of the Future War.

Without further adieu, I'll catch you on my next update. Whatever and whenever that will be.

Special thanks goes to:

**SNK Playmore:** They brought us this amazing franchise.

**Westwood Studios:** For bringing us Command and Conquer (C&C does not belong to EA in the hearts of true fans). Thanks to them, they have inspired me to meld a great deal of lore and units into the Metal Slug universe.

**id Software:** For bringing us two of the finest FPS shooters in history: Wolfenstein and Doom. The majority of the 'Might of the Marines' mission and the character Flynn 'Mack' Taggart were inspired by both series, respectively.

**Firaxis Games:** For bringing us X-COM: Enemy Unknown in a worthy reboot ever since X-COM: Apocalypse. The Mechanized Exoskeleton Cybersuit and their weaponry was inspired by the unit of the same name in X-COM: Enemy Within; the same goes for the mission codenamed 'The Elimination of EXALT'.

**MegaAuthor:** That one guy who continues to support me all the way despite all the crazy ideas that I have. This encyclopedia probably wouldn't have been made at all without his support.

**You:** For reading this encyclopedia, of course.

Peace forever!

* * *

_"The Future is Now." _- **SNK, circa 2000**


End file.
